Mi destino siempre fuiste tú
by Human skull
Summary: Quinn Fabray pasó por varios corazones antes de volver a encontrar el de Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry pasó por uno, antes de perder el miedo y darse cuenta que sí: es Quinn Fabray a quien amo. "Yo tenía dieciocho cuando la vi por vez primera, diecinueve cuando le rompí el corazón y veinticuatro cuando me di cuenta que envejecería a su lado" Rating M por eso de los sig. capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin y estaba un poco nublada, hacía un viento fresco y olía a lluvia. Me gustaba mucho este clima veraniego, me llenaba de calma.

Me encontraba en una explanada, lugar que servía para festejar la feria de la ciudad y estaba sentada en una buhardilla, con los pies colgando y las manos a mis costados, Omar era siempre muy puntual, cosa que me gustaba de él aparte de su nariz y su cabello castaño claro; antes de empezar a andar, lo había enterado de mis preferencias sexuales, de hecho nos conocimos por una ex novia mía y nos convertimos en grandes amigos, luego decidimos intentar ser más que eso y heme aquí, con dos meses de relación con él.

Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que está retrasado por cinco minutos y aunque me impaciento un poco le doy los quince minutos de tolerancia que sé que no va a sobrepasar…. Y mientras lo estoy esperando, la veo. La veo y mi mente se nubla y tengo ganas de acercarme y saber más de ella; esta vestida de negro y va acompañada de otra chica, asumo que es su amiga. No es alta y le falta un poco de estilo para la ropa, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro y supongo que sus ojos son cafés, su nariz llama mi atención, claro, los narizones son como mi tipo, me gustan.

Estoy embelesada con ella, la sigo con la mirada, quiero saber cómo se llama, a qué se dedica y cuántos años tiene, se ve más joven que yo. Luego la veo sonreír y me fijo en sus dientes, son lindos, su sonrisa me enternece. Que tenga novio no significa que no pueda ver a alguien mas y de hecho Omar y yo a veces nos quedamos viendo a la misma chica y comentamos acerca de su belleza.

Bizarro? Si, pero somos una pareja fuera de lo común. Jugamos billar y tomamos cerveza, cabe mencionar que él no logra ganarme más que 2 de 10, fumamos como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y caminamos por el centro de la ciudad buscando nuevas exposiciones en los museos, de hecho, en esta relación, parece que él es la niña y yo el niño, aunque no en forma de vestir.

Russel y Judy están contentos, así que me dejan llegar un poco mas tarde a casa y por el momento no me regañan cuando huelo demasiado a cerveza o tabaco… están contentos porque es Omar y no Mandy. No es que lo hubieran sabido al cien por ciento, lo mío con ella, pero sospechaban y eso era suficiente para que quisieran llevarme a misa diario o citarse con el sacerdote para un exorcismo –exagero, pero así se siente cuando los papás hacen lo imposible porque la realidad de que su hija no es heterosexual, les pegue fuerte en la cabeza-.

En fin, cuando dejo de divagar, me doy cuenta que la transeúnte anónima ya esta lejos y ahora sólo puedo verle la espalda y el cabello lacio que le llega a media espalda, le baila con el viento.

Quizás no vuelva a verla, pero me ha encantado que se cruzara en mi camino. Me maravillo de la vida y de cómo de pronto te encuentras con gente que ni siquiera sabe que existes, pero tú ya admiraste cada parte que podías admirar… me pregunto si alguien ya habrá hecho eso conmigo, supongo que sí, Quinn Fabray no pasa desapercibida.

Siento entonces los labios de Omar sobre mi mejilla y su aliento huele a cigarro, no me molesta, al contrario, me ha abierto las ganas de fumarme uno.

-Cómo estás?- .Pregunta.  
-Bien, hoy Russell y Judy estuvieron tranquilos, nada de gritos, nada de reclamos, poco alcohol- Me encojo de hombros y doy un brinquito para bajar de donde estaba sentada –Sólo espero que las cosas sigan igual cuando regrese- Me extiende un cigarrillo y saca el encendedor del bolsillo de su chamarra de piel –Me leíste la mente?-  
-Nah, lo primero que haces cuando me ves, aparte de besarme es pedirme un cigarrillo-  
-Ya me vas conociendo, eso es bueno-.

Me da su mano para que la tome y caminamos hacia el 'Pool Bar' donde ya nos conoce el dueño y hasta nos regala unas cuantas bebidas. Es mexicano y viene con la costumbre de que los chicos ya son mayores de edad a los 18 años. Yo los cumplí hace unos meses, él es un poco más chico que yo pero no me molesta, siempre he salido con más jóvenes… será por mi afán de dominio… sí, puede ser.

Cuando llego a casa, después de una tarde-noche llena de billar, cerveza, cigarro y rock, me pongo a pensar en esta joven cuyo nombre no sé… Por qué sigo pensando en ella? No me la saqué de la mente en todo el tiempo que estuve con él y es más, desee salir para ver si podía topármela de nuevo.

Me acuesto en la cama y pongo los brazos bajo la almohada, mi mirada fija en el techo. _Seguramente vive cerca de ahí, sino no hubiera estado, lima Ohio no es muy grande, pero ese lugar sólo lo frecuentan quienes viven por el lugar, de ser así, entonces vivimos por el mismo rumbo, _pienso. _Será que volveré a verla?_

Me levanto de la cama y me quito la chamarra que me ha prestado Omar para mitigar el frío. Toco la cajetilla en el bolsillo izquierdo, se me hace agua la boca.

Abro la ventana de mi habitación y subo al tejado, enciendo un cigarro y abro el libro de Buadelaire Las Flores del Mal, voy enseguida al índice, y busco: A una Transeúnte.

_La calle atronadora aullaba en torno mío.  
Alta, esbelta, enlutada, con un dolor de reina  
Una dama pasó, que con gesto fastuoso  
Recogía, oscilantes, las vueltas de sus velos,_

Agilísima y noble, con dos piernas marmóreas.  
De súbito bebí, con crispación de loco.  
Y en su mirada lívida, centro de mil tomados,  
El placer que aniquila, la miel paralizante.

Un relámpago. Noche. Fugitiva belleza  
Cuya mirada me hizo, de un golpe, renacer.  
¿Salvo en la eternidad, no he de verte jamás?

¡En todo caso lejos, ya tarde, tal vez nunca!  
Que no sé a dónde huiste, ni sospechas mi ruta,  
¡Tú a quien hubiese amado. Oh tú, que lo supiste!

No es que aplique al cien, porque no es alta ni esbelta, ni usaba velo. Pero… no te ha pasado que ves a alguien y sabes en seguida, dentro de tu ser que su alma tiene algo que jala a la tuya? No? Qué lástima, si? En hora buena, significa que has vivido ya un poco más.

Quiero verla, quiero encontrármela, no sé si me atreva a acercármele y preguntarle su nombre, que tal que la asusto, que tal que la incomodo. Soy abierta en mis preferencias, pero no ando por la vida con la bandera de arcoíris y me dolería y me haría un poco más insegura si se burlara de mi o me viera como un bicho raro. Qué? No es fácil deshacerse por completo del closet, a veces me vuelvo a guardar ahí, por comodidad o yo que sé.

Mi celular vibra.

**Mañana, revancha, odio que me apalees en el billar.- Omar.**

Sonrío, no se cansa de pedir revanchas porque siempre pierde. Me gusta este chico, quizás pueda enamorarme de él; quizás con él sí valga la pena llegar a tercera base.

El segundo día que la vi estaba más cerca de mí, llevaba una falda negra con bolitas blancas y un sweater de color rojo, el cabello suelto pero detenido con un listón rojo también… va con la misma chica, serán pues mejores amigas. Trae en la mano un helado y esta vez ríe. Ah su risa, contagiosa, graciosa, de esas risas que te hacen reír más que el propio chiste. Seguramente sí vive cerca y he tenido la suerte de encontrármela de nuevo; voy a acercarme, no. No puedo.

Camina cerca de mí, mi corazón se acelera _mírame, mírame, notame un poco aunque no vayas a recordarme mañana, voltea, nótame. _Y se sigue de largo sin voltear siquiera en mi dirección _Maldita sea! _Pero ya pude ver bien sus ojos, color chocolate, bonitos, grandes y expresivos, acompañados de unas pestañas preciosas.

Huelo su perfume, aspiro hasta que ya ni pueda meter mas aire a mis pulmones; dios! Qué rico huele, quisiera olerla más de cerca, abrazarla, besarla… _espera, qué? _Creo que he enloquecido por fin, creo que mi calificativo de obsesiva ha crecido, no sé ni cómo se llama, no sé si tenemos aunque sea diez cosas en común y peor aún, no sé si acaso le gustan las mujeres.

Veo a Omar a lo lejos, como siempre trae un cigarro en la mano, los pantalones rotos de las rodillas, una chamarra de mezclilla y sus converse negros de agujetas blancas que trae desatadas; es desaliñado, pero me gusta, _si? De verdad? Si. _

Hoy es tarde de café, llega, me besa como de costumbre, me ofrece su mano y caminamos al lugar. Esta vez estoy distante y me pregunto si jugar a ser bisexual no me llevará mas bien a más confusión y épocas oscuras. Aún mas oscuras que hace un par de años

Debo decir que seguí viéndola, si acaso unas cinco veces más y también debo decir que nunca le hablé, pero la observé. Recordé su rostro mucho tiempo, aún después de haber cortado con Omar y haber dejado de ir a la explanada del centro comercial, la recordaba. Lima Ohio era un lugar pequeño y aún así tan grande como para no encontrarla de nuevo…

Hasta que cumplí diecinueve y me atreví a ir a un bar gay con unos amigos de la universidad… la vi y ésta vez, me vio, me vio tanto que pensé que estaba soñando y, por primera vez en la historia de Quinn Fabray, bajé la mirada y me sonrojé.

Ésta es la que yo considero como: la tercera vez que la vi. Y después de esta tercera mi vida no iba a ser la misma, así como tampoco mi corazón, ni mi alma.

Iba a comprender lo que es el destino, lo mucho que duelen las malas decisiones, lo profundo que cala la soledad y lo verdadero que es el dicho: si no es para ti, ni aunque te pongas y si es para ti, ni aunque te quites.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, gracias por seguir esta historia, agradecimientos también a quienes la han agregado a favoritos y a sus alertas, me encantaría también tener mas reviews al menos para saber si vamos bien o mal o si quisieran que agregara alguna cosa.**

* * *

Debo decir, antes de proseguir con mi historia, que las coincidencias que se presentaron esa noche realmente fueron sólo obra del destino, no puedo encontrarle otra explicación. Cuando más joven fui católica y solía llevar una cruz colgada de mi cuello, entonces, cuando dicen que las coincidencias son diosidencias, yo… no lo creo. Ya no.

Prefiero pensar que el cosmos confabula en contra de dos inocentes que no harán más que entrar a torbellinos sin sentido por algún tiempo para después darse cuenta que la persona que está frente a uno, es, sin lugar a dudas, su alma gemela, la que el cosmos separó cuando la energía se encarceló en materia.

* * *

Estábamos de vacaciones en la universidad, había entrado a Columbia a la carrera de Historia del Arte y había hecho amigos casi en seguida; fue fácil deshacerme de mis prejuicios y definirme homosexual desde que me presentaba con alguien. No, no es como piensas, yo no llegaba a decir: hola me llamo Quinn Fabray y soy lesbiana; lo que en realidad pasaba era, que frecuentaba cafés abiertos a la comunidad gay, bares, eventos, etc. Y si alguien me preguntaba si lo era, no tenía problema en aceptarlo.

Pero Lima Ohio era otra cosa. Era como regresar a la era más primitiva del ser humano donde concebir que las mujeres también pueden enamorarse de mujeres era un aberración. Iba acompañada de amigos de la universidad, Russell nos había dado permiso de instalarlos en el cobertizo que hacía un año habían transformado en una casa para huéspedes.

Blaine me había insistido en llevarlo a él a Santana y Britt a conocer mi lugar de nacimiento, el lugar que vio crecer a la 'rompecorazones Fabray' según sus propias palabras.

No era una rompecorazones, la verdad es que era yo quien lo tenía un tanto roto. Estaba más bien decepcionada del amor; venía de una relación larga –la más larga que había tenido hasta entonces- y había encontrado a mi ex novia en una situación un tanto comprometedora con una amiga de ambas en un bar.

Como entonces aún tenía una buena dosis de dignidad y autoestima, terminé en seguida con la relación sin oportunidades de regresar.

So, cuando me dijeron que tenían ganas de conocer a mi anormal y aburrida familia burguesa, junto con mi aburrido y persignado pueblo… en vez de pensarlo dos veces, dije que sí porque quería alejarme de New York y todos esos desastres de relaciones y no relaciones en las que estaba involucrada. Prefería mil veces aburrirme en Lima, Ohio, que enloquecer en NY.

Honestamente esa noche no tenía ganas de ir a un bar, no quería bailar, no estaba de humor para ruido, pero Kurt, un amigo que venía también de visita me había llamado al saber que estaba en casa y me había dicho que un chico le había dado varios pases dobles para entrar sin necesidad de hacer fila en el nuevo antro gay.

-Qué evento habrá que necesitamos esperarte para que llegues con los pases?- Le dije con el celular pegado a la oreja y la vista hacia la avenida.  
-Pues es la presentación del bar, habrá varios performances y así, es como un tanto VIP, por eso en cuanto mi amigo esté listo iremos para alla-  
-Y como a qué hora será eso?- Contesté desesperada, ya impaciente, recordemos que la impuntualidad me molestaba.  
-Unos veinte minutos-.  
-Trata de tardar menos, okee dokee?-.  
-Ok, lo intentaré… relájate Quinn-.  
-De acuerdo, bye-.  
-Bye-.

Cerré el celular y caminé hacía donde mis amigos; estaba muy fastidiada, ni siquiera me había esmerado en arreglarme, me había puesto unos jeans, unas botas y una blusa negra. Tampoco me había arreglado el cabello, sino que me lo había recogido en una cola de caballo y nada más.

-Qué te dijo tu amigo?- Preguntó Blaine.  
-Que llega en unos veinte minutos con los malditos pases-.  
-Venga Fabray, estas enojada? Noooo, no creo, eso a ti no te pasa-. Encendí un cigarro y se lo eché en la cara a Santana.  
-No Satán, pero ya sabes que me impaciento con facilidad-. Me acercó la mano y tomó el cigarro entre sus dedos, le dio una calada y me lo regresó. Brittaney estaba colgada de ella, besándole el cuello.

Me percaté entonces de su presencia, estaba a unos metros frente a mí, unos tres quizás y la reconocí en seguida, era la transeúnte anónima que me había gustado desde la primera vez que la vi; tenía sus ojos fijos en los míos, pero no me sonrió, sólo me veía.

Traté de hacerme la desentendida, de pretender que no había notado que me veía, no sé por qué, Quinn Fabray, la que yo conocía se hubiera acercado a ella y le hubiera hablado, pero aún así, teniéndola fuera de un bar gay, no creía que ella lo fuera. Era demasiado girly, femenina para que mi gaydar detectara algo.

Nuestro juego de miradas duró los minutos en los que tardó en llegar Kurt, no hubo ni una sola sonrisa de parte de ninguna, pero nuestras miradas eran tan intensas, tan llenas de curiosidad.

Recordé aquel 'nótame' o 'mírame' que pensaba con ahínco cuando caminó cerca de mi hacía tantos meses y me sonrío por el simpe hecho de que la vida, muchas veces, te brinda las cosas en el momento que menos esperas.

Desde que había entrado a Columbia había estado tan ocupada con tareas y trabajos, que no tuve tiempo de acordarme de muchas personas, de ella menos, cuya historia se limitaba a unos cuantos encuentros donde ella ni siquiera se había fijado en mi ni por error. Pero hay rostros que no se olvidan y que si vuelves a verlos por la calle de mera casualidad, puedes recordar bajo qué circunstancias los has visto. El suyo era uno de esos rostros.

Cuando se volteó a platicar con su amiga –La cual por cierto era una diferente de la última vez- yo me di a la tarea de ver su ropa. Estaba mejor vestida, llevaba tacones de color negro y un pantalón de mezclilla entubado, la blusa era de color gris y estaba holgada de algunas partes, pero se le veía bien. No sé si la combinación de colores que llevaba era la adecuada, yo me limitaba a seguir con mi estilo rocker-misterioso, otro calificativo de Blaine, por cierto.

Luego entonces llegó Kurt, caminaba rápido y se veía agitado, detrás de él venía su amigo cuyo nombre hasta ahora desconocía.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento pero Sam- hizo énfasis en su nombre – Parece una señorita- Me le quedé viendo y le señalé con el dedo su outfit.  
-No más señorita que tú, eso es seguro- Dije.  
-Qué te pasa Fabray? Esto- Y me modeló –Es el último grito de la moda-. Nos echamos a reír.

Kurt volteó a mi espalda y sentí cosquillas en el estómago en cuanto dijo su nombre.

-Rachel! Veniste- Le abrimos espacio y se saludaron de beso en la mejilla.

_Rachel… mi transeúnte anónima ha pasado a ser Rachel._ Se acoplaron al círculo y comenzó a presentarnos… para ese punto, mis manos ya estaban sudando.

-Bien chicos, ella es Rachel, Rachel ellos son Quinn-.  
-Hola- Me salió casi ahogado, nervioso, y Kurt me echó una mirada.  
-A ellos no los conozco- Dijo señalando a San, Britt y Blaine.  
-Soy Santana-.  
-Yo me llamo Brittaney, pero dime Britt-. Se acercó y la abrazó.  
-Y yo soy Blaine- Quien comenzó a acercarse a ella pero fue interceptado por un Kurt bastante interesado en él.  
-Y Sam, ya lo conoces-. Bromeó Kurt  
-Hola a todos- _Ah, qué voz tan magnífica! _-Ella es Tina- Y todos saludamos a Tina cuyo aire gótico la hacía distinguirse del grupo.  
-Bien, aquí están sus pases, ya solo estamos esperando a Mike y Mercedes, que estaban estacionando el auto y podemos entrar- Dijo Kurt mientras acercaba un pase por pareja, pero a mí no me había dado. Así que fruncí el ceño.

En un minuto ya estaban ahí Mike y Mercedes, amigos míos de la preparatoria.

Caminamos hacia la entrada del antro, donde todos los pobres diablos que estaban formados, nos veían con envidia. Sentí que alguien me chocaba el hombro y volteé en seguida con cara de enojo, cara que cambió en un milisegundo cuando vi que era Rachel.

-Entras conmigo?-  
-Eh… eh…- Me levantó el pase.  
-Tina corrió a los brazos de tu amigo… Mike? Sam corrió hacia Mercedes y Kurt, adivina con quien- Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía hablar, me sentía tan idiota. Ella me sonrió _diablos, me ha sonreído, me sonrió! _–Tu amigo Blaine, así que, entras conmigo?-  
-Ss… si-. Caminamos al mismo tiempo, pero me hice a un lado para que ella entrara primero, volvió a sonreírme, se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja y entramos por fin.

Sin embargo al entrar, ella fue a sentarse con Kurt, Tina, Sam y Mercedes y yo me quedé en otro lado con mis amigos.

La música ya estaba a todo lo que daba, retumbaba en los oídos y apenas y te permitía hablar, tenías que estar demasiado cerca de la persona para que te escuchara.

Estuvimos sentados una media hora bebiendo cuando Sam, el chico rubio de boca grande se acercó a mí.

-Hola! Oye, quisieras bailar con mi amiga?- Estúpidamente no se me vino a la mente cuál amiga.  
-Con cuál?- Respondí gritando para hacerme escuchar.  
-Con ella!- Y me señaló a Rachel, que estaba como ignorante de la situación, pero alerta por una de las paredes de espejo, ja! la discreción no es su fuerte. _Bailar con ella? Oh dios, sí es gay, si es gay y quiere bailar conmigo, ohdiosohdiosohdios!_  
-Ah… eh… ok- Dije de nuevo con titubeos y me levanté.

Los demás se me quedaron viendo extrañados, se encogieron de hombros, fruncieron el ceño, sonrieron y luego brindaron, poniéndome en vergüenza, claro.

Caminé apenada hacia ella, quien seguía pretendiendo ignorar el asunto; me acerqué y le acerqué mi mano para que la tomara, también me incliné un poco para hablarle.

-Sam me dijo que quieres bailar!- Me miró sorprendida y se llevó las manos al pecho, luego volteó a verlo y lo regañó con la mirada. Tomó mi mano.  
-Sí, contigo si- Me dijo en el oído, la piel se me erizó y tuve que tragar saliva, que no era suficiente, así que me volteé y le arrebaté su cerveza a Santana.  
-Hey!- Me respondió enojada.  
-Toma la mía!- Le contesté a gritos –Te conviene, tiene más!-.

Entrelazo nuestras manos y me jaló a la pista de baile. Mentiría si les dijera que se limitó a bailar tomando cierta distancia entre mi cuerpo y el suyo, sentí cada parte de su cuerpo en mi frente y retaguardia; estaba sintiéndome acalorada y unos minutos más tarde, nuestros amigos ya estaban a nuestro lado bailando también.

Kurt se había adueñado de Blaine y éste no se veía para nada sufrido. Brittaney siempre había sido una gran bailarina, así que más de un par de ojos se posaron sobre ella, lo mismo que en Mike, que bailaba con Tina. Sentí su mano en mi cuello y me atrajo hacia ella para recargar mi barbilla en su hombro, su trasero pegado a mi frente. Luego se volteó y quedamos cara a cara.

-Qué estudias Quinn?-.  
-Historia del Arte en Columbia- Sus ojos se iluminaron.  
-En serio? Yo estoy con Kurt en NYADA, cómo que es que nunca nos habíamos visto?-. _ah si supiera desde cuando la vi yo._  
-Porque tanto Kurt como yo hemos estado increíblemente ocupados para salir juntos de este modo. Un par de veces salimos a tomar un café, pero nada mas!-.  
-Y en qué semestre vás?-.  
-Voy a pasar a tercero!-. Grité de nuevo, la garganta se me estaba secando y tenía ganas de un cigarro –Te parece si salimos un momento a la zona de fumadores? Así podemos platicar mas a gusto- Me asintió. Tomé su mano y la lleve arriba donde estaba la terraza para los fumadores.

Le ordené otra cerveza y un vodka para ella al mesero y me encendí un cigarrillo.

-Fumas mucho?-. Preguntó  
-Solo cuando estoy nerviosa o estresada, sino, sólo unos tres al día-. Se sonrió y me vio directamente a los ojos, agaché la mirada.  
-Y estas estresada? o nerviosa?-.  
-Nerviosa-.  
-Por qué?- Me preguntó en tono coqueto.  
-Por ti-. Se ruborizó.  
-Pero cómo es que alguien como tú, se pone nerviosa con alguien como yo?- La música había cambiado a un beat mas contagioso y vi que mis amigos subían las escaleras, se instalaron en los sillones que estaban reservados para ellos y Santana volteó para guiñarme un ojo.  
-Alguien como tú? A qué te refieres con eso?-.  
-Solo mírate Quinn eres hermosa, podrías tener a cualquier chica en este lugar y en vez de eso, aceptaste bailar conmigo-. Me reí.  
-Así que sí mandaste a Sam-  
-Llamaste mi atención y se lo dije, pero nunca le pedí que fuera a pedírtelo… aunque si te soy sincera, qué bueno que lo hizo- Solté el humo mientras sonreía y agachaba la cabeza.  
-Qué bueno que también vivas en NY; pero vivías aquí no?-.  
-Si-.  
-Dónde estudiaste la preparatoria?- Pregunté.  
-En Mckinley… y tú no eres de aquí?-.  
-También lo soy-.  
-Y cómo es que nunca te vi en Mckinley?-.  
-Mis padres me metieron a un colegio católico-.  
-Entonces eres religiosa-. Me eché a reír, tiré el cigarro al suelo y lo pisé con mi bota.  
-Soy Quinn Fabray, estudiante de Historia del Arte, adicta al tabaco, los libros y las películas, eso es lo que sí soy- Entonces fue su turno de reír –Tú eres católica?-.  
-Haz visto mi perfil?- Y me enseña su nariz –Soy judía-.  
-Muy bien, siempre sentí curiosidad por el judaísmo, no es que quiera convertirme, sólo me parecen muy curiosos sus rezos y las cositas que se ponen en la cabeza y demás-. Se sonríe divertida –Qué te gusta hacer Rachel?-.  
-Bailar, cantar… leer también aunque quizás no tanto como a ti, ya que yo no soy adicta a los libros, pero sí soy adicta a algo-.  
-A la heroína?- Le pregunto bromeando y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara.  
-Cómo lo supiste?- En seguida mi semblante cambia a incredulidad. Pero luego ríe aún mas fuerte que nunca y se dobla para delante –No, claro que no, a Barbra Streisand-.  
-Entonces te gustan las películas cómicas?- Me pone cara de interrogación –La de Los Fockers-.  
-Oh no dios no! Para nada, no! Bueno sí, es ella, pero no es eso, es una gran cantante y actriz, es una gran mujer, me encanta la película de Funny Girl-.  
-Mmmmno la he visto-.  
-Tienes que verla, es un gran musical-.  
-Los únicos musicales que conozco son The sound of music, Chicago y… mmm The nightmare before Christmas cuenta como musical?-.  
-Mmm sí, puede ser, pero no puedo creer que solo hayas visto esos musicales, creo que ahora me siento indignada y menos atraída hacía ti- Me atraganto con la cerveza y casi la escupo. Me intimida tanto su comentario que no sé qué decir.  
-Moulin Rouge cuenta para recuperar esa atracción?- Contraataco con la mejor forma que puedo pensar –Es más, me sé las canciones y los diálogos-. Sus ojos brillan tan lindo cuando menciono la película. Aplaude.  
-Si, ya recuperaste tus puntos; hasta cuándo te quedarás en Lima?-.  
-Un días más, luego mis padres me llevaran con ellos a un viaje a Orlando porque quieren llevar a mis sobrinas y a la inepta de mi hermana a Disney World y un crucero por las Bahamas, luego sólo regreso para dormir una noche y regresar a New York-.  
-Vaya, un viaje interesante-.  
-Es burla?-. Le digo, luego doy otro sorbo a mi cerveza.  
-No, es pura envidia y de la mala! Y tus amigos irán también?-.  
-No, ellos se regresan a New York-.

Cuando me termino el otro cigarrillo y la cerveza, regresamos al grupo que seguía bailando, Santana ya estaba algo borracha, lo mismo que Blaine, Mercedes reía como una loca mientras le daba un golpe al pobre de Sam en la espalda. Tina y Mike estaban cerca de la barra ordenando unas bebidas.

-Tu madre llamó Quinn- Dijo San –Nos quiere en casa en media hora-. Vi el reloj, eran las tres de la mañana _wow, qué rápido se pasó el tiempo._  
-Ok!-.

Bailamos la media hora que nos quedaba, pero también charlamos mientras nuestras caderas chocaban o mientras se acercaba demasiado a mi cuerpo haciéndome sudar mas por eso que por el calor que hacía en el lugar.

Llegó la hora de despedirnos, se sentó en uno de los sillones de piel que estaban pegados a la pared.

-Bueno Rachel, fue un placer, un enorme placer de verdad-.  
-Lo mismo de mi parte Quinn; espero verte cuando regreses de tu viaje, un café, cine, cenar-.  
-Es una cita?- Pregunté.  
-Es una cita-. Me brindó una mega sonrisa y me besó en la mejilla –Me das el número de tu celular?-.  
-Claro-. Me pasó su celular y se lo dejé guardado, en seguida me marcó y colgó para guardar el suyo .

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras para salir del antro, algo en mi interior me dijo que regresara, toda la noche me había quedado admirando sus labios, su boca y quería darle un beso con tantas fuerzas que me era casi imposible contenerme.

No tenía nada que perder, el que no arriesga no gana, nunca lo había hecho, nunca había besado a alguien el primer día de conocerlo, pero Rachel iba a ser siempre una excepción a muchas reglas.

-Ya los alcanzo!- Le grité a Blaine.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y la encontré sentada aún en el sillón tomándose su vodka con popote. Me vio y se emocionó.

-Quinn, pensé que ya te habías ido-.  
-Me faltó algo, pero debo pedirte permiso antes de hacerlo-.  
-Ok, dime-.  
-Te puedo dar un beso?- Grité entre la música estridente y los gritos de los que bailaban eufóricos al ritmo de esta canción, favorita de muchos, por lo que vi.  
-Cómo?-. _ah diablos tengo que repetirlo, qué nervios_  
-Que si puedo darte un beso-. Se mordió el labio inferior y me asintió rápidamente. Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso normal, sin lengua y un tanto rápido. Mi cuerpo tuvo una reacción nunca antes experimentada, no mi cuerpo no, mi alma, y me sentí extraña, no supe cómo describirlo entonces.  
-Bien, me voy! Te veo en New York!-.

Bajé a toda velocidad las escaleras y me abrí paso entre la gente para alcanzar a mis amigos que ya estaban subiéndose a mi auto. Estaba a unos dos metros de él cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba del antebrazo y me daba media vuelta.

Unos labios chocaron con los míos y reconocí en seguida que había sido Rachel quien me había tomado por sorpresa.

-Lo siento, me quedé con ganas de otro beso- Sonreí, las dos con la cara súper roja.  
-Qué bueno que no te quedaste con ellas-. Respondí  
-Bien, dejo que te vayas; te llamo cuando regreses de tu viaje-.  
-Bye hermosa-.  
-Buenas noches Quinn-.

Todos me interrogaron camino a casa, querían saber qué había pasado con Rachel, cómo era que habíamos hecho un clic impresionante desde que nos vimos afuera del antro. Que ignoramos a todo el mundo por estar platicando o bailando, el brillo en nuestros ojos, las sonrisas y el beso que me había dado al final.

Yo me sentía como en un sueño, no creía la suerte que se me había presentado; si me hubieran dicho en el momento en el que vi por primera vez a Rachel que un año nos íbamos a encontrar en un bar gay en Lima y que habría chispa entre nosotras, lo hubiera dudado.

Pero era verdad y aquí estaba yo, pensando en ella sin parar, con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

* * *

Al siguiente día mientras hacía la maleta, mi celular sonó. Era un mensaje de ella

**Buen viaje hermosa, disfruta del calor de Orlando y diviértete como enana en las atracciones, espero verte pronto-. Rachel**

Ah yo no pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Estuve a punto de no ir a Orlando con mis padres con tal de quedarme y tener más días de compañía con ella.

Pero estaba decidido, al regresar de Orlando, la buscaría, tendríamos la cita acordada y yo sería la mujer más feliz del universo, con mi transeúnte que ya no era anónima, con su voz, su risa, sus ojos cafés chocolate y su cabello con olor a coco.

Lamentablemente eso no iba a pasar… ahí comienza el primer golpe del destino que nos fractura y nos pone en aprietos… estaba por comenzar la primer mala decisión.

Yo no iba a tener ninguna cita con Rachel y ella no iba a llamarme a mi regreso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Comienzo por los agradecimientos a los que se han dado el tiempo de dejar reviews. Para los que están leyendo la historia de 'El amor en tiempos del fin del mundo' Ya empecé con el siguiente capítulo, pero sean pacientes, esa historia me cuesta mas que esta. Una disculpa por los errores que puedan encontrar, es cansado escribir en la madrugada hehe animo, feliz 3**:**40 am!**

* * *

Todavía tenía una semana de vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad, pero ya estaba en Nueva York e instalada de nuevo en la casa que rentaba con Blaine, Santana y Britt.

Lo primero que pensé al llegar fue en llamar a Rachel, pero luego entonces me llegaron los nervios y las incertidumbres, es de humanos dudar y sobre todo salir corriendo cuando de corazón se trata. Recordemos que acababa de salir de una relación y el viaje me había servido (o no) para darme cuenta que no estaba lista para comenzar con esa clase de cosas: las citas, pretender a alguien, etc.

Había perdido la fe en mí respecto a esos menesteres, me había enfriado de hecho, a pesar de haber actuado de buena forma con ella, de haberme dejado guiar por mis instintos… bueno, desafortunadamente me sentía que no podía confiar en las mujeres y que debido a eso y otras cosas lo único que iba a hacer sería herir a Rachel o a decepcionarla. Era demasiado preciada para mí como para no entregarle todo lo que merecía. Yo no la merecía.

En mi viaje por Orlando y el Caribe, tuve oportunidad de mandarle varios mensajes e incluso gastar una buena suma de dinero en conexión a internet en el barco.

Conversábamos por horas interminables y entre más la conocía, mas me encantaba, pero entre más me encantaba, más pavor sentía. Me gustaba su forma de pensar, la pasión que le ponía a las cosas, su inteligencia, no podía engañarme, me encantaba todo de ella, era como si de verdad no hubiera persona más perfecta sobre la faz de la tierra para mi, que Rachel.

El pánico me invadió y las dudas comenzaron a rondarme sin cansancio toda esa semana, ni siquiera la inmensidad del océano me apaciguaba, de hecho me ponía más pensativa... en la forma pesimista.

Ella había quedado en llamarme y yo iba a esperar paciente por ello, si me llamaba entonces daría un paso hacia adelante y me adentraría en lo complicado de las relaciones, sanaría mis heridas pasadas –Aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo- y daría un brinco de fe.

Se lo dejaría a la suerte y a Rachel; trabajaría en mi desconfianza hacia las mujeres y me daría a la tarea de olvidar por completo el hecho de que Maggie, mi ex, aun me dolía a ratos. Quizás Rach (Ahora me permitía llamarla así) iba a sacarme de ese abismo al que había entrado sin darme cuenta y me brindaría el calor que merecía, calor que no había encontrado en nadie hasta el momento.

Y buscaba estabilidad, pero también me aterraba, no sabía si estar sola era lo mejor, pues llevaba apenas dos meses de haber terminado mi relación y necesitaba un tiempo para mí sola.

Esa tarde Santana me encontró sentada en el sillón con la cabeza en mis manos y el silencio más sepulcral que pudiera existir.

-Estas bien?-. Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y volteé a verla, luego volví a mi posición.

-Estoy pensativa-. Se sentó a mi lado.

-Y en qué piensas? O debo decir, en quién? Hey si es en Maggie ya sabes que no acepto que regreses con ella, no después de lo que sucedió-.

-No-. Le dije mientras negaba con la cabeza –No es en ella en quien pienso-.

-Entonces? Algo pasó en el viaje? Tus padres?-.

-Tampoco, es peor-.

-Vamos Fabray, no me alarmes-. Entonces levanté la cara y la vi directamente, su mirada me dijo que realmente se había preocupado.

-Recuerdas a Rachel?-.

-La amiga de… Kurt? Sí, por qué?-.

-Hubo algo entre nosotras, no carnal… no… mientras estaba de viaje estuvimos platicando y coqueteando y así, incluso tocamos el tema de cómo seríamos las dos si tuviéramos una relación; la verdad es que cuando hablamos de eso me sentía emocionada y realmente podía vernos juntas…-. Me estiré para tomar un cigarrillo, sí, estaba estresada, se nota? Claro.

-Pero?-. Santana sabía que existía un pero.

-pero entonces me puse a pensar y pensar y me di cuenta que no me siento capaz, creo que todas las mujeres somos iguales, que tarde o temprano terminamos engañando o aburriéndonos de la persona que está a nuestro lado. Terminé tan herida que me implanté esta idea de estar de aquí para allá sin compromisos, me enamoré de la idea de hecho-. Aspiré profundo el humo.

-Continúa-. Dijo Santana mientras se estiraba para agarrar un cigarro para ella.

-Entonces creo que no puedo ofrecerle mucho a Rachel. Qué tal que la hiero? Que no soy suficiente? No quiero amarrarme tan pronto a una relación-.

-pero es que te estás yendo muy allá Quinn, a pesar de que hayan hablado de una relación, se hayan coqueteado y hecho clic, puede ser que por una cosa u otra decidan que no es momento de comprometerse; digo, conózcanse, salgan, diviértanse por el momento, no sé, hay tantas cosas que pueden hacer juntas sin que necesariamente se comprometan a una relación seria-.

-No sé San, tengo miedo-.  
-Pues yo digo que lo vayas tirando a la basura, porque eso no te va a servir ni ahorita ni en el futuro; sé que ésta idiota te dejó herida, pero no puedes ir por la vida creyendo que las mujeres somos unas perras y las relaciones una pérdida de tiempo-. Fruncí el ceño.

-Yo no dije eso-.

-Pues no, pero lo piensas, acéptalo-. Sonreí

-Lo acepto-.

-Entonces, qué harás?-.

-Ella dijo que me llamaría, así que lo dejaré al destino, si me llama entonces todo estará bien, sino, es que… simplemente no debería de haber nada ahí-. Santana suspiró fastidiada.

-Pues yo sólo te digo que ya vi la película y no es precisamente una comedia romántica sino más bien un drama nauseabundo-.

-Qué ánimos me das-.

-Sólo estoy siendo realista contigo; ya me cansé de tu oscuridad, te sus sarcasmos, de tus cinismo y peor aún, de que cada vez que entre a una habitación tenga que prender la calefacción porque tú enfrías todo a tu alrededor-.

-Wow, con esos amigos…-.

-Nada, no te quejes, no digo que lo que hizo Maggie fue lo mejor, pero demandaba más calor de tu parte y no pudiste dárselo…-.

-Porque no me nacía San…-.

-porque no te nacía, pero entonces ella buscó quien sí la hiciera sentir un poco más querida, no es justificación, claro, pero quizás ésta tal Rachel pueda hacerte ver que ser cursi y detallista no te hace débil, sino más humana, y que ser humana no es denigrante; entiéndelo Fabray, nadie puede vivir siempre con barreras-.

-Ya sé ya sé, no vayas a contarme otra vez cómo fue que Britt le dio un giro de 180 grados a tu vida, por favor, me sé la historia de pies a cabeza y hasta al revés-. Santana me sonrió.

-Entonces deja de ser tan estúpida y tratar de salir corriendo a esconderte bajo la falda de tu madre siempre-. Me reí.

-Ah qué tonta eres Santana-.

-Pero linda-.

-no tanto como ella-. Me aventó un cojín en la cara.

-Mucho más-. Se levantó y caminó a la cocina.

-Me prepararé un sándwich, tus quejas me dan hambre; quieres uno?-.

-No, creo que me iré a la cama-.

Pero no pude dormir, le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto; 'qué estúpida', podrás pensar, 'qué cobarde', sí, ambas, y lo acepto con dignidad. Yo debí de haberme aventado, digo Rachel bien valía el hecho de arriesgarme a salir herida. Pero es que NO quería salir herida… por qué siempre pensaba en que todo me iba a doler? Ah sí, por mi pasado.

Vi el celular que descansaba en mi buró, lo tomé y lo abrí, busqué el numero de Rachel y escribí tantos mensajes que no sé cuánto tiempo perdí en ellos… unos eran demasiado eufóricos, otros demasiado carentes de afecto, otros muy extraños… ninguno me parecía, ninguno me daba la seguridad necesaria como para presionar 'enviar'.

Al final, después de una frustrante cantidad de minutos cerré el celular sin haber enviado un solo mensaje y me volteé dándole la espalda para no crear más tentación. Así enojada conmigo y con un sinfín de telarañas en mi cabeza me quedé dormida.

El miércoles tenía el presentimiento de que me llamaría, no dejé el celular por nada del mundo, incluso hasta me empaché de ella, de pensarla sin parar, de desear que el aparato sonara y cuando lo hacía y veía en la pantalla que no era su número, hasta contestaba de mala gana, porque pensaba que esos minutos que estaban interrumpiéndome, podrían bien ser en los que ella estaba intentando comunicarse conmigo.

Pero resulta que ni el jueves ni el viernes llamó; yo me justificaba pensando que era porque aún no regresaba de Lima, porque quizás estaba muy ocupada en cuestiones familiares, que tal vez ese día había regresado y estaba demasiado cansada para llamar.

El sábado me parecía más prometedor, bien podíamos salir y desvelarnos y aún nos quedaría el domingo para levantarnos tarde y prepararnos para el primer día de nuestro nuevo semestre.

Resulta que ese día, mi celular tampoco sonó, ni un mensaje.

Pues bueno, entonces supuse que el señor destino no quería que yo arruinara la vida de Rachel o ella la mía. Me preocupé un poco menos, pero me deprimí un poco más.

La verdad es que era joven, tenía muchos miedos, deseaba cosas inútiles y le dejaba las respuestas a un cabrón que lo único que hace es jugar con todos nosotros, como si fuéramos sus marionetas.

Yo no sabía por supuesto, que a kilómetros de mí, Rachel estaba teniendo los mismos debates internos que yo, los mismos pedos mentales que lo único que hacían era enloquecernos.

No sabía entonces los motivos que la llevaron a no marcarme, cuáles eran sus miedos, no, miedos no, terrores. Conocía los míos, pero los de ella no.

Por increíble que parezca, no la vi ni siquiera vía web, no usaba su msn y no lograba encontrarla en facebook. Supuse que estaba muy ocupada con sus clases y demás.

Para rematar, perdí mi celular en una borrachera que me puse un fin de semana después y lamentablemente no recordaba ni su celular ni el de Kurt, a quien había mantenido al margen de todo esto para que no la mal informara o la pusiera al tanto de todas mis dudas y miedos.

Así que todo, todo, se había puesto en nuestra contra, nuestras debilidades y los "eventos desafortunados" que se fueron suscitando al paso del tiempo.

Aquí van estos eventos desafortunados.

Blaine y yo estábamos sentados en la cafetería de la universidad; platicábamos de todo y de nada en realidad, disfrutábamos de un café bien cargado pues la noche anterior no habíamos dormido porque teníamos que entregar un reporte sobre Van Gogh, cuando llegó una amiga suya a la que ya había visto antes.

Nunca la consideré especial ni llamó mi atención, ni siquiera ese día que se acercó a nosotros para platicar. Físicamente no era mi tipo, pero reconozco que al menos me parecía linda, de ese que dices: Bueno, aguanta. Era pequeña, quizás tendría la estatura de Rachel, el cabello negro y largo (teñido claro), ojos cafés, no muy grandes pero expresivos, nariz pequeña y piel blanca.

-Quinn ella es Alex, Alex, ella es Quinn-. Nos dimos la mano y un 'mucho gusto' al mismo tiempo.

-Qué estudias Alex?-.

-Leyes-.

-Wow…-. Hice una mueca de desagrado –Qué aburrido!-. Rió y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla.

-No eres la única que lo dice, pero a mis padres los tiene contentos y pues yo… ya le he agarrado el gusto-.

-Mi amiga es lesbiana-. Dijo Blaine. Yo voltee a verlo queriendo matarlo.

-No viene al caso-. Dije molesta.

-Sólo quería ver la cara de Alex; mi amiga se clama 'La buga* más buga de todas las bugas' y tú tienes fama de volverlas heteroflexibles, aceptan el reto?-.

-No voy a ser parte de tus experimentos Blaine y sigo insistiendo que no viene al caso-. Alex seguía sin decir una sola palabra pero estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas.

-Era hora de que pagara una de las que debe, ya estaba cansado de que se la pasara haciendo cómo que iba a vomitar cada vez que hablaba de cierto chico o de los besos que nos habíamos dado-. Alex volteó y me dijo

-Ah vamos, admite que ver a dos hombres besarse no es el espectáculo más bonito-. Lo medité por unos instantes.

-Pues es como… raro. Ver a dos mujeres besarse es sexy-. Ella hizo otra cara de asco pero luego apoyó el comentario.

-Puedo soportar más ver a dos mujeres besarse que a dos hombres, eso es definitivo, es sexy-. Así que aparte de buga, medio homofóbica, curioso, siendo que Blaine es homosexual y es su amigo.

-Ni en un millón de años-. Dijo Blaine.

-Claro que sí-. Dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo de nuevo. Nuestros ojos se conectaron por un segundo, me pareció curioso, pero no presté mucha atención.

-Además- Dijo él cambiando de tema –no existe alguien que sea cien por ciento heterosexual-.

-Eso es verdad-. Le dije a Alex mientras la apuntaba con la cuchara de mi capuccino.

-Yo lo soy-.

-A que no-. Insistió Blaine – Sigmund Freud ya dijo que eso no es posible, nadie lo es-.

-Bueno, pero Sigmund… no es de fiarse-. Dije.

-No opinan lo mismo muchos psicólogos-. Me contestó ella.

-Pues porque es como su santo, pero Sigmund le puso el cuerno a su mujer con un hombre, así que yo digo que por eso no es de fiarse-.

-Entonces contradices lo que has dicho Quinn-. Me dijo Blaine divertido por el debate que estábamos teniendo.

-No, yo pienso que no hay alguien que sea cien por ciento heterosexual, pero no porque Sigmund lo haya dicho-.

-Bien, aplausos a Quinn por defender SUS ideas, así como aplausos a mí por defender las mías-. Dijo Alex.

-Ok, te reto a algo- Blaine se volteó a verla directamente –Te reto a que beses a Quinn, si con ella no sientes nada, entonces quizás, sólo quizás te dé un poco la razón-.

-No creo que eso vaya a pasar, no voy a besarla-.

-Por qué no?- Insistió él.

-Porque no-. Contestó ella.

-Esa no es una respuesta-.

-Déjala en paz Blaine; además ni siquiera me has preguntado a mí, no me has pedido parecer, qué tal que no quiero besarla-.

-Tú quieres besarlas a todas Quinn-. _Eso era cierto._

- Oooook, mejor me callo-.

El debate siguió por una hora más, que si los homosexuales nacen o se hacen, que si influían los padres o la sociedad, etc, etc.

Entonces llegó el momento de despedirnos, Alex era interesante, seguía sin ser mi tipo, pero era interesante y me había fascinado su cabello en contraste con su piel.

-Está bien, el viernes, ya sabes. Tienes que acompañarnos a la fiesta de la facultad-. Le dijo Blaine

-Lo haré lo haré, bye chicos-.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y caminamos hacia nuestra siguiente clase.

-Qué opinas de Alex?-. chocó su hombro contra el mío.

-Es agradable-.

-Sólo eso?-.

-Pues sí, qué más?- Me brindó una mirada pícara –Oh no Blaine, ya sabes que no estoy para relaciones, no me quiero involucrar con nadie y mucho menos con bugas-.

-Sólo ayúdame a darle una bofetada en la cara haciéndole ver que NADIE es cien por ciento heterosexual-. Me detuve y lo volteé a ver

-Sigues con eso?-.

-Será divertido-.

-Un beso, sólo eso, entiendes?-. Me sonrió.

-Eso basta, pero de lengua sino no-. Le volteé los ojos y seguí caminando mientras me ajustaba la mochila en el hombro izquierdo… esto quizás podría ser muy divertido.

* * *

Poco a poco, Rachel dejó de estar en mi mente, la pensaba menos, pero seguía preguntándome qué era lo que había pasado como para que no me llamara… y bueno, ahora era inútil que quisiera llamarme porque no tenía celular, ni siquiera había dado de baja mi número ni había comprado uno nuevo. Mis padres aún no me mandaban el dinero para hacerme de uno.

Seguía sin figurar en MSN y me rendí en mi búsqueda en Facebook porque comprendí que quizás no tenía una cuenta ahí. Sí, de verdad me había rendido.

El viernes estábamos listos para ir a la fiesta de la facultad, compramos cervezas y vino como para que nos diera una congestión etílica.

Bajamos del auto e íbamos platicando Blaine y yo, Brittaney iba sobre Santana, colgada de su espalda con las piernas alrededor de su cintura; ese par me divertía, estaban tan enamoradas que me provocaban nauseas, pero envidiaba lo felices que eran.

-Entonces, lo harás?-. Me preguntó Blaine.

-Sólo si ella quiere, no la voy a obligar, entiendes?-.

-Entiendo…. Y si se quiere acostarse contigo-.

-No se puede, no traje condones-.

-Muy graciosa, yo traigo por si quieres-. Nos echamos a reír

-Estás loco-.

-Tú estás más-.

-Lo sé-. Contesté mientras entrabamos a la casa de la facultad.

Estaba llena, a reventar, me recordó a las fiestas que teníamos en Lima, pero con más alcohol, otra música, gente nueva.

Me abrí una lata de cerveza y le di un trago, estaba tan fría que me dolió la cabeza a hice una mueca de dolor.

-Todo bien Don Juan?-. Volteé a ver a quien me había llamado de esa forma… Alex.

-Hola, sí, cerveza, fría-.

-Y afectó tu habla-. Sonreí.

-No, ya todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, así que veniste-.

-Pues a menos que yo sea un holograma… claro que vine, duh-.

-Bueno, busquemos a Blaine, Santana y Britt, estaban aquí hace unos segundos, pero ahora no sé dónde se han perdido-.

-Se te salieron del bolsillo?-.

-Oh dios!- Puse cara de horror -Puede que estén pegados en tu suela-. Me siguió el juego y se levantó el pie.

-Oh no, que no haya pasado eso-.

-Ven tonta, busquémoslos-. Tomó mi mano y nos adentramos en la fiesta.

Los encontramos en el jardín de atrás, estaban animados, cada uno con una cerveza en la mano, movían la cabeza al ritmo de la música y reían por algo que obviamente yo desconocía.

-Ah, ahí estas zopenca-. Le dijo Blaine a Alex mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Y mira lo que me encontré en el camino-. Él se rió divertido, al parecer su experimento iba a resultar.

-Una Quinn Fabray, por supuesto… ahora bésense-. Santana se echó a reír tan fuerte que pensé que iba a aventar los pulmones.

-Que no!-. dijo ella divertida

-Bueno, embriáguenla, ya verán como en un par de horas no se despegará de Quinn-. Santana tomó una cerveza y se la aventó.

Se la bebió tan rápido que yo estaba sorprendida. Me le quedé viendo con incredulidad.

-Qué? Seré una dama, pero cuando se trata de cerveza me convierto en un Irlandes-.

-Ah no te preocupes, Quinn eructa como trailero-. Le volteé los ojos a Blaine.

-Y Santana maldice como marinero-. Dijo Britt

-Oigan oigan, este no es un talk show donde todos sacan sus trapitos al sol, beban, disfruten y cállense-. Dijo Santana.

-Gracias-. Le dije.

-Cuando gustes-. Contestó.

Un par de horas más tarde y yo ya me sentía mareada, muy feliz, eso sí, pero increíblemente mareada, estaba casi borracha, pero aun hablaba bien.

Estaba desinhibida por el alcohol y no dudé en acercarme a Alex y comenzar con la propuesta de Blaine.

-Dame un beso Alex-.

-Ni un café primero? Dónde están tus modales Quinn?-. Me dijo bromeando.

-Los dejé en casa… dame un beso-.

-Sabes bien que no lo haré, a mi no me gustan las mujeres ni siquiera para un beso-.

-Mientes-. Dije segura.

-No lo hago y no te daré ningún beso-.

-Uno chiquito-. Se rió.

-Que no-.

-Tienes miedo de que te guste y toda tu escena de ser cien por ciento heterosexual se vaya al diablo?-.

-Pff, claro que no-.

-Entonces bésame-.

-Bésame tú Don Juan-.

Y la besé, me acerqué a su rostro y junté mis labios con los suyos, no era para nada como el beso tímido que le había dado a Rachel, éste era pícaro y lleno de curiosidad, casi hasta puedo asegurar que sentí la punta de su lengua en la mía.

Blaine aplaudía divertido, Santana no lo podía creer, pero también sonreía y Brittaney decía un comentario random de esos que sólo puede tener ella.

Cuando se despegó de mí, volteó a su alrededor alarmada por si alguien la había visto, algún conocido o lo que fuera… luego respiró tranquila al darse cuenta que todos estaban ya lo suficientemente ebrios como para percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Las cervezas fueron acabándose, el vino llegó a la mitad de la botella cuando todos decidimos marcharnos a casa. Estábamos realmente ebrios y yo sabía que a la mañana siguiente, traería una resaca masiva que me haría jurar que nunca volvería a tomar de ese modo, ja! sí cómo no.

Abrí los ojos, la cabeza me retumbaba y moverme me parecía insoportable, parecía que pesaba toneladas, la boca me sabía amarga… pero también de otro modo. _Fuck!_

Volteé hacía mi derecha y ahí estaba ella, durmiendo profundamente a mi lado… desnuda. _Doble fuck! _En qué momento? Cómo? Sí pasó? No, no, seguramente Blaine nos está jugando una broma, mmno, mis manos decían otra cosa.

Me moví apenas, tratando de huir de la escena, pero abrió los ojos y me vio, fijó sus ojos en mi pecho y me cubrí en seguida.

-Ibas a huir Fabray?-.

-Ehhh… no?-. Me miró como diciendo: ah vamos. –Bueno, sí-.

-Por qué?-.

-Porque… pues no sé, todo esto es muy confuso, primero dices que no, luego dices que sí y ahora estas en mi cama y… tuvimos sexo verdad?-.

-No lo recuerdas?-.

-Es borroso-. Contesté tan rápido que pensé que no iba a entenderme.

-También para mí, pero sí, lo tuvimos yyyyy… creo que Blaine tenía razón-.

-Oh dios!-. Me metí bajo las sábanas. Ella se metió también debajo y se abrazó a mí.

-No me arrepiento si es lo que crees-. Creo que dejé de respirar por unos segundos.

-En dónde nos deja esto?-. Se acurrucó más y eso me hizo sentirme muy muy extraña.

-Eeeennn… no sé… pero quiero seguir viéndote-. _Carajo, no!_

-Segura?-.

-Si-. _Tenías que decir que no._

-ok-.

* * *

Estuve pensando en Quinn todos los días, no hubo un solo segundo en el que no pensara en ella; extrañaba su voz, su risa, su olor a tabaco, su cabello rubio y su tono rebelde.

Y fue ese hecho de extrañarla lo que me llenó de pavor. No había pasado ni un día con ella y ya estaba extrañándola.

Habíamos platicado mientras estaba en su viaje, y me sentía cada vez mas apegada a ella, con ganas de teletransportarme y estar ahí con ella, colgarme de su cuello y besarla sin parar; a veces imaginaba que hacíamos el amor, cómo sería hacer el amor con Quinn? Mi piel se erizaba de sólo pensarlo.

Me dio tanto miedo darme cuenta de lo grande que era ella para mí, como nunca nadie, que estaba tan expuesta, tan a su merced… que le estaba dando el poder de destrozarme en un segundo si decía que no. Si se arrepentía y caminaba lejos de mí. No quería arriesgarme.

Estuve viendo su número una y otra vez durante esos días, tocando a penas el botón de 'send' pero nunca me atreví a presionarlo. Fui una cobarde. Una miedosa.

Ella tenía un algo especial, no sabía definirlo, no existían palabras para describir lo que para mi empezó a significar Quinn Fabray en unos cuantos días. Lo hermosa que me pareció, lo irresistible, atractiva… su forma de ser, de pensar.

Sabía que si me dejaba, que si me permitía ser atraída hacia ella y nadar en su mar, terminaría por ahogarme, era demasiado, estaba aterrada.

Así que dejé pasar también semanas y no la busqué, la bloqueé de MSN y me puse un pseudónimo en facebook para que no pudiera encontrarme. Desaparecer era lo mejor.

Pero estaba Kurt, ella sabía que estudiábamos en NYADA, pero fue tan curioso que nunca hizo siquiera por venir a visitarlo. Luego me enteré que nunca había estado realmente acá y que no tenía idea de dónde encontrarlo, después me dijo que estuvo llamando a Quinn y una grabación le había dicho que ese número ya no existía.

Supuse que ella también había querido desaparecer.

Si tan sólo me hubiera llamado o enviado un mensaje… quizás yo hubiera perdido mi miedo… quizás no. Pero hubiera intentado deshacerme de él. Sin embargo eso no pasó y no la busqué.

Le expliqué a Kurt que quería enfocarme en los estudios y en mí, lograr todas mis metas y no tenía tiempo para relaciones.

Pero yo tenía tiempo para una… con ella.

Así que cuando la volví a encontrar… pues bueno… iba a pasar los cuatro meses más duros de mi vida en cuanto a corazón se refiere y me iba a reprochar por mucho tiempo no haberla llamado aquella vez.

* * *

***Buga: palabra que se usa para definir a los heterosexuales en ciertas partes de México ("ciertas partes", porque no se si en toda la República se usa)**


	4. Chapter 4

**De nuevo agradeciendo sus comentarios en la historia y que la incluyeran para alertas y favoritos, buenas lunas lectores.**

* * *

Yo no sabía cómo era que me había dejado envolver en esto, de hecho no supe en qué punto me encontré atrapada.

Recordaba que tenía la firme idea de que no iba a tener nada serio con nadie durante un tiempo, mas al voltear a ver a Alex, que esta ensimismada en su facebook me doy cuenta que todos aquellos planes se fueron al carajo, dando vueltas por al caño.

Extrañamente, no la veo con arrepentimiento, no la veo y luego pienso: demonios, debo dejarla antes de que sea tarde; porque en realidad, ya es tarde. Me había enganchado a ella con buenos tratos y palabras lindas, con su forma tan enorme de darse a querer.

Seguía sin ser mi tipo en algunas cosas, podía tener conversaciones entretenidas con ella, pero no interesantes, hablábamos de cine comercial, pero nunca de libros (a menos que fuera la saga de twilight) o cosas underground. Adoraba su cocina, pero odiaba su roncar.

Me vi envuelta rápidamente en una vida con ella que no había tenido con nadie… y me gustó porque representaba un reto.

No voy a mentir, a ratos pensaba en Rachel, me preguntaba cómo estaba, qué estaba haciendo, por qué diantres se había desaparecido así nada mas. Pensaba en si estaría mejor con ella, pero también me decía que si no estaba con ella era porque no estábamos hechas la una para la otra.

Iba a ser una de esas chispas que se sienten como cuando te electrocutas, rápidas pero duelen. O una estrella fugaz, a la que le pides un deseo y quién sabe si te lo vaya a cumplir. Yo le había pedido un deseo casi silencioso, quizás un tanto escondido o encriptado y al parecer no le dio la gana cumplirlo y a mí no me dio la gana seguir observando el cielo y sus estrellas.

Alex y yo aún no éramos formales pero teníamos ya los derechos (y obligaciones) propios de una pareja, éramos exclusivas, nos celábamos y vivíamos prácticamente juntas, pero no nos sentíamos asfixiadas con el título de novias. Era mas cómodo, claro. Sencillo para ambas.

Yo estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con alguien a tiempo completo; acostumbrándome a sus manías, a su roncar, a su forma de acomodarse al dormir, cómo le gustaba que la abrazara, lo que había qué desayunar, su música. Acostumbrándome a su cuerpo, a cómo tocarla, a las cosas que le gustaban y no le gustaban, su forma de gemir, de moverse… y resultó que fuimos tan compatibles en la cama… que me ahogue en sus aguas y me quedé flotando por un tiempo que estaba indefinido pero que yo sabía que tenía fin.

Sabía que mas temprano que tarde ella se despertaría una mañana y me dejaría por un hombre, porque, después de todo, ella era heterosexual y sólo yo le gustaba (palabras textuales de Alex).

Sin embargo por el momento no me preocupaba por eso, estaba casi enamorada, absorbida por su forma de ser, tanto que hice a un lado mis deseos y sueños, me volqué en ella y me hice a un lado a mí misma.

Creo que podrás comprenderme si alguna vez te ha pasado. Vives para esa persona, haces a un lado tus necesidades, tus gustos, tus sueños, familia y amigos porque todo lo que haces es para ella y lo único que respiras, es ella.

Luego entonces Rachel se me olvidó. En dos meses Rachel pasó a ser un recuerdo guardado en el cofre especial para eso: los recuerdos. Y se cerró con llave. Desgraciadamente nunca tiré la llave y eso, eventualmente me vino a perjudicar.

Blaine adoraba a Alex y estaba contento de que viviéramos del modo en el que lo hacíamos, unos días en casa y otros en su departamento. Santana y Britt por el contrario no estaban tan seguras.

Una mañana, cuando estábamos San y yo solas…

-Sólo digo que me parece un poco falsa… bueno no un poco, un mucho-. Dijo santana  
-No la conoces San-. Respondí mientras masticaba el cereal con almendras que me había servido de desayuno.  
-Claro que la conozco Q. la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que en la primera oportunidad te dejará por el primer hombre que le hable bonito. Porque tú ahorita la llenas de un modo, pero no del otro-.

A este punto yo ya comenzaba a enojarme; sabía que tenía razón, Lucy me lo decía. Lucy me decía a cada rato que abriera los ojos y corriera lo más lejos posible de ella, de ella sí debía de correr a toda velocidad… pero no podía, ya no.

-Tú qué sabes Santana?-. me acaricié la nuca para tratar de calmar la tensión que se me estaba acumulando.  
-Quizás poco o nada, quizás mucho. Lo único que digo es que no quiero verte herida. Bastante tuviste con Maggie y ahora caíste a un lado peor-. Alcé la mirada y la vi fijamente.  
-Estoy a gusto con ella, me ha hecho descubrir cosas de mi que yo pensé que no tenía, fue gracias a ella que me di cuenta que verdaderamente Maggie se cansó de nuestra relación porque yo era increíblemente fría-. La apunté con mi cuchara –Puedes creer que a ella nunca le regalé flores?-.  
-Y a Alex si?-.  
-A Alex sí. Cada vez que veo a alguien en la calle vendiendo rosas, compro una y se la doy… y me gusta. Las deja secar y las tiene en un florero en su habitación-. Entonces noté que Santana se acomodaba bien en su asiento y me prestaba atención.  
-Qué más?-.  
-Antes no podía dormir abrazando a alguien, incluso a Maggie la mandé al diablo muchas veces porque no me hacía sentir cómoda, pero con ella es distinto, puedo estar aferrada a su cuerpo toda la noche, terminar de hacer el amor y abrazarla y dormir de ese modo sin sentirme asfixiada, embonamos tan bien que… pff-. Tomé otra cucharada de cereal.  
-Y dime Quinn, ella te toca cuando hacen el amor? Ella te abraza cuando terminan?-. el color se me subió a la cara, qué clase de preguntas eran esas?  
-Qué clase de preguntas son esas Santana?-. Se recargó en la silla.  
-Las más comunes y sencillas de todas, puedes contestarlas sin reparos, porque tú y yo compartimos muchas cosas y no hay necesidad de secretos-. Suspiré derrotada, tenía razón.  
-Generalmente soy yo quien toma el papel de activa y no, no me abraza después, se acurruca en mi pecho o me da la espalda para que la abrace por atrás-. Santana me levantó una ceja y me vio indignada -… pero, pero eso me contenta S. juro que me contenta-.  
-te contentas con migajas Quinn… cuántas flores te ha dado ella? Mejor aún, cuantos detalles? Regalos? Cuantas veces te ha abierto la puerta o invitado al cine o a cenar?-. me sentí como si me hubieran echado una cubeta con agua fría, no, fría no, helada… ninguna.  
-No puedes medir su cariño por mí en cosas materiales-. Ella rió de un modo que supe que le estaban decepcionando mis respuestas.  
-Escucha Quinn, voy a dejar que te metas el chingadazo más grande de tu vida porque eres una necia y no quieres ver más allá de tu hermosa naricita; cuando te caigas iré a levantarte y brindarte mi apoyo… pero no esperes que no te diga 'te lo dije' porque lo haré-. A este punto ya había perdido el apetito –Simplemente digo que mereces algo mejor… qué fue de Rachel?-.  
-Oh no, no vayas hacia allá, no abras la caja de Pandora-.  
-Por qué? Porque muy en el fondo sabes que cometiste un enorme error al no buscarla? Porque sabes que hubieras sido mas feliz? Ahorita estas cegada Quinn, pero yo sé que no eres feliz y lo veo en tu mirada, esa chispa Quinn, esa condenada chispa que tuviste en esas horas que estuviste con ella, no la he visto en el mes y medio que llevas con Alex…-. Y entonces la interrumpí.  
-Ella no me llamó S.! no me llamó y fue por algo, por qué? Porque qué crees? No estaba interesada. Aparte, fue bueno que no lo estuviera-.  
-Oh no empieces a autocompadecerte para justificar tu mediocridad en el asunto; aparte, bueno por qué?-.  
-Porque yo no estaba lista para una relación, porque yo pensaba que todas las mujeres eran iguales: unas infieles, unas falsas, conflictivas y difíciles. Y ella no merecía alguien como yo, porque yo sabía que ella no lo era. No la llamé yo tampoco porque sabía San, sabía con todas mis fuerzas que lo único que iba a hacer sería herirla y ella no merecía eso-.  
-O sea que decidiste por ella-.  
-Cada una decidió por cada una, ni yo le llamé ni ella me llamó… además, ella fue quien quedo en llamar y nunca lo hizo, el mensaje no puedo haber estado más claro-. Ella suspiró, agachó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, haciéndose más pesada en la silla.  
-Y crees que no vas a herir a Alex? Ya cambiaste de pensar y parecer? O por qué estas con ella?-.  
-Supo ganarme, tirar mis barreras; además, no hemos siquiera formalizado…-. Me soltó una risa burlona.  
-Pero ya viven prácticamente juntas y comparten ropa, te ordena ya como si fuera tu esposa… y eso en mes y medio, no quiero ver lo que será de ti en seis… o en un año! Que no hayan formalizado no significa que no estén ya tomándose las cosas en serio-.  
-No tenía opción, estaba herida y necesitaba refugiarme en alguien, ella fue la indicada, nos encontramos en una etapa de nuestras vidas donde nos sentíamos muy solas y encontramos confort en cada una-. Santana volvió a suspirar.  
-Estas pues segura de seguir con Alex?-.  
-Si-. Dije con firmeza aunque en mi interior existía un poco de duda.  
-Y es de mucho valor que te apoye en tu decisión?-. Mi semblante dejó de ser tan rígido y le sonreí mientras hacía mi cabeza a un lado.  
-Eres mi mejor amiga San. Claro que es de mucho, muchísimo valor-. Se rascó la cabeza.  
-Pues sólo por eso lo haré… te apoyaré… pero ten en cuenta que no estoy de acuerdo-.  
-Gracias San-.  
-De nada, de nada-. Y así, dando por terminada la plática, se levantó y me dejó sola en la cocina con muchas cosas qué pensar, pero al final, no afrontaría ninguna.

* * *

Para finales de septiembre el frío ya era presente en Nueva York, que era lo que más me gustaba de vivir ahí.

Pasear por Central Park y asombrarme con sus árboles cuyas hojas ya estaban empezando a verse amarillentas… había entrado ya el otoño y era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzaran a caer de los árboles.

Por el momento el viento las hacía bailar graciosamente; me sentaba sola en una de las bancas y cerraba los ojos para escuchar el aire a través del follaje, los sonidos de los demás que parecían tan lejanos. Yo me aislaba del mundo y tenía una plática con la naturaleza.

Saqué de mi mochila el libro que tenía que leer para el ultimo de este mes, había que hacer un reporte… estaba cansada de ellos, este semestre estaba plagado, pero me reconfortaba pensar que estábamos a la mitad de él y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaría a su fin.

No estaba emocionada por que llegara navidad, eso implicaba ir a Lima y visitar a mi familia, hacer la parafernalia de unas vacaciones felices, no, no quería regresar a… Lima… sería que Rachel iba a ir a celebrar con sus padres?

Me incomodó pensar en ella… me incomodó porque mi alma se sintió triste, porque la imaginé a mi lado, tomándome de la mano, sonriéndome, hablándome de wicked o de funny girl o west side story… hartándome con Broadway, con Barbra Streisand… y luego sonreí… quería verla vestida con sus faldas raras, con sus medias hasta las rodillas, sus suéteres de animales y sus bandas en el cabello… parecía una muñeca, una muñeca tierna.

Yo no quería que se me olvidara su voz, aún la tenía presente, pero casi borrosa, porque recordaba más el estruendo de la música en el antro o la interferencia en el celular.

Estiré mi mano y pretendí tomar la suya, una mano invisible que no emanaba ningún calor. Yo imaginé que estaba a mi lado y cuando lo único que toqué fue la madera y sentí el aire que se colaba por mis dedos… me sentí vacía… de nuevo.

Saqué el celular del bolsillo del abrigo y le marqué a Alex… Alex que iba a salvarme de sentirme más cerca de mis emociones y sentimientos… ella que era como morfina para mi y yo para ella.

Encendí un cigarrillo mientras el celular daba tono.

-Hola?-.  
-Alex, seguirás estudiando en tu departamento?-.  
-Por qué preguntas?-. Aquí me sentí alerta, algo me ocultaba?  
-Porque pensé que quizás podríamos ir por un café… sé que nuestro tiempo está medido porque estamos en parciales pero… distraernos un poco no nos vendría mal-. Hubo una pausa silenciosa.  
-No puedo hoy, de verdad estoy muy ocupada, estaré ocupada toda la semana; sabes que si estoy libre mi tiempo entero es tuyo, pero esta semana de verdad me será imposible-.  
-Ok-. Fue lo único que contesté.  
-Segura que 'ok'?-.  
-Si…quieres que te lleve algo de cenar-.  
-Mmm no, estoy bien, gracias… eh, te llamo luego, cuando esté libre, de acuerdo?-.  
-De acuerdo, bye, te adoro-.  
-Adiós Quinn, te quiero-.

Suspiré, vaya día de mierda. La melancolía me había pegado duro y quien podía distraerme de ello estaba ocupada y quién sabe si estudiando… sabía que aún no había sanado mis cosas, no confiaba en Alex, pero tampoco tenía las fuerzas para dejarla. A dónde se habían ido mi confianza, seguridad y autoestima? Ah sí, al mismo lugar a donde se había ido mi dignidad. Será que podía comprarla por internet? No, creo que ya estaban agotadas.

Entonces a lo lejos vi a… si! Era Kurt. Me levanté rápido tomando el libro entre mis manos y me eché a correr mientras guardaba torpemente el volumen en mi mochila. Iba solo, pero yo esperaba que se encontrara con Rachel, que ella lo estuviera esperando o algo. Pero no.

-Kurt! Kurt! Hey Kurt-. Finalmente me escuchó y se volvió hacia mi.  
-Quinn! Qué sorpresa!-. me abrazó muy fuerte –Dónde diablos te metiste? Te estuve llamando como un loco y nunca me contestaste, luego tu numero ya no existía-. Agarré aire después de haber corrido.  
-Perdí mi celular-. Dije agitada y me encogí de hombros. Quería preguntarle por Rach, pero tampoco quería sonar desesperada.  
-Ah, aplausos a Quinn Fabray, con razón nunca tuve éxito; ya tienes nuevo numero?-.  
-Claro-.  
-Y por qué no me llamaste?-. Me preguntó.  
-Ay pues porque obviamente nunca memoricé tu numero, duh-. Me volteó los ojos y me encaminó a una de las bancas que estaban cerca del lago.  
-Pues apúntalo ahora-. Kurt me dictó número por numero –Y cómo has estado? Diablos! Desde aquella vez en Lima que no sé nada de ti!-.  
-He andado por ahí, la escuela y demás y tú? Por qué no te conectaste a MSN o facebook siquiera-.  
-Ah Quinn si supieras lo ocupados que hemos estado-. 'ocupados' y pensé en seguida en Rachel… me perdí preguntándome de nuevo cómo estaría, si ya salía con alguien – Y entonces pues vamos a salir este fin de semana-. Ok, me perdí por completo, sí.  
-Perdón, qué dijste?-. Se rió.  
-Que me reencontré con Blaine. Estaba en una cafetería esperando mi orden cuando llegó y me picó las costillas por detrás; volteé en seguida, juro que casi grito, pero al verlo brinqué de alegría; nos sentamos a platicar y a ponernos al día y quedamos en salir este fin de semana… estas invitada por supuesto-. El corazón se me aceleró tanto.  
-A quién mas has invitado?-. Me brindó una mirada pícara.  
-A ella también…-. Ah mis ojos irradiaban una alegría que no cabía en ellos – Pero no es seguro que vaya. Además… - Ese 'además' no me gustó –Blaine me ha dicho que sales con alguien… qué onda con eso eh?-.  
-No somos formales Kurt, estamos saliendo sin barreras y demás… bueno… no sin barreras porque, pues yo no puedo salir con nadie ni acostarme ni nada, ella tampoco, es el acuerdo que tenemos, pero pues, no queremos formalizar-. Estaba tan nerviosa que me encendí otro cigarro -Y ella? Ella… sale… sale con alguien?-.  
-Dios no, esa mujer sólo tiene tiempo para su escuela y las clases de baile, por eso quién sabe si vaya-.  
-Convéncela de que vaya-. Dije suplicante  
-Pero y tu relación con chica desconocida numero uno?-.  
-Alex…-.  
-Alex, qué onda con ella, qué sientes tú, a qué juegas…-. Preguntó.  
-No juego Kurt… creo que me estoy enamorando… o no sé si ya lo estoy-. Me desesperé – No sé nada… pero quiero ver a Rachel-.  
-Comprendo-. Y su mirada se perdió en el lago, la mía también. Pasamos unos minutos en silencio.  
-Por qué no me llamó, kurt?-. Suspiró y volteó a verme.  
-La verdad Quinn? No lo sé; la vi extraña la semana en la que supo que habías llegado a N.Y. como ausente, pensativa… pasaba mucho tiempo mirando el celular, pero nunca lo abría o al menos no que yo hubiera visto. Después se ocupó en muchas cosas… pero a mí nunca me dijo nada, nunca me preguntó. Yo le dije que tu numero ya no existía y como que se contentó con mi respuesta-.  
-Vale… ok-. Me recargué en la banca y puse mis codos en el respaldo, descansando los brazos, viendo cómo volaba el humo del cigarro.  
-Por qué no la llamaste tú?-. Me preguntó intrigado.  
-Pues… por cosas Kurt-. Notó mi renuencia a contarle.  
-Cosas como… Alex?-. Negué enseguida con la cabeza.  
-No, ella llegó un poco después de que ella no me llamó y yo no le llame y demás-.  
-Entonces?-.  
-Miedo, no sé… si, miedo-.  
-Pero miedo a qué?-. Preguntó mas interesado por ayudarme que por el chisme, cosa rara en él.  
-Pues… a tanto… yo acababa de terminar con alguien y no había sido sencillo para mi… es… complicado Kurt… no quiero hablar de eso ahora-. Fijó su mirada en el horizonte.  
-Vale vale, no insistiré-. Sonó su celular. –Bueno? No, no, perdona ya voy para allá, si, ok, bye un beso-. Le alcé una ceja -Era Blaine, me está esperando-. Me reí.  
-Ok, corre a los brazos de tu amado-. Me pegó en el brazo.  
-No es mi amado… pero lo será-. Ésta vez ambos reímos.  
-Venga pues, ya vete que se te hará mas tarde-. Se levantó y se acomodó la bufanda.  
-El viernes a las diez, Blaine sabe a dónde iremos, así que llega con él-. Se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla –No vayas a faltar y yo haré lo posible por llevar a Rachel, si lo prefieres, fingiremos demencia y le diré que yo no sabía que irías, de acuerdo?-.  
-OK, me gusta tu plan-.  
-Bien, entonces te veo allá, hasta entonces linda-.  
-Bye Kurt-.

Me quedé otro rato sentada ahí, sola, pensando. No sabía lo que iba a pasar, ni siquiera sabía si Kurt iba a ser capaz de convencerla de deshacerse de su apretada agenda y darse un respiro para ir a donde quiera que ibamos a ir.

Íbamos a pretender que nada había pasado y nos íbamos a tratar como antes? Seríamos capaces? O nos íbamos a ignorar toda la noche?

Demonios, aún ni siquiera era fin de semana y ya estaba hecha un rollo sin principio ni fin. Saqué otro cigarro y vi que tenía una llamada perdida de Alex, con todo esto no había sentido que vibró en el bolsillo.

Marqué de vuelta.

-Qué pasó?-. pregunté en seguida.  
-Puedes venir y traer la cena?-. Me preguntó con voz llorosa  
-Estas bien?-. hubo un lapso de silencio.  
-Tuve una pelea con mi madre… por teléfono y no, no estoy bien-. Suspiré fastidiada… no necesitaba esto… pero me sentía obligada a estar ahí.  
-Qué quieres que lleve de cenar?-.  
-Comida china-. OK, esa fue una buena decisión, me gustaba mucho la comida china.  
-Ok, llego en una hora-.  
-Bien, te adoro nena-.  
-Bye Alex-.

Y me di cuenta que esto estaba ya tan pronto en un estira y afloja, hoy si te quiero, hoy no, en este momento sí, luego no. Yo sí te adoro, yo no se, ok, ahora sí te adoro, pero yo ya no sé. Fuck!

Cuando toqué a su puerta y me abrió, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, lo que significaba que había estado llorando mucho, ya la conocía, sabía cuando estaba realmente mal, cuando lloraba en cantidades industriales… esta vez era una de esas.

Nos sentamos en la sala sobre unos cojines y pusimos las cajitas de comida china sobre la mesita de madera que tenía en el medio. no me hablaba y tampoco me veía, tenía la mirada en el suelo y sólo jugaba con su comida.

-Vas a comer… ooooo… dejarás que se enfríe?-. Aún así no me miró.  
-No tengo hambre-. Eso me hizo estresarme, molestarme.  
-Entonces por qué me pediste cena si no ibas a comer?-.  
-Porque cuando te hable tenía hambre, pero ahora ya no… creo que voy a devolver lo poco que he comido-. Se levantó enseguida y corrió al baño. No vomitó en realidad, solo tosía.

Error, dejó su lap top abierta, error, a mi vista, error garrafal, en la ultima conversación que había tenido.

No había peleado con su madre, había peleado con su ex, que hasta esa noche me había enterado que se había convertido recientemente en su ex. El mes y medio en el que estuvo conmigo, y aún antes, cuando nos acostamos por primera vez, ella estaba con él.

Yo estaba enterada de Ryan, sabía que no vivía en Nueva York; cuando salieron de la preparatoria, los high school sweethearts se habían separado, ella había venido para acá y él se había ido al otro extremo, a California. Creyendo que podían tener una relación a distancia lo intentaron unos meses pero no funcionó. Terminaron y volvieron y luego, según tenía entendido yo, terminaron porque ella iba a estar conmigo… bueno, creo que no del todo.

Tapé la comida y la guardé en el refrigerador, cuando tomé el abrigo del perchero para marcharme ella salió del baño.

-A dónde vas?-. Preguntó.  
-A casa-. Mi voz sonaba apagada, pero también furiosa  
-Qué pasa?-. suspiré profundo para calmarme.  
-Cuando planeabas decirme que seguías con Ryan?-. Su cara palideció.  
-Me estas espiando?-. Contestó indignada.  
-No seas tonta Alex, dejaste tu computadora a mi vista, con el msn abierto…-. Me reí con amargura – Si vas a mentirme, por lo menos se lo suficientemente inteligente como para que no me entere-. Caminé hacia la salida, me detuvo del brazo.  
-No te vayas, déjame explicarte-.  
-Todo esta muy claro Alex!-. Grité enfadada.  
-NO! Déjame explicar!-.  
-Vete al demonio, no quiero saber nada más!-.

Me tomó la cara entre sus manos y me besó agresivamente. Quise zafarme, pero tampoco quería, algo me dolía, no era ella, no era su engaño, pero algo me dolía en el alma, así que me dejé llevar… de nuevo.

Caminamos hacia su habitación y nos arrancamos la ropa, besándonos frenéticamente, rasguñándonos la espalda, mordiéndonos los hombros, ella lloraba y yo tenía unas ganas enormes de ahorcarla, de asfixiarla con mis manos.

Hicimos el amor con una pasión increíble, nunca habíamos sudado tanto, nunca nos habíamos dicho tantas cosas tan denigrantes y excitantes a la vez. Nunca la había golpeado, ni ella a mí, pero sabíamos que lo necesitábamos y que estaba permitido sólo ésta vez. Ella se dejaba mancillar porque pensaba que si lo hacía, su error estaba enmendado, y yo me dejaba también… porque por el momento eso me funcionaba para no pensar, solo sentir, sentir, que era lo que realmente necesitaba.

Al terminar, al estar con las sabanas hechas jirones y las marcas de nuestros dientes en partes de nuestro cuerpo, terminamos exhaustas, ella dándome la espalda como siempre y yo abrazándola por atrás.

Llegó el momento de calma y silencio, donde ella lloraba de nuevo sin hacer ruido y yo apretando la mandíbula para no gritar.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes… pero no era fácil, tenía tanto miedo Quinn, tanto miedo de aceptar que… que estoy enamorada de una mujer… estoy enamorada de ti Quinn-. En ese momento la solté. Se volteó a verme –Es mucho con que lidiar, debes comprender…-.

Yo seguía en silencio, no sabía si estaba aterrada por lo que acababa de decirme o quizás un poco enternecida.

-Le dije que salgo con alguien, no le dije con quien. Pero lo terminé, le dije que no me buscara más, que estaba feliz contigo…-. _Espera, feliz? _Pensé – Y que así iba a ser durante mucho tiempo-. Se aferró a mi, abrazándome fuerte – Perdóname Quinn, necesito que me perdones-.

La abracé de vuelta, igual de fuerte; le besé la frente y así nos quedamos por minutos que parecieron salir de mi noción del tiempo.

Esa noche me encontré envuelta en mas sudores y besos, en mas caricias y después de todo, Alex logró convencerme de que me amaba… le creí… creí todo lo que me dijo con palabras y con su cuerpo. Y de nuevo… una vez más, Rachel desapareció de mi radar. No había nadie más que existiera en mí y para mí. Sólo ella… pero, por qué seguía sintiéndome tan vacía?

* * *

*Rachel*

Pensar en que había tomado una mala decisión gracias a mis miedos e inseguridades me estaba comiendo día a día. No podía dejar de pensar en Quinn, sería que ella también pensaba en mi? No, cómo alguien como Quinn pensaría incansablemente en alguien como yo.

Tenía que ocupar mi tiempo libre, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, necesitaba estar tranquila.

Así que como pude incluí extracurriculares y demás cosas que pudieran mantener increíblemente ocupada y ajena al mundo que me rodeaba. Incluso evité un poco a Kurt porque él me la recordaba.

Me llenaba de envida el hecho de que las cosas entre él y Blaine sí estuvieran dando frutos, porque los conocimos el mismo día, pero Kurt sí había tenido el valor de acercarse a él y comenzar a salir.

Odiaba que llegara tan feliz, que me contara las cosas que hacían… pero también me daba mucho gusto, porque nunca lo había visto así.

Todo este tiempo que tenía ocupado me había alejado incluso de Tina; a veces nos veíamos para tomar un café o un té, me hablaba de sus clases y de lo contenta que estaba con este nuevo semestre; me decía que estaba en comunicación con Mike por Skype y que estaba comenzando un nuevo proyecto de baile con él.

Una vez más, un recordatorio de cómo esa noche, varios tuvieron la suerte que yo no tuve o el valor que aun no tenía… quién sabe.

Esa noche estaba sentada en la cama de mi habitación con la espalda en la cabecera cuando Kurt llegó contento, como siempre, de su cita con Blaine.

Después de contarme sobre lo que habían hecho y lo magnífica que había sido la cena después del cine, me dijo que se había puesto de acuerdo con él para salir a un bar el fin de semana.

Yo no tenía ganas pero me había convencido diciéndome que si seguía así, cuando cumpliera 25 sería peor que una monja y así no iba a encontrar a nadie.

Quería preguntarle por Quinn, si iría, si Blaine le diría que los acompañara, pero temía su respuesta. Así que no dije nada y él tampoco me insinuó que fuera a estar con nosotros.

Anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera, que me la mencionara aunque fuera algo casual, informal. Pero no. Así que supuse que no iría, que ella también estaba muy ocupada.

Sólo sabía que por el momento estaban en parciales y entonces pensé que Quinn estaría encerrada en su casa estudiando todo el tiempo. Me sonreí cuando la imaginé ensimismada en sus libros de arte, hasta me di el lujo de imaginarla con unos preciosos lentes de aumento, haciéndola ver intelectual y mucho, mucho más atractiva.

Era normal anhelarla tanto? No lo sabía, era normal temerle del mismo modo? Tampoco tenía esa respuesta. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan aterrada de acercarme a alguien, tan vulnerable, tan a su merced.

Ella no lo sabía y quizás a estas alturas ya ni siquiera le interesaba.

Ok, no importaba, qué más daba si a mis 25 sería peor que una monja, al menos ya tendría muchos Tonys ganados y figuraría en las marquesinas de Broadway, sería una de las actrices jóvenes mas aclamadas y entonces, con todo eso, quién diablos necesita amor cuando se tiene fama? Sí, así sobreviviría Rachel Barbra Berry… esperen, dije sobreviviría? Quise decir, viviría, sí, eso quise decir.

* * *

*Quinn*

Al abrir los ojos y verme envuelta en los brazos de Alex, me sentí extraña, ligeramente tibia por dentro, como si algo empezara a encenderse dentro de mi.

La adoraba, eso era verdad y anoche ella me había dicho que me amaba, algo que me había tomado desprevenida, pero me había gustado escuchar por supuesto; confiaba en que me había dicho la verdad, tenía que hacerlo no? Después de todo ya habíamos compartido muchas cosas, por qué no creer que ahora me estaba diciendo la verdad? Que no iba a ser como tantas otras, falsa e inhumana.

Aquí, teniéndola en mis brazos, me pareció tan inocente, sentí que debía cuidarla, quedarme con ella para enseñarle que en el mundo sí hay gente que está dispuesta a entregarlo todo por alguien más.

De pronto decidí afrontarlo, sí, estaba enamorándome de Alexandra, porque la estaba aceptando con todo y sus defectos, porque ya su roncar ni siquiera me fastidiaba tanto y porque en un breve momento me pregunté cómo sería tenerla a mi lado por mucho tiempo.

Relajada y sintiéndome un poco feliz (solo un poco) me dejé caer en otro sueño, ignorando que ya era tiempo de clases, ignorando que era mi último derecho a falta con el maestro Roberts. Ignorando al mundo entero, me dejé existir con ella dentro de esa habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, espero les guste a uds también. Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de poner reviews, ya que me alientan a seguir con la historia. Buen inicio de semana.**

* * *

Qué risa y lastima me doy yo, la de entonces ¿Qué podía yo saber a los diecinueve? Quinn Fabray había sido porrista estrella en la preparatoria, había tenido a hombres y mujeres tras ella, que hubieran estado dispuestos a dar muchas cosas por una cita, un beso, una sonrisa siquiera.

Era soberbia, y lo era porque me estaba permitido, porque a ellos les importaba un bledo mi forma nefasta de ser, era popular y eso es lo que importa en la preparatoria, tenerlos a todos a tus pies… yo los tenía.

La universidad sin embargo es otra cosa, los ambientes cambian, las personas que te rodean también, las mentes se hacen más grandes, el mundo ya no es sólo un pequeño pueblo de Ohio y los grandes caen. Yo caí. Mi decadencia se volvió pues real, ya no podía pretender que todo estaba bien y que nada me penetraba, nada me hería.

Nueva York era un punto de partida para un cambio y lo fue. Acepté a Lucy Quinn Fabray tal y como era, lesbiana y sombría, inteligente y frívola, manipuladora e insegura. Dejé de usar máscaras y me di cuenta de lo rota que estaba. Pero no supe qué hacer, no supe cómo pegarme ni si quería. Por dios, tenía diecinueve años. Qué iba yo a saber de la vida?

Estaba perdida y me dejé envolver por unos brazos que me espinaban, que me encajaban agujas en la piel con cada roce, pero es que necesitaba de ese dolor para sentirme viva. Quién con una familia como la mía hubiera crecido de la forma normal? Quién con un padre infiel y una madre alcohólica que quiso enmendar sus errores ya al final, cuando me habían aceptado en la universidad y me iría de Lima. Quién con una hermana que se convierte en la favorita de todos, por la que todos apostaban como la perfecta católica cuyo futuro brillante se vería aún más brillante cuando se casara con el hombre cuyo apellido sale en revistas de empresarios.

Yo no iba a lograr lo que mi hermana, así que cuando no pude más dejé que todas las fracturitas que se me habían hecho con el tiempo, terminaran por romperme y me hice añicos. Resulta que construirse de nuevo no es cosa sencilla y en el camino te rompes un poco más, pero cuánto aprendes!

Cada fracaso alienta al ser humano a volverse mejor, a pulir sus tácticas, a aprenderse el camino para saber dónde no caer de nuevo. Ya el que cae más de cinco veces en el mismo agujero es porque de verdad es un idiota y se acostumbró al fracaso y a la media vida. O dejarse llevar por la corriente.

Y yo casi me convierto en una idiota.

¿No puedes imaginarte a una Quinn Fabray en decadencia? Te has quedado con la imagen de la mujer fuerte, con miles de máscaras que no puede permitirse caer y rendirse un poco ante la vida? Pues hazlo, porque yo no fui fuerte siempre.

Y, lamentablemente me aferré al único salvavidas que me habían lanzado, no era el mejor, pero me quedé recargada en él en lugar de nadar a la orilla.

Alex era mi salvavidas y yo era el de ella; alguna vez llegué a describirnos como que éramos la sala de espera de la otra, estábamos ahí contentas… pacientes, esperando a que llegara algo mejor; triste no? Ser el 'por mientras' de alguien, el 'peor es nada'. Pero como estábamos en la misma posición, nos quedamos ahí, flotando. Santana tenía razón, me había convertido en una mediocre.

Pero también nos habíamos enamorado la una de la otra, de un modo enfermizo quizás, de ese que te deja sin energías, que te agota y te mata las ganas de creer en el amor cuando termina ¿Si estábamos enamoradas? Quiero creer que lo estuvimos.

Quiero creer que mi tiempo con Alex no fue un desperdicio, de hecho, creo que no lo fue, al final ella tuvo su propósito en mi vida… aunque en ese lapso yo haya herido a Rachel… y sin haberlo sabido siquiera entonces, sino hasta ahora.

Pero ok, vámonos por partes, tú tienes que enterarte de todo lo que tuve que recorrer para llegar al punto al que debía llegar y cómo las personas o cosas que damos por perdidas, de repente, así nada más, vuelven a salir a la superficie y ésta vez, hacer lo posible por no dejarlas ir. Porque segundas oportunidades como la mía hay pocas… poquísimas en realidad.

La semana se me había pasado rápido porque estar ocupada con los parciales me lo había permitido. Había hablado con el profesor Roberts para que enmendara la falta que había presentado el lunes; le mentí diciéndole que me había dado una migraña masiva y no podía levantarme de la cama sin vomitar; me lo creyó a medias, pero me había quitado la falta porque era buena alumna y participaba en clase, corrí con suerte, pero sabía que no podía faltar una sola vez más.

Llegado pues el viernes, comencé a sentirme ansiosa, con un nudo en el estómago, y si no iba? Y si no me hablaba? Que tal que estaba enojada, será que cometí algún error como para que no me llamara?

Me quedé parada frente al closet cuyas puertas estaban abiertas de par en par; tenía un codo recargado en un antebrazo y una mano en la barbilla, qué debía ponerme? Algo sexy? Algo elegante? Informal-sexy? Ah, yo nunca me había tardado tanto en escoger algo que ponerme.

Escuché dos toques en mi puerta y luego la rubia cabellera de Brittaney se asomó.

-Hey Q. saldrás?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama.  
-Si con Blaine y Kurt-  
-Ah, Kurt es un gran chico… puedo ir?-. Solté una risilla y volteé a verla, Britt es tan simple que me encanta, es como una niña, bueno, una niñota.  
-Y San?-.  
-Santana tiene examen mañana, puedes creerlo? En Sábado, pfff. Pero yo no quiero quedarme encerrada sin hacer nada, puedo ser tu cita?-.  
-Pues no precisamente mi cita Britt- Le dije sonriendo –pero puedes ser mi invitada, corre, ve a ponerte más guapa que se nos va a hacer tarde-. Se levantó de la cama dando un aplauso y se apresuró a la puerta.  
-Oh hey Q?-. Volteé a verla y le alcé la ceja preguntando qué quería.  
-El pantalón negro ajustado con esa blusa y una chamarra de piel, ah y esas botas. Todos los ojos estarán sobre ti-. Me reí.  
-Ok, te hare caso-. 'Solo porque quiero que unos realmente estén sobre mí', dije entre dientes mientras ella salía de la habitación.

Yo en ese momento no sabía si quería que el camino al bar fuera más corto o más largo. Los nervios me estaban comiendo y la sensación que tenía en el estómago me estaba dando nauseas. A pesar del clima frío, comencé a sudar y a limpiarme las manos en el pantalón, movía la pierna izquierda sin cesar y me mordía las uñas, cosa que nunca en mi vida había hecho porque era un tick que al menos a mí, me parecía muy molesto.

Brittaney me tomó la mano y me la apretó fuerte, volteé a verla y me brindó una sonrisa de apoyo, ella sabía lo que estaba pasando por mi mente, sabía que dentro de mi cabeza todo estaba hecho un caos y que el caos era aún peor en mi corazón.

Quería ver a Rachel, extrañaba su voz, sus ojos, su cabello, su aroma, su risa! Pero seguía yo en la misma posición: de estar con ella sólo iba a herirla, ella era demasiado para mí, no la merecía.

Esta etapa de mi vida estaba llena de sombras, de callejones sin salida, no quería arrastrarla al abismo en el que yo estaba. Y además estaba Alex.

Por qué demonios Rachel tenía que ser tan perfecta? Irresistible? Y por qué diablos yo no me podía sentir suficiente para ella, digna de su compañía? Pero bueno, después de todo ella tampoco me quería, por eso no me había buscado, verdad? Verdad? Scheiße, estaba enloqueciendo.

Cuando el taxi hizo su parada final frente al lugar sentí unas ganas masivas de salir corriendo y huir, de cancelar, de mandarlo todo a volar y correr a casa para meterme debajo de las cobijas, pero una vez más, la mano de Britt me sostuvo, me brindó seguridad y confianza, no me decía nada en palabras, pero entendía bien el mensaje. Ella estaba ahí para apoyarme, para hacerme más ligera la noche.

Al bajarnos, Kurt estaba ahí… pero no había señales de Rachel, me sentí con un peso menos encima, pero decepcionada, muy decepcionada, al parecer no había podido convencerla de ir.

Él y Blaine se saludaron de beso y abrazo, cuando fue mi turno le hablé al oído para que nadie más me escuchara.

-Vendrá?-. pregunté esperanzada.  
-Dijo que no me prometía nada, que lo intentaría… descuida, no le dije que vendrías para aumentar las posibilidades de que no huya-.  
-Gracias-. Contesté mientras nos separábamos y caminábamos a la entrada. Britt volvió a tomarme de la mano y nos adentramos al ruido, la música, las risas, el sonido de las copas y los tarros sobre las mesas de madera, el olor a cigarro y perfume.

Encontramos un lugar cómodo, la mesa me recordaba mucho a la que siempre salía en Lip Service, una semi rueda acolchonada.

Tres cervezas y siete cigarros más tarde, Rachel apareció por la puerta. Por dios que se veía hermosa, no llevaba puesta una falda, sino un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, unas botas de tacón y un abrigo de color rojo. Yo me deshice en ese momento, el ritmo de mi corazón se aceleró, el sudor en las manos hizo de nuevo acto de presencia, se me secó la boca y muy para mi mala suerte ya no había una sola gota de cerveza en mi botella. Así que tomé lo que sea que había ordenado Britt y me refresqué un poco.

Se acercó a paso seguro a la mesa, sonriendo al ver a Blaine y Kurt, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi rostro, palideció. Estoy segura que la vi tragar saliva con dificultad y su caminar se hizo más lento y dudoso; como si ella también hubiera meditado lo mismo que yo cuando me bajé del taxi: salir huyendo y acurrucarse bajo las cobijas como una cobarde.

Pero se acercó saludando primero a Kurt, luego Blaine, después B. y al último a mí; tomé su mano entre la mía, la sentí temblorosa y fría y su mejilla, suave contra mi piel.

Aspiré profundamente el perfume de su cuello y el de su cabello. Luego se alejó y se sentó a un lado de Kurt, casi frente a mí, sus ojos evitándome a toda costa. Después de haber palidecido ahora se veía roja y acalorada, se quitó el abrigo… y yo volví a tener la garganta seca.

Los minutos fueron pasando sin que me viera de reojo siquiera, aunque bien sabía que yo no podía quitar mis ojos de ella. A ratos se acomodaba un codo sobre la mesa y se volteaba hacia los chicos tapándose la cara, otros se cansaba y se erguía olvidando quizás, que la tenía en la mira.

-Vas a verla toda la noche o será que conversaran como gente civilizada y madura?-. Me dijo Britt al ver el asunto entre las dos.  
-Qué me conviene más?-.  
-Esa pregunta no merece ni siquiera ser respondida Q.-. Me eché a reír.  
-Tienes razón. Sé que debo acercarme a charlar con ella, pero sabes? Me faltan unos así de grandes para eso-. Y le hice la seña de que me faltaban un montón de huevos. Me brindó una risilla.  
-Me los comí de desayuno, me perdonas verdad? De saber que te harían falta no los hubiera cocinado-. Vaya.  
-No te preocupes B.-. Levanté la mano y enseguida le enseñé mi botella vacía al mesero, otra Laguer no me vendría mal.

Y entonces al hacer eso Rachel volteó a verme, supuse que le había sido imposible ignorarme por completo. Me sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta, de ese modo la tensión se esfumó y rompimos el hielo.

Llegó mi cerveza y yo le señalé con la mano que se sentara a mi lado, agachó la mirada sonriendo de nuevo, con el color subido en la cara, se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja y se deslizó hacía mí.

-Hola-. Me dijo tímidamente.  
-Hola-. Contesté y me encendí un cigarro. Noté que no estaba tomando nada –Quieres tomar algo? Yo invito-. Volvió a intimidarse y a agachar la mirada.  
-No, cómo crees, no hace falta, ahorita me pido yo algo-.  
-No, insisto, cerveza? Vodka? Whiskey? O si prefieres algo sin alcohol…-.  
-Lo mismo que tomas tú-.  
-Bien-. Busqué meseros disponibles, pero ninguno me hacía caso –Espera iré por ella a la barra-. Comencé a levantarme y me detuvo de la mano. Ah, ese insignificante toque y mi corazón volvía a latir al mil por hora.  
-No, de verdad no te molestes-. Le sonreí otra vez.  
-Rach, no me cuesta nada caminar hacia la barra y traerte tu cerveza… aparte yo quiero otra-. Bravo! Rompe el detalle del momento Lucy Quinn Fabray!

Me soltó lentamente y me dejó marchar. _Estúpida, estúpida seas Quinn!_

-Listo señorita, una XX Laguer para usted, algo más en lo que pueda servirle?-. Ésta vez se puso tan roja y me dijo tantas cosas con la mirada que yo también enrojecí y me vi obligada a desviar la mirada y esconder la sonrisa que se me estaba dibujando en el rostro.

Así que después de todo la chispa seguía y esa mirada me había insinuado cosas que por supuesto no iba a decirme, al menos no esa noche, pero yo sabía qué había querido decirme.

Me senté en seguida y me aclaré la garganta, me acomodé y sentí cómo se pegaba más a mí.

B. tenía sus ojos puestos en nosotras, observando cada movimiento, con una sonrisa pícara. Pretendí ignorarla para no ser tan obvia.

-Dónde dejaste a tu amiga? La de la otra vez-.  
-Tina… hace mucho que no nos vemos… de hecho olvidé llamarla; yo misma por poco no vengo-.  
-Vale, y por qué?-.  
-He estado ocupada con muchas cosas, tengo tanto por hacer. Quería descansar pero al final me animé y vine-.  
-Excelente, qué bueno que nos honraste con tu presencia… la verdad es que no pensé que vendrías-. _Mientes como pinocho Quinn Fabray._  
-Yo tampoco esperaba verte, francamente me sorprendió, pero es lindo que estés aquí-. _Es lindo que estés aquí? Wow, wow!_ Sonreí tímidamente.  
-Lo mismo pienso Rach-. Y ahora un momento de silencio incómodo. Que a pesar de la música y el barullo, realmente se sintió el silencio.  
-Escucha lamento…-. Dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo; clásico, asquerosamente de película.  
-Perdón, decías?-. Me dijo.  
-No, por favor, habla tú-.  
-Bien. Lamento no haberte llamado, yo… no sé, no sé qué me pasó…-. _Y esa es su explicación?_  
-Qué crees que te haya pasado?-.  
-Me absorbió la escuela-. _Ah vaya… _-perdona si no te llamé, en serio-.  
-Descuida, yo tampoco lo hice, así que supongo que las cosas están equilibradas-.  
-Supongo que sí-. Contestó sonriendo de nuevo –Cómo va la escuela?-. _cambio de tema._  
-Va bien, estoy harta de los ensayos y esas cosas, pero me han dicho que el siguiente semestre ya no es así. En una materia ya no puedo faltar porque sino repruebo, pero de ahí en más, todo está… bien-.  
-Y por qué faltabas tanto?-. preguntó con curiosidad y le dio un trago a su cerveza sin quitarme los ojos de encima.  
-Eeeehhh… por queeee…- Jugué con una colilla de cigarro, aplastando la ceniza que estaba en el cenicero –Porque pues… me quedaba dormida-. _Mentira! Esa clase la tienes al medio día. _Rió.  
-Mas te vale que te compres un despertador-. Volteé a verla a los ojos y le sonreí.  
-Claro, tomaré tu consejo-.  
-Q. quiero otra margarita-. Me dijo Britt jalándome de la manga.  
-Ok… mmm mesero, mesero, dónde hay un condenado mesero? Bien, iré por tu margarita… estás bien? No estás mareada ni nada?-. Me negó con la cabeza –De acuerdo-.

La barra estaba llena de gente esta vez, así que iban a tardar unos minutos en atenderme, me recargué en la barra, mirándome al espejo que estaba enfrente de mi. Luego enfoqué la mesa donde estábamos sentados y vi que Brittaney se acercaba a Rachel y le hablaba al oído. Dios, algo estaba tramando, estaba casi segura. Estaba hablándole de mi, pero qué? Les di tiempo, ya luego interrogaría a Brittaney al respecto, y la haría hablar aunque tuviera que emplear tortura usada en la Inquisición.

Me hice presente, le entregué su margarita a B. y le entregué otra cerveza a Rachel.

-Interesante la plática?-. Dije viendo fijamente a Rach.  
-Quizás-. Contestó en tono cómplice.  
-Ah…-. Saqué otro cigarro del paquete –O sea que no van a decirme-.  
-Después-. Dijo Britt.

Evitando el tema que concernía a las llamadas, nos dedicamos a beber y reír, Blaine y Kurt bailaron un poco y nosotras sentadas nos burlábamos de él por su forma de bailar, el clásico estereotipo del hombre gay. De verdad no había forma de que dejara de mover siempre los hombros y el pecho?

Nosotras moriríamos por las carcajadas que no podíamos evitar.

Al salir el frío había arreciado, ella se cubrió con el abrigo y yo me subí el cierre de la chamarra y me ajusté la bufanda. Estábamos despidiéndonos cuando Kurt comenzó a buscarse en los bolsillos.

-Te estás toqueteando?-. le dije –Si quieres cerciorarte de que estas bueno, no hace falta, lo estas, yo te lo digo-. Todos rieron.  
-No, calla, no traigo las llaves del departamento-.  
-Y no hay quien te abra?-. preguntó Rachel.  
-No, mi roomie no esta en la ciudad. Maldición!-. Soltó un golpe a la banqueta con el pie –Pero! Puedo quedarme en tu cuarto, no?-.  
-Kurt, habíamos quedado que pasaría la noche contigo porque mi compañera de cuarto lo ocupará para… tú sabes-. Él se llevó la mano a la barbilla y se puso pensativo.  
-Ehh pues pueden quedarse con nosotros. Kurt duerme conmigo y tú con Quinn-. Aplausos Blaine! Ponme en una posición incómoda.  
-No suena mal-. Apoyó Brittaney. _I'm so fucked up._  
-Muy bien, ahora a conseguir taxi-. Dijo Blaine.

Íbamos apretados en el auto y ella iba sentada arriba de mi. No pudimos haber viajado de otra forma, no! Debía tenerla tan cerca, que me costaba trabajo pensar, respirar, ocultar los latidos de mi corazón, mi cara de congoja.

Tenerla en mi cama, durmiendo a mi lado. Dormir con Rachel, que lo primero que viera al despertar fuera su cara… pff. Vaya noche! Yo me había conformado con la idea de solo verla en el bar y resulta que dormiríamos juntas.

Abrimos la puerta despacio para no despertar a San.

-Amor ya llegué!-. Gritó Britt, y todos nos encogimos de hombros y cerramos la puerta de forma normal, ya sin sigilo.  
-Deja de gritar y trae tu lindo cuerpecito a la cama que no tengo sueño!-. Blaine y yo hicimos ruido de disgusto mientras que Kurt y Rachel rieron.  
-Bien, mi habitación está para acá-. Le dije mientras le señalaba con la mano que caminara ella primero.  
-Mejor tú, yo no sé dónde queda-. La tomé de la mano y caminamos al cuarto. Al entrar la solté.  
-Ok… pijama… eres friolenta?-.  
-Si- contestó sentándose en la cama.  
-Bueno, te sacaré unos pantalones de franela y una playera de manga larga, me quedan chicos, así que supongo que a ti te quedarán bien… puedes cambiarte aquí, yo iré al baño a ponerme mi pijama y lavarme los dientes… necesitas un cepillo? Tengo uno nuevo-.  
-Si por favor, prometo pagártelo-.  
-Ah bah, no hace falta-. Dije mientras hacía un ademan, luego nos quedamos viendo fijamente –B-b-bien… iré… iré al baño y te traigo el cepillo-.  
-Gracias-.

Al estar dentro me miré en el espejo… qué iba a pasar? Pasaría algo siquiera? Evitamos toda la noche el tema que me preocupaba, el tema que me tenía llena de dudas, el que había cambiado el rumbo de mi vida.

Rachel… Rachel me encantaba, me atraía hacia ella como si fuera mi centro, como si la gravedad no fuera del planeta tierra sino de ella.

Pero, de nuevo: Y Alex? Me había dicho ya que me amaba y había cambiado su forma de ser para conmigo; no podía llegar así como así a decirle que no estaba tan segura de ella, si tampoco estaba tan segura de Rachel porque Rachel no había dicho nada más en toda la noche, porque sí, me había insinuado cosas y mas de un par de veces su mano rozaba la mía o se recargaba en mi hombro a la hora de reír a carcajadas, pero no había sucedido nada más.

Estaba yo dispuesta a arriesgar algo casi seguro por una emoción que no tenía aún bien definida? Ah, la cabeza estaba empezando a dolerme.

Escuché unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Quinn estas bien? Te quedaste dormida en el baño?-. me reí  
-Estoy borracha, pero no tanto como para quedarme dormida… ya voy, no tardo-.  
-De acuerdo-. Pegué la oreja a la puerta y la escuché marcharse.  
-Yo puedo hacer esto-. Dije firmemente viéndome de nuevo en el espejo –Nada se saldrá de mi control, antes que nada, arreglarme yo, qué quiero? Que siento?... A quien quiero?-. Suspiré profundo y apreté el lavabo –'Esto' está jodido-.

Cuando salí le entregué el cepillo de dientes nuevo, lo vio y me sonrió.

-Es rosa, qué lindo, me gusta mucho el rosa-.  
-A mi me cae muy mal, por eso no lo he abierto-. Le sonreí –Tienes algún lugar en la cama? Prefieres qué lado-.  
-El derecho si no te importa-. Agachó la mirada y se encorvó un poco.  
-Excelente, el izquierdo es el mío… ahora ve a prepararte para dormir, yo haré la cama-.

Salió de la habitación y yo volví a suspirar profundamente. Quité todos los cojines y almohadas que sólo estaban de adorno y agradecí que al menos mi cama era tamaño matrimonial… matrimonial, qué palabra tan castrante.

Cuando entró a la habitación yo estaba quitando la alarma del despertador para que no sonara a las seis de la mañana, sino más tarde, después de todo mañana era sábado y no había prisa por levantarse temprano.

Se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

-Mmmh, pensé que no tenías despertador-. _Oh oh.  
_-Nos llevamos mal, es eso-.  
-Ah ya veo-.  
-Lista?-. Pregunté nerviosa.  
-Lista-. Contestó ella del mismo modo.

Se acomodó en su lado de la cama y yo apagué la luz de la lámpara.

-Buenas noches Quinn-.  
-Buenas noches, hermosa-. _Diablos! _Cerré los ojos muy fuerte, me hice más a la orilla y me metí mucho más bajo las cobijas. _Diablos!_

Comenzaba a quedarme dormida cuando sentí que volteó y se pegó a mi espalda, luego se quitó rápidamente, como arrepentida de lo que acababa de hacer.

Sentía el corazón martillarme los oídos. Mi respiración le indicó que no estaba dormida.

-Quinn?-. Medité por unos segundos si fingir demencia o no. No.  
-Mmm?-.  
-Por qué me besaste aquella vez?-. Me volteé yo también para quedar frente a ella, estaba de lado con las manos bajo mi almohada, pero mis ojos fijos en los suyos, apenas y nos veíamos por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana.  
-Porque… -. Buena pregunta –Porque, me dieron muchas ganas… en realidad nunca lo había hecho… besar a alguien el primer día. Sentí… sentí que debía hacerlo-. Me acerqué un poco a ella, muy poco –Por qué me besaste de vuelta?-.  
-Supongo que por el mismo impulso que tú-.  
-Oh-. Fue lo único que contesté.

Me acosté boca arriba, para no tener que seguir viéndola a los ojos, fijé mi mirada en el techo y crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho.

-Me gustaste mucho Rachel… ese día ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir. Y resultó ser una noche llena de sorpresas-.  
-Buenas o malas?-. Sentí su pregunta más cerca de mi oído.  
-Buenas por supuesto… lindas… inesperadas-.  
-Si, comprendo-. Sentí su dedo índice recorriendo mi brazo. La piel se me erizó. –Qué más?-.  
-Qué más puedes contarme tú?-. me tensé en mi lugar.  
-También creo que fue una noche llena de sorpresas. Digo, no esperaba encontrarme con alguien con quien tuviera conversaciones tan… profundas y menos en un antro. Fue muy curioso que platicáramos más que bailar-. Hizo una pausa.  
-Continúa-. La animé.  
-Me gusta tu forma de ser, la forma en la que piensas… eres un tanto sombría y creo que tu decadencia tiene un por qué, no sólo es rebeldía… hay algo detrás de Quinn Fabray que la hace ser así-.  
-Tiene razón… hay muchas cosas detrás-.  
-Me las contarás algún día?-. Y siguió acercándose más.  
-Algún día, sí-.  
-Me intrigas Quinn-. _Pff yo la intrigo?  
_-Pff… lo mismo digo Rachel Berry-.  
-Por qué?-.  
-No llamaste… por qué no llamaste?-. Se alejó.  
-Porque… porque no-.  
-Esa no es una respuesta-. Dije, mostrándome defensiva y molesta. Me volteé a verla de nuevo.  
-Lo es, sólo que no es la respuesta que querías escuchar-.  
-Exacto, y creo que me ayudaría mucho que me dijeras la respuesta que quiero escuchar-.  
-Tuve miedo-. Contestó.  
-De qué?-.  
-De ti-. _WTF!  
_-De mi? Hice algo malo?-. Sonrió.  
-No tonta, claro que no. No hiciste NADA malo, al contrario-.  
-Entonces?-. Ahora yo me acerqué a ella  
-Tenías el poder de destruirme en un segundo Quinn-.  
-No iba a hacerlo, por qué iba a hacerlo?-.  
-Abrir tu corazón no es tan fácil y menos cuando sabes que esa persona lo tiene entero en tu puño. Una nunca sabe cuando él o ella lo aplastaran fuerte y lo tirarán al suelo-. Me indigné.  
-Entonces asumiste desde el principio que iba a herirte?-.  
-Supongo… no lo sé-. Y luego me resigné –Por qué no me buscaste tú?-.  
-Porque quizás eso hubiera sucedido y no lo merecías-.  
-Tan mala te crees para mí?-. Preguntó casi en contradicción.  
-Y tú, lo crees? Crees que lo soy? Por eso te alejaste, para ni siquiera experimentar si tu hipótesis era falsa o verdadera-.

Nos quedamos en silencio por mucho rato, sabíamos que estábamos despiertas, ella me veía fijamente, pero yo ahora sólo volvía a ver el techo, con la mente hecha telarañas, pensaba en todo, con pensamientos sin principio ni fin, mezclándose unos con otros.

-Quinn, mírame-. No podía –Mírame-. Cedí –Dime que no vas a herirme y me quedo-.  
-No puedo prometerte eso hermosa, es relativo-.  
-Por qué?-.  
-Porque puedo decirte que no lo haré, pero soy humana y tengo muchos más defectos que virtudes…-.  
-Eso no es cierto-. Dijo interrumpiéndome.  
-Déjame terminar; en qué me quedé? Ah sí… entonces puede ser muy factible que te hiera, que haga con tu corazón lo que dijiste y prefiero cuidarte de mí-.  
-Te sientes más mala de lo que eres-. Contestó en mi defensa.  
-O quizás no Rachel-.  
-Por qué habrías de cuidarme de ti? No crees que ya estoy grande como para saber eso? De quién debo cuidarme y de quién no?-.  
-A veces puedo ser un monstruo y tú no mereces eso; mereces a alguien mejor-.  
-Qué es mejor? Según tú-. Su tono de voz estaba cambiando, estaba enojándose.  
-Alguien que no sea yo, eso es seguro-. Me dio la espalda.  
-Mejor dime que no soy suficiente para ti-. Solté una risa burlona.  
-Yo soy quien no es suficiente para ti Rachel-.  
-Entiende que eso no te toca decidirlo a ti!-. Alzó la voz.  
-Ok, ok, tienes razón, no es algo que me corresponda decidir a mí… pero… pero-.  
-Qué?-.  
-Nada, podemos no hablar más de esto?-. Dije fatigada. –Podemos seguir hablándonos y viéndonos y ver qué pasa?-.  
-Si-. Dijo.  
-Ya no estás enojada conmigo?-. Volvió a voltearse hacia mí.  
-No estaba enojada contigo… estaba enojada conmigo… estoy aún-.  
-Por qué?-. Pregunté curiosa.  
-Dijimos que no vamos a hablar más de esto, cierto?-.  
-Cierto-. Le sonreí –Dormimos entonces?-. Asintió.  
-Me abrazas fuerte?-.  
-No-. Bromeé. Sonreí audiblemente –Claro, toda la noche si quieres-.  
-Sí quiero-.

Se pegó a mí de frente, y puso su cabeza contra mi pecho, pasé mi brazo por entre su cuello y la almohada y la abracé por la espalda, pegándola fuerte contra mí, como había pedido. Se puso a jugar con un bucle de mi cabello hasta que su respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más tranquila y silenciosa. Sus movimientos cada vez menores hasta que cesaron en mi cabello.

Me quedé rato observándola y agradeciendo la paz, el silencio. Rachel no roncaba. Me acerqué a oler su cabello y la pegué mucho más a mi cuerpo, hizo un movimiento y un ruidito con la garganta, se despertó un poco, pero supo lo que estaba haciendo, así que me tomó la pierna y la puso entre las de ella, tomando una distancia considerable de su sexo, para no darnos libertades que aún no nos correspondían.

Me sentí calmada y cerré los ojos para conciliar el sueño. Me quedé dormida con ella entre mis brazos, contenta.

Cuando me sentí despierta, abrí un ojo y eché un vistazo al reloj que tenía en el buró, 10:20 a.m. lindo, habíamos dormido buenas horas, ella seguía dormida y seguía entre mis brazos.

No quise moverme, podía estar así mucho más, viéndola, pero luego, comencé a pensar… y pensar y pensar y me llené de congoja.

La quería, quería a Rachel, todavía de un modo un tanto caprichoso, como cuando ves algo en un aparador y dices: tiene que ser mío. Pero no era un objeto, era un ser humano precioso, diminuto y frágil, aunque intentara aparentar se fuerte e inquebrantable.

Y yo sabía que no era capaz de cambiar mi forma de ser, de nuevo me encontré diciéndome que como estaba muy cómoda en el abismo, en lugar de salir por ella y para ella, la arrastraría conmigo a la oscuridad, así como estaba arrastrando a Alex.

Y no era que Alex no lo hubiera estado ya, porque ella existía en su propio infierno y a veces nos visitábamos de abismo a abismo.

Nos destruíamos pensando que podíamos reconstruirnos juntas.

Yo no estaba lista para Rachel, aunque la quisiera con todas mis fuerzas, aunque la anhelara y me sintiera terriblemente atraída.

No podía destruirla, no quería. Yo creo que así se sintió Kurt Cobain y por eso prefirió pegarse un tiro antes que arruinar la vida de su pequeña hija. Nada más que yo no era Kurt Cobain, Rachel no era mi hija y no iba a pegarme un tiro… aún no cumplía los 27. Ah! Ves a lo que me refiero? Quien en su sano juicio piensa en cosas como suicidio?

Alex y yo estábamos destinadas la una para la otra para destruirnos, y quién sabe si después renacer como el fénix o simplemente dejarnos morir por gusto o por necesidad.

Rachel no necesitaba al ser autodestructivo que era yo, necesitaba a alguien que supiera vivir y la enseñara a vivir también en compañía de otro, que le enseñara de amor sano, de cariño sin celos y sin desconfianzas.

Eran estas heridas que aun no sanaban las que me frenaban de estar con ella, no estaba en mis planes arruinarla.

Me tomaría mi tiempo para ver si podía sanar bien, y temía porque ella me tuviera paciencia, porque me esperara. Pero, y si yo no iba a querer que me esperara?

Se movió aún entre mis brazos, levantó las manos y como si fuera un gatito se talló los ojos y se estiró para despabilarse. Yo me sonreí, hermosa se queda corto, más allá, no hay palabra. No se inventó nunca para describir a Rachel Berry.

-Buenos días-. Me dijo sonriendo.  
-Buenos días-. Contesté quitando mis brazos de su cintura, pero me detuvo rápidamente con sus manos.  
-No quiero salir aún de la cama-.  
-Pero son casi las once-. Contesté.  
-No importa, es sábado-.  
-no tienes nada que hacer?-.  
-Hoy me doy un descanso-.  
-De acuerdo-. Volví a abrazarla –Quieres hacer algo? Oh! Te llevaré a un café que esta cerca de aquí, ya verás que te gustará. Y vamos a dejar un recuerdo en una de las paredes.  
-Cómo?-.  
-Ya verás-. Pegué mi cuerpo al de ella –Vamos a quedarnos media hora más aquí, luego tomaremos un baño e iremos por el café-.

Así pues pasada la media hora nos bañamos por turnos y nos vestimos para salir.

Yo no recordaba que Santana estaría en su examen y que Brittaney tendría tiempo libre. Así que antes de que pudiéramos salir, nos interceptó y nos puso cara de puppy cuando preguntó si podía acompañarnos; para hacer la situación menos seria, ya que yo no quería seguir pensando en esas cosas le dije que sí. El buen humor que la caracteriza nos haría bien, nos distraería de la plática que habíamos tenido en la madrugada.

Nos pusimos los abrigos y caminamos por las calles frías de la ciudad de nueva york, con sus edificios altos y su gente siempre tan deprisa. Nosotras en cambio, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para llegar.

Me tomó de la mano, pero sin entrelazar nuestros dedos, lo que hacía de ese gesto algo más ligero y sin tanto que nos pudiera poner a pensar.

Yo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y ella un rubor en la cara que la hacía verse más hermosa. Britt me tomó de la otra mano y me sonrió.

Conversamos las tres por un rato sustancial, reímos de nuevo, hablamos de estupideces y B. nos llenó de detalles de lo que había pasado con Santana en la madrugada, cómo se había levantado toda aturdida por haber dormido media hora y se había marchado a su examen rogando porque el sueño no la venciera a la mitad de él.

Luego llegó el mesero con la cuenta y un plumón de aceite, color negro.

-Ven-. Le dije mientras la tomaba de de la mano ahora yo y la jalaba a la pared donde había un montón de escritos, corazones con iniciales, frases, mentadas de madre, deseos, párrafos de canciones y poemas. –Qué ponemos?-.  
-No lo sé-.  
-Ya sé-. Contesté –Es verdad lo que voy a escribir. Aunque extraño por lo poco que nos hemos visto, pero así es, de acuerdo?-. Me frunció el ceño y no dijo nada.

Y entonces me puse a escribir con mi letra cursiva –Espero que entiendas mi letra-. Dije.

Cuando terminé se acercó rápidamente a la pared.

"Llevo tu corazón conmigo, lo llevo en mi corazón"

Se volteó y me abrazó fuerte, tan fuerte que pensé que me iba a romper las costillas.

-Me gusta-. Dijo cuando finalmente se separó de mí. Sonó su celular –Hola? No, estoy en un café con Quinn y con Brittaney, pero ya vamos de regreso-. Rió – Claro que no me iba a ir sin ti, tonto; ok, no tardo-. Volteó a vernos –Era Kurt, pensó que me había ido sin él-.

Britt y yo reímos.

El regreso fue el mismo escenario, ella tomada de mi mano izquierda, Britt de la derecha. No estaba nublado, pero hacía un viento frío. Eso me contentaba, el clima me ponía en paz.

Antes de despedirnos me prometió que no perderíamos de nuevo contacto alguno, que se daría el tiempo para conectarse ya fuera a facebook o msn y acordamos que descargaríamos Skype. Le di mi nuevo número de celular y ella me dio de nuevo el suyo.

Asumí que no habían tomado aún el taxi cuando saqué mi celular y me puse a escribir un mensaje.

**Es lindo dormir contigo, sobre todo cuando eres tan adorable. Fue una buena noche, qué bueno que volvimos a encontrarnos. Un beso.- Q**

_**Un placer haber compartido eso contigo, el beso me lo das después-. R**_

Sentí un nudo en el estómago, no, más bien un mariposeo. Dios.

Cinco minutos después mi celular volvió a sonar con el timbre que tenía para los mensajes. Corrí por él, una sonrisa en mi rostro. Quería que fuera Rachel.

_Voy para tu casa, te extraño horrores y quiero verte para abrazarte y besarte mucho mucho-. A_

No, no. Yo quería tener mi recuerdo intacto, revivirlo lo que restaba del sábado, perderme en mí y volar por doquier con mis recuerdos en el pecho y en el alma. Sin ser interrumpida, sin que me jalaran a la realidad, yo quería estar sola con el aroma de Rachel en mi cama, en mi almohada.

Antes de que llegara, guardé esa almohada. No quería que perdiera su perfume… ya por la noche la sacaría y la abrazaría, oliéndola sin fin.

Pero la noche llegó y con ella los clásicos orgasmos, los sudores, los gemidos, las pasiones. Eso que era Alex, los te amo que no se sentían tan fuertes, pareciera que con cualquier temblor se derrumbarían, pero ahí estaban, existían.

-Dónde está tu otra almohada?-. me preguntó al acomodarse como siempre.  
-Ya no existe-. Sentí ganas de llorar, ya la cama no olía a Rachel y a mí, sino a Alex y a mas sombras, mas abismos, confusiones –Acuéstate en la mía, cabemos las dos-.

Se acurrucó cerca de mí, ambas en una sola almohada.

-Buenas noches Alex-.  
-Buenas noches, te amo-.  
-…Yo también-. _Un yo también es bueno, no pronuncias la palabra amor y aún así contentas a la otra persona –_Yo también...-


	6. Chapter 6

**okee dokee, capítulo seis; para los que leen este y el amor en tiempos del fin del mundo, bueno no, no ha terminado, aún quedan capítulos, solo que ese es mas tardado. En cuanto a este... hay drama, drama al final del capítulo, no es feliz, advierto.**

* * *

**Rachel B. Berry ha solicitado seguirte en Facebook***

Me acomodé sobre la cama, con la espalda recargada en la pared y la laptop sobre las piernas; la taza de café humeaba llenando la habitación con su delicioso aroma. El sol ya estaba por ocultarse y, para mi calma Alex no había podido verme ese fin de semana porque estaba muy ocupada estudiando para su examen… o cogiéndose a algún tipo… no lo sabía, jueves y viernes las cosas estaban extrañas y tocarla se había convertido en una completa odisea.

En fin, eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba eran los 15 albums de fotos que me ofrecía el perfil de Rach.

Por fin tendría acceso a un poco de su vida privada, saber de sus amigos, de los lugares que frecuentaba.

La vi con sus padres, con sus amigos de Mackinley, en el salón de lo que deduje era el club de canto del que me había contado, conocí a su ex novio… Finn? Pasé el cursor sobre su rostro 'Finn Hudson', un tipo enorme con cara de tonto. Rachel Berry a los seis años, oh por dios! Hermosa con su tutú. Cielos! Eso es un…? Un micrófono rosa con brillantes? Ñoña, la adoro!

**Videos de Rachel B. Berry**

Cuando la escucho cantar pierdo capacidad de pensamiento y respiración, hablar me hubiera resultado imposible. Olvido incluso tragarme el sorbo de café. Es… es… sublime? Hermoso? Incomparable? Magnifico? De hecho, todas las anteriores y más. Qué voz tan grande en un cuerpo tan pequeño; hasta se me ha puesto la piel de gallina. Pocas veces me ha pasado, algo debe de impactarme demasiado como para que suceda, como cuando vi aquel video de Sigur Rós o la letra de My Immortal. Rachel Berry me brindó un momento de asombro.

Devoré todos y cada uno de los videos, apenas parpadeando para no perder un solo detalle de su rostro, del movimiento de sus manos, de cómo cerraba los ojos cuando tenía que alcanzar una nota alta. Yo me sentía orgullosa de mi voz, a su lado no soy más que un intento fallido de cantante.

Luego me paso a checar el último estado, posteado el domingo pasado a las 11:45 "Reencuentros que alegran el corazón". A Kurt H, Tina y otras 15 personas les gusta esto. Te gusta esto.

No puedo borrar la sonrisa que se ha dibujado en mi rostro, creo que Rachel tomó un plumón de tinta indeleble y lo pasó por mi cara.

Tengo el MSN abierto también, por si se conecta, pero no tengo ventanas parpadeando, nótese que soy la única con tiempo libre en estos parciales, por qué? Porque adelanté los reportes.

Le doy el último trago a la taza de café y me levanto por otra. Al regresar el MSN está parpadeando.

Al ver quién es, me encojo de hombros y creo que hasta me dan ganas de salirme.

_Alex dice: Hola amor :D_

Quinn F. dice: Hola tú; dándote un respiro?

_Alex dice: Si, estoy harta de estudiar, no puedo más, quisiera aventar los libros por la ventana. Te extraño._

Quinn F. dice: Envídiame, yo estoy disfrutando de una rica taza de café y sin ninguna preocupación

_Alex dice: Y no me extrañas?_

Quinn F. dice: Si. Pero ya mañana nos vamos a ver :p

_Alex dice: Irás por mí al salón?_

Quinn F. dice: Si quieres…

_Alex dice: ok_

Quinn F. dice: ok

_Alex dice: Espera, teléfono._

Quinn F. dice: …ok…

**Diez minutos más tarde…**

_Alex dice: Voy a tardar, te veo mañana, sale?_

Quinn dice: De acuerdo, ciao.

_Alex dice: Bye, te amo._

Quinn dice: Yo también.

Estaba a punto de cerrar el MSN cuando…

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: Holaaaaa! :D

Quinn F. dice: Hermosa! Cómo estás?

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: Súper cansada y tú?

Quinn F. dice: Mucho mejor ahora que te has conectado :P; cansada por qué?

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: Aw qué linda! Pues porque estamos en los ensayos de una obra que presentaremos para el final de semestre y como conseguí el protagónico pues tengo que memorizar muchas líneas y ensayar, ensayar, ensayar!

Quinn F. dice: En serio? Wow! Felicidades por tu papel; me invitarás al estreno?

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: Por supuesto :)

Quinn F. dice: Oye! Punto número uno: Tus papás se ven super agradables; número dos: Qué diablos le viste a Hudson; número tres: tienes una voz increíble!

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: gracias, adoro a mis papás; em.. la sonrisa y el uniforme de americano? Hahaha! No sé y… Oh por dios! Viste mis videos?

Quinn F. dice: Vi toooooodo tu perfil.

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: Eres una stalker Quinn Fabray.

Quinn F. dice: Lo suficiente.

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: Lo suficiente para qué?

Quinn F. dice: *cof, cof* eeeh que?

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: hahaha no te hagas la desentendida, suficiente para qué?

Quinn F. dice: Para que termines de encantarme…

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: Me estoy sonrojando en estos momentos.

Quinn F. dice: Aw, qué bonita.

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: No, la bonita eres tú.

Quinn F. dice: Las dos, te parece? Para no pelearnos y terminar en una discusión cursilona tipo: cuelga tú, no cuelga tú, no tú.

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: Hahaha si, mejor; cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

Quinn F. dice: Muy tranquilo, me dediqué a ver películas, beber café, fumar, dormir… sin duda un buen fin de semana.

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: Sin duda; Quinn?

Quinn F. dice: Dime?

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: Tengo una invitación para ti… quizás no te guste y eres libre de rechazarla, pero es algo que quiero compartir contigo…

Quinn F. dice: ?

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: Quisieras venir mañana a ver Funny Girl?

Quinn F. dice: hahaha a qué hora?

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: a las cinco te parece bien?

Quinn F. dice: Me parece perfecto.

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: En serio si?

Quinn F. dice: yup, en serio si :P pero si no me gusta la película tendrás que compensarme de algún modo.

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: Cómo lo compensaría? No Quinn, no voy a ser tu esclava sexual.

Quinn F. dice: O.O me sonrojaste ahora tú! Haha, no nada de eso… ya pensaré en algo.

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: Está bien. Pero si al final decides que de esclava sexual solo tengo algo que no haría…

Quinn F. dice: qué es ese algo?

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: No me vestiré de mucama.

Quinn F. dice: Ah descuida, seguramente te pediría que te vistieras de enfermera o dominatrix hehe,

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: En ese caso no hay problema

Quinn F. dice: hahaha tontita, basta! No hablemos más de eso. Mejor dime cuál es el numero de tu dormitorio o si a tu compañera de cuarto no le molestará que te visite…

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: 502 y no, no le molestará porque no estará, esta semana toca pasarla en el dormitorio de su novio.

Quinn F. dice: ah vaya… perfecto entonces.

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: Quinn?

Quinn F. dice: mmm?

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: Puedo decirte algo?

Quinn F. dice: Hehe pues… no lo sé, deja le pregunto a Santana si se te permite que me preguntes algo.

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: Duh!

Quinn F. dice: :P claro que puedes Barbra!

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: Me gustas mucho.

Quinn F. dice: …

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: ¿?

Quinn F. dice: A mí también me gustas mucho…

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: qué bueno que sea mutuo.

Quinn F. dice: … lo es…

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: Bueno, debo partir, mañana hay clases y yo ya estoy muriendo de sueño.

Quinn F. dice: Rach, son las diez de la noche :S

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: Precisamente yo debo dormir mínimo ocho horas para rendir en mis clases; cuántas horas duermes tú?

Quinn F. dice: A veces cinco, a mi no me importa cuántas duerma, mi rutina no es tan estricta como la tuya.

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: Otch!

Quinn F. dice: ve a la cama hermosa, descansa y sueña lindo de acuerdo?

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: contigo?

Quinn F. dice: dije lindo! No hermoso :P

Rachel Barbra Berry (*) dice: hahaha tonta… :D buenas noches hermosa.

Quinn F. dice: hasta mañana Rach.

'Me gustas' había dicho, había dicho por fin! Si llegué a tener dudas de lo que pudiera pasar en su cabecita respecto a eso, ahora ya no había tal, sí le gusto y ella por supuesto que también me gusta a mí…

Me di un último paseo por su perfil para ver si acaso había actualizado su estado.

**Mañana!** A Tina le gusta esto.

Kurt H. **Mañana qué?**

Cerré las ventanas y apagué la laptop. Me apacigüé por un momento pensando en que la vería mañana, veríamos Funny Girl (ya extrañaba este tema con su fanatismo por Barbra Streisand) y seguramente al despedirnos, nos besaríamos…

…o no. Tengo una novia-no novia que respetar. No quiero tener problemas con el Karma, no me gustaría que me hicieran lo mismo, después de todo acordamos que aunque no tuviéramos el título debíamos respetarnos como tal: una pareja.

Fuck me! Todo esta perdido, si en mi cabeza ya la he llamado 'mi pareja' entonces ya lo he visto así, al diablo todo lo que pensaba de libertad, de que es más sencillo si no hay titulo, ya la llamé de ese modo, se ha impregnado en mi cabeza.

'Deja de pensar tanto' me dije 'Disfruta el día de mañana y punto'.

Abrí la ventana y me encendí un cigarro, el otoño me olía delicioso, la noche me venía de maravilla, alcanzaba a ver unas cuantas estrellas, recordé la estrella que tiene Rach en su nombre… le va bien, no hay mejor analogía que esa. Y su brillo opaca a las demás.

Estoy pensando en Rachel, mi mente está saturada de ella, pero luego, como pasara en la película de Stardust (vaya, las estrellas me persiguen ahora) otro pensamiento se me cruza y termino en el medio rodeada de relámpagos, en una tormenta.

Está este aroma, un perfume rico, guío la mirada hacia donde la dirige mi olfato, la sudadera de Alex y sin pensarlo dos veces, como llevada en automático, me encamino a tomarla y pegármela a la nariz para aspirar profundamente su esencia. Y me doy cuenta de que sí la extraño.

* * *

Alex salió del salón con una sonrisa y corrió a abrazarme fuerte, nunca lo había hecho delante de sus compañeros de clase; luego me besó en la boca, un beso rápido, un kiko. Y me sorprende la osadía que tiene, de cierto modo me contenta porque comienza a aceptar el hecho de estar conmigo, comienza a no avergonzarse tanto de salir con alguien de su mismo sexo, mujer-mujer, no tiene nada de malo.

Me toma de la mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos. Recarga su cabeza en mi hombro y me giro para oler el shampoo en su cabello, que también me gusta, como el aroma de su sudadera. Me han dado muchas ganas de hacerle el amor.

-Quieres ir a mi departamento?-. Pregunta como si me hubiera leído la mente.  
-Si, sí quiero-. Me guiña un ojo y somos cómplices.

Cuando llegamos nos acostamos en la cama, ella en posición fetal dándome la espalda y yo abrazándola por detrás.

Se pega mucho a mi y cierra los ojos, luego comienza a acariciarme la cara y luego a apretarme el hueso de la cadera. Esa es una señal que tenemos, silenciosa. Ella me aprieta el hueso de la cadera y yo sé que quiere que le arranque la ropa.

Solo que esta vez no tengo ganas de arrancarle la ropa, sino de quitársela poco a poco.

Entonces me pongo sobre ella y empiezo a besarle el cuello y le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja, abre las piernas y me rasguña la espalda y me muerde el hombro. Desabotono su blusa y el pantalón, ella ya me ha hecho el favor de quitarse los zapatos.

Se le acelera la respiración mientras mis pupilas se dilatan, demostrando que mi líbido se ha incrementado. Lentamente le quito el pantalón junto con la ropa interior y Alex está expuesta para mí, semidesnuda. Sólo el brasier adorna su cuerpo.

Bajo mi mano izquierda a su entrepierna mientras la derecha trabaja en desabrochar la única prenda que posee. Siento que está húmeda, tan húmeda que apenas y puedo esperar para estar dentro de ella.

-Ves cómo me mojas?-. me dice. Cada vez que me lo pregunta yo la deseo más.  
-Mmmhm-. Respondo mientras cierro los ojos y siento cómo mi cuerpo reacciona a lo que sienten mis dedos.

Me abraza por los hombros y me introduzco, gime cerca de mi oído y comienza a moverse mientras yo me empujo con la cadera.

Me besa y masajea mi lengua con la suya, puedo sentir su arete y lo escucho chocando con mis dientes y los suyos.

Alex no hace mucho ruido cuando hacemos el amor, yo no sé si siempre ha sido así o sólo conmigo se detiene, no tengo problema, eso ayuda cuando no estamos solas y tenemos un poco de pudor.

Ya conozco su cuerpo, sé las cosas que le gustan y las que le encantan; si tengo dudas de su corazón a ratos, de su cuerpo no existe ninguna, cada vez que mis dedos entran y salen sé que eso no puede fingirse, el deseo que me expresa apuesto que es honesto, real. Eso lo siento seguro.

Cuando empieza a temblar bajo mi cuerpo, sé que está por llegar al orgasmo. Quiero detenerme y bajarme, probarla… pero me ha dicho que el sexo oral no le gusta, ni dar ni recibir y aunque me parece que se pierde de mucho y en ese perder pierdo yo también, me quedo contenta porque la fricción que tienen nuestros cuerpos es deliciosa.

Me quedo entre sus piernas por unos minutos mientras ella me acaricia la espalda y juega con mi cabello, lo hace lentamente porque apenas y tiene fuerzas.

-Te amo Quinn-. Algo pasa dentro de mí, algo tan raro…  
-Te amo-. He dicho y no hay vuelta atrás. Lo he sentido y sin miedo.

Me tomo una pequeña siesta mientras ella está a mi lado, cuando mi alarma del celular suena, sé que es momento de meterme a bañar y marcharme, debo visitar a Rachel, me emociona verla, convivir con ella.

Me levanto y me meto en la regadera con el agua muy caliente, me quito el olor a cigarro y a Alex.

-Por qué no te quedas?-.  
-Tengo que hacer unas cosas, hermosa-. Digo mientras me pongo la chamarra y me ajusto el gorro.  
-Nos veremos mañana? Me quedaré en tu casa?-.  
-Mañana paso de nuevo por ti, comemos sushi y duermes en casa, sí-. Me sonríe y camina a abrazarme.  
-Sushi, qué rico-. Le beso la punta de la nariz.  
-hasta mañana amor-.  
-Hasta mañana, ve con cuidado, si?-.  
-Lo haré-.

Cuando el frío me pega en la cara y la ciudad me da la bienvenida a la realidad, comienzo a sentirme nerviosa, ésta es la primera vez que Rachel y yo estaremos solas, no con alguien más en otra habitación, no, completamente solas.

Será que podré ser capaz de contenerme? De no besarla, de detenerme en muchas cosas? Espero que sí.

Le hago la parada al taxi y me subo antes de que algún gandaya me lo gane. El chofer de acento ruso me pregunta a dónde voy, le indico que se dirija a NYADA y conforme nos acercamos, más mariposeos se apoderan de mi, cuántas tendré adentro? Un millón?

Veo el número pintado en el frente de la puerta de su dormitorio. Algunos alumnos caminan por el pasillo ignorantes de mi nerviosismo, respiro profundo y doy tres toques en la puerta, una manía que tengo desde hace unos seis años, tocar tres veces.

Cuando me abre la puerta me recibe con la sonrisa sello Rachel Berry, enorme, de oreja a oreja.

-Si veniste!-. se abalanza sobre mí y me abraza tan fuerte que ya no sé en qué punto termina mi piel y empieza la de ella, parece que nos fusionamos. Me gusta.  
-Claro que vine, no me iba a perder la tarde de musical por nada del mundo-.  
-Pasa-.

Cuando entro huele a incienso, y veo que en su lado de la habitación hay un anaquel con unos cuantos libros, muchas películas, una mariposa negro con azul enorme, velas y más incienso.

Camino derechito hacia la mariposa. Quiero agarrarla, pero quizás es demasiado frágil y no quisiera romperla.

-Puedo?-. pregunto antes de hacer algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir.  
-Si, puedes-. La tomo con delicadeza y me la acomodo en la palma de la mano.  
-Rachel, es preciosa, de dónde la has sacado?-.  
-Es muy curioso, vino a morir a mi ventana… me encantan las mariposas, así que la metí, sabía que ya estaba muriendo, la puse en el escritorio y como si fuera una buena señal o un regalo, murió con las alas abiertas-. Sigo sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Me hipnotiza el azul.  
-Te digo algo?-.  
-Dime-.  
-A mi también me gustan las mariposas, son mis favoritas-.  
-En serio? Ah es tan genial-.  
-Lo es-. Respondo mientras la deposito de nuevo en su lugar.  
-Quieres algo de tomar? Ah ya sé, voy a prepararte un té que te va a fascinar, te gusta el té?-.  
-Pues… sí-.

Me entrega la taza negra y me llevo el humo a la nariz para olerlo; es como avainillado pero no sé que más tenga. Le doy un sorbo con cuidado para no quemarme la lengua y escaldarla.

-Rach, esto está delicioso-.  
-Verdad que sí? Me lo trajo un amigo de un viaje que hizo por no sé donde-.  
-Buen regalo-.  
-Si, ah pues fue Sam quien me regaló la caja con noventa bolsitas, lo recuerdas?-.  
-El rubio de boca grande que mandaste a preguntarme si quería bailar contigo?-. me volteó los ojos.  
-Otch! Que no lo mandé-.  
-Otch!-. la arremedo y me saca la lengua. Yo doy otro sorbo a mi té pero no le quito los ojos de encima; se me queda viendo y sus ojos me ven tan fijo que pienso que va a hechizarme.  
-So… Funny Girl?-. me atrevo a decir para romper ese contacto que estábamos teniendo.  
-Es verdad, sí… prohibido bostezar-.  
-No lo haré, lo prometo-. Le sonreí y ella me sonrió de vuelta.  
-Bueno, ponte cómoda, puedes recargarte en la pared-.

Puso el disco en el DVD y luego se acomodó a mi lado. La cama individual no dejaba mucho espacio para que pudiéramos estar alejadas, así que su brazo estaba en contacto total con el mío.

Traté de ignorar lo que me provocaba la cercanía, necesitaba poner atención a la película y disfrutarla, si no lo hacía entonces me sentiría como que decepcioné a Rachel.

Así que con todo el esfuerzo posible me dediqué a ver la película.

Me gustó que se supiera los diálogos y que cantara en silencio las canciones, sólo moviendo la boca y escuchándose irremediablemente cuando tenía que pronunciar S's o C's. me encantó que me dijera cuáles eran sus partes favoritas y me apretara la mano cuando salían.

Se recargó en mi hombro los últimos quince minutos de la película y me acarició el brazo. Mientras, mi mente se hacía nudos, tantos que perdí la cuenta.

-Qué te pareció?-. me preguntó entusiasmada cuando los créditos comenzaron a rodar por la pantalla.  
-No está mal-.  
-No está mal? No sabes lo que dices Fabray-.  
-Berry, este musical no es de mis favoritos-. Le tomé la mano – Pero podría serlo, eventualmente, dame tiempo de ajustarme a la trama y demás-.  
-Está bien-. Me sonrió y me beso en la mejilla, pero no se separó del todo, su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía.

Iba a besarme… iba a besarme y yo no me sentía capaz de quitarme. Sus labios tan cerca de los míos.

-Quieres que vayamos a cenar?-. Pregunté antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Me alejé un poco –Tengo hambre, vamos, te invito; tengo antojo de una hamburguesa con mucho tocino-. Me puso cara de asco.  
-Ew, soy vegana-.  
-Ew, qué comes pues? Alfalfa?-. se echó a reír.  
-No, pero vamos, sé de un lugar que sirve de todo, puedo comer yo lo que me gusta y tú llenarte la boca de un pobre cerdito, víctima de tu antojo de carne-.  
-Muy bien, después de usted señorita-. Me hizo una reverencia estilo siglo XVIII y caminó. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y ella se giró para cerrar con llave. Luego se prendió de mi brazo y caminamos así hasta llegar al restaurante.

Se sentó frente a mi en la mesa para dos que nos asignó la mesera, sin embargo en lugar de quedarse así, movió la silla de modo que quedara a un lado de mi.

Estaba tan cerca y yo tenía tantas ganas de besarla, que lo único que atiné a hacer para distraerme fue jugar con las esquinas de la mesa cuadrada de madera con la mirada en mi mano.

-Estás bien Quinn?-. tragué saliva  
-Si, por qué preguntas?-.  
-Porque de pronto te pusiste seria y la vibra como que cambió un poco-.  
-Me pones nerviosa, eso es todo-. Le contesté mientras le brindaba una sonrisa tímida.  
-Te pones nerviosa porque sabes que me gustas?-.  
-Mmm entre otras cosas, sí-. Ladeé mi cabeza un poco y dejé de jugar con la mesa.  
-Qué otras cosas?-. Recargó sus codos y apoyó la barbilla en el dorso de su mano, esperando atenta.  
-Pues… otras cosas-.  
-Dime-. Contestó en tono juguetón pero suplicante.  
-Mmmno-. Tomé mi menú y me escondí tras él –Oye es verdad, preparan muchas cosas aquí; yo ya sé qué ordenar, qué pedirás tú?-.  
-Pediré que me digas qué cosas-. Bajé mi menú.  
-Te diré, pero después de cenar, lo prometo-. Me miró dudosa y me entrecerró los ojos –En serio, lo haré-.  
-Ok, confío en ti, pediré una ensalada-.  
-De alfalfa?-. Bromeé. Me soltó un manaso.  
-Si, de alfalfa-. Me sacó la lengua y volvió la vista a su menú.

Su ensalada no se me antojaba para nada, no era que no me gustaran, porque honestamente me gustan mucho, pero la suya no me apetecía un poquito, sin embargo ella parecía disfrutarla mucho. Lo mismo que yo los kilos de tocino que había ordenado en mi hamburguesa.

Las dos pedimos té helado para beber y tuvimos una conversación superficial durante la cena debido a que entre masticar, tragar y platicar pues no puedes hablar del todo.

Cuando la mesera retiró nuestros platos y Rachel ordenó el postre, se me quedó viendo y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa.

-Ya terminamos de cenar, qué cosas?-. me limpié el té de los labios con la servilleta y sonreí.  
-Falta tu postre, así que no hemos terminado-. En ese preciso momento la mesara le entregó su helado de chocolate.  
-Tú ya terminaste, puedo escucharte mientras me termino mi delicioso helado de chocolate; quieres probarlo?-.  
-Ok-. Contesté –Mmm sabe distinto-.  
-Claro, porque este no se hace con leche-.  
-Entonces?-. pregunté interesada.  
-Pues mira, lo que sucede es que… no, espera, no me cambies el tema-. Hice un sonido de frustración con la garganta y choqué mi frente contra la mesa.  
-No vas a rendirte verdad?-.  
-No-.  
-Me gustas Rachel Berry, por eso me pones nerviosa-.  
-Qué mas?-.  
-Tienes una mirada que hace que baje la mía; eso no me había pasado nunca-.  
-Continúa-.  
-Es… es extraño porque… de verdad me atraes mucho y entonces… estar cerca de ti hace que me trabe y que no sepa qué decir; pero también hay cosas que me salen muy naturales, como que no tengo que esforzarme cuando estoy contigo, me entiendes?-.  
-A la perfección-. Tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón –Qué más?-.  
-Tengo muchas ganas de seguir conociéndote, o sea… no sé lo que vaya a pasar mañana… pero… definitivamente quiero tenerte en mi vida…-.  
-De qué modo?-. _ah, la pregunta del millón.  
_-Por el momento de amiga-. Me frunció el ceño.  
-Y después-.  
-Después… de lo que la vida nos permita, no crees?-.  
-Lo creo-. Pasó su lengua por la cuchara quitando todo el helado y la dejó dentro de la copa.  
-Te gustó tu helado?-.  
-Estaba delicioso, gracias-.  
-De nada; pedimos la cuenta ya? Y te acompaño a tu dormitorio-. Asintió

Cuando llegamos nos quedamos paradas afuera del cuarto, yo no quería irme y podía ver en su mirada que no quería que me fuera. Pero dormir en su cama individual iba a hacer las cosas más difíciles para mí.

Sí, ya hemos dormido juntas y no hizo falta una cama individual para realmente dormir tan juntas. Pero las cosas eran distintas entonces.

Mis sentimientos por Alex eran aún un torbellino, pero hoy, precisamente hoy le dije que la amaba y lo sentí.

Rachel me gustaba mucho, muchísimo, cada cosa de ella, cada parte. Y ocupaba un espacio en mi corazón… pero qué tan grande era ese espacio? Eso era lo que ignoraba… no lo sabía, era difícil de saber.

-Bueno, aquí me quedo yo-.  
-Si-.  
-Quieres… quieres pasar?-.  
-Me encantaría pero… debo ir de regreso a casa y… dormir-.  
-Es verdad-. Silencio.  
-Me gustó mucho pasar la tarde-noche contigo Rach, en verdad. El tiempo vuela, se me pasa tan rápido-.  
-Me pasa lo mismo Quinn-. Se fue acercando a mis labios. Otra vez de nuevo tan cerca… y más cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su calor. Volví a quitarme.  
-Lo siento, no puedo-.  
-P…p…pero… me gustas y te gusto…-.  
-Si Rach y mucho… de verdad no tienes idea de cuánto… pero estoy saliendo con alguien-.

Pareciera que alguien tomó un popote y le succionó el color de la cara, palideció y me soltó de la mano. Luego se puso muy roja y los ojos se le rosaron.

-C…cómo dices?-. empecé a temblar.  
-Estoy saliendo… estoy saliendo con alguien-. Luego ella empezó a temblar. -No, no llores… tenemos que hablar, podemos pasar?-. me asintió despacio con la mirada en el suelo. Entró y se sentó en la cama, yo me acerqué la silla que tenía en su escritorio y la acomodé frente a ella, cerca.

Seguía con la mirada en el piso, estaba encorvada y el cabello lo tenía en la cara. Puse mi dedo índice en su barbilla y le levanté el rostro. Me partió el corazón ver cómo brotaban sin parar sus lagrimas. Me levanté y tomé un pañuelo de su buró; lo tomó y se limpió las mejillas, acerqué mi mano y la posé en una, ella ladeó la cabeza y se sostuvo en mi mano. Luego me quitó enojada.

-Eres cruel-. Me dijo, y yo agregué mil fracturas mas a mi cuerpo.  
-No digas eso-. Supliqué con la voz cortada.  
-Me hablas lindo, me dices que también te gusto, vienes a mi cuarto, pasamos un buen rato, me invitas a cenar y luego…-. Volvía a llorar –Me dices que sales con alguien, Quinn-. Hizo puchero.  
-Yo… es que… Rach… mira, el asunto es que… sí, me gustas, mucho, muchísimo… pero, es tarde-.  
-Tarde para qué?-.  
-Para nosotras Rach…-. No lograba encontrar las palabras, tenía tanto por decir, pero en desorden.  
-No entiendo-. Su voz débil.  
-Me dices que vas a llamarme pero no llamas y yo tampoco te llamo… después nos reencontramos, pero yo ya no estaba… sola, libre… estaba involucrada con alguien y ya llevábamos mes y medio saliendo cuando te volví a ver en el bar… ya habían surgido sentimientos, ya estaban los cimientos de una historia, se construyeron recuerdos-.  
-Es tu novia?-.  
-No-.  
-Entonces?-.  
-La quiero Rach-.  
-No me digas Rach… al menos ahorita-. _Ouch.  
_-Ok… es que… por qué no llamaste?-. Grité; ella se asustó. –Carajo!-.  
-Porque tenía miedo!-. Gritó también –Ya te lo había dicho!-.  
-Todo hubiera sido tan sencillo Rachel, tan sencillo-. Me escuchaba frustrada.  
-Déjala, déjala y hazme feliz a mí-. De nuevo la súplica en su voz.  
-No puedo hacerlo, no es tan fácil-.  
-Por qué no?-. Volteó a verme directamente a los ojos.  
-Ya te he dicho, nena. La quiero-.  
-Te hace feliz?-. _No quieres preguntar eso… no, no quieres.  
_-No lo sé Rachel… yo, yo no creo en la felicidad, creo en la alegría; la felicidad es fugaz, por eso no la busco, luego me va peor cuando se va… me duele mucho cuando se va-.  
-Yo no te la quitaría-.  
-No puedes quitarme algo en lo que no creo-. Me tomó de la mano.  
-Te hace alegre?-.  
-A ratos-.  
-Qué tal te suena 'todo el tiempo?'-.  
-Me suena irreal-.  
-Te hace falta creer en tanto Quinn; nadie puede salvarte de tu abismo si tú no te dejas-.  
-Y yo no quiero arrastrarte a él-.  
-Voy a esperarte, quieres estar conmigo?-. Asentí –Entonces voy a esperarte, quieres que te espere?-.  
-Yo no puedo disponer de tu tiempo y tu esfuerzo-.  
-Tienes razón-. Volvió a limpiarse las lagrimas y se calmó. Yo le besé la mejilla.  
-Eres demasiado preciosa para mí, no, demasiado no, muy-.  
-Me abrazas?-. Nos levantamos y la abracé, recargó su barbilla en mi hombro y yo la mía en el suyo.  
-Llegué muy tarde?-. negué con la cabeza.  
-Reapareciste cuando ya estaba involucrada con alguien, aún no sé si es precisamente 'muy'-.  
-Te espero?-. Volvió a repetir, esperanzada en que yo iba a cambiar de opinión.  
-Eso tú lo decides Rach-. Seguíamos abrazadas.  
-Lo haré-. Se separó de mí, pero me tomó de ambas manos –Puedo seguir viéndote?. Le sonreí.  
-Si; puedo venir algunos días a la semana, podemos ver todos los musicales que quieras-. Sonrió ella –Debo irme ya-. Se me comprimió el alma, me agregué otras mil fracturas más, soplé mas velas, mi abismo se volvió más oscuro.  
-Está bien-.  
-Quieres que venga pasado mañana?-.  
-Por mí, ven todos los días-. Me besó en la mejilla.  
-Ok, el miércoles a la misma hora-. Le solté las manos.  
-Hasta el miércoles-.  
-Bye-. Y cerré la puerta. Cerré la puerta.

* * *

*Rachel*

Y ahora que se ha ido, la habitación se siente más fría; yo me siento pequeña, como un punto minúsculo dentro del cuarto.

Me acuesto en mi almohada y me echo a llorar, lloro como nunca he llorado. Me siento abandonada, mas sola que nunca, casi sin esperanza, como si el corazón se me empezara a quebrar; así se siente que te rompan el corazón? Ni Finn me dejó tan débil.

Voy a esperarla, vale la pena. Arriesgo mucho, arriesgo mi corazón, mi espíritu, mi alma. Arriesgo mis fuerzas.

Quiero creer que soy yo con quien quiere estar, ella va a escogerme a mí y voy a enseñarle que la felicidad no es fugaz, sino más bien un tatuaje permanente.

Pero, por qué no puedo dejar de llorar? Por qué me siento tan rota.

Qué me has hecho Quinn? Ves como tienes el poder de hacerme añicos?


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por sus reviews anónimos y no anónimos; gracias también a los que me han tenido paciencia con el drama de los capítulos anteriores, este es mas ligerito. Recuerden, la historia tiene final feliz... como debe de ser. Los invito a escuchar la canción que pone Quinn en su Ipod. Fuerte abrazo a los que leen sin comentar y a los que comentan y a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos y la siguen. Sinceramente: N.**

* * *

Cuando salí de la habitación de Rachel un peso enorme se me había quitado de encima, solo para que llegara el demonio de la culpa con uno más grande.

Ignoraba cómo estaba ella después de que la había dejado, quizás lloraba aún o simplemente estaba en su cama pensando en muchas cosas; posiblemente le habría llamado en seguida a Kurt para contarle lo sucedido.

Caminé despacio por el campus y me senté en una banca; la noche ya había caído sobre N.Y y el frío se hacía cada vez más penetrante, me subí el cierre de la chamarra y me puse el gorro para cubrirme las orejas, luego saqué el celular y marqué el número de la única persona que me podía ayudar en esos momentos: San.

-Hola?-. En cuanto escuché su voz me sentí como un niño que necesita llorar, pero apreté fuerte los dientes y tragué saliva –Quinn?-.  
-A-a-. me limpié la garganta –Aquí estoy-. Pero mi voz me delataba.  
-Estas bien?-.  
-No-.  
-Qué pasó?- Me preguntó preocupada.  
-Le, le dije a Rachel que estaba saliendo con alguien y…- volví a tragar saliva mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lagrimas –Dios Santana, hubieras visto cómo lloraba, me, me partió el alma-.  
-Ok, a ver, por partes… Rachel? Yo pensé que no se veían-.  
-me invitó a pasar el día con ella, intentó besarme varias veces pero yo me quitaba… entonces, al final, cuando nos despedimos después de la cena, intentó besarme de nuevo y le dije que… que estoy saliendo con alguien-.  
-Demonios Q.- Hizo una pausa un poco larga para mi gusto –Por qué te duele? Digo, ella quiere estar contigo y tú quieres estar con ella; Alex no da ni un centavo por ti… por qué no estás con Rachel en lugar de estar con Alexandra?-.  
-Creo que estoy enamorada de Alex, Santana; y Rachel me gusta mucho, muchísimo-.  
-La quieres?-.  
-Aún no puedo decidirlo-. Recargué los codos en las rodillas y me llevé la palma de mi mano a la frente, acariciándome para ver si el dolor de cabeza cedía.  
-Creo que tú y yo debemos tener una conversación seria, si no piensas qué vas a hacer respecto a este asunto, te volverás loca y puedes echar a perder muchas cosas-.  
-De acuerdo-.  
-Aquí no se puede, Blaine está en casa y si lo escucha seguramente no podrá evitar entrometerse-. Me dijo bajando un poco la voz –Te veo en una media hora en la cafebrería a la que vamos los sábados-.  
-Ok, ahí nos vemos-.  
-Y Q?-.  
-Si?-.  
-Todo estará bien-.

La verdad es que las cosas iban a estar bien para alguien más pero no para mí. La vida me tenía lecciones preparadas, asuntos que harían que mi mente y mi alma se hicieran mas fuertes y maduraran.

Iba a tomarme mucho tiempo y en el camino yo tendría que hacer trucos de magia para renacer. Tendría que renacer de entre las cenizas cientos de veces, iba a perder cosas, pero al final, sin saberlo iba a ganar el doble.

Tomé un taxi y al ver que llegaría quince minutos temprano le pedí que me bajara cuatro cuadras antes.

Tenía ganas de seguir caminando, de que el viento frío se colara por mi nariz para ver si así era posible que pudiera pensar con claridad, que se me enfriara la cabeza para tomar las decisiones correctas, o que en el mejor de los casos se me congelara el corazón, para no sentir como lo venía haciendo, para no amar a Alex y no anhelar de ese modo a Rachel.

O el alma, para alejarme de ambas sin que me dolieran hasta el hueso.

Pero no, el viento de otoño no sirve para eso, te enfría la cara y hace que te lloren los ojos, pareciera que se te va a caer la nariz y que se te entuman los dedos. El viento de otoño no cumpliría mis deseos.

En una tienda de discos tocaban Firework de Katy Perry… y en seguida mi mente puso la película del recuerdo donde Rach estaba cantándola, sentí cómo los vellos de los brazos se me erizaban y el corazón me comenzó a latir con fuerza. Caminé más rápido y conecté los audífonos al Ipod.

Necesitaba desconectarme al menos hasta que llegara al lugar dónde me había citado Santana. Busqué en el reproductor una canción en especial, Lilitu, de Blueneck. Yo no sé en qué punto pasé del rock, al metal, del metal al indie y del indie al melancholic post rock. Supongo que los cambios que tenemos al crecer influirán a lo largo de los años. Cuando tenga cuarenta qué escucharé? Qué nuevo género será el que me guste?

Me pregunto luego si no hubiera sido mejor no haber ido al bar aquella vez en Lima y haberme quedado estudiando en la biblioteca en lugar de haber acompañado a Blaine a la cafetería. Recordé entonces a Mercedes que alguna vez me dijo que las cosas pasaban por algo y que aunque no lo creyéramos o quisiéramos, el destino ya había escrito nuestra historia 'La historia de una chica llamada Quinn Fabray'.

Que siempre llegaríamos al mismo punto aunque en realidad había varios caminos para lograrlo 'Tienes miles de caminos por seguir, míralos todos y aunque te regreses antes de llegar y tomes otro, éstos siempre se conectaran en el mismo punto, siempre llegarás a dónde se supone debes de llegar' Me había dicho una tarde en la que la vida me sabía mas insípida que de costumbre.

La verdad es, que mi situación estaba fea; y no, no me estoy justificando, porque a lo mejor pude haber tomado muchas decisiones que hicieran que mi tiempo o mi vida en ese entonces fuera menos pesada, pero no las tomé.

A mí me gustaban dos personas a la vez, quizás sí, quería a una, no, de hecho ya lo había pensado bien, sí la quería y la quería mucho, pero a la otra la amaba.

Rachel había sido un chispazo, enorme, deslumbrante, como eso, un firework, un fuego artificial grandísimo y había brillado cegadoramente. Me había dejado deslumbrada, encandilada, como cuando sales y el sol está en lo alto brillando como nunca, luego entras a una habitación y no ves mas que sombras… luego tus ojos vuelven a acostumbrarse y ves todo normal de nuevo. Rachel estaba compuesta de un par de momentos grandiosos, pero nada más hasta entonces.

Alex estaba compuesta de buenos momentos y malos, pero, no es así como deben ser todas las relaciones? Nada es completamente miel ni completamente catástrofes. Me había tomado en el momento correcto y me había envuelto en cosas que me tomaron por sorpresa porque nunca las había sentido. Se había adueñado de mi corazón, un corazón que no sabía bien en qué condiciones estaba.

-Tierra llamando a Fabray-. Era Santana que me tronaba los dedos frente a la cara mientras se sentaba. El mesero le acercó la carta.

Entonces capté que efectivamente ya estaba en la cafebrería, porque olía a vainilla, y había música tranquila a un volumen moderado.

Me gusta este lugar por su toque bohemio, me imagino en algún lugarcillo de Montmartre, los focos que cuelgan de los árboles lo hacen más hermoso de lo que realmente es. Estamos sentadas en la nube de humo, la zona dónde nos atiborramos de tabaco, porque una buena platica sin un tabaco para los que fumamos, no es una plática que se disfrute.

A esto le llaman la 'Calle del Codo' porque está en 'L' y hay tiendas de perforaciones y cosas de hippies. No me gusta lo hippie, pero sí la vibra de la calle del codo.

-Entonces?-. Santana posa los brazos sobre la mesa y entrelaza sus dedos –Vas a contarme en qué punto te volviste tan cobarde y dejaste que tu humanidad te comiera viva?-.  
-Ser humana no tiene nada de malo-.  
-No, claro que no. A menos que lo tomes como pretexto para ser débil e ir cagándola por todos lados-. Suspiro y me llevo las manos a las sienes apretándome fuerte.  
-Alguna vez te gustó alguien más aparte de Brittaney?-.  
-Muchos, eso ya lo sabes-.  
-No, no, al mismo tiempo-. Me tomo una pausa para organizar mis ideas y saber cómo transmitirlas de la mejor manera y la más entendible-. Sabías que amabas a Britt, pero hubo alguien que te gustara o quisieras tanto que… estabas como en un torbellino sin fin… o como cayendo en el agujero del conejo?-. Se lleva la mano a la barbilla y entrecierra los ojos recordando si a caso alguna vez estuvo en esa situación.  
-Tal vez, bueno no, no con B.-. llegó el mesero y pidió nuestra orden, yo estaba de antojo de un capuccino chocomenta y San se pidió un capuccino natural.  
-Cómo que no con B?-. pregunté sorprendida  
-Recuerdas a Eliza? Antes de que llegara B a Lima?-.  
-Si, tu primer novia-.  
-Bueno resulta que yo estaba enamorada de Eliza cuando conocí a B.-.  
-Oohh, así que eso lo viviste más bien al revés-.  
-Así es, llegó Britt y me gustó en seguida, mucho en realidad. Pero yo estaba con Eliza y estaba enamorada-.  
-Eliza era una perra y mira que para que sea más que tú, está difícil-. Santana se echó a reír.  
-Lo era, lo era…; bueno, estuve confundida por un tiempo, no sabía si de verdad quería estar con B o con Eliza, pero al final tomé la decisión correcta-.  
-Cómo supiste que era la decisión correcta-. Llegó el mesero con nuestra orden, volteé a verlo con una sonrisa –Gracias; me refiero a… la sentiste? dudaste?-.  
-La sentí, fue cuestión de seguridad, simplemente lo supe. El día en el que debí tomar una decisión tuve la corazonada de que era B con quien debería de estar-. Dio el primer trago a su café y se lamió del labio superior la espuma –Tú no lo sientes así con Rachel?-. Suspiré y me quedé meditándolo.  
-Mmm…mmmno, bueno no sé-.  
-Qué sí sabes Quinn?-. Me dijo en ese tono enojado que usa cuando se pone seria.  
-Pues que me gusta, que me la paso bien con ella, que tenemos conversaciones interminables y no puedo aburrirme, me gustan mucho sus ojos y el hecho de que me siento cómoda a su lado, pero no siento esa corazonada de la que hablas-.  
-Y respecto a Alexandra, qué sí sabes?-.  
-Pues que me gusta cuando hacemos el amor, o que me jala hacia ella más fuerte cuando al tenerla abrazada amenazo con soltarme. Cuando baila mientras cocina, que me hace reír y sonreír, también me gusta que me haga batallar, que sea difícil tratar con ella porque estoy aprendiendo y me gusta esto de aprender-.  
-Qué aprendes?-. Esto parecía terapia.  
-A sentir-.  
-Ah, eso! Eso es precisamente a donde debemos llegar-. Tomó el azúcar y la vació en el café sin medirla siquiera –Rachel te enseña a sentir como lo hace Alex?-.  
-Pues la verdad es que no… pero es porque aún no hemos convivido tanto-.  
-Buen punto-. Contestó mientras sorbía el café y probaba si había echado la cantidad exacta de azúcar – Te dan ganas de besarla?-. Suspiré con ensoñación.  
-Ah, mucho!-.  
-Será pues mera atracción?-.  
-No lo sé-.  
-Tengo ganas de unas galletitas-. Me dijo mientras buscaba al mesero y le levantaba la mano – Por qué no lo sabes?-. Ordenó su postre.  
-Porque cuando alguien te atrae no te dan ganas de cuidarla o no se te rompe el corazón como a mi hoy que la dejé llorando en su habitación-.

-Entonces sí la quieres-.  
-Si-. Le di un trago a mi taza, sintiendo en la punta de la lengua el sabor a menta y el café caliente viajando hasta mi estómago.  
-Yo la verdad es que hay algo que sigo sin comprender-.  
-Qué es eso que no acabas de comprender?-.  
-Por qué, si sabes que a quien amas es a Alex, sigues sufriendo por Rachel?-.  
-Porque me importa S. me importa tanto que no puedo soportar ver que sufra… y menos por mí. Quién soy yo para que esté así? Nadie! Una simple mortal sin el más mínimo chiste que el hecho de que soy una ex porrista y la hija del dueño de una empresa millonaria, fuera de eso, desde mi punto de vista, soy nadie-. Dio el primer mordisco a su galleta.  
-Pero no estás tomando el punto de vista de Rachel, tú para ti, puedes ser nadie. Ya sabemos que te menosprecias al punto de que si pudieras, te escupirías a ti misma, lo cual me parece increíble porque en la preparatoria eras muy segura-. _Era una máscara San- _pero para ella… pues, quizá seas más de lo que puedas imaginar-.  
-qué voy a hacer entonces?-.  
-Pues puedes hacer muchas cosas al respecto, pero quién sabe si las vayas a hacer-.  
-Te escucho-.  
-Puedes intentar algo con Rachel y dejar a Alex, puedes dejar de ver a Rachel y seguir con Alex, dejar de ver a ambas para aclarar tu mentecilla; también puedes salir con ambas y luego ver cuál se acomoda más a ti, aunque eso no lo harías porque sería como engañarlas y luego tú que crees tanto en el karma, pues está como cabrón. Así que sugiero que… no sé-.  
-Ah! Gracias por tu consejo, me ha servido de tanto!-. Dije frustrada –Dijo que iba a esperarme, Rachel, eso dijo. Yo le contesté que no era dueña de su tiempo… no quiero prometerle que al final me quedaré con ella, porque quizás no suceda-.  
-Ah! Eso es interesante; ella sabe que sales con alguien, pero aún así está dispuesta a esperar que acomodes tus cosas, que pienses… aunque eso puede tomar mucho tiempo. Digamos que Rachel se ha puesto en una zona donde le importan madre los golpes, ella estará ahí para aguantarlos para ver si tú te das cuenta de que es ella quien vale la pena-. Dio otra mordida y le dio un sorbo a su café –O está super enamorada de ti… o es muy estúpida- contestó con la boca llena.  
-O ninguna de las anteriores-.  
-Yo apuesto más por la primera-. Me sonrojé sin querer, pero ella no lo notó.  
-Entonces?-. mi capuccino estaba por terminarse y llevaba ya cinco cigarrillos.  
-Entonces sigue viendo a Rachel, pero no te involucres más de la cuenta con ella porque así solo te confundirás más. Deja que las cosas fluyan, yo presiento que al final obtendrás tu respuesta y tomarás una decisión-.  
-La decisión correcta?-.  
-Eso quisiera, pero quién sabe-. Se encogió de hombros.  
-Ok, entonces seguir viendo a Rach, pero con límites, seguir con mi relación con Alex y ver cómo sigue…-.  
-Quinn?-. me interrumpió –Tanto miedo tienes de herirla?-.  
-Yo no dije eso… pero ya lo hice-.  
-Bueno, de herirla más?-.  
-Sip, debo cuidarla de mi, la quiero tanto que no puedo ofrecerle una Quinn Fabray que está quebrada, porque quizás la vaya a herir, porque a lo mejor le sería infiel, ah yo no sé; sólo presiento que más que felicidad la haría una desdichada si me animo a recibir su corazón en mi mano-.  
-Es verdad, acepto que estas un tanto jodida… esos padres tuyos te dejaron bien loquita, sin contar a Maggie, que puso tu autoestima por los suelos… pero no hay nada que no se pueda recuperar… ah! Y a mí se me hace que no la quieres mucho, más bien como que estás enamorada-. Abrí los ojos como platos.  
-Bajo qué parámetros has llegado a esa conclusión-.  
-No se trata de parámetros, no estamos hablando de estadística Q. nunca, en lo que llevas con Alex había escuchado que no quieres herirla, que es preciada para ti, ni una vez. Caso contrario en Rachel. A mí se me hace que esta tal Rachel es tu media naranja o la pieza que le falta a tu rompecabezas y tú te empeñas en no verlo-.  
-Pues quizás… pero por el momento no voy a dar pasos en falso, me iré con cuidado, no dejaré a Alex, pero me daré la oportunidad de conocer más a Rachel porque todo empezó como una atracción que ni siquiera trascendió hasta que nos volvimos a ver en aquel bar-.  
-Estás más tranquila?-. Se encendió un cigarro.  
-Si San. Muchas gracias, en serio. No sé qué haría sin ti-.  
-Llorar en un rincón, hecha bolita, meciéndote como loca-. Me reí a carcajadas y me sentí aliviada, mucho más aliviada.

* * *

Los parciales habían acabado. Noviembre estaba por entrar, el frío arreciaba, los árboles se veían cada vez más lúgubres.

Las cosas con Alex seguían igual, con Rachel, más tranquilas.

Habíamos evitado el tema y nos dedicábamos a ir de aquí para allá o quedarnos en su habitación viendo películas o platicando mientras nos tomábamos un delicioso té.

-Qué harás en Halloween?-. Le pregunté mientras examinaba el escrito que había hecho para su clase de Guión –Aquí te faltó una coma… y creo que esta palabra no se emplea para lo que quieres dar a entender-. Le pasé el escrito y lo releyó.  
-Nada, nunca hago nada en estas fechas-.  
-Qué harás tú?-. Tomó lápiz y goma y lo corrigió.  
-Vamos a una fiesta?-. Me miró por encima de la hoja.  
-Y Alex?-.  
-Ella tiene una y no me invitó-.  
-Por qué?-. Preguntó curiosa.  
-Porque dice que la están fastidiando mucho con eso de que ande conmigo y prefiere no darles más de qué hablar-.  
-Estás contenta con eso?-. Me encogí de hombros.  
-Sus amigos me caen mal, de todas formas no hubiera tenido ganas de ir-. _Eso es verdad._ Me pasó de nuevo el conjunto de hojas engrapadas. Leí. –Bien, así suena mejor, si el profesor no te pone A en esta tarea, entonces iré y se la meteré por el…-.  
-Quinn!-. Me advirtió riendo.  
-Por el oído Rach, por el oído- me le quedé viendo… cuánto me gustaba ésta mujer! –Entonces, me acompañarás?-.  
-Es de disfraces?-. Asentí –Yo no tengo disfraz, nunca me he disfrazado-. Se sentó a mi lado.  
-Mmm pues… podemos ir de Jack y Sally. Tú serás Sally por supuesto-.  
-No, mira en Wicked…-.  
-Nada de Broadway Rach-.  
-Pero, pero, pero…-.  
-No, no me vestiré de azul y no te llevaré con la cara verde-. Me hizo puchero –No, es un hecho, no-.  
-Está bien, pero sólo porque Jack y Sally me gustan, eran el uno para el otro aunque Sally creyera que no-. _Ah, es pedrada? Porque creo que me abriste la frente_.  
-Oye, qué vamos a hacer hoy Pinky?-. Le pregunté mientras me levantaba de la cama y me estiraba.  
-Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches?-.  
-Mmm no hoy no quiero conquistar el mundo. Cine?-.  
-No, no estoy de humor para cine-. Me dijo.  
-Videojuegos?-.  
-Siempre me ganas Quinn-.  
-Besarnos por un par de horas?-. _Diablos, se suponía que eso se iba a quedar en mi mente!_ –No, no, era… fuck!-.  
-También eso ultimo?-. Sonreí tímidamente y ambas agachamos la mirada –Tengo una idea, sígueme-. Dijo.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó casi jalando por la prisa que llevaba. Subimos y subimos escaleras, que a mi condición física le vinieron muy mal, cuando llegamos a la azotea del edificio yo estaba casi ahogándome. La solté y me agaché recargándome en las rodillas.

-Espera… necesito… respirar…o voy… a…ahogarme-.  
-Venga Quinn- volvió a jalarme de la mano –Ven y acá puedes descansar-.

Caminamos unos cuatro metros más y luego se acostó. Volteó a verme.

-Acuéstate, no va a pasarte nada malo-. Me dijo sonriendo. Me acosté a su lado…  
-Qué hacemos aquí aparte de congelarnos el trasero?-.  
-Qué crees tú que hacemos?-.  
-Mmmm… mmmm… no sé-. Metí las manos a los bolsillos del abrigo. Podía ver el vaho saliendo de mi boca.  
-Vamos a ver estrellas, poca gente se toma unos minutos de su tiempo para no hacer nada mas que mirar el cielo… y a mí me gustan las estrellas… y las mariposas-.  
-Sabes cómo se dice estrella en alemán?-.  
-Nuh uh-.  
-Stern… der Stern-.  
-Y mariposa?-.  
-Der Schmetterling-. Posó sus ojos en mi perfil, yo seguía viendo las estrellas.  
-Sabes Alemán?-.  
-Poco-. Le contesté –Lo llevé en la preparatoria como optativa, el francés me parecía muy empalagoso-.  
-Dime algo en alemán-. Me quedé pensando.  
-Bist du mein Stern oder mein Schmetterling? keine Ahnung, aber du bist wunderschön-. No dijo nada, me miró con cara de interrogación. Yo me eché a reír.  
-Ok, entendí estrella y mariposa, pero lo demás… pff nada-.  
-Bien, déjalo así-.  
-Dime qué significa-.  
-No-.  
-SI-.  
-No-.  
-Sí!-.  
-Nou-. Comenzó a picarme las costillas y a hacerme cosquillas; ella sabía lo mucho que me fastidiaban las cosquillas, lo rápido que cedía ante eso-.  
-OK, ok, te lo diré- Dije entre risas, luchando por zafarme de ella –Pero ya no me hagas cosquillas-. Me soltó.  
-En español, y eso si mi alemán no está muy jodido, dice: eres mi estrella o mi mariposa? No sé, pero eres hermosa-. No dijo nada, se volteó a ver las estrellas. Si hubo emoción o tristeza en sus ojos, yo no lo vi.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio, yo comencé a temblar un poco, tensándome cada vez más por el frío, hice las manos un puño dentro del abrigo y sentía la nariz congelada, ella parecía estar pasando por lo mismo, pero no nos movimos, la vista no era la mejor, por las luces de la ciudad. Pero estar así nos brindaba un poco de calma, que era lo que necesitábamos.

-Si pudieras ser alguien más por unos días, quién serías?-. Pregunté.  
-Famoso? De cualquier época?-.  
-Ajá-.  
-Mmmm…-.  
-Espera, ya sé quien vas a decir-. Interrumpí sus pensamientos.  
-Ah si?-. Soltó una risilla.  
-Si-. Contesté.  
-Quién?-.  
-Pues nada más y nada menos que Barbra Streisand-.  
-Tan predecible soy?-.  
-No, de hecho no eres predecible, pero en ese aspecto sí; fue una pregunta inútil-. Me golpeó en el brazo.  
-Quién serías tú?-.  
-Jack el destripador-. Se quedó callada.  
-En serio?-. Preguntó después de un rato con tono alarmante.  
-No… quizás. Preferiría ser… Mozart o Van Gogh, jack el destripador también fue pintor-.  
-Ah si? Quién?-.  
-Walter Sickert-.  
-Creí que nunca supieron quien fue Jack-.  
-Hace poco leí un libro donde la autora hace una ardua investigación para llegar a la conclusión de que fue él-.  
-No lo conozco-.  
-Hasta entonces yo tampoco sabía que existía… bueno, conocía una obra, pero no sabía que era de él-.  
-De cuál vida nos habremos conocido tú y yo?-. Dijo cambiando de tema  
-Buena pregunta-. Me quedé pensando –Levanta tu mano derecha, hazla un puño y dame luz con tu celular-.  
-Para qué?-. Preguntó curiosa.  
-Tú hazlo-. Obedeció. Con la mano hecha un puño vi las rayitas que se le hacían en el costado de la palma –Según Mercedes, ésta es mi cuarta vida, lo cual creo en verdad, mi alma se siente tan vieja que no se si aguantaría otra vida-. Me veía fijamente a los ojos. Me senté en posición de indio, ella hizo lo mismo –Creo que esta es tu cuarta vida también-.  
-Cómo lo sabes?-. le tomé la mano entre las mías suavemente –Ves estas rayas de aquí- se las acaricié con mi dedo índice –Son las vidas que hemos tenido- Hice puño mi mano derecha –Ves? Estas son las mías. Si pudieras enfocarte en una fecha pensando sólo en nosotras, sería de 1400 a 1500? 1700? O 1850 a 1900?-.  
-Es esto un quiz sacado de internet?-. Reí.  
-No, quiero comprobar algo-. _Si dice mil cuatrocientos a mil quinientos me voy a hacer en los pantalones. _Me vio fijamente entrecerrando los ojos, suspiró y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró y siguió pensando.  
-Mil… cuál fue el primero que dijiste?-. _ok, alguien tráigame un cambio de ropa.  
_-Mil cuatrocientos, mil quinientos-.  
-Ese; crees lo mismo?-.  
-No, yo hubiera dicho mil setecientos-. _Mentira!_  
-En serio? Por qué?-.  
-Pues te imagino en un vestido de esa época, en un salón de baile, con una máscara en el rostro y yo, viéndote detrás de un pilar. Luego cantaríamos 'El fantasma de la opera' (yo soy el fantasma claro) y lo demás ya lo sabes-. Volvió a reír.  
-Tienes mucha imaginación Quinn Fabray-. Se acostó de nuevo con la vista fija en las estrellas.  
-Yo sigo con la idea de que fue en mil quinientos. No te imagino de fantasma de la opera, pero tampoco creo que hayas sido mujer, quizás fuiste un guapo caballero de armadura-. Me acosté a su lado.  
-No me desagrada la idea-. Tomó mi mano y por primera vez desde que nos habíamos conocido, me dejé sentirla sobre mi piel, entrelacé nuestros dedos.  
-Cuál es tu conjunto de estrellas favorito?-.  
-El cinturón de orión-. Respondí –No conozco muchas la verdad, pero entre la osa mayor y la menor, Mercurio y Marte… pues el Cinturón de Orión-.  
-Las tuyas?-.  
-La vía láctea-. Pero no puedes verlas de aquí.  
-Eso no significa que no sean hermosas, cierto?-.  
-Cierto-. Contesté –Entonces, irás conmigo a la fiesta de disfraces? Irá Kurt con Blaine, sabías que ya son pareja?-.  
-Si, algo de eso me dijo Kurt-.  
-Lindo no?-.  
-Me da gusto por ellos-.  
-No me has contestado-. Sonrió.  
-Sí, iré-.  
-Qué bueno porque ya había rentado los trajes-.  
-Mientes-.  
-Nuh uh-. Le dije; me apretó fuerte la mano.  
-También eres una demente Quinn Fabray-.  
-Llámame rara-.  
-Y un amor-. Dijo. Reí.  
-No, pero gracias… ahora creo que debemos entrar, me congelo-.  
-Si, yo también-.  
-Además debo llegar a casa, mañana hay clases y ya son casi las once-.

Caminamos con más calma de vuelta a su dormitorio, además bajar las escaleras es menos cansado para todo el mundo, me imagino. Los pasillos no estaban muy iluminados, y eran un poco estrechas, los pasamanos eran de metal y se sentían helados en la palma de mi mano, de la otra venía Rachel, en silencio.

Los techos eran blancos. En sí el edificio de NYADA me gustaba, no tenía nada que ver con el parlamento que parecía Columbia, parecía el Partenón y honestamente la Arquitectura no me gustaba. No me parecía tan cálido como este lugar… aunque quizás todo se debía a la compañía de Rachel.

-Quieres pasar?-.  
-No está ya dormida tu compañera de cuarto… cómo se llama? Creo que nunca me has dicho su nombre-.  
-Noomi… y no, creo que nunca te lo había dicho, seguramente a esta hora está viendo t.v o en la laptop, o sea, despierta; anda ven, déjame prepararte un café, no te vayas todavía-.  
-El café es un pretexto para retenerme? Sabes que no puedo decirle que no a un café-. Me sonrió.  
-Sirvió pues mi sugerencia?-.  
-Si-. Contesté.

Sentía curiosidad por conocer a esta compañera de cuarto de Rachel, no eran amigas, eso era seguro, pero se llevaban bien por las cosas que había escuchado. Me la había descrito como una mujer rocker con un novio guapo al que trataba de la forma en la que ella le placiera, por lo que deduje que Noomi debía ser muy bonita o hermosa.

Los hombres generalmente se ponen a los pies de mujeres así. No sabía si era rubia o pelirroja o morena. No sabía nada de su físico, pero la imaginaba como una patea traseros imposible de ignorar.

Cuando entramos estaba recargada en la cabecera con la laptop sobre las piernas, levantó la mirada y me vio a través de sus lentes de vinil.

-Hola Noomi, déjame presentarte a Quinn, Quinn ella es mi compañera de cuarto-. No se levantó, pero me escrudiñó de pies a cabeza, no me sentí intimidada, me veía con mucha curiosidad, como si ella supiera algo que yo ignoraba y eso le parecía interesante y gracioso-.  
-Así que ésta es la famosa Quinn Fabray-.

Era de cabello negro corto, con los ojos increíblemente azules y una piel tan blanca que parecía leche, me recordaba un poco a la vocalista de The Distillers, sólo que más delgada y menos lesbiana, la perforación del otro lado. Tenía las piernas largas y torneadas, llevaba puesto un short de licra negro y una playera blanca para dormir, sin brasier abajo, sus senos eran medianos, los labios carnosos. Era una mujer muy, pero muy linda.

-Famosa?-. Volteé a ver a Rachel que se sonrojaba y me volteaba la cara para que no la viera sonreír con pena –Bien Noomi, por qué famosa?-. Dije con toda confianza, como si conociera a esta chica de toda la vida… o no de toda, pero sí de algún tiempo.  
-Ah porque en el tiempo que he convivido con esta señorita, no hace mas que hablar de una tal Quinn Fabray… yo llegué a pensar que eran alucinaciones suyas y que no existías, pero al fin te conozco y bueno, ahora entiendo por qué la traes como la traes-. Me quedé sin palabras.

Quizás sí eran un poco amigas, sino no sabría de mí y de las cosas que estaban pasando entre nosotras. Escuché la cafetera hervir el agua y el olor a café me invadió enseguida, respiré profundo el aroma y me calmé.

Me acerqué mas al espacio que había entre su cama y la de Rachel y me senté.

-Qué te ha contado de mi?-. Pregunté, ella miró a Rach y se quitó los lentes.  
-Bueno Quinn, eso es top secret… mejor que ella te lo cuente, no?-. Me guiñó el ojo. Eso era signo de complicidad? Era coqueteo? O simplemente para decir: relájate Quinn, todo bien.

Rachel se dejó caer en la cama a mi lado y me pasó la taza humeante.

-Ah, dulce néctar de los dioses!-.  
-Creí que era la cerveza-. Contestó Noomi.  
-Ese es el amargo néctar de los dioses-. Rió. Volteó a ver a Rach.  
-Ahora entiendo-.  
-Verdad?-. le contestó ella. Yo volteé a ver a las dos.  
-Pues yo no entiendo nada-. Contesté, luego le di el primer trago a mi café. Delicioso.  
-Noomi no hace amigos fácilmente, en general es muy antipatica, pero tú ya hasta la has hecho reír-.  
-Fue un comentario sin sentido-. Dije.  
-A mi me pareció que tenía imaginación-. Dijo Noomi.

Me pasé otra hora y media en la habitación de Rachel, platicamos las tres, reímos, incluso Noomi sacó unas cervezas del frigobar que tienen en la habitación.

-Bueno niñas- me levanté de la cama y deposité la taza en el buró de Rach. -Ya es muy tarde y debo irme, hay un metro por tomar-. Rachel miró el reloj que estaba también en su buró, pero fue Noomi quien advirtió.  
-La línea que tomas no está abierta, tendrías que tomar otra ruta, taxi o camión y a mi no me parece seguro que tú sola andes por ahí-.  
-Lo sé, pero mañana tengo clases y no puedo faltar, bueno, a las de mañana sí puedo faltar, pero no quepo aquí-.  
-Cabes en la cama de Rachel… o juntamos ambas camas, se hace una King Size y cabemos las tres a la perfección-.

Terminé durmiendo en la orilla izquierda, Rachel en medio y Noomi en la otra orilla.

-Advierto Quinn, que como tengo el tabique desviado, roncaré como Goodzilla agonizante-. _Será una larga noche. _

Y así, se apagaron las luces, Rachel se acurrucó junto a mí, yo la abracé como cuando durmió en casa y a pesar de haber pensado que sería una noche larga, con su cuerpo cerca del mío, sucumbí al dios Morfeo.

* * *

El metro a las siete de la mañana no es la cosa más agradable, gente atiborrada en los vagones como si fuera ganado o sin afán de ofender, judíos a transportados a un campo de concentración. Viajar bajo estas condiciones es inhumano, pero necesario.

Agradezco que el clima este frio, pues cuando hace calor, es insoportable la proximidad de otro cuerpo y más si es el cuerpo de algún desconocido. No me importa estar cerca de una mujer, mucho menos si es una mujer que me parezca linda o atractiva, pero estar cerca de un hombre puede llegar a ser muy incómodo, como hoy, que me es imposible hacerme a cualquier lado y creo que siento algo en el costado de mi pierna.

Si en la siguiente estación este tipo no se baja o se hace a otro lado terminaré dándole un empujón "inconsciente" para apretarle el par que tiene bajo el pantalón.

Afortunadamente se abre paso y espera a que las puertas se abran para salir del vagón. Respiro aliviada.

Corro rápido a casa, sacando incluso las llaves antes de estar en la cuadra, abro rápido la puerta y corro a mi habitación. Si se me hace tarde el profesor no me dejará pasar o me dejará pasar pero me pondrá falta.

Cuando abro la puerta de mi cuarto veo a Alex con cara de pocos amigos. Tiene el semblante tan enojado que en seguida se me seca la garganta.

-Te esperé toda la noche-. No le respondí –Te llamé a tu celular y no me contestaste, nunca-. El 'nunca' con los dientes apretados.  
-Se me descargó el celular-.  
-Ja! dime otro cuento, ese ya está muy trillado-.  
-Es verdad-. Contesté mientras caminaba a mi closet.  
-Enséñamelo-. Me reí con sarcasmo.  
-No estás hablando en serio-.  
-Claro que hablo en serio!-. Por fortuna era verdad, estaba descargado. Se lo extendí y me lo arrebató –Dónde estuviste?-.  
-En el dormitorio de una amiga. Fui a visitarla y se me hizo tarde porque nos pusimos a platicar con su… espera, por qué putas debería de darte explicaciones?-.  
-Porque estamos juntas!-.  
-Bueno platicamos con su roommie y cuando vi el reloj ya era demasiado tarde como para regresar sola, me quedé a dormir con ellas-.  
-Cuál amiga Quinn? Porque tus dos mejores amigas estaban aquí y no tenían ni idea de dónde estabas-. Hasta donde yo sabía Alex no sabía de Rach.  
-Con Rachel-. Respondí mientras me sacaba la playera y me ponía una limpia.  
-Ah con ella, no es sorpresa-.  
-Cómo dices?-.  
-Que no es sorpresa, por supuesto que ibas a estar con la chica maravilla, la del antro-. O.O  
-Cómo lo sabes?-. _Blaine._  
-Me lo contó Blaine. no lo culpes, fue una plática en donde salió a relucir esa noche en la que tú conociste a Rachel y él conoció a Kurt-.  
-Ah-. Fue lo único que respondí, me puse los jeans y me senté para subirme el cierre de las botas.  
-Pasó algo entre ustedes?-.  
-Muchas cosas Alex, bebimos café, té, exploramos la azotea de su edificio, bebimos unas cervezas con su amiga Noomi-.  
-No me tomes por idiota Quinn, sabes a lo que me refiero-.  
-No Alex, NO! Pasó nada y aunque hubiera pasado, creo que no se compara con los mensajes que te encontré la semana pasada de este tal Damon-.  
-Damon y yo sólo somos amigos! Ya vas a empezar con eso?-. Contestó fastidiada.  
-Rachel y yo sólo somos amigas entonces-. Contraataqué.  
-Bien… bien, te creo…-. La besé en la boca.  
-Nos vamos ya?-.

Se levantó sin decir una sola palabra más y caminamos de la mano por la calle. No tocamos más el tema, Damon y ella podían ser sólo amigos, podían no serlo. Por el momento no quería pensar en eso, me cansaba.

Rachel y yo sí éramos amigas eso estábamos intentando. Lo que sí era real era que mi tiempo a su lado era maravilloso y los minutos se pasaban deprisa.

-Lista para mañana?-. Me preguntó.  
-Qué pasa mañana?-. Respondí mientras me encendía un cigarrillo.  
-Fumar a estas horas de la mañana no es bueno; mañana es la fiesta de Halloween-.  
-Fumar a cualquier hora no es bueno, pero éste es mi desayuno por el momento; y sí, lista para ir con mis amigos a la fiesta en la fraternidad de las Barbies huecas-.  
-Pensé que irías conmigo-. Contestó soltándome de la mano.  
-Me dijiste que ibas a ir sola, porque tus amigos del alma iban a estar ahí y no querías que te hostigaran con preguntas sobre nosotras-.  
-Pero después te dije que si querías podías ir-.  
-Bueno Alex, no quiero ir-.  
-Bien!-.  
-Bien!-. Dije de vuelta. Caminó hacia su salón y yo hacia el mío.

Mi celular necesitaba carga urgente, así que llegué al salón y me acomodé cerca del enchufe, lo conecté y cuando volvió a la vida le mandé un mensaje a Rachel.

**Recuerda, eres Sally, no me vayas a fallar-. Q  
**_No lo haré Jack, lo prometo-.R  
_**Perfecto**, **gracias por anoche… por todo, ya sé qué eres: Der Schmetterling. Como la que tienes en tu habitación-.Q  
**_Bueno, me gusta ser eso para ti, para el mundo entero seré una estrella-.R  
_**La más brillante de todas; me marcho, empieza ya la clase, paso mañana por ti Sally-.Q  
**_Hasta mañana Jack, te mando un beso-.R_

Y así con ese beso enviado vía satélite me acomodé en mi asiento y puse atención al maestro que tenía enfrente en ese auditorio enorme. Ah, sería un día muuuuuuy largo.


	8. Chapter 8

**No me odien, este capitulo es... lindo, con un final de: ya sé que nada puede ser así para siempre. Ya se que harás sufrir a los personajes. Repito, tiene final feliz, sólo sigan probando un poco más de drama antes de que lleguen a lo bonito, si? Con cariño: N. :P**

* * *

Cuando Santana y Brittaney aparecieron en mi puerta se me cayó la boca al suelo, eran Baby Doll y Blondie de Sucker punch. Si no fueran mis mejores amigas juraría que las tendría en mi cama (sí, a las dos).

-Se ven…-.  
-Fantásticas?-. Dijo Britt.  
-Asombrosas?-. Santana.  
-Imponentes?-.  
-Sexys?-. Me eché a reír muy fuerte.  
-Todo eso, traerán a los chicos babeando por ustedes-.  
-Bah, queremos a las chicas babeando por nosotras-. Contestó Santana haciendo un ademán y sentándose en mi cama con las manos cruzadas entre sus piernas. B. seguía en el umbral.  
-Para ser Jack no estás nada mal-. Dijo Brittaney que se acercaba a ponerme el moño en su lugar.  
-Quién será tu Sally?-. Preguntó  
-No me digas que llevarás a Alex porque me cago en…-.  
-San…-. La detuvo B.  
-No me limites amor-.  
-No maldigas tanto-.  
-No, no llevaré a Alex, llevaré a Rachel, ella es mi Sally-.  
-Ya terminaste con Alexandra?-. Preguntó Santana entusiasmada.  
-No-. Respondí seca y llanamente.

Brittaney se me quedó viendo, parecía que fuera mi madre después de haberme acomodado la corbata antes del baile de graduación. Hubo un silencio en la habitación, quién sabe en lo que estaría pensando cada una, yo sólo tenía en mente una cosa, bueno, una persona: Rachel.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo.

**Ya voy por ti hermosa, dime qué quieres beber para comprarlo-.Q**

-A quién le mandas mensaje eh eh?-. Me dijo B. mientras me picaba las costillas.  
-A Rach-. Ésta se encaminó hacia Santana y se sentó en la cama a un lado de ella.  
-Me cae bien, es buena chica, me gusta para ti-.  
-Si?-. Contesté distraída, intentando que cambiara el tema.  
-Si, hacen bonita pareja; deberías andar con ella-. _Si tan sólo fuera tan simple._ Mi celular sonó.

_**Te doy tres opciones, Absolute, Heineken o… tequila.- R**_

-Bien niñas, listas?-. Me di los últimos toques de pintura, y me volví a ver al espejo _Dios, estos pupilentes negros son la hostia!_ De verdad mis ojos parecían dos cuencas vacías y oscuras.  
-Qué compraremos de beber?-. Preguntó Santana ajustándose el traje.  
-Bueno, en lo que yo voy por Rachel ustedes van por las cosas; les voy a dar dinero para una botella de Absolute, un doce de Heineken y una botella de tequila; el absolute y el tequila es para compartir, no se les ocurra tocar las cervezas; y también compren con lo que quieran acompañar el vodka y el tequila… oh, y unos Fresh por favor-.  
-El tequila es para mí mi vida?-. Preguntó Santana Haciéndome ojitos.  
-Para ti y Rachel, mi amor-.  
-Hey! Tranquilas, aquí estoy yo y Santana es mi mujer, no tuya-. La abrazó y me sacó la lengua, yo volví a reír. Me sentía contenta, esperaba que fuera una buena noche.

Les entregué el dinero y ellas junto con Blaine, que iba disfrazado de Angelus (maquillaje por el que pagó bastante) fueron por las cosas que íbamos a beber en la fiesta de las chicas de la fraternidad Alpha Omega.

Estaban huecas y eran unas superficiales, pero se caracterizaban por dar buenas fiestas y una de ellas era mi amiga porque habíamos estado juntas en el equipo de porristas en la preparatoria en Lima. De lo contrario, lo más seguro es que no hubiéramos sido invitados.

Me habían llamado para pertenecer a ellas, con los millones que hacía mi padre con tan solo sentarse en su oficina hubiera sido pan comido, pero no me interesaba formar parte de su grupo élite; así que me decidí por vivir con mis mejores amigos en una linda casa en la ciudad.

No me sorprendió que las calles estuvieran llenas de gente con disfraces, niños con máscaras de demonios, brujas adorables, momias, descarnados y zombies; _demonios! me hubiera vestido de zombie. Pero entonces Rachel no hubiera podido ser MI Sally. Buen punto._

Encontrar taxi iba a tomarme horas, así que caminé y tomé un camión. Tenía tiempo de sobra, sabía las distancias en Nueva York y me había preparado para tomar cualquier medio de transporte. Pensarás que hubiera sido más fácil tener un auto propio y andarme por la ciudad en él… mi respuesta es: No. Los embotellamientos son característicos acá, el metro es mucho más rápido, aunque incómodo.

Cuando salí de la estación del metro, el pecho me vibraba con intensidad, el corazón estaba latiéndome fuerte; le había pedido a Rachel que se maquillara en lo que yo llegaba con su traje, que sólo necesitábamos que trabajara en su rostro, porque las piernas y las manos se arreglarían con las mallas que traía el traje.

Me detuve de nuevo frente a su puerta y respiré profundo, nerviosa, con las piernas como gelatina y si seguía sudando así, tendría que retocarme la cara.

Otra vez, knock, knock, knock y ella me abre la puerta con una mega sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que la hace mucho más irresistible. Luego su sonrisa se borra y me ve como espantada y curiosa.

-Qué le pasó a tus ojos?-. Me río tan divertida que me frunce el ceño.  
-Son pupilentes que abarcan todo el ojo. Se supone que no tengo ojos Rach-. Me abre paso y entro a su dormitorio.  
-Es verdad, es verdad… te ha quedado muy bien, Jack-. Me acerco a ella y le doy el traje.  
-Aquí tienes Sally-. Lo toma y me pide que me de media vuelta para cambiarse. Yo aprieto las manos en un puño y trago saliva con dificultad, tengo ganas de voltearme y verla, tengo ganas de que no se vista y besarla toda. Pero me concentro en otras cosas y en menos de lo que esperaba, ella ya no está semidesnuda y yo doy media vuelta de nuevo sólo para encontrarme con su perfecta figura.

-Wow! Te queda de maravilla Rach-.  
-Verdad que si?-. Nos paramos las dos frente al espejo y nos vemos a los ojos. Duda, pero finalmente me toma de la mano, esta vez no entrelaza nuestros dedos, sólo me toma sin fuerza la mano y luego me sonríe –Nos vemos muy bien-. Admito que tiene razón.  
-Así es; nos vamos ya?-. Me asiente con la cabeza y cierra la puerta de su closet donde tiene el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Vuelve a colgarse de mi brazo y se le ve contenta, no ha dejado de sonreír, la siento más ligera a mi lado como que flotara por el pasillo de su edificio en NYADA. Le tomó la mano y le beso los nudillos que le quedan un poco blancos.

-Se te corrió la pintura Quinn-. Me dice con ternura y yo saco las pinturas del bolsillo del pantalón.  
-Pues dame un retoque Sally, no es la barba de Santa Claus así que supongo que será más fácil-. Me sonríe y a mí se me pone alegre el corazón de ver de nuevo el brillo en sus ojos.

Mientras me maquilla yo no puedo quitarle la mirada de encima y veo cómo sus ojos se posan en los míos y los concentra en mi boca de Jack y se sonríe.

-Por qué me ves así?-.  
-Así cómo?-. Le pregunto haciéndome la desentendida.  
-Pues así como me estás viendo-.  
-No sé de qué me hablas, tú sigue retocándome-. Y me sonrío también  
-Quédate quieta o me quedarán chuecas las líneas-.  
-Ok, ok-. Digo sin mover la boca, como su fuera un ventrílocuo.  
-Listo, ya eres de nuevo Jack Skellington-.  
-Perfecto, entonces vamos que seguramente ellos ya están allá-.  
-No vamos a comprar las cosas?-.  
-Nope, Santana Y Britt se encargaron ya de eso y tendrás los tres para beber-.  
-Quinn, no era necesario que compraras los tres-.  
-Shh y déjate consentir-. Me toma de nuevo de la mano y bajamos las escaleras platicando de cosas sin importancia.

Esta vez corremos con suerte y tomamos un taxi que nos llevará a la fiesta de disfraces más interesante de mi vida.

Cuando nos acercamos a ellos Blaine se da cuenta de que no es Alex a quien llevo, se sorprende un poco, pero la acepta con gusto porque así es Blaine, le importa poco lo que los demás hagan, aunque a veces, cuando presta atención, puede echar muchas cosas a perder por una soltada de lengua.

-Bueno, ya conocen a Rachel así que no creo que haya necesidad de presentarla-. Me percato de que Kurt no está -Y Kurt?-.  
-Dijo que su cabello no era tan rubio como para ser Spike y tardará una media hora más-. Dijo Blaine que se abría una cerveza.  
-Pff-. Me burlé –Spike no era gay, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Angelus-.  
-Claro que lo es, somos los amantes vampiro-.  
-Patrañas Blaine, Spike esta locamente enamorado de Buffy, no eches a perder las cosas-.  
-Jack es hombre, no lesbiana-. Todos rieron, incluyendo a Rachel-.  
-Touché-. Dije a Blaine, aceptando mi derrota.

Ally se acercó a mí para darme la bienvenida a su fiesta, no me sorprendió que estuviera vestida de Barbie, por algo las nombré así anteriormente, cada año se viste de lo mismo y ésta vez, todas las chicas de la fraternidad están disfrazadas de eso. A veces no puedo creer que nos hayamos hecho amigas, pero bueno, entonces, cuando estaba en la preparatoria, no distaba de ser tan superficial como ellas.

Cuando abro la lata de Heineken y pasa por mi garganta se me refresca el cuerpo y me digo que ya extrañaba el sabor, me giro y le entrego la suya a Rachel que ya está abierta.

-Salud-. Le digo.  
-Salud-. Responde sonriéndome.

Pasa una hora y nosotros seguimos riendo y bebiendo en bola, ignoramos a los demás; Kurt ya ha llegado con su cabello increíblemente oxigenado y me doy cuenta que el también pagó para que le pegaran la máscara de Spike en su faceta de William the Bloody. Me gustan sus maquillajes, se ven reales y hasta les han puesto unos lindos colmillos que no se les atoran en los labios cuando cierran la boca.

-Quinn?-. La escucho, pero me volteo a otro lado para no echarle el humo de mi cigarro en la cara  
-Dime, linda?-.  
-Necesito ir al baño-.  
-Ah, nosotras vamos para allá, vienes?-. Le dice Santana. Se me queda viendo, insegura de ir con ellas pues aún no les habla muy bien. Pero luego agarra valor y les asiente, siguiéndolas al tocador.

Entonces Blaine aprovecha para acercarse, lo mismo hace Kurt.

-Por qué no estás con Alex?-.  
-Porque no quise ir con sus amigos a su fiesta, aparte no me invitó así propiamente que digamos y hasta creo que anda con Ray o Ryan o como quiera que se llame su ex -.  
-Por qué lo dices?-. Preguntó Kurt ésta vez, ahora sí muy interesado por el chisme.  
-Me dijo desde antes que habían planeado que el vendría, porque ya tenían los disfraces y era algo que habían acordado que harían, estuvieran juntos o no; me dijo que podía ir si quería, pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas-. Blaine se quedó callado, quizás incómodo, o quizás sabía algo que yo no.  
-En fin, qué bueno que has venido con Rachel, se te ve contenta y a ella también, al diablo con Alex-. Blaine le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo a Kurt.  
-Mi vida, sabes que yo soy 'Team Rachel'-. Blaine sólo negó con la cabeza y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.  
-De verdad estas enamorada?-. Kurt de nuevo.  
-Creo que sí Kurt; digo yo sé que mi relación no está en los mejores términos, pero en el momento en el que le quiero echar ganas a ella es porque lo estoy, sino ya la hubiera mandado al diablo-.  
-En eso tiene razón-. Dijo Blaine.  
-Entonces seguirás con ella?-.  
-Así es Spike-.  
-Y Rachel? Recuerda que soy Team Rachel!-.  
-Lo sé Kurt, lo sé… no sé… por qué siempre tienen que preguntarme esas cosas?-. me enfadé –Yo misma estoy hecha un rollo, déjenme descansar aunque sea un día, no?-.  
-De acuerdo Jack, no te enojes… respira que ahí viene Rach-.

Si hubiera podido verme el color natural de la cara hubiera visto que estaba tan roja que me hubiera preguntando qué pasaba. Estaba pasándola bien, no tenía ganas de pensar en eso, estaba disfrutando de su compañía, de su voz, de su proximidad con mi piel. Podría sonar injusto, pero fue casi como un acuerdo al que llegamos cuando ella accedió a esperarme.

La verdad es que ahora lo pienso y me digo: Quinn Fabray, el juego no era justo. No, me estaba viendo con el colmillo muy grande, la cosa era sencilla para mi (no tanto), tenía a Rachel haciéndome compañía y no exigía de mi otra cosa más que la notara, que la considerara para dejar a Alex, quería hacer méritos cuando yo en realidad, hacía pocos, creo que hacía muy pocos.

-Estaba la fila enoooooorme-. Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsa un espejo y el maquillaje. –Me ayudas ahora tú?-.  
-Sip-. Tomé el maquillaje y comencé a retocarla; ésta vez ella me veía a mi –Por qué me ves así? Y rió.  
-Así cómo?-. Ahora yo reí.  
-Así como me estás viendo-.  
-No sé de que hablas, sigue en lo tuyo-. Reí de nuevo y negué con la cabeza. Me gustaba su forma de ser, me gustaba mucho.

Minutos después me busqué el celular en el bolsillo y lo revisé, no tenía ni un mensaje de Alex y el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana; la estaba pasando tan bien que no me entristeció ni enojó que no tuviera ni un mensaje de ella.

Sentí el brazo de Rachel deslizarse por mi espalda y acariciarme, me puse rígida, pero me relajé en un segundo al darme cuenta que esa muestra de afecto me venía bien, me gustaba la sensación de su mano en mi piel.

Blaine nos vio, lo mismo que Kurt, pero sólo sonrieron y se hicieron los desentendidos, supongo que si Alex le preguntaba luego sobre lo que había hecho en la fiesta él no se pondría de parte de ninguna y fingiría demencia. Lo cual agradecía, no quería más pleitos con ella.

Rachel acercó su rostro al mío, me agaché, esperando que me dijera algo al oído.

-Estoy un poco ebria Quinn-. Volteé a verle los ojos, era verdad, lo estaba –Y tengo unas ganas enormes de que me hagas el amor-. Me reí de nervios y volteé a ver a los demás que ignoraban lo que me había dicho porque Blaine estaba contando un chiste y los tenía atentos, él me vio por un segundo con el rabillo del ojo y siguió con sus cosas.  
-No sé qué contestarte Rachel Barbra Berry-.  
-Que tú también aunque sé que no me lo harás-. Respiraba rápido y con dificultad.  
-Sí, acepto que tengo muchas ganas de hacerte el amor-. Vi cómo dio un super trago a su cerveza y se tambaleó un poquito.  
-Y por qué no lo haces?-. Me tocó la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice –Me gusta mucho tu nariz Quinn-.  
-Gracias-. Contesté, evitando responder a su pregunta.  
-Sabes? Creo que dejaré de beber por un rato, a que se me baje… o tendrás que cargarme a mi dormitorio-. Le quité la cerveza y me la bebí de un trago.  
-Yo creo que sí, mejor te preparo un agua mineral con limón-.  
-De acuerdo-.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que me había dicho, tomé un vaso rojo de plástico y le serví agua mineral, exprimí unos limones que había llevado San para el tequila y tomé sal de una mesa que estaba cercana a nosotros.

-Bébete esto y verás cómo te sientes mejor en unos minutos hermosa-.

Lo tomó obedientemente, a mi me llenó de ternura lo curiosa que se veía Rachel ebria. Tomamos unas sillas que se habían desocupado y nos sentamos lejos de la alberca que ya comenzaba a llenarse. Gente saltando, salpicando el agua, la música fuerte, el DJ vuelto loco con sus mezclas, el olor a marihuana de un lado, la guerra de cerveza en otro. Yo no estaba ebria aún, me había llevado las cosas con calma, porque la última vez que me emborraché, las cosas no salieron como lo había planeado.

Una hora más tarde Rachel ya estaba sobria de nuevo.

-Quinn, necesito ir al baño otra vez, pero ya sé dónde está, iré sola de acuerdo-.  
-Segura que no quieres que te acompañe? O San o Britt?-. Me negó con la cabeza.  
-No, en serio; ya regreso, no te acabes mis cervezas!-. Me reí.  
-Prometo que no-.  
-Ok, mas te vale-. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la casa.  
-Hey Q. Britt Britt y yo creemos que si esto se termina temprano, podemos seguirla en la casa-.  
-Temprano? San, son las tres de la mañana y esto no parece terminar, aún hay gente a reventar, quieren seguir con la fiesta en casa a las, qué? Seis de la mañana?-.  
-Y por qué no? Mañana es Sábado y luego es domingo…-. Me reí tanto burlándome de Santana.  
-Cálmate Rebecca Black, sí me sé los días de la semana-. Blaine se echó a reír también y Kurt escupió el vodka sobre Brittaney, cosa que nos hizo reír aún más.

Me dolían las mejillas y el estómago y creía que aún así no iba a poder parar de reír. Kurt tomó unas servilletas y comenzó a limpiar a Brittaney, pero no dejaba de reír tampoco.

Me encendí un cigarro y disfruté del fresco de la noche y el ruido, de mis amigos que, como ya estaban un poco ebrios, reían de todo, contaban chistes, hacían guerra de eructos y a ver quién lanzaba la bachicha más lejos. Y vi el reloj 3:40, Rachel se había ausentado por cuarenta minutos, yo no me había dado cuenta y eso no era normal.

-Hey chicos! Ya regreso iré a buscar a Rachel-.  
-Si, pero a buscarla eh? No a otra cosa-. Respondió Santana  
-Saluuuud-. Brindaron todos en son de burla.  
-Tarados, ya vuelvo-.

La busqué por unos minutos, cuando de pronto la encontré en la sala platicando con una chica. Iba disfrazada de Alice, de Resident Evil, era tan parecida que casi me muero al verla, sin embargo había algo en la sonrisa de Rachel que no me gustaba del todo, tampoco la proximidad de 'Alice' y mucho menos que le acariciara el cabello y le tomara el traje de Sally.

No me acerqué en seguida, sino que me quedé en mi lugar viendo cómo se desarrollaba la escena, aprovechando que Rachel ignoraba que la tenía en la mira, así podía ver cómo se comportaba con ella. Sacó su celular y anotó algo, luego 'Alice' el suyo e hizo lo mismo. No cabía duda ahora, se habían dado su número de celular; yo me llené de celos y me acerqué tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ignorara las cosas, después de todo, cómo iba a hacerle una escena de celos si yo misma no estaba disponible y la tenía en esta posición? No era justo, cierto?

-Hey Rach, pensé que te habías perdido-. Me volteo a ver sorprendida y nerviosa.  
-No, lo que pasa es que me impresionó el parecido de Tara con Alice y nos quedamos platicando-. Ésta me volteó a ver de una forma que no me gustó y luego siguió viendo a Rachel.  
-Entonces llámame, pero en serio llámame o lo haré yo-. _Quiero ver que lo intentes idiota!_ Pero yo seguía sonriendo.  
-Regresamos pues o, te quedas un rato más con… Tara?-.  
-N-no, regresemos-. Se volteó a ella –Bye Tara, un gusto-.  
-Lo mismo, preciosa-. _Preciosa? Acabas de conocerla y ya le dices preciosa?!_ Entonces me di el lujo de ponerme seria y caminar sin esperarla hacia dónde estaban los demás.  
-Quinn! Quinn espera!-. me detuve –Qué pasa?-.  
-Nada-. Respondí.  
-Ese tono de voz no es de que no pasa nada-. Pensé tantas cosas en un segundo. Yo no era nadie para celarla, ella estaba soltera, podía conversar con quien le pegara la gana, celarla le daría pauta a creer que tenía posibilidades de dejar a Alex por ella. Suspiré y le sonreí.  
-Nada hermosa, en serio; vamos, tus Heineken esperan por ti-. Me sonrió de vuelta, pero poco convencida con mi actuación; claro, ella sabía de actuación. Le extendí mi mano y caminamos al jardín.

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana cuando decidimos que debíamos regresar a casa, era muy tarde para llevar a Rach a NYADA, así que acordamos que nos iríamos a dónde nosotros para seguir con la fiesta.

Todos seguían increíblemente enfiestados así que cuando la puerta se abrió Santana corrió al stereo para poner más música, Brittaney corrió por vasos desechables a la cocina y Blaine y Kurt se echaron en un sillón a besuquearse. Me encendí un cigarro, ya con el enojo casi disipado y más porque Rachel me tenía tomada de la mano.

-Siéntate conmigo-. Dijo y les aventó un cojín a los tortolos que seguían enfrascados en un profundo beso. No se inmutaron, pareciera que no les había aventado nada.

Entonces, sonó mi celular. Alex. Solté a Rachel y me levanté, ella se me quedó viendo preocupada por el semblante que acababa de adoptar mi cara.

-No tardo, ok hermosa?-.  
-OK-.  
-Hola?-. dije mientras me encerraba en mi habitación.  
-Quinn?-.  
-Estas ebria?-. Claro que lo estaba.  
-Sí, lo estoy… te extraño, Ryan es un pendejo; quiero verte-. Me llevé el pulgar y el medio al tabique de la nariz y cerré los ojos mientras apretaba fuerte los dientes.  
-Así que sí estabas con Ryan-.  
-Si, te juro que no paso nada -.  
-Ve a tu departamento Alex, duerme-.  
-No, ven por mi-. Dijo molesta, levantando la voz.  
-No, no puedo, me quedas muy lejos y yo ya estoy en ca… en la casa de un amigo-. Me corregí para evitar que viniera.  
-En dhondhe?-.  
-Lejos Alexandra, lejos-.  
-No me llames Alexandra, Fabray-.  
-De acuerdo, pero ve a dormir, descansa, mañana Domingo hablaremos, pero mañana, hoy no, ok?-. Le hablé como si fuera una niña, tratando de que me entendiera.  
-Ok… te amo, mucho; juro que no hice nada con Ryan… mándame un beso-. _Ay no _  
-Ve a dormir nena-.  
-Mándame un beso, me lo merezco por no haber hecho nada con mi ex, me porté bien-. _Como si eso de verdad fuer para premiarse, es tu obligación._ Le mandé el beso más obligado de mi vida. –Bien, hasta mañana Quinn, te mando besos, te amo tontita-.  
-Adios Alex-.  
-No me vas a decir que me amas?-. Volví a suspirar y me reí.  
-Eres una necia; te amo, ya vete a dormir-.  
-Bye amor-.  
-Hasta luego nena-.

Me quedé unos minutos más sentada en la cama con el celular en las manos. La música seguía sonando, y luego escuché una botella girar en el piso. _Oh no, dios no._

Cuando llegué a la sala me percaté de que efectivamente estaban jugando a la botella y Blaine y Britt estaban besándose.

-Chicos, este juego es inútil, somos muy pocos y prácticamente los que estamos aquí nos vemos como hermanos-.  
-No todos-. Dijo Britt mientras le daba un codazo a Rachel –Anda, siéntate Q-.

Me senté frente a Rachel, aumentando las probabilidades de que me tocara besarla.

-Vamos Quinn, no le diremos a Alex-. El comentario incomodó a Rachel que la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.  
-Shh hoy no conozco a Alex-.  
-A quién?-. Dijo Santana siguiéndome el juego.

La botella giró varias veces, pero nunca a mi favor. Besé a santana de piquito porque ella sí era como mi hermana, a Britt sin lengua porque ya lo habíamos hecho antes. A Blaine se lo di en la mejilla porque era mi mejor amigo y no me parecía cómodo.

Entonces siguió Rachel… cuyo lado me apuntaba a mí. La de la suerte había sido ella y a mí me había beneficiado con ello. El calor me subió y sé que me sonrojé porque lo sentía.

Nuestros labios se fueron acercando lentamente, el círculo estaba en silencio, sólo se escuchaba la música y el ruido de los coches. Y entonces mis labios volvieron a posarse en los de ella por segunda vez; tomé su rostro entre mis manos y probé a sacar mi lengua, ella hizo lo mismo y en pocos segundos nuestras lenguas se tocaban sin parar.

-Bien bien bien, ya fue mucho, se pueden separar ya o se quedaran pegadas-. Claro, tenía que ser Blaine. Voltee a verlo y recordé que él había estado en clases de alemán conmigo.  
-sie ist mit ihr Freund, ok? So…-. Y me encogí de hombros. Él no dijo nada más, entendió que Alex estaba con Ryan. Los demás nos criticaron y nos prohibieron no hablar más en un idioma que no entendían.

Cuando dieron las siete y media de la mañana Kurt se levantó, cansado y ebrio. –Me largo a l..l..la cama, vienes? Blaine?-. éste se levantó en silencio, tambaleándose y lo tomó de la mano, caminaron a su habitación y cerraron de un portazo.

Cuando vi a mi alrededor, me percaté de que Santana y Brittaney tampoco estaban.

-Nos vamos a dormir?-. me sentía mareada, pero no estaba ebria; supuse que Rachel estaría igual que yo, porque no hablaba tan chistoso como en la fiesta de la fraternidad y los ojos se le veían un poco más normales.  
-Si-. Contestó.  
-Si te quieres lavar los dientes tu cepillo está ahí donde están los demás-. Volteó a verme y me sonrió.  
-Qué?-. Contesté.  
-Nada… ya regreso-.  
-Te veo en mi habitación-. Estaba tranquila, no me sentía nerviosa de tenerla cerca de mi por tercera vez. Quería meterme a las cobijas y dormir, me sentía cansada, casi sin energías.

Había pasado una buena noche y ya ni siquiera me acordaba de Tara y de que habían intercambiado números de celular.

Cuando regresé de lavarme los dientes, ella ya estaba acurrucada en su lado de la cama, no estaba dormida; yo me paré en el umbral de la puerta y no pude moverme de ahí, recordé cuando se acercó a mí y me dijo que tenía muchas ganas de que le hiciera el amor… y a mi aún no se me quitaban.

Mi habitación estaba oscura a pesar de que allá afuera ya eran de día, así que la luz no nos molestaría para dormir aunque fuera unas seis u ocho horas. Me metí bajo las sábanas y las cobijas y ella como siempre, se me acercó en seguida.

Yo estaba dándole la espalda y me besó un hombro.

-No he olvidado lo que te dije en la fiesta-. Se me aceleró el corazón y no dije nada –Perdona si te incomodó… pero en verdad lo sentía… lo siento-. Me giré para estar de frente a ella.  
-Yo no he cambiado de parecer… pero no sé si deba-.  
-Crees que desequilibrarías las cosas si eso sucediera?-.  
-Estás hablando del… del karma?-.  
-Si, crees que sería injusto para ella?-. Dejé de verla a los ojos y mi mirada se perdió en la nada. Yo sabía que algo había pasado con Alex y Damon, cuando no éramos oficiales… aún no lo éramos… sería engañarla? Estaría poniendo al karma en mi contra? Argh!  
-No lo sé Rach… lo único que sé es que tengo muchas, en serio muchas ganas de hacer el amor contigo-.

Se acercó a mí y volvió a besarme, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y se pegó más a mi cuerpo, su respiración se aceleró y se escuchaba cada vez más.

Cuando sentí su lengua en la mía, cuando su beso se volvió profundo y necesitado, todas mis barreras se cayeron y se hicieron pedazos. La pegué a mi cuerpo, mi palma en su espalda y ella posó una pierna sobre la mía, estábamos de lado, lo que hacía que no pudiéramos movernos del todo y tocáramos poco.

-Estás segura Rachel? En serio quieres hacerlo?-.  
-Yo no soy la que tiene una semi-novia; no pierdo mucho-. Me contestó entre besos.  
-A mi no me importa eso ahora, me importa que… que mañana no despiertes y creas que te usé-. Su beso era cada vez más desesperado, se pegaba más a mi cuerpo me acariciaba con frenesí.  
-Prefiero que seas mía una vez a que no lo seas nunca-.

Me puse sobre ella y comencé a besarle el cuello, poco a poco, sintiendo en mis labios los vellos que se le erizaban al contacto con mi piel; respiraba tan profundo y agitado que sabía que en el momento en el que llegara al punto al que quería llegar con mis manos, estaría increíblemente húmeda.

Mientras seguía besándole el cuello guié una de mis manos hacia uno de sus senos por encima de la playera, ella me brindó un gemido y yo sentí que esto era más bien un sueño. Luego le mordí la oreja y ella me abrazó fuerte.

-Has dado en el blanco Quinn Fabray-.

Sonreí, así que ese era su punto débil, volví a morderla y metí la punta de mi lengua en su oído, ella se retorció debajo de mí.

Seguí besándola con la ropa aún puesta, levantando la playera para besarle las costillas o bajando un poco el pantalón para morderle el hueso de la cadera; yo me dejaba guiar por mis instintos y por la forma en la que reaccionaba a la forma en la que la tocaba, por los sonidos que emitía, por cómo se aferraba a mí.

Se sentó y me quitó la playera, en seguida hice lo mismo.

Dios, sus senos eran perfectos, me encantaron desde que los vi, me los llevé a la boca y ella me sostuvo del cabello, gimiendo; escuchaba cómo se mojaba los labios y luego volvía a gemir.

La acaricié suavemente, porque su piel me enamoraba, porque era tan tersa que bien hubiera podido quedarme ahí por horas. Estaba acostada de nuevo, así que me hinqué y le quite el pantalón, separó las nalgas del colchón y me sonrió cuando me percaté de que no traía ropa interior, así que ahora Rachel estaba desnuda en mi cama.

Y yo seguía pensando que era un sueño.

Volvió a sentarse y me bajó el pantalón del pijama con todo y ropa interior. Me observó de pies a cabeza y volvió a mojarse los labios, abrió las piernas y me colocó entre ellas.

Tenía los pezones erectos y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, podía ver el deseo en sus ojos, me quería, me quería ahora, no iba a poder esperar más. No había algo más que anhelara que estar dentro de ella, no había mundo que existiera allá afuera, no pensé en nadie más, ni siquiera recuerdos de Alex sobre mi cama llegaron a mí en ese momento.

La besé toda, lentamente besé su frente y sus ojos, la punta de su nariz, besé sus pómulos y sus mejillas, me detuve en su boca, para besarnos con besos húmedos y de bocas bien abiertas, con lenguas que se tocan eufóricas en insaciables, donde no era suficiente nada.

Besé su cuello y luego lo recorrí con la punta de mi lengua, sus hombros y el esternón, los huesos de la clavícula, entre sus senos, volví a jugar con sus pezones y ella volvió a gemir, levantando la cadera del colchón; sabía que estaba deseosa de que la tocara en otros lugares, pero yo quería aprenderme su cuerpo por si realmente no la volviera a tener nunca de este modo.

Bajé a su estómago y le metí la lengua en el ombligo, ella me acarició la espalda y yo seguí besándola en los huesos de la cadera, ambos, y donde le nacía el vello púbico, la olí, me gustó su esencia, me hizo agua la boca, bajé a sus piernas con las yemas de mis dedos y le bese los muslos y las pantorrillas, atrás de las rodillas y hasta el puente del pie.

Ella se deshacía en deseo, lo podía ver en sus ojos que se veían más y más oscuros, me jaló hacia su boca y volvió a besarme como si no hubiera un mañana, como si no nos fuéramos a volver a ver. Y mientras mi boca estaba ocupada en la suya, mi mano bajó lentamente a su entrepierna, sintiendo el calor que brotaba de su sexo; luego sentí su deseo en mis dedos que juguetones no se atrevieron a entrar, si no a sentir sus jugos en ellos.

Y la sentí más mojada, cada vez más mojada, no era suficiente.

-Quinn, basta de jugar conmigo-. Su voz entrecortada, casi como un susurro. Gimió fuerte y se llevó las manos a la boca; le sonreí.  
-Blaine no dirá nada y creo que Santana no dejará que te escuchen… o Kurt; y si me regresas mi boca dejaré de jugar contigo-.  
-Para qué quieres tu boca?-. Su voz sonaba tan sexy que yo tampoco podía esperar más.  
-Para hacerte cosas-.

Bajé de nuevo, dándole besos menos pequeños, mordiendo de vez en cuando y ella, con la piel erizándose de nuevo. Gimiendo sin detenerse.

Cuando mi lengua estuvo en donde quería estar ella se volvió loca, me acarició el cabello suavemente y se llevo el antebrazo a la frente, luego se agarró fuerte de las sábanas y se movió en mi boca, comenzó a mover la cadera al ritmo de mi lengua .

Dejaba de respirar unos segundos y luego respiraba de prisa, gemía y volvía a aferrarse a mi cabello, luego a las sabanas y a la almohada.

-Eso se siente taaaan bien Quinn-.

Los movimientos de mi lengua en su clítoris se volvieron más rápidos y ella comenzó a gemir más fuerte.

-Quinn, estoy cerca Quinn-. Me encantaba la forma en la que decía mi nombre; me separé un poco.  
-Avísame cuando vayas a llegar-. Y continué con mi lengua en su sexo. Así por varios segundos más.  
-Ya-.

Y me quité de entre sus piernas, regresé dándole de besitos en el estómago y en los costados. ella seguía sin hablar, pero sabía que estaba desconcertada.

-Y eso? Por qué fue?-. Me acercaba lentamente a su boca.  
-Shhh no te quejes, ya verás-.  
-Pero…-. La callé con un beso y luego, al sentirme dentro de ella gimió en mi boca –OK, ya entiendo-.

Se aferró fuerte a mi, aún besándonos introduje otro dedo y ella hizo una mueca de dolor. Me preocupé.

-Estas bien? Hermosa, estas bien? Te hice daño?-.  
-No, sólo deja que me acostumbre, ok?-. Asentí.

Me moví despacio, atenta a su rostro, sus gestos me indicarían si algo andaba mal y le dolía mas de la cuenta. Ignoraba si Rachel era virgen, por alguna extraña razón asumí que no.

Seguía moviéndome lentamente mientras ella me abrazaba fuerte y gemía cerca de mi oído.

-Ok, ya puedes moverte un poco más rápido y entrar más-.  
-Segura, nena?-.  
-S-s… ah… si, por favor, hazlo, hazme el amor Quinn-.

Volví a besarla, porque sus labios eran mi lugar favorito, porque con un beso yo le decía todo lo que no le podía decir en palabras y sentía todo lo que no me permitía sentir.

Porque no lo vi prohibido ni pensé en consecuencias, ella y yo en esa habitación, nada más, no importaba otra cosa, mi mente estaba enfocada en el hecho de que tenía a Rachel en mi cama y estaba haciéndole el amor.

Luego entonces me preocupé, porque empezó a llorar y yo no sabía si la había lastimado o si había caído en cuenta de que esto era un error… me asusté… y me salí.

-Rachel? Estas bien? Qué pasa? Te lastimé?-. me abrazó fuerte. Seguía sin decir nada, pero lloraba.  
-No te detengas Quinn-. Me llevó la mano a donde estaba antes y volví a introducirme en ella, ahí me sostuvo hasta que se dio cuenta que no iba a salirme de nuevo.  
-Dime por qué lloras-. Le besé las mejillas y le limpié las lagrimas con la mano.  
-Porque no estoy soñando-.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y en el alma, y volví a besarla con ternura.

-Somos reales Rach, somos reales-.

Me jaló de las nalgas y volvió a mover las caderas, comenzó a gemir con más seguridad, con más deseo, dejó de llorar.

-Estoy cerca Quinn… estoy muy cerca… si, así, sigue así-.

Obedecí, sus paredes se contraían más y más, yo me movía más rápido y parecía que ya no le dolía.

Cuando me abrazó fuerte y dejó de respirar y de hacer sonidos supe que había llegado al orgasmo; luego recuperó la respiración y cerró los ojos, su cuerpo se aflojó y parecía tan pesado que no se podía mover.

Me quedé sobre ella besándola.

-Estás bien?-.  
-Mmhm-. Fue lo único que pudo responderme.

Me quité y me puse a su lado, acariciándole el cabello mientras ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Vuelve a decírmelo-. Yo no comprendí en ese instante, hasta que recordé el por qué lloraba.  
-No s un sueño hermosa… somos reales, fue real-. Sonrió y como pudo se acurrucó cerca de mí.  
-Espera a que recobre las fuerzas…-.  
-Shhh-. La callé mientras tenía su cabeza sobre mi pecho y mis manos en su cabello –Duerme.

Y así fue, Rachel se quedó dormida entre mis brazos por tercera vez, pero ahora, desnuda, acababa de hacerle el amor y no me arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Quería quedarme aquí para siempre, desaparecer la puerta, desaparecer de aquí, irme a otro lado.

O quizás… sólo quizás… cerciorándome de que no estuviera despierta, me eché yo a llorar y me invadió la culpa.

Me sentí… abrumada.

Sin embargo no la solté porque era lo que anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas, con toda el alma. Pero entonces sentí que había traicionado a Alex. Pasado el deseo, con la mente más fría… supe que la había traicionado.

Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad… ella no había hecho nada con Ryan y no me constaba lo de Damon… aunque casi aseguraba que había pasado… pero pruebas no las había.

Estaba hecha un torbellino.

Voltee a ver a Rachel que descansaba apacible en mis brazos, que respiraba normal y volvía sentirse tibia. Debía tomar una decisión, debía hacerlo pronto o me iba a volver loca.

Le besé la frente y cerré los ojos. _Duerme, por el momento duerme, cuando despierte hablarán de esto y a ver qué pasa._

Y así fue que después de haber dormido siete horas la sentí moverse aún entre ms brazos, abrí los ojos y ella abrió los suyos, nos vimos en silencio y luego nos brindamos una sonrisa.

-Hola hermosa-.  
-Hola-. Respondió. Luego echó un vistazo a su desnudez; se acurrucó ocultando el rostro en mi pecho –Oh dios…-.  
-Oh dios qué?-. Contesté curiosa.  
-Estoy desnuda, en la cama de Quinn Fabray y lo mejor es que Quinn Fabray también está desnuda-. Volví a besarle la frente.  
-No estás arrepentida?-. Me negó con la cabeza  
-Y tú?-. Me quedé en silencio unos segundos.  
-No, arrepentida no…-.  
-pero?-.  
-Pero si hecha un rollo-. Me frunció el ceño.  
-Cómo?-.  
-Esto no es justo para ti, ni para Alex…-.  
-Debo tomar una decisión-. Dije con determinación.  
-Una decisión?-. Se vio entusiasmada.  
-Si… o perderé la poca cordura que tengo… pero… necesito tiempo Rach, si?-.  
-Ya había dicho que iba a esperarte, no?-. Asentí -Entonces tómate el tiempo que necesites-.

Me besó en la punta de la nariz.

-En serió qué bonita nariz tienes-. Me reí y bostecé.  
-Creo que sigo teniendo sueño-.  
-Yo también-.

Se acomodó sobre mi pecho tapándome con las sábanas y volvimos a quedarnos dormidas.

Qué decisiones iba a tomar? Yo sé que van a odiarme… sé que lo harán… pero hey, en serio fue para algo bueno.


	9. Chapter 9

**Muchos saludos a los que leen esta historia, gracias también, sinceramente: N.**

* * *

Estaba recargada en el closet mientras se vestía –yo ya me había puesto unos pants y una playera blanca-. Sonreí, me gustaba cómo se le veía el cabello, aún tenía los labios rojos y un poco hinchados, volteó a verme.

-Por qué sonríes?-.  
-Por nada-. Le contesté, caminé hacia ella y me senté a su lado; tomé un bucle de su cabello y se lo pasé por detrás de la oreja, luego le acaricié la mejilla; ella cerró los ojos y suspiró.  
-Cuándo voy a verte?-. Me preguntó, aún con los ojos cerrados, mientras su mejilla descansaba en la palma de mi mano.  
-El lunes después de clase llego a tu dormitorio, estarás ocupada?-. Abrió los ojos y asintió.  
-Tengo que memorizar las líneas de mi personaje para la obra… pero podría ensayar contigo, a menos que te suene muy aburrido-. Le sonreí y bajé mi mano.  
-Para nada, suena divertido, llego pues a las tres… o cuatro, de acuerdo?-.  
-Si-. Hubo un momento de silencio y me vio fijamente, se acercó para darme un beso, pero se detuvo –Crees que sigan dormidos? No quisiera que Blaine me viera salir de tu habitación-.  
-Blaine sabe lo que sucedió Rach-.  
-Crees que se lo dirá a Alex?-.  
-No-. Dije con seguridad –Es asunto que no le concierne a él, por qué te preocupa que se lo pueda decir?-.  
-No quiero meterte en problemas-. Sonreí.  
-En más problemas?-. Me hizo una mueca –Aw, me estás haciendo berrinche?-. Dije con voz chiqueona, como si le hablara a un bebé –Descuida, no me meteré en problemas-.  
-Bueno, me voy, quisiera quedarme un poco más pero necesito bañarme y demás-.  
-Te dije que podías bañarte aquí-.  
-Eso sólo confirmará la sospecha… si es que aún es sospecha-. Sonreí y agaché la cabeza meneándola de un lado a otro, negando.  
-Eres una tontita, pero está bien, sé que no te voy a convencer-.  
-Quinn?-.  
-Si?-.  
-En verdad no te arrepientes de lo que pasó?-.  
-No, y tú?-.  
-Tampoco-. Me besó en la mejilla –Fue muy lindo, gracias-.  
-Gracias? No, no agradezcas, suena como si hubiera sido un favor-.  
-Te doy las gracias porque… me encantó estar contigo, así que acéptalas-.  
-OK, gracias también, por permitírmelo y confiar en mí-. Volvió a besarme en la mejilla.  
-Te… te…- Fruncí el ceño –te cuidas mucho, ok?-.  
-Tú también… te veo el lunes entonces?-. Asintió –OK-.

Salimos de la habitación con mucho sigilo, abriendo la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido, abrimos del mismo modo la puerta de la casa y sentimos el viento frío, se despidió de mi con la mano y me brindó una sonrisa enorme, me quedé en el umbral hasta que bajó las escaleras y tuvo la suerte de tomar un taxi, le di el adiós con la mano también y cuando el vehículo arrancó cerré la puerta; me recargué en ella.

-Vas a contarme cómo fue?-. Me sobresalté y volteé en seguida a mi derecha, era Santana comiéndose un sándwich de mermelada.  
-Me asustaste, quién más ha escuchado que acaba de irse?-. Caminó hacia mí.  
-Sólo yo, Britt sigue dormida y hace unos minutos escuché a Blaine y Kurt… que nunca se les acaba la pila?-. Me encogí de hombros y le arrebaté el bocadillo para darle una mordida, luego se lo regresé.  
-Vamos al jardín-. Caminé por delante y ella me siguió. Nos sentamos en la mesa de metal que teníamos como adorno porque en verdad, casi nunca la usábamos, comenzaba ya a verse herrumbrosa y el blanco se veía aperlado.

Los vellos de los brazos se me erizaron por el frío, subí los pies descalzos a una de las sillas para no tenerlos sobre la madera helada, así que sólo recargué el talón con una pierna arriba de la otra.

-Y bien?-. Me preguntó Santana mientras le daba otro mordisco al sándwich casi por terminar.  
-Sí, sucedió-.  
-Claro que sucedió, mi habitación está al lado de la tuya, por supuesto que escuché lo que le hacías a Rachel-. Me sonrojé y sonreí –Cómo estuvo?-.  
-No voy a darte detalles San-.  
-No los quiero, sólo dime lo mejor, lo que más te gustó, no estoy hablando de lo carnal, qué conexiones sentiste? Te gustó?-.  
-Pff… me encantó-. Mi mirada se perdió, recordando lo que había pasado –Quizás al principio no capté muchos detalles porque seguía un poco alcoholizada y porque… pues estaba nerviosa… pero fue muy lindo, aunque lloró y no tengo ni idea de por qué-. Santana entrecerró los ojos.  
-Le dolió?-.  
-Un poco, pero no por eso… o sea, no sé qué cruzó por su mente pero lloró y yo como que… me saqué de onda, pero luego todo estuvo bien-.  
-Era su primera vez?-.  
-No, no lo sé… no creo… dios! Quizás!-.  
-No se lo preguntaste?-.  
-Pues no Santana, no iba a preguntárselo… eso se pregunta? Eso no se pregunta!-. Me froté las manos en los brazos, abrazándome.  
-Pues no se pregunta, pero si dices que le dolió a lo mejor sí lo era…-.  
-O tal vez sólo lo ha hecho pocas veces…-.  
-se lo vas a contar a Alex?-.  
-No-. Dije con firmeza y seguridad, ella negó con la cabeza.  
-Por qué no?-.  
-Para qué?-.  
-No sé, creo que si dices que la amas y que blah blah blah, deberías decírselo… y si la amas, entonces por qué te acostaste con Rachel?-.  
-Eso no lo sabría responder-.  
-No amas a Alex, si te llenara no estarías con estas estupideces-. Suspiró –Te dije que te mantuvieras a distancia con ella para que no te hicieras más rollo la cabeza… ahora no sé qué mas aconsejarte Quinn-.  
-Creo que es evidente que ya es tiempo de tomar una decisión-.  
-Y ya sabes cuál será?-.  
-No-. Me reí, burlándome de mí.  
-Pues será mejor que vayas pensando bien las cosas-.  
-Hoy no, me duele la cabeza-.  
-Se llama cruda-. Contestó, me dio un golpecito en el pie.  
-Vamos, quiero darme una ducha y despabilarme-.

Nos levantamos y la seguí adentro.

A pesar de lo sucedido, mi corazón no se encontraba alegre, mi cabeza seguía siendo un torbellino; en serio sentía que estaba cayendo por el agujero del conejo y no había forma de aferrarme a nada para detenerme, tampoco veía el fin.

Me sentí una patana; pensar que hubiera sido la primera vez de Rachel me aterraba, su primera vez no debía de haber sido de ese modo sino, especial; no después de una noche de juerga y un after de girar la botella, no con alcohol en mi sistema.

La plática con Santana no había sido profunda, ni siquiera le había respondido si había sentido una conexión.

Me acosté en la cama y puse la cabeza sobré la almohada donde había estado Rachel, aún olía a su shampoo y tenía rastros de su maquillaje, cerré los ojos y aspiré profundo, en seguida recuerdos de lo que había sucedido vinieron a mi mente: sus manos en mi espalda, sus dedos pasando por entre mi cabello, su gemir, sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, sus lagrimas y su sonrisa.

Su rostro sereno mientras dormía apacible en mi cama, con el torso desnudo y las manos bajo la almohada, un bucle sobre su cara. Sus lunares.

Me di de golpes en el corazón, la razón me gritaba desesperada… y a pesar de los electroshocks, el corazón simplemente no despertaba, qué conexiones había sentido? No había una respuesta. La había tenido entre mis brazos y le había hecho el amor, había cuidado mi forma de tocarla porque así soy yo, cuido, siento que debo ir por el mundo cuidando de las personas que quiero, que es mi deber, mi obligación, si fallo, he fracasado como persona.

Me metí bajo las sábanas para calentarme los pies y me hice bolita dejando fuera de ellas de la nariz para arriba, había un rayo de sol que se colaba por mi persiana, pero sabía que el día estaba a punto de terminar, un sábado de pereza.

Sí, había decisiones por tomar… pero quería y no quería tomarlas. Mi cerebro se sentía exhausto, mi alma ni siquiera tenía las ganas de empujarme a hacer algo, el corazón me decía que estaba confundido y que preguntarle a él, no serviría de nada; siempre había pensado que el corazón no debía ser parte del ser humano, que nosotros debimos nacer para reproducirnos…; que debíamos dedicarnos a crecer en otros aspectos, como que, en lugar de desperdiciar tiempo enamorándonos y desenamorándonos, debíamos de aprovecharlo en aprender otro idioma, y en lugar de gastar dinero en él, ahorrarlo para viajar por el mundo, desarrollarnos profesionalmente, crecer intelectualmente.

Que si estamos hechos a imagen y semejanza de dios, yo me sentaría con él y le preguntaría de quién putas se había enamorado y cómo fue que le rompió el corazón, para, en definitiva ir a partirle su madre. Por qué demonios se le ocurrió? De dónde sacó el amor de pareja?

Todo hubiera estado perfecto con el amor de hermanos, con el de amigos, a los padres, para qué uno en el que buscas desesperadamente a tu otra mitad para estar completo? Esa es en definitiva la pregunta del millón. Tal vez si eso no existiera, no nos sentiríamos tan solos.

Había pasado ya poco más de un mes de que había comenzado a ver a Rachel con más frecuencia; generalmente lo pasábamos en su habitación y platicábamos o hacíamos otras actividades que no involucraban hablar respecto a lo nuestro.

Era coqueta conmigo y me dejaba claro que estaba más que atraída por mí, pero también me dejaba claro que no iba a interponerse en lo que yo tenía y sentía por Alex, sino que más bien, de una forma pasiva dejaría que las cosas fluyeran y yo me arreglara a mi paso. Sabía que mis sentimientos por Alex eran más fuertes y que pasaban más cosas con Alex que con ella.

A veces llegaba a decirme entre líneas que perdía las esperanzas y que sabía que las probabilidades estaban en su contra, presentía que la derrota estaba de su lado; pero también quería ser optimista.

Me daba mi espacio y aunque muriera por tocarme aunque sea el brazo, o acercarse más a mi cuando estábamos viendo una película, no lo hacía… hasta que… le fue imposible y terminó por susurrarme al oído que moría de ganas de que le hiciera el amor. Y yo también moría de ganas.

Creo que Rachel quería estar conmigo desesperadamente… pero también tenía miedo de salir herida, de que la rompiera en mil pedazos, por ello… su esfuerzo era cauteloso.

Las dos, a decir verdad, estábamos llenas de miedo.

Me sobresalté cuando el celular vibró en el buró que estaba a mi espalda, el corazón me latía con fuerza y regresé por fin al planeta tierra. Cuando vi en la pantalla el numero de Rachel me alegré, eso significaba que también estaba pensando en mí.

_**Puedes conectarte por skype? A menos que estés ocupada, si no puedes está bien, te mando besos!-. R**_

Platicábamos por Skype cuando no había gente en la casa, pues no me gustaba que estuvieran husmeando en lo que se platicaba. Blaine y Kurt seguían en casa, eso era seguro así que preparé mi respuesta.

_No se puede por skype, te importaría hacerlo sólo por MSN? Gracias por esos ricos besos-. Q  
__**Claro, no hay problema, me conecto en 5-. R**_

Me paré y encendí la laptop; tenía demasiada pereza como para quedarme en el escritorio, así que me la llevé a la cama y me eché sobre el estomago con los pies colgando fuera del colchón, jugando con mis dedos, sintiendo la orilla de él pero dentro de las sábanas.

Cuando me conecté, ella aún no estaba, así que me di un paseo por facebook, SU facebook para ser más precisos. Tenía unos cuantos videos, no de ella, sino de canciones que le habían gustado, tenía a P!nk con la de Don't Leave Me y había posteado Bittersweet de Apocalyptica porque yo se la había puesto en el Ipod unas semanas antes.

Tenía estados que había puesto desde la fiesta:

"Jack huele tan delicioso que me lo voy a comer" (what?!) me sonrojé. Te gusta esto.  
"Se llama: estoy ebria y tambaleante"  
"Conocí a Alice de Resident Evil y, chicos, envídienme porque conseguí su número" No pude evitar sentir celos y presentir algo malo con Alice… Tara.

Y otro cuando ya iba camino a su dormitorio, supongo.

"Como en las películas, así lo imaginaba y así fue. 3". Te gusta esto.

Luego su nombre apareció en mi barra y empezó a parpadear, me sentí emocionada.

_Rachel B. Berry dice: Hola Jack :D_

Quinn Fabray dice: Hola Sally, qué bueno que el taxista no te vendió a un establecimiento ruso de tratas de blanca.

_Rachel B. Berry dice: Hahaha, Rachel Barbra Berry se sabe defender y, siempre cargo con gas pimienta en mi bolso._

Quinn Fabray dice: Haha yo cargo con un cuchillo carnicero.

_Rachel B. Berry dice: O_O!_

Quinn Fabray dice: Es broma.

_Rachel B. Berry dice: Lo sé :P _

Quinn Fabray dice: Por qué me pediste que me conectara?

_Rachel B. Berry dice: … pues… como que el tiempo se me pasó muy rápido contigo y… ya que estaba sin hacer nada… pensé que podíamos conversar un rato._

Quinn Fabray dice: mmmno… no mientas pinocho, si hasta querías que me conectara a skype, algo quieres decirme.

_Rachel B. Berry dice: perdona si… si te asusté… cuando lloré._

Quinn Fabray dice: Pues la verdad es que lo hiciste… ya puedo saber qué sucedió?

_Rachel B. Berry dice: Haz llorado alguna vez de felicidad?_

Quinn Fabray dice: No. :S

_Rachel B. Berry dice: Bueno yo sí… hoy._

Quinn Fabray dice: Dios… ok… qué bueno, pensé que te había lastimado, te… te lastimé? (perdona si mi respuesta no es la mejor… me dejaste casi sin palabras por lo que acabas de escribir).

_Rachel B. Berry dice: (descuida) No, sólo me dolió un poco al principio… bueno un poco no… pero después creeeeeeeeeeeme que lo disfruté._

Quinn Fabray dice: Rachel… no sé… cómo preguntarte lo que te quiero preguntar…

_Rachel B. Berry dice: Pues así nada más, pregúntalo y ya._

Quinn Fabray dice: Fue… fue tu primera vez?

Miré la parte inferior de la ventana, Rach no estaba escribiendo aún, eso quería decir que estaba meditando bien su respuesta… o, le había incomodado la pregunta.

Quinn Fabray dice: Espero no te haya incomodado lo que te pregunté… no quise… yo… pues

_Rachel B. Berry dice: No me incomodé… y la respuesta es sí._

Quinn Fabray dice: Dios Rach… por qué… por qué no me lo dijiste?

_Rachel B. Berry dice: Y para qué?_

Quinn Fabray dice: Pues… para haberlo hecho más especial… para haber sido mas cuidadosa, no sé, para muchas cosas…

_Rachel B. Berry dice: más especial Quinn? Lo fue, créeme que fue especial, así estuvo excelente, si lo hubieras hecho más especial… pues… es mejor así no?_

Quinn Fabray dice: Por qué?

_Rachel B. Berry dice: Porque si llegases a romperme el corazón, así me dolería menos._

Quinn Fabray dice: …..

_Rachel B. Berry dice: qué pasa?_

Quinn Fabray dice: Nada.

_Rachel B. Berry dice: Dime._

Quinn Fabray dice: En serio nada.

_Rachel B. Berry dice: Te molestaste?_

Quinn Fabray dice: No.

_Rachel B. Berry dice: Quinn?_

Quinn Fabray dice: Dime?

_Rachel B. Berry dice: ya formalizaste con Alex?_

Quinn Fabray dice: Aún no, por qué?

_Rachel B. Berry dice: Sólo preguntaba…_

Quinn Fabray dice: tú no sólo preguntas Rach :P

_Rachel B. Berry dice: Pues es mera curiosidad. Y… estás enamorada de ella?_

Quinn Fabray dice: No lo sé, si? Creo que sí…

_Rachel B. Berry dice: Oh._

Quinn Fabray dice: No sé Rach, soy un mar de confusiones en este momento.

_Rachel B. Berry dice: Sientes por mí algo más que atracción física?_

Quinn Fabray dice: Claro, eso no lo dudes.

_Rachel B. Berry dice: De acuerdo, no lo dudo :D_

Quinn Fabray dice: Y Rach?

_Rachel B. Berry dice: ¿?_

Quinn Fabray dice: Lo que sucedió hoy entre nosotras significa mucho para mí. Sea lo que sea que vaya a suceder con ambas, quiero que sepas que…

_Rachel B. Berry dice: que…_

Quinn Fabray dice: no lo voy a olvidar.

_Rachel B. Berry dice: Lo sé, yo menos :P claro._

Quinn Fabray dice: Te quiero, lo sabías?

_Rachel B. Berry dice: … O_O aww *.* no, nunca me lo habías dicho… o escrito._

Quinn Fabray dice: Hehe, bueno… ya lo sabes.

_Rachel B. Berry dice: Y de eso no tienes duda?_

Quinn Fabray dice: No. Es verdad y no lo dudo, te quiero Rachel.

_Rachel B. Berry dice: ok :D (K)_

Quinn Fabray dice: (K)

_Rachel B. Berry dice: bueno, creo que me voy a la cama, no es mi hora aún, pero me siento con sueño._

Quinn Fabray dice: Creo que ya sabemos por qué :P

_Rachel B. Berry dice: Hahaha si… ya lo sabemos. También te quiero Quinn, no se te olvide ok?_

Quinn Fabray dice: Jamás! Descansa, te mando muchos besos y nos vemos el lunes, vale?

_Rachel B. Berry dice: Sí, aquí te veo el Lunes._

Quinn Fabray dice: Bye hermosa.

_Rachel B. Berry dice: Muac!_

Cuando se desconectó me sentí alegre por haber charlado con ella, aclaradas las dudas mi cabeza se sentía menos pesada y, habiendo dicho lo que dije, me sentí más ligera.

Mi cariño por ella era real y quizás (no, con seguridad) sería eterno. Apagué la laptop y puse el despertador para que sonara al medio día, yo también estaba cansada y aún tenía cruda, dormir me vendría bien y sabía que no dormiría hasta el medio día, pero por si acaso sucedía, las doce era buena hora para no desperdiciar el domingo.

Alex me llevaba subiendo las escaleras de prisa, al llegar a la puerta me cubrió los ojos con un pañuelo y abrió la puerta.

-No vayas a espiar, de acuerdo?-. Sonreí.  
-No, pero dime a qué viene esto; aparte me desespera no ver por dónde voy-. Sentí su mano jalándome hacia adentro, y me soltó donde supuse, era el comedor.

Olía a frutas, pero no naturales, me parecía que era más bien la esencia de una vela, también olía a comida y la escuchaba andar de aquí para allá con rapidez, acomodando cosas que supe que eran platos.

-Ya me puedo quitar esto de los ojos?-.  
-Sí, ya puedes ver-.

Cuando me deshice del pañuelo que me cubría, me di cuenta que Alex había preparado una cena con velas y vino tinto. Me sorprendió, no supe cómo reaccionar, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí.

Me sonrió y me mostró la mesa como hiciera una modelo de programa de televisión.

-Te gusta?-. Yo seguía con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca hasta el suelo.  
-Has hecho todo esto para mí?-.  
-Claro, para quién más?-. Rió con mi reacción.  
-Pues… me has sorprendido, digo es lindo… todo esto-. Señalé la mesa con la mano –No sé… wow-. Volví a sonreír.

Realmente estaba sorprendida y debido a que no estaba acostumbrada a que hicieran algo así conmigo, no tenía palabras que expresaran lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Pasé del asombro a la ternura, de la pena al silencio, de la duda al amor y luego de el bochorno a la emoción.

Por unos momentos pensé: Seguramente ha hecho algo malo, se acostó con Damon… pero, no había estado yo con Rachel? No se debatía mi corazón entre ella y Rach? Qué egoísta de mi parte dudar y castigarla de modo silencioso por el detalle que acababa de darme.

Las velas iluminaban tenuemente el comedor y el olor seguía colándose dulcemente por mi nariz; advertí que el silencio se estaba haciendo prolongado cuando Alex me veía con el ceño fruncido.

-Estas bien amor?-. Parpadeé varias veces con rapidez y mi mente regresó a mi cuerpo.  
-Si… solo… solo estoy sorprendida, sin palabras… cuál es la razón?-. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó, recargué la barbilla sobre su cabeza; suspiró entre mis brazos y me apretó mas contra ella, meneándome de izquierda a derecha lentamente. Se alejó un poco de mi, sin dejar de abrazarme y me vio directamente a los ojos.  
-Quinn Fabray, la razón es que… quiero que seas mi novia-. Volví a sonreír, automáticamente. Y le hice una cara de 'En serio?'  
-**Tú **me lo estás pidiendo a **mi**?-. Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.  
-Si, he decidido que quiero estar contigo de forma oficial, contigo he sentido cosas que no he sentido jamás en la vida, ni con Ryan. Te amo Quinn, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, me haces mejor persona… claro que quiero estar contigo y por eso te lo pido-. Tragué saliva, el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. La besé de vuelta.  
-Hagámoslo oficial entonces-. La emoción se le desbordó por los ojos en forma de brillo, una mirada que nunca le había visto.

Me pidió pues que me sentara y me sirvió la cena.

Ya antes he mencionado que la cocina de Alex era en realidad muy buena, tenía buenas manos para ello, sabía preparar platillos que yo no tenía la paciencia de preparar. Cuando terminó de servirme el vino en la copa, me puso frente a los ojos una rosa roja y me besó en la mejilla.

Después de haber terminado la cena y habernos acurrucado unas horas en el sillón con su espalda pegada a mi pecho y una copa de tinto en la mano de cada una; hicimos el amor toda la noche.

*Rachel*

En el momento en el que Quinn me pide que sea su acompañante para la fiesta, las piernas y las manos comienzan a temblarme, espero que no se note que el papel que sostengo se mueve. Pero y luego, por qué no irá con Alex? Así que se lo pregunto.

Cuando veo que en su voz y en su mirada realmente no hay interés en estar con ella, me relajo y guardo un poco más de esperanza. El hecho de que haya preferido estar conmigo es un punto a mi favor y eso me alegra el alma; el corazón aún duda, sigue sintiéndose miedoso y creo que se quiere esconder lo más profundo en mi pecho, pero yo no puedo evitar sentirme contenta.

Aún no le contesto porque a pesar de todo necesito que mi sexto sentido funcione y me diga que decirle que sí, es la mejor decisión que pudiera tomar esta noche.

_De repente tiene la costumbre de llamarme Pinky cuando necesitamos hacer planes para no quedarnos encerradas en mi dormitorio. A pesar de que Noomi nos presta el XBOX para pasar un buen rato jugando guitar hero, me aburro después de unos minutos porque Quinn siempre me vence, hemos acordado que compraremos Rock Band, para que pueda cantar mientras ella toca la guitarra, pero mientras eso sucede me sigue venciendo en todos y cada uno de los videojuegos que ponemos en la consola._

_A veces me siento a su lado y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras se priva jugando Silent Hill, sin embargo me estresa porque la música da miedo y los enemigos a vencer son de verdad terroríficos. _

_Pero Quinn siempre tiene algo interesante que decir cuando algo le apasiona o le gusta y, aprender cosas nuevas de ella, datos curiosos, etc, me gusta._

_Una semana antes, estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la cama de Noomi, con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas para recargar los codos en las rodillas y poder sostener mejor el control. Me senté junto a ella con una lata de té helado en la mano izquierda y le acerqué una de refresco de cola, que sé es su favorito después del café._

_No parpadeaba, pero creo que sabía bien a dónde debía dirigirse en el mapa que estaba observando en la pantalla; parecía ser que estaba en un hotel donde encontraba varias pistas que lo llevarían hacia su esposa, eso sí me entretenía, ver los gráficos y cómo todo cambiaba de una forma decente a una que parecía salida de un manicomio._

_-Por qué te gusta este juego?-.  
-Porque es demasiado sombrío, me parece triste, misterioso, los gráficos son buenos aunque la verdad los controles dejan mucho que desear. Las historias, la música!-. Se entusiasma cuando me dice de la música, yo la escucho en el fondo, atrás de la respiración acelerada del hombre que sostiene la linterna, atrás de sus pasos y los ruidos siniestros del videojuego –La música la hace Akira Yamaoka y tiene una forma tan peculiar para componerla, que si no conoces una melodía, pero la escuchas en algún lado, puedes adivinar que fue él quien la compuso-._

_Descansé mi mano en su pierna, bajó rápidamente la mirada hacia ella y continuó con la vista en la pantalla del televisor._

_-Cuál es tu favorito?-.  
-Shattered Memories-. Me contesta con rapidez porque está huyendo de un monstruo de color piel. Voltea la cara un poco hacia mí, pero no quita los ojos del juego, o sea que me pone atención, pero no quiere perder la concentración en lo que hace.  
-Porqueeeee…. Demonios! No!... espera…- saca la lengua, la tiene entre sus dientes y la hace a un lado, luego se muerde el labio y se tensa, yo sonrío porque así Quinn me parece infantil y un poco masculina, pero no en el modo butch, sino del que se ve sexy, una mujer maldiciendo mientras sostiene un control de XBOX es… irresistible –Porque te analiza… tiene la propiedad de analizarte psicológicamente mientras lo vas jugando, de acuerdo a… no! no! Quítateee!-. me enternece que se interrumpa de ese modo, parece un chiquillo –De acuerdo a las decisiones que tomes, las cosas a las que pongas especial atención. En ese juego no hay armas, lo único que tienes que hacer es huir de las pesadillas y cuentas con un celular y una linterna, los cuales se convierten en tus mejores amigos a lo largo del juego, créeme… No! mamá!-. me sobresalto cuando azota una mano en el suelo, con la palma abierta. La pantalla anuncia que la han matado._

_Le acaricio el brazo para darle ánimos, suspira y voltea por fin a verme, cuelga la otra mano con el control y continúa, como si le emocionara hablarme de eso._

_-Tu hija se pierde cuando despiertas de un choque en la nieve… algo así como en la película…-.  
-No he visto la película-. La interrumpo.  
-No?-. niego con la cabeza –Bueno, la veremos un día de estos -. Me acaricia el cabello y me mira, luego me sonríe y continúa – Y te la pasas buscándola, los personajes son él, su hija, una policía y dos chicas. Pero, resulta que… mientras se desarrolla la historia, tú estas como en un consultorio de psicólogo y te hace varias preguntas, de acuerdo a lo que contestes, es como continua la historia; la ropa de los personajes cambia, lo mismo que su personalidad. Mi Michelle es alegre y coqueta, de vestido rojo, ella es mi personalidad, creo, no sé, eso leí. Mi Harry, el padre es caballeroso…-. Me le quedé viendo, no entendía una sola cosa de lo que me estaba diciendo, quería comprender, pero como no había visto el juego, no comprendía… -Lo jugamos un sábado, lo paso en… 6 horas-. Abrí los ojos y la boca, ella se echó a reír.  
-Quinn Fabray, eres una gamer y una Geek, no hubiera creído eso posible!-.  
-Rachel Barbra Berry, ninguna de las dos… sólo digamos que… me entretienen, pero no estoy esperando para que salga un juego nuevo ni me sé todo sobre los videojuegos-.  
-Pero sabes cosas que yo no sé y te gustan, eso te convierte en una gamer y geek nivel… mmm-. Me llevo la mano a la barbilla, pensando – Diez?-.  
-Nah, nivel… cien-. Se para y apaga la consola, deja el control en el buró de Noomi y me estira la mano para que la tome y pueda pararme yo también –Qué vamos a hacer esta noche pinky?-.  
-Vamos a… mmm… cenar! Me muero de hambre-._

Esta noche me hace la misma pregunta y me propone varias cosas, pero no me siento con ánimos de cine, o de videojuegos, no quiero ni siquiera salir a caminar.

Y luego de pronto me dice que entonces nos besemos por un par de horas y ahora siento las piernas como de gelatina y se me va el aire. Creo que se me ha subido el color a la cara pero luego escucho la palabra fuck, y como me siento pícara le contesto de vuelta a lo que me ha dicho.

-También eso ultimo?-. Le respondo en forma de pregunta, pero nos apenamos y bajamos la mirada. Luego se me ocurre una idea y la llevo de prisa a la azotea del edificio; sé que está haciendo frío, pero nos hará bien la temperatura y estar un poco más cerca de las estrellas.

Cuando llegamos arriba, Quinn parece que va ahogarse, que el oxígeno que entra a sus pulmones no es suficiente, apenas y puedo creer la condición física de esta ex porrista, pero seguramente con todos los cigarros que ha fumado, las vueltas y piruetas que hizo en su entrenamiento con Sue Sylvester –Creo que así se llamaba su entrenadora- han servido de nada. La jalo de nuevo y la obligo a acostarse a un lado de mí, estamos muy cerca, pero presiento que se detiene de acercarse más o de rozarme siquiera con su mano.

Me entero que sabe alemán y cuando me traduce lo que me dijo –que debo confesar que su acento es irresistible y si el idioma me parece agresivo, ella lo hace sonar muy dulce- yo me derrito, porque me ha llamado estrella, mariposa y hermosa en una sola oración.

Luego, hablamos de nuestras vidas pasadas y realmente quiero creer que nos venimos siguiendo desde hace varias. Me cuenta cosas interesantes sobre la palma de la mano y me dice que esta es mi cuarta vez; su mano sosteniendo la mía es suave y es dulce, delicada. Las tiene heladas y las mías están un poco tibias, no quiero que me suelte, pero eventualmente lo hace y vuelve a acostarse para seguir viendo las estrellas.

Al acostarme a su lado, me acerco un poco más y me toma la mano, yo sonrío sin que me vea, porque se me ha concedido el deseo de que no me suelte. Ya no hablamos de nada, estamos en silencio viendo las estrellas.

Me contenta mucho sentir sus dedos entre los míos, que gracias al contacto de piel con piel, comienzan a calentarse, la suya aumenta de temperatura por fin y siento un ligero apretón, me mira de reojo y me sonríe.

Cuando regresamos adentro la invito a pasar a mi dormitorio, sé que lo más probable es que se niegue, he notado que a veces evita estar tan cerca de mi o tocarme siquiera, no sé que le provoca, pero quizá la confunde, como a mí me da miedo y no, esperar que me acaricie aunque sea por un segundo. Y no me equivoco, pone de pretexto a Noomi, a pesar de que nos presta su consola de videojuegos, ellas no se han conocido y parece nerviosa de entrar.

Tengo la idea perfecta, Quinn no puede rechazar una buena taza de café y, sé de su propia voz que le gusta mucho cómo lo preparo. Me brinda una sonrisa y sé que he ganado.

Las presento y Noomi escudriña a Quinn, la veo pasar sus ojos desde sus pies hasta su cabeza y cuando su mirada no es inquisitiva, sé que ella la ha aprobado.

Pasamos unas horas conversando, reímos y estoy contenta de que Quinn y Noomi se lleven bien; imagino que si Quinn llegase a estar conmigo, algunas noches podrían ser como estas, llenas de café y platicas interesantes que también se tornan divertidas; me gusta que se hayan entendido porque el ambiente no se siente tenso.

Voltea a ver mi reloj y se levanta deprisa, deposita la taza en mi buró y se disculpa porque tiene que regresar, y yo me siento triste porque no quiero que se vaya, la quiero un poco más a mi lado, para sentirla cerca, para oler su perfume y escuchar su voz, para seguir viendo sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Una vez más las cosas se ponen a mi favor y Noomi la convence de pasar la noche en el dormitorio; juntamos las camas y yo me acomodo en medio porque sería incómodo para ella hacerlo. Me acerco a su cuerpo para ver si me abraza como aquella vez, y lo hace, mi cuerpo siente cómo su energía me recorre, cómo los chispazos se cuelan por mis poros y me hacen cosquillas en cada parte de mi ser.

Aspiro profundamente su aroma y me cuelgo de su cuello… no me suelta en toda la noche.

Xxxxxxxx

Estoy maquillándome con rapidez para verme como Sally, estoy esperando a mi Jack, que no tarda en llegar con el traje que ha rentado para la ocasión. Sé que estarán sus amigos, pero me tranquiliza que también esté Kurt porque si algo sucede, si algo me incomoda, él estará ahí para apoyarme y brindarme fuerza. Qué puede pasar? Que Alex aparezca.

Escucho tres toques en la puerta y sé que es ella, se me acelera el corazón –Como siempre que llega- y corro a abrirle; cuando abro la puerta me desconcierta no ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, a dónde se fueron? Quién me los robó? Se ha puesto pupilentes y de verdad parece que carece de ojos. Se ve genial!

Me entrega el vestido y aunque quisiera vestirme frente a ella, porque me siento segura de mi cuerpo y porque quiero que vea de lo que se pierde, le pido que por favor se de media vuelta; se sonroja un poco, pero me da la espalda y platicamos en lo que me pongo la ropa. Vernos al espejo juntas me hace soñar que puedo tenerla conmigo más pronto de lo que creo… quiero que tome sus decisiones ya, que deje de pensar que va a hacerme añicos. Quiero también dejar de pensar que amarla me va a doler más que no hacerlo.

Quinn es… lo que siempre quise sin saber que lo quería y, aunque me gusta mucho platicar con ella, me desconcierta que no tenga planes a futuro, que crea que el presente es lo que más importa aunque no lo viva al máximo, me llena de miedo que no crea en las mujeres, aunque en el fondo las admire con toda el alma. Quinn está en un torbellino y no sabe aún cuando tocará tierra firme, pero, aunque a veces parece que va a pisar y me dará la mano, otras parece que le gusta estar dentro de él… o más bien ya se ha acostumbrado.

La fiesta de disfraces es agradable y por primera vez en la vida me siento bienvenida a ella, con gente que no me conoce pero me saluda, con chicos que me ven el trasero y asienten, no me incomoda, pero eso no quiere decir que tengan una sola oportunidad. Quinn parece no notar que los demás me miran o, pretende no notarlo… no lo sé, ella es un enigma.

A las pocas horas de haber empezado a beber mi vejiga siente que va a reventarse, así que me acerco a ella y le digo que necesito ir al tocador; sus amigas van para allá y aunque quiero que sea ella quien me acompañe –porque no tengo ni idea de dónde está- me animo a ir con Santana y Brittaney, para que vea que puedo convivir con sus amigos, que podemos ser incluso amigos nosotros también. Blaine parece aún un poco renuente a todo esto, pero lo ha respetado… quizás gracias a Kurt o a que yo, tengo derecho de antigüedad, aunque ese derecho aún no lo ejerza porque soy una cobarde –no la única, por cierto-.

Cuando voy caminando una chica se me queda viendo, viene vestida de Alice y debo decir que me ha parecido bastante atractiva, sobre todo porque es muy parecida a Milla. Me sonríe y me levanta el vaso, pero sólo le sonrío de vuelta y sigo caminando de la mano de Brittaney.

Unas cuantas cervezas más y me siento… como que necesito llevarme a Quinn de ahí y tocarla toda y que me toque toda, necesito que me acaricie y que me besé, que me muerda con frenesí, que me haga el amor toda la noche y me ponga de cabeza si quiere. Me siento valiente también, animada y desinhibida, me acerco a su oído y le digo que tengo unas ganas enormes de que me haga el amor; su cara es el mejor regalo de la noche, esa no se la esperaba.

Temo que si sigo bebiendo las cosas se me van a salir de control o terminaré dormida en el pasto del jardín de la casa, así que me dedico a esperar a que se me baje, a que no me sienta ya tan mareada y pueda hablar como una persona normal, no como una zorra que no sabe mover la lengua.

Pero las cervezas que me embriagaron me llenan de nuevo la vejiga y tengo que regresar al sanitario; en mi camino, vuelvo a ver a Alice, que sabe bien a dónde voy y no me quita la mirada de encima. Espero pacientemente en la fila que quiere entrar.

Cuando bajo las escaleras ahí está ella y sigue viéndome fijamente, como si yo fuera una especie de oasis en el desierto, sin exagerar, así siento que me mira; se acerca a mí y se presenta.

-Hola, me llamo Tara-. Me brinda su mano y la tomo, es cálida y suave, un poco mas chica que la de Quinn.  
-Rachel-.  
-Lindo nombre-. Me intimido ante su belleza y el comentario y agacho la mirada.  
-Gracias-.  
-No hay por qué… puedo, puedo invitarte un trago?-. Es directa y eso me gusta.  
-De acuerdo, pero sólo uno porque intento no emborracharme de nuevo-.  
-Si llegases a hacerlo no tienes por qué temer, no te haría nada malo-. Me lo dice en doble sentido, lo sé.  
-De todas formas estoy de antojo de una bebida-. Me encojo de hombros y me pasa el vaso de plástico.

Pasamos unos minutos conversando, que si NYADA que si su carrera de diseñadora gráfica, no tenemos nada en común, excepto una cosa, que nos gustamos, que hay química entre nosotras, nada como la que tengo con Quinn, pero se le asemeja.

Luego me toca el vestido de Sally.

-Eres una Sally muy hermosa y me ha gustado mucho tu vestido-. Sonrío y le agradezco –Por favor dime que te volveré a ver sin maquillaje, que si de por sí así te ves irresistible, no quiero ver cómo te veras cuando te vea vestida de modo normal-.  
-No te pierdes de mucho Tara y gracias por el cumplido-.  
-Deja de agradecer y dedícate a asentir, pues es cierto-. Me echo a reír y le doy el último trago a mi vaso.  
-Debo regresar a donde estaba-.  
-De acuerdo, pero pásame tu numero celular-. Lo saco de mi bolsa y le paso el número, ella hace lo mismo y nos tenemos ahora registradas en el móvil de cada una. No acostumbro hacer estas cosas, pero Tara me ha dado buena espina y algo me dice que debo tenerla cerca.

Entonces Quinn aparece y se ve molesta tratando de fingir que no pasa nada, cuando Tara la ve vestida de Jack, se da cuenta de que es mi acompañante y la escrudiña igual que Noomi pero de forma que no me gusta. Quinn lo nota.

De regreso está seria, pero conforme avanza la noche y se acaba el alcohol, ella se muestra de mejor humor y más accesible a mi contacto y mi cercanía. Creo que está meditando respecto a lo que le dije y aunque dudo que eso vaya a pasar, al menos sabe que pienso en ella también de ese modo.

… yo sé que lo que le estoy entregando a Quinn es… mi alma, no sólo mi cuerpo, sino todo lo que es Rachel Barbra Berry; cuando me mira a los ojos y adivino lo que me está diciendo, lloro.

Lloro porque comprendo que me ama aunque ella no lo sabe y quien sabe si algún día lo sepa, porque este momento que me ha brindado quizás será el ultimo y nunca más tendré a Quinn Fabray en mis brazos, haciéndome el amor; está dentro de mí y yo no puedo creerlo, pareciera un sueño.

Se preocupa y deja de tocarme, y en cuanto deja de hacerlo yo me siento un poco más fría, temo por eso. Así que tomo su mano y la llevo hacia mi sexo de nuevo, no quiero que perdamos esa conexión, no quiero que dejemos de ser una. Me pregunta si estoy bien, que si me ha lastimado y yo le contesto que estoy bien, que no se detenga y quiere saber por qué estoy llorando…

… estoy llorando porque comprendo que no es un sueño, porque estoy aquí con ella y que prefiero mil veces esto a no haberlo vivido jamás, ya si me rompe yo sabré cómo reconstruirme, de eso estoy segura.

Escucho su voz y me dice que somos reales y yo lloro aún más porque eso era precisamente lo que quería escuchar.

Debo decir que tenerla dentro de mí es un poco doloroso, porque esta es la primera vez que me entrego a alguien aunque bien puedo apostar todo lo que tengo a que Quinn piensa que no, me hace el amor con cuidado, pero aún así a veces la siento brusca, no me incomoda, es mi "culpa" por no haberle dicho; sin embargo después de un rato sus movimientos se sienten tan bien, que el calor me invade y siento una explosión, la más grande de todas, una que ni siquiera yo me he podido dar.

Despierto sobre su pecho y me acurruco mas, ella sigue dormida y yo estoy feliz, tan feliz que puedo dormir dos días enteros con su cuerpo desnudo al lado del mío. Si tan sólo Quinn fuera mía, si su corazón entero fuera mío. Pero la comparto y sé que no soy tan fuerte, que la competencia es dura.

Yo me quedo inmóvil, sin opinar respecto a Alex, porque no es mi papel. Si ella quiere estar conmigo lo estará y sino, no habrá poder humano sobre la faz de la tierra que la haga mía. Por el momento me vuelvo a pegar mas a su cuerpo, le beso la frente y vuelvo a dormir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Agradeciendo de nuevo sus comentarios, de verdad gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo. Espero que les guste este capítulo, es desde el punto de vista de Rachel. Un abrazo a todos/as. N.**

* * *

Si ahora me preguntaran si hubiera hecho las cosas de otro modo, la verdad es que diría que no; el destino es un cabrón muy sabio y me permito decirlo así porque de verdad lo es. Generalmente se hacen las cosas como él quiere y te hace sufrir… pero al final, piensas: qué bueno que así lo hizo.

No entendía muy bien la perspectiva de Quinn, cómo era que tomaba su vida, qué había pasado en ella para que tomara las decisiones que tomaba; comprendía mucho menos por qué estaba con Alex, a veces se veía contenta cuando hablaba de ella, a veces como un robot, como si a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntas, eso ya se hubiera vuelto una gran costumbre.

Voy a ser sincera, anhelaba a Quinn de una forma impresionante… pero… en el fondo de mi corazón yo sabía que esperarla era una pérdida de tiempo y que amarla, porque en verdad la amaba, era… inútil.

Hay momentos en los que no puedes forzar las cosas a ser, porque simplemente no están hechas para ser en ese momento. Si las haces ser porque sí y por tus ganas, terminan muriendo antes de tiempo, se asfixia el momento, te asfixias tú y se asfixia la otra persona. Yo hubiera querido forzar las cosas con Quinn, decirle que abriera los ojos, pero no debía.

La Rachel de antes lo hubiera hecho, yo estuve con Finn porque me propuse quitárselo a alguien más, yo creía que esa chica no valía la pena, que yo era mejor, que Finn y yo seríamos mejor pareja, YO sería mejor para él.

Pero llega un momento en el que el YO debe de ser importante, pero no del modo en el que lo estaba llevando a cabo. Dejar de ser egoísta fue lo que más trabajo me costó porque a pesar de que me llevó a lugares como NYADA, también me llevó a lugares malos en la vida.

Es desesperante la situación, demasiado dramática para mi gusto y eso que soy la reina del drama o lo era, ya ni sé; es… frustrante, esa es la palabra que estaba buscando, no pude encontrar una mejor. Pero de verdad que todo valió la pena, el tiempo que estoy viviendo ahora, todo, cada segundo, cada hora al lado de Quinn, valió el dolor que pasé, las lagrimas.

La felicidad que logré, el bienestar y la plenitud que tengo ahora, por supuesto que valen la pena.

Pero esta historia, por el momento es de los tiempos difíciles, si quieres enterarte de las cursilerías de Quinn y mías, de nuestra primera vez (la que contamos como tal), de cómo nos reencontramos, tendrás que seguir con un poco más de drama y de frustración.

* * *

El fin de semana lo único que respiraba era Quinn, podía sentirla aún en mi piel, en mi alma, la sentía en el corazón, impresa en cada parte de mi, hasta la parte más pequeña, repasar cómo me tocaba, tenerla dentro de mi, me provocaba mariposas en el estómago.

La sonrisa soñadora que tenía en el rostro nada podía quitármela, al menos no el fin de semana,- el lunes la cosa sería distinta-.

Cuando llegué al cuarto me eché en la cama, así como un niño que se deja caer en el colchón, me acurruqué y ahí tuve mi primer sonrisa estúpida del día; en el taxi todo se sentía como un sueño.

Mi piel olía a su perfume, aspiré profundo y me transporte a cundo la vi por primera vez afuera de aquel antro.

Fue la chica más bonita que jamás había visto, era completamente mi tipo, tenía la mirada enojada pero el color de sus ojos era tan amable, el cabello lo tenía recogido y sus jeans se ajustaban perfectamente a su figura. Me pareció interesante, necesitaba saber de ella, quería saber por lo menos su nombre y, cuando Kurt llegó y la saludó supe que mis oportunidades habían crecido un doscientos por ciento esa noche.

Fue verdad que no mandé a Sam con ella para que bailara conmigo, lo que es real fue mi emoción al decirle sobre la amiga de Kurt que me había enamorado desde que la vi parada frente a mí en esa noche fresca de verano. Y aún más real lo lindo que fue que se levantara y caminara hacia mí, tendiéndome su mano.

Lo que he pasado con ella ha sido bueno aunque hubiera querido que estuviera más lleno de… contacto físico, podría sonar exagerado, pero es verdad que la anhelaba con tantas fuerzas, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarme a ella, de besarla a cada minuto, quería tomarme una siesta sobre su pecho, con sus dedos jugando en mi cabello. Pero no, eso no pasaba, platicábamos, jugábamos, nos divertíamos, leíamos, veíamos televisión en su casa cuando no había nadie.

Éramos buenas amigas, que se querían muchísimo, se tocaban poco y arriesgaban lo suficiente. Aunque las buenas amigas no se acuestan… o si? Bueno digamos que nosotras sí y… fue, no por error, pero sí por una curiosidad enorme, por miedo, por compañía, por confort y también por amor, eso no cabe duda, fue una primera vez muy torpe, sin embargo fue así como lo imaginé.

Repito, si Quinn ignoraba o no quería ver que esa había sido la primera vez que me entregaba a alguien, por ahora no me importaba porque en ningún momento me sentí obligada, tampoco fue que se hubiera aprovechado de mí, porque ya en la cama, debido a los nervios, cualquier síntoma de ebriedad se me había esfumado.

Su tacto me había parecido dulce y cuidadoso, me acarició toda, debo decir. Como esculpiendo mi cuerpo, como si la hubieran dejado tocar una pieza de arte valiosa, pero luego en la emoción se le olvidaba y como que se perdía en el abismo. Me daban ganas de tomarle el rostro y decirle que regresara a mí, pero temía adivinar en sus ojos que en quien pensaba en ese momento era en Alex. Puedo casi asegurar que no fue así, pero siempre queda un espacio para lo malo.

Ahora que me he colgado de sus labios, que viví un momento en su pecho… ahora siento que no me fue suficiente… y sin embargo… sin embargo pudiera ser que tengo que conformarme con eso, no esperar ya más, no soñar.

Pero es que siempre he sido una soñadora, yo no me paraba en la ventana a mover un espejo en la luz del sol para ver si dios me mandaba un hermanito, siempre supe que dos hombres no podían hacer un bebé, tampoco me enamoré de alguien en una estación de tren y definitivamente no vivo en parís* pero me gusta creer que hay juegos donde participan el cosmos y el caos y que quizás, solo quizás, si deseo algo con todas mis fuerzas se puedan cumplir.

Cuando era niña soñaba que era la actriz más aclamada de Broadway, que tendría muchos vestidos y sería como una princesa, cuando fui adolescente, soñaba que me casaba con Finn y tendríamos dos hijos, él sería un exitoso hombre con un puesto increíble en Wall Street y así mi vida sería perfecta.

Ahora sueño con Quinn, sueño con ella y sólo ella, cómo? A veces en mi cama, a veces en mi habitación, otras tantas tomándome de la mano en Central Park mientras vemos jugar a los niños y caminar a los ancianos, mientras tenemos un vaso de café en la mano y ella se fuma un cigarro, porque, por extraño que parezca, anoche mientras me besaba yo probé el cigarro en su saliva y me gustó tanto que si no fuera por su salud, yo la dejaría fumar lo que quisiera.

Ruedo sobre mi espalda y veo el techo, sé que tengo que bañarme, quitarme la pintura que me ha quedado en las cejas, pero… quiero quedarme con la esencia de Quinn un rato más.

Noomi no está, seguramente está con otra de sus conquistas así que aunque me muera por contarle no hay forma; si le llamo al celular estoy segura de que no contestará y, llamar a Kurt es inútil, él sabe lo qué pasó, aunque bueno, en realidad no tiene los detalles. Si no ha llamado para preguntarlos es porque él también está ocupado con Blaine.

Me quedo un rato más en la cama y luego me levanto para ir hacia la laptop. Me doy cuenta que a Quinn le gusta el estado que he puesto cuando venía de camino a NYADA; sonrío aún más, esta ilusión que tengo incrustada en el pecho es tan grande, que no se qué hacer con ella, a veces me agobia, pero sé que es normal, así pasa cuando uno empieza a enamorarse.

Paso unas horas en facebook y MSN, esperando por si Quinn se conecta, pero eso no sucede y yo me canso de estar con la laptop en las piernas y de la espalda cuando la tengo en el escritorio, así que me decido a tomar una ducha.

Las gotas tibias que caen sobre mi cabeza y espalda nunca se han sentido mejor, la poca resaca que tengo parece desaparecer y me siento más cómoda. Las esencias del jabón y del shampoo me hacen la tarde- noche aún más alegre y estoy como reanimada, con energías renovadas a pesar de haber pasado una noche de juerga y un día de caricias y besos.

Al salir me veo en el espejo, puedo ver lo largo del baño con las duchas comunes atrás, estoy sola, lo cual me parece casi imposible, siempre hay gente en él y a veces he optado por bañarme entrada la noche para no encontrarme con nadie. Al ver mi reflejo noto el brillo en mis ojos y eso me aterra, por un momento me lleno de un pánico enorme que no me deja volver la mirada y ocultarme de mi, sigo viéndome directamente a los ojos, me doy cuenta de que estoy tan enamorada de Quinn, de cómo irradia luz mi alma, de cómo, cual si fuera una estrella caída del cielo empiezo a emanar un brillo increíble de mi cuerpo porque estoy completa e irremediablemente enamorada de Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Comienzo a cepillarme el cabello, aún envuelta en mi toalla color rosa; mi piel que ya estaba seca vuelve a mojarse con las gotitas que despide mi cabello húmedo, sigo viéndome mientras me aliso, mientras deshago los nudos que se me forman a pesar del acondicionador.

Entonces mi celular comienza a sonar dentro del kit donde guardo mis cremas, no hay que olvidar que una chica debe tener cuidado con su rostro, de esto voy a vivir yo, es mi rostro y mi talento lo que harán de mi una gran estrella. En fin, saco el móvil de la bolsa y veo su numero en mi pantalla: Tara. Me brinca el corazón en el pecho, pero de nervios, anoche mientras le daba mi número estaba algo borracha y yo sabía que lo estaba haciendo porque quería que Quinn sintiera celos; no miento, Tara es hermosa, tan hermosa que vuelvo a dudar y me digo: no será más bien una broma? Una muy mala broma? Porque de verdad alguien como ella… pues no cuadra con alguien como yo. Contesto.

-Hola?-.  
-Hola, Rachel!-. Su voz estaba tan entusiasmada que me lo transmitió en seguida, me volví para apretarme el nudo en la toalla y me puse la bata, caminando a mi cuarto –Estas ocupada?-.  
-No, justo acabo de terminar de bañarme-.  
-Oh-. Se echó a reír.  
-Por qué te ríes?-.  
-Por… por nada-.  
-Dime-.  
-Pues… por las cosas que imaginé-. Me dijo, y yo me sonrojé tanto, que aunque no me viera… –No te sonrojes, bueno sí, pero cuando estés conmigo, seguro te has de ver super linda-. Y ahí está, ella adivinó que me había sonrojado aún sin conocerme.  
-P…pues… n..no-. Seguía tartamudeando sin remedio –A… a qué debo tu llamada?-. Soné más agresiva de lo que quería, pero eran más bien los nervios.  
-Ups, te molestó mi comentario? Disculpa en verdad no lo vuelvo a hacer, perdón, en serio perdón-. Yo ya estaba negando con la cabeza antes de que terminara de disculparse.  
-No Tara, no me molestaste, me tomaste por sorpresa con ese comentario-.  
-Por qué? No te lo dicen muy a menudo?-.  
-La verdad es que no-. Se quedó en silencio un momento, pensé que habíamos perdido comunicación –Tara?-.  
-Si, si, sigo aquí, sólo que no puedo creer que no te lo digan seguido, me refiero a que… wow, en serio?-.  
-Sip-. Entré a mi habitación y puse el kit sobre la cama, me sacudí el cabello con la mano, y me volví para poner el seguro.  
-Pues… te molestaría que siguiera siendo tan honesta respecto a lo que pienso de ti?-. Lo pensé por unos milisegundos.  
-Mmmno, supongo que no-. Escuché su sonrisa al otro lado de la línea y cómo soltaba el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones; sonreí también.  
-Ok, bien… bien, preguntabas a qué se debe mi llamada… bueno creo que es como bastante obvio que me gustas, ahora… quiero invitarte a salir-. Por un momento me quedé sin saber qué decir –Rachel?-. Me trajo de vuelta a la tierra y me unté la crema con rapidez.  
-C.. claro, claro, si-.  
-Suenas nerviosa-. Me dijo y yo tragué saliva, lo estaba.  
-Lo estoy-.  
-Por qué?-.  
-Pues no lo sé… esto es tan repentino, nunca me había pasado-.  
-Ok, de nuevo me sorprendo… creo que no te han pasado muchas cosas, lo cual me parece increíble porque eres una chica super sexy-. Me reí, ella junto conmigo.  
-Hey hey, no te rías, es en serio, lo eres…-. Se puso seria –Entonces qué dices, puedo –La escuché aclarándose la garganta –Puedo invitarte a salir? Bueno, eso si no estás saliendo con Jack-. Se me apachurró el corazón al escuchar esas palabras.  
-Eeeh, Quinn, se llama Quinn… no, no estamos saliendo, no… mmm, no somos nada, bueno, amigas-. Me ensombrecí un poco sin que lo notara.  
-Bien- Sonó entusiasmada –Entonces ya que estás libre… dime, mañana? A menos que tengas tarea o algo por el estilo-.  
-Creo que puedo darme un respiro y salir contigo… por que no?-.  
-Perfecto! Te parece bien que te vea a las… siete?-.  
-Siete suena bien-.  
-De acuerdo, en dónde te veo?-.  
-Mmm, te parece bien que nos veamos en… mira una cuadra antes de NYADA hay una cafetería, nos vemos en la entrada y ya decidimos si nos quedamos ahí o vamos a algún otro lado-.  
-Suena bien; entonces hasta mañana Rachel… descansa que probablemente estas desvelada de ayer-.  
-Oh lo haré, hasta mañana Tara-.  
-Bye preciosa-.

Me senté a la orilla de la cama viendo hacia la puerta, con la mirada perdida, estaba incluso encorvada, mordiéndome el labio inferior por dentro. Había aceptado la invitación de una chica muy, muy linda y por un momento pequeñito me olvidé de Quinn, Tara me transmitió muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, me sentí tranquila, deseada; estaba libre de compromisos, de dramas, de sí's que en cualquier momento se convertirían en no's, no había indecisiones… ni terceros.

Pensé que tomando como posibilidad de que Quinn nunca dejara a Alex, yo podría intentar algo con Tara porque en realidad no me era tan indiferente, claro que era hermosa, claro que era simpática e interesante, yo podría enamorarme también de una chica como Tara… pero estaba enamorada de Quinn y algo como esto yo no lo borro de la noche a la mañana; si acepté salir con ella es porque quiero conocerla más, pero como ya sé cuáles son sus intenciones conmigo, debo ser honesta con ella y explicarle que hay alguien que ocupa mi corazón, que bien pudiera nunca ser parte de mi vida como lo deseo, pero estoy enamorada de ella.

Termino de vestirme, me pongo la pijama y me pongo a ver una película en la computadora, a pesar de que bien puedo empezar a ensayar mis líneas, no me siento con ánimos de hacerlo. Esperaré al Lunes que pueda practicar con Quinn.

El picaporte suena y veo que es Noomi, no Kurt, me sonríe y le veo la mirada un poco extraña, me percato entonces de que ha bebido un poco porque la lengua se le traba, está contenta y habla hasta por los codos, me platica de la noche que pasó con un tal Ben, de las posiciones que hicieron, y yo lo único que hago es reírme porque es tan gráfica que casi me ahogo cuando me dice que el tipo se cayó de la cama cuando intentó hacerse el interesante en una.

Sus encuentros sexuales siempre me han parecido divertidos, muy entretenidos, es una mujer con mucha experiencia sexual, pero algunas veces me sorprende que sea tan… infantil, como si se olvidara de todos los hombres con los que se ha acostado y recordara que sólo tiene dieciocho años.

Cuando termina suspira, se saca una lata de café helado que tenemos en el mini refrigerador y luego se deja caer pesadamente en su colchón, da el primer trago y me mira.

-Cómo te fue a ti? Supongo que no pasaste la noche aquí, así que quiero que me lo cuentes todo-. Quiero ocultar la sonrisa que se me está formando en la cara y es entonces cuando lo adivina.  
-No!-. Me dice sorprendida e incrédula.  
-Si-.  
-No es cierto, me estas mintiendo-.  
-Te digo la verdad Noomi, si-. Se levanta y me abraza tan fuerte que parece que me va a romper.  
-Bien, detalles, dame detalles!-. Me levanto por una lata de café para mí y luego regreso a la cama y me recargo en la pared, teniendo exactamente enfrente a mi compañera de cuarto.  
-Bueno, llegó por mí, se veía genial en su traje de Jack, te lo juro que casi podría pasar por maquillaje profesional, me pareció tan linda con sus pantaloncitos negros de rayas blancas y su moñito en el cuello, dios! En fin, me vestí con ella en la habitación, pero le pedí que se diera media vuelta-. Noomi me avienta un cojín a la cara y lo esquivo apenas, tirando un poco de café en la colcha – cuando salimos nos dirigimos a la fiesta y me dijo que me había comprado todo lo que sugerí para beber en ella, pero me dediqué a tomar cervezas. Todo transcurría bastante divertido, comenzamos a embriagarnos, y luego ya con alcohol en mis venas, me dieron muchas ganas de hacer el amor con Quinn-. Se echa a reír y me pide que continúe – en alguna parte de la noche le metí la mano bajo la camisa y le acaricié la espalda, sus amigos se dieron cuenta pero nadie se inmutó, ella un poco, se tensó pero al cabo de un rato se relajó-.  
-Y luego? Te llevó al baño y ahí lo hicieron?-.  
-Déjame terminar la historia-.  
-Ok, de acuerdo!-. Se acomodó y se plantó más atrás en el colchón, los ojos bien abiertos.  
-Le susurré al oído pues lo que llevaba pensando desde que la vi aquí en el cuarto, me acerqué a ella y le dije que tenía muchas ganas de que me hiciera el amor – Vuelve a reír emocionada y se ve más atenta a mi historia.  
-Y qué te dijo?!-.  
-Nada, pero su cara fue lo mejor, te lo juro que no sabía cómo reaccionar, casi se ahoga con la cerveza-. Le doy un trago a la lata y miro el reloj en mi celular, diez de la noche y no he tenido un solo mensaje de Quinn –Entonces me dan ganas de ir al baño por segunda vez y veo a nada más y nada menos que una chica super parecida a Milla Jovovich vestida como Alice de Resident Evil, cuando fui la primer vez al baño la vi y se me hizo tan hermosa Noomi, que me quedé sin palabras-.  
-Quinn iba contigo cuando la viste? con la cabeza.  
-No, ninguna de las dos veces; bueno, cuando bajo del baño ella se acerca a mí y me ofrece una bebida, nos quedamos platicando como por poco más de media hora, hasta que apareció Quinn con la sonrisa menos convincente de toda su vida y un dejo de celos en la mirada. Yo por supuesto finjo demencia, como si me hubiera tomado por sorpresa, pero eso era lo que esperaba, que me buscara y viera con quien estaba-.  
-Eres mala-.  
-No, quería una reacción de su parte-.  
-Ok, sigue-.  
-Claro que intercambiamos números de celular y de regreso Quinn traía cara de pocos amigos; le pregunté qué pasaba y ella me decía que nada, pero yo sabía lo que pasaba. Ya olvidado el asunto, ella se puso linda otra vez, volvimos a medio embriagarnos y en la madrugada decidimos ir a su casa con sus amigos; era evidente que Blaine y Kurt se traían ganas, no sé si más o igual que yo a ella-. Vuelve a reír y cruza las piernas, yo continuo –Al llegar, me tenía tomada de la mano, sentadas en el sillón de su sala y luego le sonó el celular… quién crees que era?-.  
-Pues Aaaalex-.  
-Sí, la misma; se levantó del sillón y se fue a su habitación para atender la llamada. En lo que estaba ausente, Blaine y Kurt me interrogaron sobre lo que estaba pasando entre nosotras pero me mostré esquiva porque no quería que Blaine, que es más amigo de ella que mío, fuera a soltar algo de información; cuando regresó se le veía como… molesta, pero también dispuesta a estar conmigo y pensar sólo en mí, no sé si me doy a entender-.  
-Creo que sí, sigue-.  
-Jugamos a la botella y después de varios turnos, me tocó besarla… dios Noomi, fue un beso taaaaan rico, besa tan bien, que nada más de besarla empecé a sentir cosas…-.  
-Ahí?-. Bajó los ojos a mi entrepierna.  
-Ahí-. Rió.  
-Y qué pasó después?-.  
-Todos se fueron a dormir-. Me miró con incredulidad.  
-Bueno a dormir no, pero nosotras sí teníamos esa idea; nos arreglamos para dormir y cuando ya estábamos en silencio, le dije que no había olvidado lo que le dije en la fiesta, se volteó a verme y me dijo que ella tampoco había cambiado de parecer o algo así y después de un pequeño debate entre sí o no, se puso sobre mi y comenzó a besarme poco a poco el cuello-.  
-Oh dios, tu punto débil-.  
-Lo sé! Te lo juro que tenía la piel de gallina, así los vellos de todo mi cuerpo que… wow, mi respiración super agitada, te lo juro que estaba hasta temblando, super nerviosa, pensaba que el corazón se me iba a salir ya sea por el pecho o por la boca. Y luego me mordió la oreja-.  
.dios. Tu punto aún más débil-.  
-Y se lo dije! Le dije que había dado en el blanco; me sonrió de la manera más sexy que puedas imaginar y así seguimos, aún con la pijama puesta, yo estaba que no podía más con ese deseo de tenerla, de pues tú sabes, tantas cosas-.  
-No, no sé, háblame con mucho detalle -.  
-Bueno yo ya quería tenerla dentro de mí, estaba tan mojada de sólo imaginarla, y me tocó pero no entró, obviamente me desesperé, ya conoces cómo soy de impaciente, pero… en lugar de introducirse, pues… jugó con su lengua-.  
-Y te gustó?-.  
-No, no me gustó, me encantó!-.  
-Jamás te habían hecho algo así?-.  
-Nop, nunca-.  
-Diablos Rach, de todo lo que te habías perdido!-.  
-Pues no era mi momento con los que había salido hasta entonces… como sea, empecé a sentir un calor inmenso, te lo juro que sentía como que me iba, que no tenía control sobre mi cuerpo, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, se quitó-. Noomi puso cara de: en serio?  
-Si, así como lo oyes, se quitó. Regresó a mi boca dándome de besos, pero yo empecé a reclamar, mas cuando sentí que entró, gemí y no pude decir más; cuando metió otro dedo, entonces me dolió-.  
-Y notó que te dolió?-.  
-Claro, claro, me preguntó si me había hecho daño, pero le dije que sólo era cuestión de que me acostumbrara-.  
-Fuck Rach, le dijiste que eras virgen?-. Negué con la cabeza –Por qué no?-. Me preguntó indignada.  
-No le vi el caso Noomi-.  
-Y por qué no?!-.  
-Déjame terminar. Me llegó un lapsus de incredulidad, donde pensé que Quinn era como un sueño, que lo que estaba pasando no era real, pero luego me vio directamente a los ojos, con una mirada que nunca había tenido y me di cuenta Noomi, me di cuenta que de verdad me estaba haciendo el amor, que todo lo que no me había dicho con palabras me lo estaba diciendo en ese momento, con ella dentro de mí, supe que me amaba, y, lloré-.

Ella seguía callada, jugando con la lata de café que ya estaba vacía, parecía como… estresada, no, más bien como que ni ella podía creer lo que escuchaba, emocionada por lo que le estaba contando, como si estuviera viendo la parte más interesante de una película y muere por saber lo que vendrá en la siguiente escena.

-Se salió, preocupada por mi reacción, pensó que me había lastimado y me preguntó por qué lloraba-.  
-Qué le dijiste?-.  
-Que no se detuviera, pero insistió y yo le dije que lloraba porque lo que estaba pasando no era un sueño-. Se me corta la voz y creo que voy a llorar de solo recordar lo que pasó en la mañana, trago saliva y Noomi sabe que me he puesto sensible, continuo con la voz entrecortada – Y entonces me dice que somos reales, me lo dice muy cerca del oído, con la voz más dulce que me ha brindado jamás, siento que no quepo en mí cuando me dice esas palabras, y también siento que no puedo tener suficiente de ella, que no me basta, así que me enfoco en sentirla, en tenerla dentro…-.  
-Llegaste esa vez?-.  
-Si y de verdad fue, sin encontrar una mejor palabra: increíblemente bueno-.  
-Y ahora qué?-.  
-De qué?-.  
-Pues no sé… ya van a salir? Digo porque prácticamente visto está que Alex vale madre, si la amara no se hubiera acostado contigo, no crees?-.  
-Quinn es un misterio Noomi, eso podemos creer tú y yo y el resto del mundo, pero lo que pase en su cabecita… simplemente no lo sé-.  
-Pero tú no vas a decirle algo, a ponerle un ultimátum? Qué pasaría si no la deja y tu eres como… su… amante-.  
-Supongo que tendré que volver a preguntarle si la espero o no, pero esta vez decirle: ok, te espero, pero para que la dejes y ya con fecha fija-.  
-Rach?-.  
-Mmm?-.  
-Sabes que si Quinn te rompe el corazón iré a Columbia y la mataré, verdad?-.  
-Mejor utiliza esa energía en reconfortarme y hacerme sentir mejor si eso llegase a pasar-. Me levanté y deshice la cama –Y sabes Noomi? Mi sexto sentido, el cual por cierto casi nunca me falla, me dice que terminaré con el corazón roto-.  
-Es mejor que esta vez te falle, no es que no quiera reconfortarte, simplemente no quiero verte mal… y Tara? No es una opción para ti?-.  
-Eso tampoco lo sé… no la conozco, no sé si tenemos cosas en común o si me atraerá más allá de lo físico-.  
-No necesitas que te atraiga más allá de lo físico para acostarte con ella o si?-. Me le quedo viendo –Si, tú sí; pero… dudo que pierdas algo si sales con ella y la conoces, no?-.  
-No, no pierdo nada, mañana saldremos?-.  
-Ok, ahora cuéntame ese detalle-.

Le conté sobre la invitación, también con detalle; se veía emocionada, sabía que Tara quizás podría distraerme de todo lo que estaba viviendo con Quinn, quizás hacerme bien… aunque, igual que yo, tenía la esperanza de que fuera Quinn quien me sostuviera de la mano para caminar juntas.

Apagué la luz de la lámpara, nos dijimos las buenas noches y dormimos; caí rendida.

* * *

Veía el reloj cada cinco minutos, y entre más se acercaba la hora, más nerviosa me ponía, no sabría decir si mis nervios se asemejaban a cuando Quinn venía a visitarme pero definitivamente sentía un hueco.

Me costó mucho trabajo saber qué ropa usar para… la cita? Era una cita? Supongo que sí.

No pude evitar sentir y pensar que de cierto modo estaba engañando a Quinn, ya sé, es absurdo, muy tonto, pero cuando el corazón de una le pertenece a alguien más es imposible no sentirlo, como si el hecho de decir: tengo una cita con tal, sea inconcebible a pesar de que ella sale con Alex, a pesar de que se besan, se abrazan, hacen el amor.

Yo sólo voy a tomar un café con Tara, así que no se compara, por ende no debería de sentir eso, no vamos a besarnos, no nos vamos a abrazar mas que amistosamente y por supuesto que no vamos a acostarnos.

Me paré frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tengo dentro de la puerta de mi armario, me miré por ultima vez y suspiré, secándome las manos sudadas en la falda.

-Te ves bien y te irá bien, relájate y diviértete, ok?-. Era Noomi que me tomaba los hombros por detrás mientras me miraba a través del espejo; le brindé una sonrisa y me di me di la vuelta.  
-Gracias Noomi-. Volví a suspirar –Me voy, deséame suerte-.  
-No la necesitas, pero suerte!-. Me dio un abrazo y me marché.

Esperé si a caso un minuto en la entrada del café cuando apareció Tara; estaba viendo hacia el otro lado de la acera, así que cuando se acercó a mi oído y me dijo Boo me sobresalté, ella se echó a reír y yo me llevé las manos al pecho.

-Lo lamento- Dijo entre risas –No era mi intención asustarte… nah, la verdad sí-. Se acercó para abrazarme.  
-Descuida, te perdono-. Dije mientras no abrazábamos de bienvenida.  
-Ah gracias por el perdón, creí que sin él no iba a poder continuar con esta cita-. Le sonreí. Suspiró nerviosa y se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, viéndose un tanto varonil con el gesto –Bien-. Echó un vistazo al café –Quieres entrar aquí o prefieres ir a algún otro lado?-.  
-No sé, tú me invitaste así que eres tú quien debe decidir a dónde llevarme-. Me señaló con el dedo índice, haciendo un movimiento arriba y abajo –Me gusta que seas así; de acuerdo, vamos a ir al cine, luego te llevaré a cenar, ya sé que es muy cliché, pero no está mal para una primera cita, claro que si el cliché te aburre entonces podemos cambiar de plan-. Comencé a negar con la cabeza.  
-Está bien, podemos hacer eso mientras la cena sea en un lugar donde sirvan comida vegana-.  
-Oh así que eres vegana-.  
-Sip-.  
-Desde cuándo?-.  
-Pues… quizás desde que entré a la adolescencia y comprendí que los pobres animales sufren mucho para que nosotros podamos alimentarnos de ellos-.  
-Mmm los humanos somos unos bárbaros para producir nuestra comida, es verdad que los tenemos en condiciones lamentables y estando en pleno siglo veintiuno parecemos de la edad media a la hora de matarlos… aún así soy carnívora por naturaleza-. Vio mi cara de horror –No te preocupes, puedo acompañarte con algo vegano para apoyar a la causa-. Le sonreí.  
-Bien, verás que no te arrepentirás-.  
-Nos vamos entonces?-.  
-Claro-.

No me tomó de la mano aunque por un instante la miró y acercó la suya; se detuvo, quizás pensando que no era prudente hacerlo aún, era demasiado pronto para tener un acercamiento que al menos a mí en una cita, me parece muy íntimo.

Tara me gustaba, tenía una sonrisa increíble y unos ojos preciosos, me recordaban un poco a los de Quinn, porque a veces se veían del mismo color. Es más alta que ella y su cabello rojo la hace resaltar, sus senos son pequeños, y tiene unas manos hermosas, admito que me gustan más. Aunque su voz es muy ronca… de pronto me recuerda a la de Kate Moennig.

En el taxi le pregunto sobre lo que está estudiando y me cuenta que está atorada con un proyecto de Identidad Corporativa, yo me le quedo viendo con cara de interrogación porque no tengo idea de lo que me está contando.

-Estamos haciéndole el logotipo a una empresa que vende muebles minimalistas, así que tenemos que adaptarlo a las características de la tienda, no solo eso, debemos diseñarle también la papelería, que viene siendo tarjeta de presentación, hoja con membrete, factura, etc. Para meterlo tooooodo en un manual corporativo, no es poca cosa, nos va a llevar tres semanas-.  
-Te gusta lo que haces?-.  
-Me… me llevo bien con lo que hago, aún no puedo tomarle el gusto, a ti te gusta lo que haces?-.  
-Claro, la música, el canto y la actuación son mi vida, si no estuviera haciéndolo no se qué sería de mi, seguramente estaría deprimida y sería como la señora de los gatos de Los Simpson-. Se ríe divertidísima.  
-Ah, pero es una señora muy interesante… cuál es tu clase favorita?-.  
-Estoy tomando una de arte dramático, no sólo nos enfocamos a la voz, sino también a las posiciones del cuerpo y los gestos en el rostro, es muy interesante. Además mi maestro es un amor-.  
-Mis maestros son unos perros… o gays-.  
-Bueno, obviamente acá también hay maestros perros y gays-.  
-Claro, generalmente ahí son las dos cosas, sino, son farsantes-. Sonrío divertida.  
-Es verdad-.  
-Bien, hemos llegado-.

Era un cine antiguo, con marquesinas de focos que cambian de posición haciendo creer que la misma tiene movimiento, en letras negras y grandes se anuncia 'The Fountain', frunzo el ceño, no conozco la película y no me parece que sea reciente, creo que no está en los demás cines.

Tara se acerca a la taquilla y pide los boletos, se acerca de nuevo a mí, que sigo viendo el nombre en la marquesina.

-Es una película de Darren Aronoksky producida en el dos mil… y algo… no recuerdo bien la fecha-. Sigue viendo mi cara de no entender nada.  
-El mismo que hizo la de Black Swan?-. Y entonces recuerdo que es una de las películas favoritas de Quinn, no había recordado que lo era porque nunca la vimos y luego ya no la volvió a mencionar; temo que no puedo entrar a ver esta película con Tara, siento que debo verla con Quinn pero… la verdad es que quien sabe si algún día eso pase.  
-Si, la de las tres historias que terminan en algo muy sentimental y profundo-. Me frunce el entrecejo.  
-Ya la viste?-.  
-No, pero ya me han dicho más o menos de qué trata-.  
-Y te llama la atención?-. Dudo un poco.  
-Sí claro… claro-.  
-No suenas muy convencida Rachel-.  
-En serio, quiero verla-. _Sólo que no quería verla contigo._ Me sonríe y me encamina a la entrada.

Yo no suelo hablar en las películas, Quinn tampoco, nunca hemos ido al cine, no sé por qué… nunca hemos hecho muchas cosas… quizás sí conozco la razón, pero no quiero decirla siquiera en el pensamiento. Tara también está callada, parece disfrutar mucho de la película.

Veo los juegos en las escenas, los colores empleados, las escenografías, veo que la historia es triste y que no tendrá final feliz, y de pronto me pregunto si no será más bien una predicción a mi futuro, si la película no me estará dando una idea de que yo no voy a terminar estando con Quinn.

Recuerdo que alguna vez me dijo que lo que más le gustaba de la película era la música y que hay una en especial que concuerda muy bien con la escena que se está mostrando, casi al final, cuando él está a punto de llegar a Xibalba, el inframundo de los Mayas.

Tengo los vellos de los brazos erizados, la música es preciosa y los colores que se ven son inigualables, si así es el inframundo de los Mayas yo también quiero ir hacia allá y admirar la nebulosa. Estoy llorando porque comprendo la película, Quinn me dijo que no era para todo público, que muchas personas nunca la entendieron a pesar de verla dos mil veces… tengo ganas de salir de la sala y correr a contarle que entiendo lo que me quiso decir Darren con la película, que yo también quiero estar así aunque con un final más feliz.

Mas cuando ruedan los créditos por la pantalla y escucho sonar el piano al fondo, me doy cuenta que no puedo hacerlo, no debo, y me giro para ver a Tara que también está llorando y me sonríe.

-Te gustó?-. Se limpia la última lágrima y se apena un poco.  
-Me ha gustado mucho-. Me seco los ojos con cuidado, no quiero borrarme la línea negra que llevo.  
-Qué bueno que te gustó, en serio temía que no pero ahora que veo que estas igual que yo, pues…-.  
-Y por qué la proyectan todavía?-. Nos levantamos y caminamos a la salida de la sala, me abre la puerta y tira el bote de palomitas.  
-Es un cine que proyecta películas que parecieran de "culto"- Hace las comillas con las manos – También ponen algunas de terror underground o de otros países, como Tailandia, que produce buenas películas de terror, pero generalmente no se exportan-.  
-Ya veo… te gusta mucho el cine, verdad?-.  
-Así es señorita-. _Como a Quinn,_ pienso –Ok, ahora la cena, tengo hambre a pesar de las palomitas-. Se lleva las manos al estómago –Pero yo no conozco restaurantes veganos por aquí, tú sí?-. Niego con la cabeza –Ok, espera-.

Se dirige al tipo de la taquilla y le pregunta algo, asumo que es sobre dónde podemos cenar. Él le señala hacia la izquierda y ella mueve sus manos como haciendo un mapa mental, le sonríe y le da las gracias.

-Hay uno a cuatro cuadras de aquí, me ha dicho que es muy bueno y que tiene mucha variedad, quieres que tomemos taxi o prefieres caminar?-.  
-No importa que caminemos, me hará bien el frío de la noche-.  
-Segura? No quiero que te enfermes-.  
-De verdad está bien-.

Al llegar al restaurante vuelve a abrirme la puerta y me ayuda a quitarme el abrigo que llevo puesto, bueno es más bien como una chaqueta corta. Lo cuelga en el perchero que tenemos cerca de la mesa y se sienta frente a mí, me observa sin decir nada, sólo me mira fijamente con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su boca, no puedo verla, pero por la forma de sus ojos sé que está sonriendo.

-Qué pasa?-. Pregunto sonriendo también. No me dice nada y sigue sonriendo –Dime!-.  
-Nada, en verdad me pareces muy hermosa Rachel-. Me sonrojo.  
-Eso, eso precisamente quería ver… moría de ganas por verte toda roja y apenada-.  
-Basta-.  
-Por qué? En verdad me gustas mucho-.  
-Vaya… y por qué?-.  
-Por qué me gustas mucho?-. Asiento –Pues mira, no puedo decir que te conozco lo suficiente como para indagar en esas cursilerías de: es que es tu corazón, tu alma, tus metas, etc, etc. Estoy segura que con el tiempo también eso me va a gustar de ti, lo presiento; por el momento, como lo que más me grabé desde que te vi fue obviamente tu físico-. Se hace para adelante y la siento más cerca de mí aunque la mesa nos separa –Tus labios, tus ojos, tus piernas, tus manos, especialmente tus dedos y tus uñas, eres preciosa Rachel-. Vuelvo a agachar la mirada y me acomodo el cabello tras la oreja como tick nervioso.  
-Sigo creyendo que… no sé-.  
-Sabes qué pienso?-.  
-Qué?-.  
-Que te han dicho lo contrario por tantos años que cuando alguien te lo dice, no te lo crees y que quien quiera que haya sido afortunado de tenerte, no te lo dijo suficiente-. La vi por unos instantes, mis ojos sobre los suyos.  
-Tienes razón-.  
-Y me dejarías seguir conociéndote para… no sé… que me permitas decírtelo diario y a cada hora si es necesario?-.

Me estaba proponiendo entre líneas una relación, no era tan ciega como para no verlo; ésta vez, por muchos factores no estaba tan dispuesta a huir, ya estaba siendo una posibilidad, algo me llamaba, me jalaba a estar con ella; algo dentro de mí me decía que nosotras estábamos mas próximas que Quinn y yo, aunque deseara con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera así… lo presentía.

Ya no tenía miedo de salir herida, porque sabía perfectamente bien que es un riesgo que se corre cuando se aventura a sentir, a estar en una relación y compartir. Si con Quinn ya me dolían muchas cosas, ya se habían roto otras… qué más podía perder?

-Mira…-. Comencé, pero fui interrumpida por el mesero. Ordenamos y cuando hubo retirado las cartas de la mesa se volvió a verme y me pidió que continuara con lo que estaba diciendo –Voy a ser completamente sincera contigo porque, si tus intenciones para conmigo son las que creo, entonces es mejor empezar las cosas de la manera correcta-.

Se irguió en su silla, dio un trago a su vaso con agua y volvió a ponerse atenta.

-Hay alguien que ocupa mi corazón, Tara, se llama Quinn, la chica de la fiesta. No estamos juntas porque ella está con alguien más, le di tiempo para arreglar sus cosas y ver si quiere estar o no conmigo. Comprende que si… te digo que continuemos con esperanzas… quizá salgas herida, porque si ella me dice que se queda conmigo entonces tú no tendrías cabida en mi corazón mas que como amiga-. Asentía, entendiendo las cosas.  
-Y si ella te dice que no?-.  
-Entonces veremos; me atraes mucho, realmente eres muy hermosa y me pareces super interesante… pero necesito primero poner las cosas en orden respecto a Quinn y yo-.  
-El tiempo que le has dado, cuánto es?-.  
-Indefinido-.  
-No te has cansado?-.  
-Un poco, sí-. Dije con toda honestidad.  
-Cuánto tiempo más crees soportar su indecisión? Porque si se me permite decir la verdad YO ya hubiera dejado a quien fuera por estar contigo-. Me sentí extraña con su comentario, bien, pero extraña, me doy a entender? Espero.  
-No lo sé Tara… eso de verdad no lo sé, pueden ser meses, semanas, días… la verdad no sé-.  
-Bueno, ok… es algo que a mi no me concierne, pero ten muy en cuenta que yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, me interesas y me interesas para algo serio y duradero, así que en cuanto vea que como sea que se llame…-.  
-Quinn-. Interrumpí en seguida.  
-Ella-. Dijo molesta no sé si conmigo o con Quinn… o con ella –Entonces voy a interferir-. Me quedé callada –Dije algo malo?-.  
-No… sólo no sé qué mas decir al respecto-.  
-No digas nada mas, disfrutemos la noche mejor, no?-.  
-Hecho-.

Platicamos durante la cena, volvió a contarme cosas de la universidad, yo de NYADA, le dije que tenía dos padres y no papá y mamá y sobre la preparatoria, un poco de Finn. Hablamos de cosas poco profundas porque la cena no deja hacer eso, quizás en un café otro día o con un helado, pero hoy sólo nos dedicamos a contarnos datos curiosos de cada una.

Después me acompañó a mi dormitorio, nos quedamos viendo fijamente en silencio, de verdad era muy hermosa, de verdad era como una copia de Milla, y yo seguía sin creérmelo.

-Ok, aquí se queda usted señorita-.  
-Así es, esta es mi parada-.  
-Bien… será que puedo seguir viéndote aunque no hayas arreglado nada aún con Jack-. Me pareció gracioso que no pudiera decirle por su nombre.  
-Si, sí puedes-.  
-Excelente-. Se acercó y me besó en la mejilla.  
-Hasta pronto Rachel-.  
-Hasta pronto Tara-.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, perdiéndose en el pasillo, suspiré de nuevo, no de ilusión sino de: qué voy a hacer? Debo presionar a Quinn o seguir esperando? Abrí la puerta y vi que Noomi ya estaba dormida, no quise despertarla, mañana sería día de clases y entonces con más calma le contaría las cosas.

Dejé la bolsa sobre la cama y me quité los zapatos, escuché mi celular vibrar dentro.

**Lista para ensayar tus líneas mañana? Espero que sí porque no me iré hasta que te salgan más allá de perfectas. Un beso.-Q.**

Sonreí como una boba, un mensaje de ella antes de dormir y mi día estaba completo.

_**No te preocupes, ya verás que me quedarán increíbles y seré la mejor de todos en esa obra. Buenas noches Quinn.-R.**_

Ya no recibí respuesta, me desmaquillé, me puse el pijama y me metí bajo las cobijas. Tardé un poco más de lo acostumbrado en dormir, pensaba en lo que me había dicho Tara, le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto. Al final me dije que las cosas que pasaran eran porque tenían que pasar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Agradeciendo a gbrujndl por darme las ganas de seguir con esta historia y hacerlo más pronto de lo que había planeado. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y mensajes privados. Un abrazo. N.**

* * *

No llegaba aún a su dormitorio cuando mi corazón parecía que se me saldría por la boca, lo podía sentir palpitando fuerte en mis oídos, estaba nerviosa, comencé a temblar y me sudaban las manos. Era la primera vez que la veía desde nuestro encuentro el sábado por la mañana.

No sabía cómo actuar, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía intimidada en su presencia, como si quisiera esconderme debajo de mi cama y no salir, sobre todo por lo que tenía que decirle. Pero había acordado conmigo misma que no se lo diría al inicio sino al final, ya que hubiera aprendido sus líneas, aunque, quien sabe si con decírselo las olvidaría, eso tampoco sería bueno… no sabía qué hacer.

Tenía muchas ganas de verla, eso sí era un hecho sin lugar a dudas, tenía ganas de abrazarla y de oler su cabello; Rachel Berry era abrazable, cabía perfectamente bien en mis brazos y su estatura era la indicada para sentir que embonaba en ella, con ella.

Tú puedes pensar: y entonces que putas haces con Alex?! Así, con tres signos de admiración que significan gritos frustrados, así, sin mentir y por muy mal que me parezca decirlo: Rachel no le brindaba el mismo calor a mi corazón que Alex.

Seamos honestos, hay mujeres que te ponen la situación difícil, que incluso te hacen sufrir cual verdugos, que es verdad que quizás no dan ni dos centavos por ti y te tienen por orgullo, por seguridad y por comodidad, pero no tanto por amor… a veces me es difícil darme a entender respecto a esto, no sé cómo plasmarlo en palabras, quería muchísimo a Rachel, pero no estaba dispuesta a cambiar por ella, no estaba dispuesta a salir de "la oscuridad", Rachel Berry merecía algo más, algo que valiera la pena y yo en ese momento no la valía y tampoco quería valerla.

Con Alex podía estar en las profundidades de mi abismo y sabía que no se cansaría de eso porque ella me hacía compañía ahí abajo, estaba casi tan jodida o más que yo. Creo que encontré lo correcto para que me entiendas, algo que leí en Tumblr ayer: y qué pasa si no quiero ser feliz? Qué hay si quiero ser desdichado?

A mí me daba mucho miedo ser feliz porque cuando me permitía sentirlo, cuando se acababa era la cosa más dolorosa del mundo, aparte de parecerme fugaz, me parecía falaz; así que prefería quedarme del lado seguro de las relaciones. Complicado es pues pensar que puedes no ser feliz en tu relación pero estar completamente enamorado, o, estar completamente feliz pero no estar enamorado; y yo la verdad era que no estaba feliz con lo que tenía con Alex, bueno, quizás a ratos, en los buenos momentos, que no eran tantos como yo quería.

Estaba contenta y cómoda con ella porque sabía que no me exigiría más de lo que podía darle y que lo que le daba era prácticamente lo que merecía, con lo que se contentaba, en cambio Rachel con su forma de ser, pensar y demás, necesitaba a su lado a alguien que brillara tanto como ella y sobre todo que no tuviera miedo de hacerlo.

Rachel significaba muchas cosas para mí, pero por el momento no significaba amor (en toda la extensión de la palabra y con los trasfondos que conlleva) ni tampoco un cambio, triste pero cierto y si sientes que ya me odias, créeme, lo merezco. Y lo peor del caso es que no me importa.

Cuando por fin estuve frente a su puerta me di un último respiro y toqué, tardó más de lo común en abrir, de hecho pensé que no estaría en su habitación; respiré de nuevo, tratando de calmarme y escuché que quitaba el seguro de la puerta.

Se veía casi tan nerviosa como yo, me sonreía pero también respiraba pesado y se movía con torpeza en el cuarto, pareciera que era la primera vez que nos veíamos en un lugar tan privado las dos solas. Me sacudí el nerviosismo y me acerqué para abrazarla, ella me abrazó de vuelta y tal y como quería hacer, aspiré profundo su perfume; sentí sus brazos fuertes a mi alrededor, recargó su mejilla entre mi hombro y mi pecho y me dijo que le daba gusto verme. Sonreí y no dije nada, cerré los ojos, estaba lista para esto, yo tenía que ser honesta, creo que siempre lo había sido, decirle las cosas, lo que estaba pasando en mi vida, poner las cartas sobre la mesa y que ella tomara las decisiones que debía tomar.

Me había dicho que me esperaba, yo venía a decirle que no lo hiciera.

-Cómo estás?-.  
-Bien, cómo estás tú?-. Pregunté de vuelta.  
-Nerviosa, estamos a muy poco de estrenar esa obra, que igual no es tan importante porque sólo será presentada a los académicos, pero… quiero que salga perfecta, quiero ser perfecta-.  
-Lo serás, no te preocupes demasiado, de hecho esa obra será perfecta por el simple hecho de que estás en ella-. Sonrió y me miró con ternura.  
-Gracias, sabes cómo calmarme-.  
-A veces tengo ese don-.  
-No lo digas de broma, casi nadie puede calmarme, sólo tú, Kurt y Noomi-.  
-Y tus papás-.  
-No mucho porque me chiqueo-. Me río, sé que es verdad aunque nunca los he visto interactuar.  
-Estás lista para comenzar a ensayar?-.  
-Si, ya he sacado una copia para ti-.  
-Ah, perfecto-. Me acerca las hojas y comienzo a ver los personajes y lo que tienen que decir –Quién se supone que soy yo?-.  
-Marcus-. Vuelvo a sonreír.  
-Así que Marcus-. Lo digo fingiendo voz de hombre, me paro más erguida y saco el pecho.  
-No, debes ponerte seria, si no lo haces me será difícil entrar en mi personaje-.  
-Algún resumen de lo que van nuestros roles?-.  
-Yo soy tu amante y amenazo con matarme si no dejas a tu esposa-.  
-Atracción fatal?-.  
-Parecido, pero no; cuando me entero que sólo me usaste, que me enamoraste sólo para dejarme después debido que a quien amas es a tu esposa yo enloquezco y quiero matarte y matarme, la verdad es que voy a actuar como una loca-.  
-Más loca-.  
-Hey!-. Me pega en la pierna –Dije que te pusieras seria-.  
-Lo lamento, qué más?-.  
-La historia es esta: te tengo secuestrado, bueno secuestrada y soy una completa psicótica, a veces te amo y te cuido y otras tantas te odio y te maltrato, estas atada a una silla, así que siéntate ahí y no te muevas-. Obedezco –Tratarás de convencerme de que me amas y te quedarás conmigo para que te suelte-.  
-Y al final?-.  
-Te suelto y me matas-.  
-Creo que ya no iré a tu obra-. Me mira indignada.  
-Por qué?!-.  
-Ya me la sé, no voy a pagar por algo que ya sé-.  
-Eres odiosa-.  
-Me gusta fastidiarte, pagaría cualquier cosa con tal de verte actuar, es un papel muy fuerte Rach, un gran reto me imagino, no es fácil hacer roles de loca desquiciada-.  
-Lo sé, por qué crees que estoy tan nerviosa-.  
-Estarás bien, te saldrá a la perfección, eres muy talentosa y lo sabes-. Me paré y la tomé de las manos. –Respira y cálmate, tenemos que ensayar; por cierto, quién ha escrito la obra?-.  
-Se seleccionó de una escuela de guionistas, por qué?-.  
-Bueno… son muy pocos personajes y… por ello se me hace extraño que los demás compañeros no se hayan casi asesinado por obtener los papeles-.  
-Oh créeme que lo hicieron, fue una ardua competencia para que el señor Wong nos escogiera-.  
-Por qué no me enteré?-.  
-Te lo mencioné, pero seguramente fue en una de esas ocasiones en las que estabas perdida en el limbo, que te ausentas y quien sabe a dónde se va tu mente-.  
-Me perdonas?-. Dije completamente apenada.  
-No te preocupes, me acostumbré a tus viajes-. Sonrío.  
-Comenzamos entonces?-.  
-Si, comenzamos-.

Apenas iba a decir una línea cuando su celular sonó, no era una llamada, sino un mensaje, se puso nerviosa cuando vio la pantalla, leyó lo que decía y escondió una sonrisa que me pareció sospechosa y me dejó entrever que algo estaba pasando, alguien le estaba enviando mensajes como los que yo le mandaba… alguien…

Cerró los ojos y relajó el cuello, cuando volvió a abrirlos ya no era Rachel, era Dana, la loca de la obra.

Ensayar las líneas fue agotador, sobre todo por la historia, hubo un momento en el que… casi creemos que no era una obra, sino nosotros hablando, Rachel y Quinn diciéndose la verdad, verdades que no se habían dicho antes. Tuvimos que tomarnos un receso después de una escena y permanecimos en silencio; verás, esto fue lo que nos llevó a aventar las hojas un momento y echarnos sobre el piso a una distancia considerable la una de la otra.

Aún no era momento de pretender que me tenía atada, cuando se supone que están en la sala del departamento de Dana.

-Dana, no voy a dejar a mi esposa-. Se queda callada y me está dando la espalda, desde esa posición se supone que la mitad del público está atento a su rostro.  
-Qué pasó con las promesas que me hiciste? Tú me dijiste que la dejarías para estar conmigo, que era a mí a quien amabas-. Se voltea y me mira con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Trago saliva y recuerdo que tengo líneas por decir.  
-Está embarazada y he esperado por ello tres años… además, la amo a ella-. Vuelvo a tragar saliva y creo que adivina que esto que estamos diciendo se asemeja a la realidad y es agobiante.  
-Repítelo-. Tiene la voz cortada y el rostro le brilla por las lagrimas.  
-La… la amo a ella-. Vuelve a guardar silencio y luego me grita.  
-Y qué fui yo? Un juego? Me usaste para sentirte menos solo? Qué voy a hacer con las palabras, con los sueños que me hiciste construir? Qué fue pues de las veces que me hacías el amor y decías que no había nadie en el mundo que te hiciera sentir tan completo!-. Escuchaba su voz aun quebrada y me recordó a aquella Rachel que comenzó a llorar cuando le dije que estaba saliendo con alguien más.  
-Qué hay? No hay nada Dana! De verdad pensabas que iba a dejar a mi esposa por ti? Por alguien que conocí en un bar de mala muerte? Mírame y mírate, tú no tienes una reputación que cuidar, yo sí! Necesito una dama para llegar a donde quiero llegar-.  
-Te di mi corazón entero-. Se acercó a mí, con la mano hecha un puño.  
-La gente no vive de corazones, regresa a la realidad, si el mundo se rigiera por el amor, no existiría el dinero y yo voy a tener mucho cuando logre estar en la cima-.  
-Tú me prometiste el tuyo-. El puchero en su rostro me ponía cada vez más nerviosa.  
-Yo… yo…-. Tartamudeé de forma natural –Yo no te prometí nada, creí que sólo íbamos a pasarla bien, entiéndelo, no te amo y no voy a dejarla por ti-. La vi fijamente a los ojos, una lágrima se asomo por los míos, comprendió.  
-Debemos descansar-. Dijo, y se acostó en el piso, ahí donde estaba, sin inmutarse, parecía agotada.

Me acosté también, pero no estábamos cerca, no como cuando nos acostamos en el techo de su edificio. Ni siquiera podíamos vernos el rostro, de cierto modo parecía que nos diéramos la espalda.

-Hace cuánto que nos conocemos?-.  
-Desde Julio-. Hice la cuenta con mis dedos nombrando los meses hasta llegar a los últimos días de Noviembre –Cuatro meses-. Contesté, aún sin saber a dónde quería llegar con esa pregunta.  
-Hace cuánto que conoces a Alex?-.  
-Tres-. Contesté sin contar, era sencillo, a ella la había conocido en el mes en el que Rach y yo no nos habíamos buscado.  
-Qué has pensado?-. Suspiré y me perdí en el techo, tenía las manos sobre el vientre y el corazón se me aceleró.  
-Creo que… que no deberías de esperarme-. No me dijo nada… pero la atmósfera en la habitación se volvió pesada y oscura.

Pensé que en ese mismo momento algo se había roto, no se había escuchado, pero se había sentido, había hecho 'crack', todo parecía como un torbellino, como si un tornado nos hubiera atrapado y estábamos dando vueltas y vueltas sin parar, esperando que nos destrozara en cualquier momento… la realidad es, que ella supo que ya estaba destrozada, en cuanto dije esas palabras le sucedió y yo… yo no me di cuenta entonces, pero también lo estaba.

Se llevó la mano al extremo de un ojo y adiviné que se había limpiado una lágrima, yo apreté la mandíbula y tragué tanta saliva como me fue posible para no llorar.

-De acuerdo-. Dijo casi como un susurro.  
-Yo… es que… todo hubiera sido tan sencillo si me hubieras buscado-.  
-El hubiera no existe Quinn-. Me dijo amargamente.  
-No puedo Rach, no puedo estar contigo así, tampoco comprendo por qué no, o quizás lo comprendo… es difícil, sabes?-.  
-Lo sé-. Dijo después de unos segundos –Qué va a pasar ahora?-.  
-Podemos ser amigas-.  
-Podemos intentarlo-. Contestó en seguida, segura de que eso era una especie de broma. Guardé silencio y pensé en ese mensaje que había recibido.  
-Quién…-. Me limpié la garganta –Quién te mandó el mensaje?-.  
-Por qué habría de importarte?-.  
-Porque me importas… sino no estaría aquí hablando contigo, sino no te hubiera hablado con la verdad-.  
-Tara-.  
-Oh… quién es Tara?-.  
-La chica de la fiesta de disfraces-. Me hirvió la sangre en el cuerpo, pensé que iba a comenzar a temblar, quería gritar, estaba celosa; pero estarlo no era congruente y demostrárselo no era justo, tenía que dejar que conociera a alguien más… yo acababa de decirle que no me esperara, con qué derecho iba a decirle que estaba celosa? Así es, con ninguno.  
-Y, te gusta?-.  
-Si, me parece interesante-.  
-Te ha mandado mensajes desde cuándo?-. Yo sabía que iba a decirme la verdad también, Rachel siempre me la decía.  
-Me llamó el sábado después de salir de bañarme, esperaba que fueras tú, claro que ese día no fuiste ni para un mensaje-. Sentí la intención de recriminármelo –Y me invitó a salir-. Tenía ganas de gritar, quería gritar como una completa demente.  
-Y cuándo saldrán?-.  
-Ya lo hicimos, ayer-. Fuck, ya no sabía si el nudo en mi garganta eran los gritos que no salían o las lagrimas que se me habían atorado ahí y nunca habían brotado por mis ojos.  
-No sé si quiero saber o no… sí, sí quiero… a dónde, qué hicieron?-. Se quedó callada, creo que no sabía si decírmelo o no.  
-Fuimos al cine y a cenar-.  
-Qué original-. Dije amargamente, sarcástica con toda la intención.  
-Al menos me ha llevado a una cita-.  
-Rachel, por favor-.  
-Qué? Te pones celosa por lo que te digo pero nunca hiciste nada de aquello-.  
-Qué película vieron?-.  
-The fountain-.  
-En el cine?-.  
-Cine que muestra películas viejas independientes-.  
-Por qué diablos la viste con ella?!-. Exploté y me senté con las piernas cruzadas.  
-Porque de igual forma nunca, NUNCA! La viste conmigo-. Era verdad, no tenía derecho a reclamar algo como eso cuando yo no me había esforzado porque la viéramos juntas, por una cosa u otra se me olvidaba llevarla, estaba más ocupada en otras cosas que en las que le había dicho que haríamos juntas.  
-Lo siento… tienes razón-. Se levantó y se sentó a mi lado, recargadas las dos en el box de la cama.  
-Entonces… es definitivo? No te espero?-. Pensé en ello, lo medité por unos instantes.  
-No Rach… estarías mejor con ella-.  
-De plano lo crees?-. Otra lágrima brotó de sus ojos. Asentí.  
-Yo… yo ya estoy con Alex, em… me pidió que… que formalizáramos-.  
-Ok-. Fue lo único que dijo. Se levantó y tomó las hojas, me acercó las mías y comenzamos de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez, parecíamos dos extrañas ensayando.

Entrada la noche, antes de que llegara Noomi, decidimos las dos terminar por el día, ni ella ni yo queríamos encontrarnos con ella y tener que fingir que todo estaba bien y sonreír como si nada estuviera pasando en nuestro interior.

-Quiero pedirte una última cosa y sé que me estoy humillando demasiado, pero por alguna extraña razón, a tu lado, todas las excepciones y todas mis reglas… se fueron al diablo-. Se acercó a mí y me quitó una pelusa de la chamarra.  
-Dime-.  
-Quiero… podrías… podrías darme un beso?-. Lo pensé… era imposible no dárselo.

Me acerqué a ella y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, cuando nuestros labios se unieron me supieron a sal, a lo que había llorado, me abrazó fuerte y me atrajo hacia ella, quería dejar de existir en ese momento, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, lo que estaba haciendo, la posición en la que me había puesto.

Había tanto en mi cabeza que parecía que me iba a explotar.

La abracé de vuelta y la abracé fuerte, tan fuerte que me parecía irreal. Luego descansé mi mejilla junto a la suya y después le di un beso en ella, recargué mi barbilla en su hombro y volví a acercarla a mí.

-Perdón, en serio… en serio; yo… no…; deberías de odiarme-.  
-Y sin embargo te amo más que a nadie-. Esas palabras me quebraron por completo, se me rosaron los ojos y me agaché para cerrarlos y que las lagrimas salieran por fin, la quería tanto, la adoraba… y me partía el alma y el corazón verla de ese modo, lo que le había hecho, lo que no podía sentir por ella.

Yo no podía sentir por ella lo que ella sentía por mí, no lo comprendía, cómo? Por qué no? Eran preguntas sin respuesta; sentía que no podía estar más ahí, le besé la frente y me marché, sabiendo que quizás, esa sería la última vez que caminara por ese pasillo de NYADA, la última vez que me abrazara a Rachel… la última vez de muchas cosas.

Pasó una semana antes de que pudiera saber de nuevo de Rachel; la verdad es que creí que me había bloqueado de todos lados, pensé que no quería saber más de mí y que me había borrado por completo de su vida, no la culparía, yo en su lugar lo hubiera hecho.

No la había buscado porque quería darle su espacio, me parecía prudente dejarla respirar y aparte no sabía qué decirle, empezar con una charla informal? Con un hola y ya? Por favor, qué estupidez.

Pero esa noche, cuando estaba haciendo una investigación y sólo por si las dudas ella aparecía, me conecté en msn y facebook, me conecté incluso en skype, esperaba que apareciera en cualquiera, necesitaba saber cómo estaba, un indicio, un estado, una canción, lo que fuera. Me abrió la ventana, comenzaba con un Hola.

**QUINN FABRAY**: Hola, cómo estás?  
_**RACHEL BERRY:**_ Bien, ocupada con la obra, se estrena mañana.  
**QUINN FABRAY:** Vaya, ya es mañana? Estás nerviosa?  
_**RACHEL BERRY:**_ Si, un poco.  
**QUINN FABRAY:** Vas a estar perfecta en ella…  
_**RACHEL BERRY:**_ Ojalá y gracias. Irás?  
**QUINN FABRAY:** … quieres que vaya?  
_**RACHEL BERRY:**_ Me conecté para ver si irías.  
**QUINN FABRAY:** Entonces sí iré. A qué hora? Aún hay boletos?  
_**RACHEL BERRY**_: Te aparté uno desde hace como dos semanas, podemos vernos por la parte de atrás del teatro de NYADA y te lo entrego para que pases; a las ocho.  
**QUINN FABRAY:** No hubiera sido más fácil que me pasaras gratis?  
_**RACHEL BERRY:**_ Y que no apoyes al teatro de mi escuela?  
**QUINN FABRAY:** Tienes razón :P lo siento.  
_**RACHEL BERRY:**_ Entonces fue un sí?  
**QUINN FABRAY:** Sí.  
_**RACHEL BERRY**_: Bien… ok.  
**QUINN FABRAY:** … invitaste a alguien más?  
_**RACHEL BERRY:**_ A Kurt y llevará a Blaine… si me preguntas específicamente por alguien, sí, también irá ella.  
**QUINN FABRAY:** oh.  
_**RACHEL BERRY:**_ … bueno, debo irme, sólo quería confirmar tu asistencia.  
**QUINN FABRAY:** Si, bueno… de acuerdo… Rach?  
_**RACHEL BERRY:**_ Mmm?  
**QUINN FABRAY:** Estamos bien? Estás bien?  
_**RACHEL BERRY:**_ Sí a ambas…  
**QUINN** **FABRAY:** Vale, te creo.  
_**RACHEL BERRY:**_ Ya me voy, cuídate.  
**QUINN FABRAY:** Sí, tú igual… bye Rach.  
_**RACHEL BERRY:**_ Adiós Quinn.

Conversación breve por facebook, fría, un poco falsa al final, claro que no estábamos bien y claro que no estaba bien, preguntas estúpidas las mías, pero tuvo que mentir, por supuesto que lo haría, no iba a decirme la verdad porque, para qué decirla? En algo iba a cambiar las cosas? O disminuiría el dolor que nos habíamos causado aquel Lunes? No.

De hecho, honestamente no había olvidado su obra, tenía bien presente qué día y a qué hora se estrenaría, pero había decidido no ir, o más bien ir pero mantenerme entre las sombras, sentada en algún lugar donde no pudiera verme; ese era mi plan, estar sin estar (como en muchas cosas en mi vida).

Cuando llegué me di cuenta que ahí estaba Tara, tenía en su mano un ramo de flores, claro, a las actrices se les llevan flores como obsequio en los estrenos de sus obras, yo no llevaba nada… _qué estúpida _pensé, me mordí el interior de la mejilla, cómo era posible que no hubiera comprado nada para Rachel?!

Caminé a dónde me había dicho Rachel que íbamos a vernos para que me entregara el boleto; Kurt y Blaine no estaban por ningún lado, mi compañero se había marchado de casa horas antes porque iba a pasar un rato con su novio y luego llegarían al teatro.

Afuera estaba un tipo afeminado fumándose un cigarro, sentí la gran necesidad de fumarme uno y al meterme las manos al abrigo me di cuenta que no había cargado con ellos, no estaban ni en mi bolso, ni en los bolsillos, nada. Me acerqué a él y le pedí uno, me lo acercó y luego me dio el encendedor.

-Soy Quinn-. Le dije.  
-André, pero al rato seré Marcus-.  
-Ah ya, el protagonista de la obra, excelente, me sé tus líneas-. Se echó a reír soltando el humo al viento nocturno.  
-Pero dudo mucho que sirvas como reemplazo-. Me río también.  
-Si, tienes razón, aunque puedo servir de apuntador-.  
-De hecho, si estuviéramos en televisión; buscas a alguien?-.  
-Sí a Rachel-.  
-Ah, claro, Quinn Fabray, cierto, eres esa Quinn-. Fruncí el ceño.  
-Eh… si, creo que soy esa Quinn-.  
-Bien, ahora entro y le digo que estás aquí-. Tiró el cigarrillo y lo pisó con sus zapatos color negro.  
-Gracias André-.  
-Por nada-. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y me quedé sola en el frío de la noche y los sonidos lejanos. Un par de minutos más tarde se abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella. Se me detuvo el corazón, ya estaba maquillada, pero había salido en bata, tragué saliva e intenté que no se notara la emoción que se me colaba por los ojos, me había dado tantísimo gusto verla.

Me recibió con una sonrisa, pero no como las de antes, ésta no era de oreja a oreja, sin embargo sabía que estaba emocionada de verme.

-Sí viniste! Temía que te acobardaras-. Ouch!  
-No, en esto no-. Agachamos la mirada.  
-Bueno, tu boleto-. Abrí mi bolso y comencé a sacar el dinero –No, éste queda por mi cuenta, es un regalo, ok?-.  
-Yo soy la que debía traerte un regalo a ti y… pff-.  
-Descuida, tu presencia me basta-. Me tocó la mano y me brindó ahora una sonrisa sincera.  
-Estarás de lujo, lo sé. Buen compañero por cierto, André-.  
-Sí, es muy lindo, te llevarías bien con su novio, creo que se parecen mucho-.  
-Si? Por qué?-. iba a contestarme cuando alguien se nos acercó.  
-Rachel, hola-. Nada más y nada menos que Tara.  
-Tara! Cómo supiste que estaba acá?-.  
-Me asomé y te vi-. Le acercó las flores, haciendo como que nosotras no estábamos platicando antes de que ella apareciera –Es un regalo por el estreno, digo no es que vaya a estar como mucho tiempo, me lo has dicho, pero es tu primer obra en NYADA y la protagonista siempre recibe flores en el estreno-. Rachel sonríe, las toma y las huele.  
-Gracias Tara, no debiste molestarte-.  
-Es parte del truco para enamorarte-. En ese momento no pude más.  
-Te importa? Estábamos platicando e interrumpiste sin disculparte siquiera-. Me ignoró.  
-Te veo a la salida?-. Le preguntó. Rachel volteó a verme, preocupada y nerviosa yo agaché la cabeza y me hice hacia atrás, casi podía adivinar que Tara se sonreía ante mi gesto.  
-S-s-si-.  
-Bien, entonces nos vemos hermosa-.  
-De acuerdo-. Me dirigió una mirada despectiva y se largó. Yo tenía la mandíbula apretada, las manos hechas puño dentro del abrigo, subí la mirada y vi a Rachel, viéndome preocupada.  
-Lo lamento… pensé que…-.  
-Está bien, no te preocupes-. Comencé a alejarme.  
-No te vayas aún-.  
-Tienes que alistarte-. Seguí haciéndome hacia atrás, ella quiso dar un paso adelante pero se detuvo.  
-Ok-. Noté que quería decirme algo, mas no lo hizo.  
-Estarás fantástica Rach, lo sé. De aquí en delante todo mundo sabrá quién es Rachel Barbra Berry y yo seré tu fan número uno-. Me sonrió, ahora sí con esa que es de oreja a oreja, sello Rachel.  
-Me das un abrazo?-.  
-Con gusto-. La tomé entre mis brazos y la levanté del suelo, la apreté fuerte y la dejé de nuevo sobre el escalón donde estaba, que la hacía un poco más grande que yo –Me voy, te quiero, lo sabes, verdad?-.  
-Si, sé que me quieres-.  
-Y tú lo sabes, verdad?-. Me preguntó mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.  
-Si-. Me despedí con un gesto de mano y caminé a la entrada del teatro.

Me aseguré de sentarme lejos de Tara, no quería estar ni siquiera en la misma fila aunque fuera de extremo a extremo, es más, no quería ni verla a la cara de nuevo, creí que si me provocaba de nuevo terminaría involucrada en una riña innecesaria que no me llevaría a nada bueno.

Así que la identifiqué y me senté dos o tres filas detrás de ella, más al centro, así sabría a quién veía Rachel, a quien buscaba y una vez que nos encontrara, estaba segura que fijaría sus ojos en alguien, alguna de las dos, quería que fuera yo, egoísta? Sí, y qué crees, de nuevo no me importa.

El teatro estaba… mitad lleno, por decirlo de modo positivo. No se le había hecho mucha promoción y más que nada asistieron alumnos de NYADA, maestros, administrativos y familiares de los pocos actores que participaban en la obra. Además, no era un edificio muy amplio.

Cuando se anunciaba la segunda llamada y se nos pedía que apagáramos celulares y no tomáramos fotografías con flash, aparecieron Blaine y Kurt, se sentaron a mi lado y me saludaron con una sonrisa y las mejillas encendidas por el frío, la nariz de Kurt parecía la de Rodolfo el reno y yo me reí.

Al dar la tercera llamada las luces del teatro se apagaron y se hizo silencio, un solo foco iluminaba el centro del escenario, donde aparecía Rachel sentada en una silla, era un monologo en donde comenzaba a explicar su historia, hablaba de corazón y traiciones, de entregarlo todo y perderlo todo sin posibilidades de recuperarlo. Se veía imponente, perfecta, era verdad que había nacido para estar sobre un escenario, o el escenario había sido creado para acompañarla y la esperó por siglos hasta que apareciera sobre él para erizarle la piel a los que la vieran actuar.

La ambientación del escenario cambia y es cuando entra en escena André, es la parte linda de la obra, esos sueños de los que hablaba Dana, las promesas de Marcus, todo lo bonito que pintaba el cuadro.

En un punto Rachel se gira y escudriña al público, como Tara está en una parte donde llegan las luces del escenario, la localiza primero, pero luego desvía su mirada y sigue buscando.

-Ya la conociste?-. Me susurra Kurt que es el que está cerca de mí.  
-Ya-. Le susurro de vuelta –Ya la conocía, sólo que ahora sé que la odio-. Se ríe entre dientes.  
-Qué le inventaste a Alex?-.  
-Que estaría contigo-. Alguien en la fila de adelante nos calla y no tenemos más remedio que guardar silencio.

Cuando la parte importante y triste llega, cuando se acercan las líneas que nos llevaron a decirnos la verdad en su habitación, la piel se me eriza mas que nunca y me doy cuenta que estoy llorando, no puedo evitar que las lagrimas broten, pero lo hago de la forma más callada posible, ella ya me ha identificado para entonces y cuando dice las palabras pareciera que me mira; Kurt se voltea para verme, él sabe que lo que Rachel está diciendo es para mí, él sabe que está llorando de verdad y que el dolor que expresa en la obra es el dolor que siente en realidad.

Sabe también que si lloro es porque me duele que le duela. Me toma la mano y me la aprieta, yo mientras lloro con más fuerza.

La escena es de tanto poder que quien la haya escrito da el receso después de que ella golpea a André y lo arrastra al sótano, después de que ha llorado y gritado con toda su alma.

No es que Rachel hubiera querido hacer eso conmigo, no es que el papel aplique a la perfección a lo que nos está pasando, pero hay diálogos que se asemejan, hay emociones que debe transmitirle al público que son las que está sintiendo, por eso las expresa de modo tan correcto, porque si Rachel Barbra Berry se hubiera querido poner drama queen conmigo, hubiera dicho precisamente lo que Dana dijo.

Y, después de todo creo que con esto me lo ha dicho.

Tara se levanta de su asiento y creo que va al baño, así que yo me dirijo tras bambalinas, quiero verla, quiero abrazarla, quiero pedirle que me perdone, que soy una estúpida, que no pretendía romperle el corazón, que todo esto era un absurda broma del destino, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero sobre todo quería abrazarla y besarle la frente, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que dejaría a Alex.

Entre más cerca estaba del camerino, más fuerte y decidida me sentía… hasta que escuché a Tara hablando con ella, luego entonces me sentí furiosa y, cuando escuché reír a Rachel me detuve. Estaba riendo de algo que le había contado, cualquier cosa que haya sido sonaba divertida y ligera; me acerqué cuidadosamente y me posé al lado de la puerta.

-Me gustaron las flores, muchas gracias por el detalle-.  
-Es mínimo el detalle, sabes que mereces muchas más cosas; me ha encantado la forma en la que actuaste, hubieron momentos en los que casi lloro contigo, en los que me tenías con la piel erizada y casi sin respirar-.  
-Eso lo dices porque quieres quedar bien conmigo-. No podía ver su rostro, pero adivinaba que estaba roja.  
-También, pero sobre todo soy honesta y lo sabes-.  
-Si, lo eres, eso me gusta de ti-.  
-Y tú puedes ser honesta conmigo?-. Le preguntaba Tara.  
-Pues creo que sí, por qué lo preguntas?-.  
-Llorabas por Jack?-. _soy Quinn, idiota.  
_-Preferiría no hablar de eso, si no te importa, Quinn no es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora-. Me sentí como si me hubieran golpeado el estómago y me hubieran sacado todo el aire de los pulmones, me marché.

Yo le había dicho que no me esperara y no esperarme era exactamente lo que comenzaba a hacer, animarse a no hablar de alguien es un paso increíblemente grande… aunque también la negación es un paso en retroceso igual de grande, cuál de esos sería? No me quedé a averiguarlo; regresé a mi asiento.

El resto de la obra Rachel y André me mantuvieron al borde de mi asiento, seguí experimentando lo que había sentido antes: la piel erizada, las lagrimas, el enojo, la frustración, todo. Y en mi mente seguía girando lo que había dicho, seguía impregnado el hecho de que quien llegó primero a su camerino había sido Tara y no yo. Me enojaba.

Cuando terminó el público entero estaba de pie, los actores se tomaban de las manos y se inclinaban para las ovaciones debidas, pero fue Rachel a quien no dejaban de aplaudirle, yo no podía dejar de aplaudirle, era verdad cuando le dije que yo era su fan número uno. Cerradas las cortinas y encendidas las luces, todos comenzaron a salir.

-Hey, vamos a celebrar con Rachel, vienes?-. Preguntó Kurt.  
-Eeeh-. Volteé hacia el callejón donde me había encontrado con Rachel y vi cómo Tara hacía lo mismo que yo había hecho con ella, cargarla y levantarla del piso, ella sonreía y la tenía abrazada de los hombros –No… no, estoy cansada y… tengo toneladas de tarea y… no, gracias de todas formas-.  
-Estas segura?-.  
-Si, muy segura, me despiden de ella, le dicen que estuvo fantástica… bye-. Noté que me veían extraño y noté que Rachel me vio alejarme e irme, sin embargo no hizo nada por alcanzarme, no hizo un solo gesto que me indicara que quería que me quedara.

Cuando llegué a casa Alex estaba ya dormida en mi cama, me había dejado un chocolate sobre la almohada y un papelito con 'I 3 u'. Me senté en la cama y me desvestí lenta y cansadamente, saqué el boleto de mi bolso y lo guardé entre las páginas de un libro, dejé el chocolate sobre el buró y guardé en el cajón la nota que me había dejado.

Vulnerable como estaba, me acerqué a ella y me acurruqué en sus brazos.

-Cómo te fue con Kurt?-.  
-Bien-. Dije muy quedo.  
-Qué bueno-. Me abrazó y se pegó más a mí.

Cuando estuve segura de que ya se había quedado dormida, me rendí y comencé a llorar; sí, definitivamente Alex era mi salvavidas… y después de estarme ahogando, llegué para recargarme en ella y seguir así: sobreviviendo.


	12. Chapter 12

Después de ese día las cosas decayeron irremediablemente, nos hablábamos poco y los mensajes se volvieron casi nulos, si a caso nos mandábamos uno por semana, casi no nos encontrábamos en la red y lo que sabía de ella lo sabía porque Blaine me lo contaba.

Volqué mi tiempo y energía en Alex, podría decirse que prácticamente estaba con ella las veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana, gastaba mi dinero y demás cosas en ella, me alejé incluso de Santana y Britt, que aunque vivían en la misma casa parecía que estaban en distinta sintonía y aparte nunca se llevaron bien con ella.

Alex tenía una forma de ser muy ácida, por ser hija única estaba acostumbrada a obtener lo que quería cuando quería, siempre tenía la razón aunque evidentemente no la tuviera y eso cansó a mis amigos, incluso a Blaine, que llegó a un punto en el que se puso de lado de Rachel; intentando de vez en cuando persuadirme de hacer algo al respecto, dejar a Alex, que me drenaba al punto de dejarme exhausta conmigo y con la vida… pero nadie podía hacerlo, estaba encaprichada, quería quedarme ahí, estaba cansada y deprimida (aunque no supiera que lo estaba).

La verdad es que dejé de ser Quinn para volverme lo que Alex quería que fuera, dejé de frecuentar amigos, dejé incluso de fumar en la cantidad en la que fumaba, pero eso sí, bebía como si no hubiera un mañana y se me permitía hacerlo porque ella bebía del mismo modo o incluso más.

Pasó un mes sin que pudiéramos comunicarnos Rachel y yo, y es que tampoco queríamos, supongo; en ese mes, me enteré que Alex seguía engañándome con Ryan y me pidió tiempo para pensar las cosas, una semana fue lo que duramos separadas cuando volvió a buscarme.

Había enterado a Rach de nuestro tiempo fuera pero no me dijo más, no insinuó siquiera que pudiéramos vernos ella y yo e intentarlo, no me preguntó si seguía pensando que Tara era mejor para ella, sus coqueteos fueron nulos y la conversación fue tan superficial que sentí que ya la había perdido, Rachel ya no estaba ahí como la conocía, de hecho creía que ya estaban saliendo en un plan completamente serio… sólo que no me lo decía. Y era verdad, Tara y Rachel ya eran una pareja.

A punto de salir de vacaciones cuando los trabajos y exámenes finales ya estaban por terminarse teníamos obviamente más tiempo para hacer absolutamente nada, para pasar el día entero en internet si se nos pegaba la gana, o jugando videojuegos… perder el tiempo en cualquier cosa antes de marcharnos con nuestras familias para las fiestas decembrinas, coincidimos en Msn y maldigo ese día, porque fue cuando la perdí por completo y por una estupidez.

Era sábado por la mañana, Alex no estaba conmigo porque había querido pasar el fin de semana descansando en su departamento, yo no había insistido porque también necesitaba un respiro, hacer nada en todo el día, sentirme libre por un condenado día.

No estaba viendo nada en particular en la red cuando mi barra comenzó a parpadear; con toda honestidad no pensé que fuera ella, pero cuando abrí la ventana ahí estaba Rachel Berry entablando conversación conmigo; vi que había cambiado su fotografía para mostrar y que ahora usaba colores más alegres en su tipografía, escribía un poco distinto incluso.

Rachel B. dice: Hola! Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no nos encontramos por aquí.  
Quinn F. Dice: Lo sé, quizás porque estábamos ocupadas con los exámenes finales; estoy bien por cierto, como siempre… bueno no, pero dejémoslo en que estoy bien.  
Rachel B. dice: Es por Alex?  
Quinn F. Dice: Si; cómo va NYADA? Qué dijeron tus profesores acerca de la obra?

Rachel B. dice: Mi maestro estuvo contentísimo con la crítica que tuvimos André y yo y creo que nos están tomando en cuenta para otro proyecto.  
Quinn F. Dice: Excelente! Me da mucho gusto por ti Rach.

Rachel B. dice: Gracias :D  
Quinn F. Dice: Y qué hay de nuevo? Un mes sin saber de ti y me parece que fue más tiempo.

Rachel B. dice: Supongo que Blaine te lo ha contado… lo nuevo que hay en mi vida.  
Quinn F. Dice: No, pero me lo imagino; cómo va eso?

Rachel B. dice: Segura que quieres saber?  
Quinn F. Dice: Si, por qué no?

Rachel B. dice: Porque yo en tu lugar no quisiera saberlo.  
Quinn F. Dice: Pero no eres yo, así que… cómo vas con… Tara?

Rachel B. dice: La verdad muy bien; nos estamos llevando de maravilla y no hemos peleado.  
Quinn F. Dice: Ah vaya, yo en un mes ya me había peleado cuatro veces y cortado una.

Rachel B. dice: Alex es una chica difícil, pero lo amas, por eso estás con ella.  
Quinn F. Dice: Supongo.

Rachel B. dice: Estás muy cortante.  
Quinn F. Dice: Te parece? Posiblemente, no sé qué decir y qué no decir.

Rachel B. dice: No te limites, siempre hemos hablado honestamente, así que creo que puedes decirme todo lo que quieras.  
Quinn F. Dice: … La verdad es que… me enoja mucho todo esto.

Rachel B. dice: Qué?  
Quinn F. Dice: Que estés con ella.

Rachel B. dice: Por qué? Tú fuiste la que me dijo que no te esperara, eso es lo que estoy haciendo, si quieres que te diga que la amo para darte otro motivo de autocompasión, no, no la amo, pero creo que puedo llegar a hacerlo.  
Quinn F. Dice: Ese es el punto, que me parece justo que lo hagas, pero no quiero.

Rachel B. dice: No es muy congruente lo que me dices.  
Quinn F. Dice: Lo sé, sólo lo siento, así es como siento todo esto.

Rachel B. dice: A este punto estás arrepentida de haberte quedado con Alex?  
Quinn F. Dice: Podría decirse.

Rachel B. dice: Podría decirse? No puedes simplemente usar un 'si' o un 'no'?  
Quinn F. Dice: Sí, pero implicaría muchas cosas.

Rachel B. dice: No has cambiado; cambiarás algún día? o seguirás toda la vida de este modo? Sabes que perderás muchas más cosas si sigues con esa mentalidad.  
Quinn F. Dice: Estás a la defensiva.

Rachel B. dice: Ya no sé de qué otra forma estar contigo… Tara me ha prohibido hablarte.  
Quinn F. Dice: hahaha! En serio me río… y supongo que no le harás caso.

Rachel B. dice: Si me trae demasiados problemas con ella, sí.  
Quinn F. Dice: Vaya.

Rachel B. dice: Qué?  
Quinn F. Dice: Nada, creí que no eras de las personas a las que mandaban… me parece absurdo que te quiera ordenar a quien le hablas y a quien no.

Rachel B. dice: Me parece Quinn, que no eres la persona más indicada para decirme eso, por lo que sé Alex te ha prohibido mucho más que sólo amigos.  
Quinn F. Dice: …Me parece curioso cómo de un momento a otro, la conversación se tornó tan… molesta.

Rachel B. dice: Qué quieres de mi Quinn?  
Quinn F. Dice: … Nada.

Rachel B. dice: Parece que te molesta sobremanera que haya formalizado con Tara pero tampoco puedes atreverte a hacer algo por remediarlo y sabes qué? Qué bueno, porque a estas alturas, no creo que la dejaría por ti.

Ouch, eso sí que me dolió.

Quinn F. Dice: No te lo estoy pidiendo Rachel, sólo digo que me duele y no sé por qué, me molesta, no tienes nada en común con Tara.

Rachel B. dice: Tengo más cosas de las que puedas imaginar.  
Quinn F. Dice: Dime una.

Rachel B. dice: Las ganas de aprender de los demás y de no temerle al amor.  
Quinn F. Dice: Ah ya, entonces qué bueno que te la encontraste, cuánta suerte la tuya!

Rachel B. dice: No me gustan tus sarcasmos Quinn, no así.  
Quinn F. Dice: Perdón, perdón, se ha vuelto parte de mi vida diaria y se me olvida con quien sí debo usarlo y con quien no.

Rachel B. dice: Conmigo no lo uses.  
Quinn F. Dice: De acuerdo.

Rachel B. dice: Iras a Lima para Navidad y Año Nuevo?  
Quinn F. Dice: No me queda opción, y tú?

Rachel B. dice: Sí, lo pasaré con mis padres y con Tara.  
Quinn F. Dice: Tan pronto la llevarás a conocer a tus padres?

Rachel B. dice: Están que se mueren por conocerla, ella no lo pasa con su familia así que la llevaré a Lima.  
Quinn F. Dice: Pff.

Rachel B. dice: Quinn por favor.  
Quinn F. Dice: Qué? No puedo demostrar que no la quiero en Lima? No quiero encontrármela, la aborrezco.

Rachel B. dice: Al menos el sentimiento es mutuo.  
Quinn F. Dice: No lo dudo.

Parecía que estaba del lado de Tara, como que no podía ser objetiva y no estar ni conmigo ni con ella en toda esta discusión.

Rachel B. dice: No me parece en lo absoluto cómo te estás poniendo, si bien recuerdo fuste tú quien no pudo estar conmigo, quien me dijo que no la esperara, tú sabías que yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ti y sin embargo te quedaste con Alex, y ahora vienes a decirme prácticamente que estás celosa?  
Quinn F. Dice: Pues lo estoy!

Rachel B. dice: Pues no me parece justo!  
Quinn F. Dice: No estaba lista, no sé si lo estoy pero por una estúpida razón no… sabes qué? Olvídalo, suerte con Tara.

Rachel B. dice: No la necesito, sé que estaremos bien.  
Quinn F. Dice: Lo sé.

Rachel B. dice: Por qué estamos discutiendo Quinn?  
Quinn F. Dice: Por nada, olvida que me puse así, espero que te vaya de maravilla con ella, tus papás la adoraran supongo.

Rachel B. dice: Mira Quinn, yo no te puse en esta situación tú te pusiste en ella.  
Quinn F. Dice: También lo sé.

La tormenta de nieve era fuerte en esos momentos, el viento movía con violencia los árboles, así pues fue que una rama cayó sobre uno de los cables de luz haciendo explotar el transformador, las casas que estaban en la misma manzana y las tres siguientes se quedaron sin electricidad, por ende, sin modem y sin modem no había forma de conectarme a internet, ni siquiera por medio del celular que estaba cancelado porque no lo había pagado; desastre total, no había forma de comunicarme con Rachel.

Me recargué en el sofá, estresada y casi enojada, pero sobre todo muy decepcionada de la actitud que había tomado, justificable o no, me dolía cómo me había contestado al final, cómo se había puesto, esperaba que no se desconectara, que me diera tiempo hasta que arreglaran el transformador y tuviera red de nuevo.

Los técnicos lo dejaron listo en media hora, que no me parecía demasiado tiempo para ser honestos, así que creía que tenía la oportunidad de que estuviera aún conectada… pero ya no estaba, abrí facebook y busqué su perfil… no aparecía.

Estaban temblándome las manos y comenzaban a sudarme, el corazón me latía con fuerza, entré al perfil de Kurt y me dirigí al apartado de sus amigos, no estaba, era evidente una cosa: me había bloqueado.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Estaba enojada, maldita sea la hora en la que se fue la red! Maldita tormenta, maldita nieve, malditos todos! Cómo era posible que me hubiera bloqueado, no pudo pensar que si me había desconectado era por otra cosa? Nunca había sido tan grosera como para desconectarme así nada más. Quería gritar, patear algo, golpear una puerta, lo que fuera.

Me conecte a Skype, tampoco estaba, me rasqué la cabeza, frustrada. Me quedé sentada sin hacer nada, con la mirada perdida, si me había bloqueado… era porque definitivamente ya no quería saber nada más de mí, de lo contrario no lo hubiera hecho. Estaba ya dispuesta a alejarme de su vida, olvidarme, hacer como que no habíamos existido… y yo… por qué no lo le dije que la había ido a buscar ese día a su camerino en lugar de ponerme a la defensiva?! Soy una idiota, la más grande de todas.

Dejé la lap top prendida todo el día y la noche, pero ella no se conectó, creí que quizás podría cambiar de parecer y agregarme de nuevo, pero eso no sucedió ni ese día ni los tres años siguientes.

Y por si te estás preguntando por qué no le llame, lo hice, más de un par de veces ese día y otras tantas en los días que le siguieron a esa semana… pero nunca me contestó así que me di por vencida y entendí el mensaje, si Rachel no quería saber de mi, entonces no iba a presionarla; no iba a ser una intrusa en su vida, respetaba completamente la decisión de borrarme de ella porque adiviné que así las cosas serían más fáciles… aunque no sabía aún si para ella o para mi… o para ambas.

Y, se crea o no, también quería respetar a Tara, si me ponía en su lugar no me hubiera gustado que una tonta que no supo aprovechar lo que tenía ahora estuviera entrometiéndose; la verdad es que no me caía bien, pero creía en un karma y no me parecía justo lo que estaba haciendo. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado, la dejé en paz, la dejé ser feliz con quien seguramente la haría feliz.

Y pasó el tiempo, continué con mis estudios y duré otro año con Alex, con buenas y malas, altas y bajas.

Fue ella quien me ayudó a comprender cómo era eso de sentir, de dejar tus intereses por los de alguien mas, me enseñó cómo era una relación de verdad, cómo se siente una infidelidad, cómo es construir recuerdos en una habitación y en una casa entera.

Fue ella quien me brindó mi primer fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños y la que me llenó de papelitos cursis el cuarto entero; me llenó de detalles que nunca había tenido, derritió las capas de hielo que rodeaban a mi corazón y como si fuera yo un grinch, lo hizo crecer varias tallas.

Supe de la vida, me arriesgué a sentir en toda la amplitud de la palabra, a saber cómo es ser humano, me dijo con palabras y a base de actos que tengo alma y que no es un mito, es tan real como el aire que respiro, que no la veo, pero está ahí y es vital.

Alex fue tan importante para mí en mi existencia… pero no fue sino hasta que nos dejamos que pude darme cuenta. Fue la primer pareja que le presenté a mis padres e incluso a mi hermana, debo decir que nunca se llevaron bien, ya quedamos que la personalidad de Alex no es apta para todos, la llevé a unas cuantas bodas familiares y ya muchos sabían que era mi novia. Yo quería que durara, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo que teníamos iba a terminar, siempre lo había presentido, incluso desde que formalizamos a la mente me vino la pregunta: Y cuándo irá a terminar? Más pronto de lo que imagino.

No hace falta que te dé los detalles de nuestra relación porque ni siquiera tú lector, sientes simpatía por ella.

Honestamente, cuando supe que se había acostado con Damon y que no conforme con eso seguían enviándose mensajes y charlando por skype, terminamos la relación, no sin antes darle un ultimo empujón solo para darnos cuenta de que ya no había más por hacer, la relación estaba completamente fracturada y finalmente ella me dijo que siempre había sido heterosexual pero yo había llegado en el momento indicado para sacarla de su soledad, como ultimadamente ella vino a ser en la mía.

No tuvimos la relación más sana del universo, pero aprendí muchísimo del mundo a su lado, sufrí como nunca y también fui feliz como no lo había sido hasta entonces, rompió mi corazón en miles de millones de pedazos y me tomó mucho tiempo reconstruirlo, en ese camino me reconstruí yo y me reencontré.

Me reuní con aquellos amigos a los que había dejado de ver y volví a hacer las cosas que me gustaban sin miedo, sin sentirme observada y castigada.

Sin embargo, ese proceso de recuperación y duelo no fue fácil ni bonito y en otros dos años debo decir que me hundí un poco más y me perdí del mismo modo para darme cuenta de que como el fénix debía renacer de entre las cenizas, como una nueva Quinn, mejorada.

Fue entonces que conocí a Noah Puckerman y sí, también ya sé lo que puedes estar pensado: Pero, pero, pero tiene pene y a ti no te gustan los penes. Es verdad, no me gustan, pero antes de Rachel, Maggie y Alex estuvo Omar.

Pensé que si tan mal me había ido en una relación lésbica, era porque quizás, sólo quizás yo no estaba hecha para esa clase de amor, ninguna de mis relaciones pasadas con mujeres me habían llevado a cosas buenas (así lo pensaba) y estaba cansada del drama.

Generalmente me había ido mejor con los chicos, había corrido con suerte en eso: eran caballeros y detallistas, los tenía a mis pies. Y cómo no, Lucy Quinn Fabray sabía cómo tener a un hombre a sus pies, pero… no eran lo mismo, nunca lo fueron.

Puck… Puck era el chico rebelde que usa moica para verse más rudo, pero en realidad tiene corazón de pollo y puede incluso hasta llorar con una película que valga la pena. Me gustaba porque tenía la actitud que buscaba en un hombre, porque sabía cómo hablarme y tratarme.

Aunque a veces fuera demasiado patán, aunque de pronto hablara como un don Juan yo sabía la verdadera naturaleza de Noah.

Era amigo de Santana, habían estado juntos en la misma preparatoria y se fueron a encontrar de nuevo en New York porque su padre había abierto una cervecera; así pues lo conocí en una fiesta donde el principal donador de alcohol sería él.

No me fue imposible decir que no a la invitación a la fiesta en el departamento porque debo confesar que en ese momento me encontraba mucho peor de cómo empecé con Alex, aún me dolía y quería olvidarla a como diera lugar, una opción era embriagándome diario, no miento, todas las noches bebía y me la pasaba de maravilla, no se iba el dolor, pero se me olvidaba por unos momentos.

La universidad, fumar, beber y dormir se convirtieron en mis únicos vicios.

Así pues fue que esa noche, mientras sostenía una de sus cervezas en la mano lo vi platicando con Santana y me pareció lindo que me guiñara el ojo mientras me sonreía. Me gustaban muchísimo sus ojos y la forma de su cara, también sus manos y su voz, pero nada comparado con su sonrisa y su espalda ancha.

Se aproximaron a mí y Britt, que estaba sentada a un lado de mi.

-Quinn, él es Puck-. Me brindó su mano y la estrechó fuertemente con la mía; sus manos eran suaves y cálidas, grandes.  
-Qué clase de nombre es Puck?-. No lo dije en afán de molestar, sino en una especie de coqueteo, si hubieras escuchado mi tono hubieras puesto cara de fastidio, como lo hizo Santana.  
-Es Puckerman, pero todos me dices Puck, tu puedes decirme Puckasaurus-. Me reí.  
-Puck me parece mejor-.

Conversamos toda la noche y terminamos besándonos en la madrugada cuando nos despedimos.

Puck iba a darme un respiro de toda la mierda en la que me había metido, quizás sería como unas vacaciones, pasaríamos buenos momentos y yo me olvidaría de las cosas que me fastidiaban la existencia.

Pero pronto me di cuenta que más bien esa relación no iba a ir, de nuevo, a ningún lado, éramos como buenos amigos que se besaban y tocaban en ocasiones, jugábamos PlayStation y bebíamos, eructabamos cuando podíamos y fumabamos, teníamos largas noches de conversaciones reunidos con Santana y Britt, podíamos jugar a ser tontos, simplones, haciéndonos bolita en la cama unos encima de otros, fastidiando a los transeúntes que pasaban por debajo de su balcón, yéndonos a las afueras de la ciudad para escuchar música y parecer unos locos que le aúllan a la luna.

Definitivamente fue un escape para mí, pero no fue divertido cuando me di cuenta que él estaba enamorándose y yo no. Tampoco lo fue porque pasamos cuatro meses juntos sin acostarnos; él era paciente y esperaba que cualquier cosa que me fastidiara se me olvidara, estaba consciente de que acababa de salir de una relación con una mujer y que mi gusto preferencial no eran en definitiva los hombres.

Comencé a sentirme presionada y mal conmigo misma y mis vacaciones dejaron de ser vacaciones, fue así que después de pensarlo muy bien y de romperme el corazón otro tanto, le dije a Puckerman que no podía seguir más con él.

Y he ahí que Quinn Fabray vuelve a romper otro corazón por tomar las decisiones incorrectas. Sin embargo, él sin saberlo me ayudó a darme cuenta que no podía andar más por las ramas, las relaciones sentimentales y de cualquier índole con hombres no eran para mí. Bienvenida sea yo pues, cien por ciento lesbiana.

Pero, seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos y, aunque dejamos de besarnos y demás cosas, nunca dejamos de salir a divertirnos y nuestra rutina siguió siendo la misma omitiendo ciertos detalles que ya no iban al caso.

Una noche tuvimos la fiesta de cumpleaños de la novia de una compañera mía de la universidad, no éramos muy unidas pero nos hablábamos y la verdad es que nunca falta lugar para divertirse y beber.

Santana estaría en otro lado con Britt pero llegaría más tarde, Puckerman no había podido pasar por mí así que tuve que ir yo sola hacia el lugar donde sería la fiesta. Estarían otros buenos amigos de la carrera de Arte y no me importaba estar sin ellos por una hora o menos; Blaine y Kurt habían dejado de salir con nosotros por dos razones: una, que se habían vuelto tan acostumbrados el uno del otro que bien podían no salir con sus amigos por pasarlo juntos y dos, cuando salían lo hacían con Rachel y Tara.

Y aún así, teniendo en cuenta que Blaine tenía muchos detalles que contarme de su relación, nunca pregunté nada. Tara y Rachel no existían ya para mi… bueno, honestamente existían y muchas, muchísimas veces me pregunté cómo estaría, sería feliz? Pero, para ahorrarme mas problemas mentales me quedé con mis preguntas sin respuesta.

El lugar en sí era como una taberna, se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, era antiguo y me transportó a el siglo pasado, que si hubiera usado más imaginación hubiera podido ver a Edgar Allan Poe sentado en una de las mesas de madera vieja hablando de su famoso poema de el cuervo.

Pero no fue a Poe a quien vi, sino a Rachel Barbra Berry, la única e inconfundible, con su sonrisa blanca, sus ojos cafés, tenía el cabello más corto y teñido de castaño rojizo, iba vestida de color negro y se le veía contenta, poniendo atención a lo que estaba diciendo otra chica.

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante, para luego brincarme en el pecho con una rapidez impresionante, había pasado un año y medio sin ver a Rachel, justo cuando pensaba que realmente el mundo era demasiado grande y que a pesar de estar "tan cerca" nunca nos encontraríamos en una ciudad tan inmensa como lo es Nueva York.

Pero ahí estaba ella, frente a mí, tan hermosa como siempre y como nunca, iluminando el lugar con su sola presencia, el mundo con su sola existencia, ella a la que recordaba siempre y que creí no volvería a ver nunca.

Sin embargo recordé que ella me había sacado de su vida y que no podía llegar así como así a saludarla, 'Hola Rachel, cómo has estado?' Si, como no. Irremediablemente tuve que tomar fuerzas y dar el primer paso hacia delante, un pie tras otro sin tropezar, mirada al frente ignorando su presencia.

Por fortuna mis compañeros de universidad estaban sentados en un punto perfecto para mi, podía llegar y sentarme en el lugar que me tenían apartado y de ese modo yo podía de vez en cuando posar mi mirada en ella. Estábamos a unos siete metros de distancia, el lugar estaba oscuro, ya he dicho que parecía como una taberna, pero podía ver sus facciones, que no había olvidado, por cierto.

Pero mi escena perfecta dejó de serlo cuando Tara llegó y le besó la mejilla, tomándola por sorpresa y sentándose a un lado de ella, fue entonces cuando me vio y volvió a palidecer casi como cuando me vio en aquel bar cuando fui con Kurt, Blaine y Britt, sólo que esta vez, no sólo su mirada estuvo sobre mí, sino también la de su novia.

Era evidente por su mirada que le incomodaba que estuviera ahí y peor aún, que estuviera viendo a Rachel, así que desvié mi mirada y desprendí una lata de cerveza del pack; apenas y pude abrirla, las manos me temblaban. Di el primer trago, levanté la cara y de reojo volví a voltear, me parecía irreal que estuviera ahí, parecía como si fuera un espejismo, me era tan difícil no verla. Pero Tara estaba enfadándose, lo sabía por el semblante que tenía… así que acomodé mi silla y le di la espalda, de ese modo me sería mas fácil contener las ganas de verla.

Me paré a la barra donde estaba Sonia sirviendo las bebidas y aproveché para felicitar a Amy; aunque no me había acabado la cerveza aún, un vodka me pareció maravilloso. Me di media vuelta y vi que Rachel se paraba y caminaba hacia el baño, que estaba a dos metros de mí. Me quedé petrificada, sin saber qué hacer, seguirla al baño? Hacer como que no la vi? Caminar hacia mi mesa? Volteé a verla y sus ojos se posaron en los míos, luego agachó la mirada y caminó rápidamente, después vi a Tara que si pudiera me hubiera matado con la mirada, le alcé mi vaso y le sonreí, sabía que estaba tentando a la suerte y que si ella quería podía armar una trifulca pero no lo hizo y yo la ignoré después de eso, no quise siquiera voltear al sanitario para ver cuando Rachel saliera.

Estuve ocupada platicando con mis compañeros y esperando a que llegaran los demás, por ello no vi a qué hora se había marchado Rachel, no se habían quedado mucho tiempo después, si a caso había pasado una hora, así que cuando me animé a voltear de nuevo su silla estaba vacía, barrí el lugar con la mirada pero no estaba por ningún lado, no había otra explicación mas que la evidente: se habían marchado.

No supe si sentirme aliviada o más triste de lo común, pues vaya que se había vuelto parte de mi vida cotidiana, sentirme triste.

La noche continuó divertida y llena de alcohol y tabaco, como cada noche desde que había dejado a Alex; Puckerman había llegado al mismo tiempo que San y Brittany y en lugar de manejar a nuestras casas, pedimos un taxi y nos quedamos los cuatro en mi cama, inconscientes.

Y luego no volví a verla, ni siquiera en las ocasiones en las que debíamos ir a las festividades a Lima, no presionaba a la suerte, si debía encontrármela, lo haría sin importar qué, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, de los cambios en mi vida y demás, seguí con la misma idea de que el destino de cada uno se escribe desde mucho tiempo antes, por ello, si debía verla de nuevo era porque así tenía que ser.

Pero no dejé de pensar en ella, no podía dejar de pensar en la estupidez que había cometido al dejarla ir, juro que si hubiera podido hacer un clon de Quinn me hubiera golpeado a mi misma hasta el cansancio.

Estaba arrepentida hasta la médula, me preguntaba cómo hubiera sido mi vida con ella, que en definitiva hubiera podido ser mejor que lo que viví con Alex en ese tiempo. La extrañaba, extrañaba su voz, su risa, el movimiento de su cabello, su mano entre la mía, extrañaba su piel, su perfume, la extrañaba entera y al paso del tiempo se me fue olvidando cómo eran sus labios y sus pestañas, se me fue olvidando a qué olía su crema para las manos y cómo se sentía su cuerpo entre mis brazos.

Una tarde en la que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, mientras caminaba cerca de NYADA sentí unas ganas enormes de pasar a su dormitorio, pero claro que no era la mejor idea y quien sabe si estuviera ahí o si estuviera con ella. Con suerte estaría Noomi, pero también hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sabía de ella; esperaba que no me odiara, esperaba que hubiera sido objetiva y no se hubiera puesto de ningún lado, pero era demasiado desear, lo más lógico era que su apoyo estuviera con Rachel cuando todo aquello sucedió.

Entré a un café cercano y me senté en las mesas que estaban afuera, era Abril, así que hacía calor, traía unos shorts y unas sandalias de color gris, la playera era de color verde oscuro, tenía los lentes de sol puestos para protegerme los ojos y de pronto sentí un golpe en la cabeza. Me volteé enojada, dispuesta a gritonear a quien lo hubiera hecho y al darme cuenta quien era, esa idea se me había esfumado. Noomi.

-Había esperado… dos años por hacer algo así-. Me sobé la cabeza.  
-Creo saber por qué-. Se sentó a mi lado y dejó su frapuchino sobre la mesa.  
-Lo lamento, pero te lo merecías-. Le sonreí, claro que lo merecía y más –Cómo has estado?-. Me encogí de hombros.  
-Supongo que… bien; no debo quejarme porque si lo hago de todas formas no cambiará nada-.  
-Pues no, quejarse no cambia las cosas, hacer algo para no tener motivos de queja es lo mejor-. Asentí –Sigues con tu preciosa y amigable novia?-. Reí.  
-No-. Puso cara de admiración.  
-Vaya! Hace cuánto que no andan?-. Suspiré haciendo cuentas.  
-Unos… siete meses-. Dio un trago a su bebida, me encendí un cigarrillo.  
-Pues hace ya un tiempo considerable-.  
-Si, ya son buenos meses; uno más y termino mi duelo-. Se rió.  
-A veces dura hasta un año-. Puse cara de fastidio.  
-No me digas eso, qué esperanzas me das!-.  
-Lo siento, lo siento, solo soy sincera contigo; así que estás soltera-. Asentí.  
-Saliendo con alguien en plan de "peor es nada"?-.  
-No… no; salí con alguien después de Alex, pero… no, no funcionamos, no era lo mío-. Me levantó una ceja. Gesto que tenemos en común.  
-Será que estaba más loca que Alex?-. Me reí divertida y negué con la cabeza.  
-Nada de eso, no era ella, era él y de hecho era más funcional que Alexandra, pero hombre al fin y al cabo y con el terminé por darme cuenta de que… pues simplemente los hombres no van conmigo mas que como amigos-.  
-Wow, cuánto duraste con él?-.  
-Digamos que cuatro meses y medio; luego lo terminé por lo que ya te he dicho y ahora somos muy buenos amigos; en fin, qué me cuentas tú?-.  
-Yo de verdad no puedo quejarme porque no quiero, estoy bien, por fin formalicé con alguien y dejé de andar de aquí para allá con cualquier chico, es muy lindo…-.  
-Cómo se llama?-.  
-Steve, lo conoces?-. Sonreí.  
-No, pero tengo la manía de preguntar por los nombres-. Frunció el ceño –Bueno continúa-.  
-Llevamos seis meses, estoy super contenta con él y pues ya sabes a un año de terminar la carrera-.  
-Ah si, si, nos falta poco para despedirnos de la universidad y salir a la realidad y las responsabilidades-.  
-Así es-.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, sabíamos perfectamente bien que en nuestra mente un nombre estaba revoloteando: Rachel. Me miraba como queriendo tocar el tema, pero no sabía cómo abordarlo y yo solo estaba esperando a que lo hiciera ella porque hacerlo yo me parecía… difícil?

-Estrenará una obra… va a durar un mes-. Me señaló la cajetilla y asentí, sacó el cigarro y le pasé el encendedor.  
-Nada como la obra que vi aquella vez, espero-.  
-No, es un musical-. Sentí que debía encenderme uno para mi.  
-Y por qué me lo dices?-.  
-Deberías ir-.  
-Yo creo que no debería, no quiero meterla en problemas con Tara, ni siquiera estoy segura de que me quiera ahí-. Soltó un 'pff'.  
-La verdad Quinn, ella y yo no hablamos de ti, hace mucho que no lo hacemos; está centrada en Tara y en NYADA, la veo bien, pero… no sé… creo que con ustedes muchas cosas se quedaron inconclusas, no vengo a contarte de ella como no le contaré que te vi… pero creo que deberías de verla-.  
-Noomi, me sacó de su vida, me bloqueó de todos lados… inconclusas sí, pero no por mi-.  
-Que ella te bloqueó? No fue al revés?-. what?!  
-Perdón?-.  
-Ella cree que tu lo hiciste, te fuiste así nada más sin decir nada y no regresaste al msn-. Abrí tanto los ojos… ahora todo estaba teniendo sentido.  
-Yo… no, no; mira…-. Me apreté el tabique de la nariz –Ese día estaba haciendo una ventisca horrible por la nieve, recuerdas?-. Asintió –Mi cuadra se quedó sin luz, obviamente el modem se apagó y no me dio señal, entre otras cosas no tenía forma de comunicarme con ella; media hora después pude volver a conectarme pero ella ya no estaba, so… a mi se me fue la luz y ella me sacó de face, de msn, skype y prácticamente de su vida-.  
-No la culpas o sí?-. Volví a suspirar.  
-No-.  
-Todo fue un mal entendido entonces-.  
-Todo pasó porque tenía una razón para pasar-. Pensé en preguntarle lo siguiente o no –Cómo está con Tara? La última vez que las vi juntas fue hace… bastante tiempo…-.  
-Se le ve bien… no pelean mucho, casi nada de hecho; la verdad es que no salgo mucho con ellas-.  
-Por qué?-.  
-Tara es… cómo decirlo? Digamos que nuestras personalidades chocan mucho y no podemos convivir mas de dos horas en el mismo lugar-. Reí.  
-Vaya-.  
-Pero sí, Rachel está bien, tranquila-. Me ensombrecí un poco –Alguna vez volverán a hablarse?-.  
-Lo dudo Noomi, la verdad es que la recuerdo mucho, pero no creo que volvamos a hablarnos, no creo que ella quiera… yo… yo podría ser su amiga, pero ella parece huirme a como dé lugar-.  
-Te parece?-.  
-Yup-.  
-Irás a la obra?-.  
-No-. Me había dejado con muchas cosas en la cabeza, por eso ahora contestaba con monosílabos.  
-Tienes que ir, no puedes perdértela, juro que la vas a disfrutar, no vayas a verla a ella, ve a ver toda la puesta en escena, tiene mas presupuesto lo que conlleva a mas escenografía y actores-.  
-Pero ella será la actriz principal me imagino y no sé si estoy lista para verla por más de una hora; aparte, ya te dije que no quiero meterla en problemas con Tara-.  
-No tienes por qué-.  
-Bueno, no quiero ver a su estúpida novia Noomi-. Me recargué en la silla y puse los brazos a los lados.  
-Venga no te estreses, sólo lo sugería, me acaba de dar los boletos, por poco y te la topas, cuando te vi tenía como diez minutos de haberse ido, tengo uno de sobra-. Lo sacó de su bolsa y me lo pasó -Ten, quédatelo por si decides ir-. Se puso los lentes de sol –Ahora debo marcharme que Steve me está esperando; me gustó verte y por cierto, pásame tu numero-.  
-Mi número?-.  
-Si, independientemente de lo que haya pasado con Rach, siempre me divertiste… aunque no ahora porque parece que matas toda la luz que te llega, pero me caes bien-. Reí.  
-Oooo.k-. Escribí mi número en una servilleta y se la dí.  
-Excelente; me dio mucho gusto verte Quinn y espero que vayas a la obra, yo iré, no seas una cobarde-.  
-No prometo nada, pero gracias por la invitación-.

Me quedé observando el boleto, era del tamaño de una tarjeta de presentación impreso en un papel que parecía cartulina: Rent. Esa era la obra que estarían presentando, particularmente Rent no era lo más brillante que hubiera visto entonces, pero seguramente ella haría que valiera la pena. Sin embargo aún no estaba segura de ir.

Di otro sorbo a mi bebida y me puse los lentes, dejé la propina en la mesa, me guardé los cigarrillos en el bolsillo del short y caminé hacia el metro. Me había dado mucho gusto ver a Noomi, y me había impresionado la forma en la que trabajaba la vida, ella pensó que yo la había bloqueado del Msn, por eso ella me bloqueó de todos lados y como Rachel Barbra Berry es drama queen, tuvo que hacerlo en cuanto vio que yo no volvía a conectarme.

… Maldita tormenta de nieve.


	13. Chapter 13

Ya estaba vestida para la ocasión pero seguía dudando entre ir o no ir, si me sentaba lejos ella no me vería, era en el mismo teatro de NYADA así que me traería muchos recuerdos. Tenía la tarjeta en las manos y la miraba meditándolo aún cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta, eran Blaine y Britt; estaba segura de que Blaine sabía de lo que se trataba porque él y Kurt estarían ahí, Britt seguramente lo intuía.

-Todo bien?-. Blaine se sentó a mi lado y B en mis piernas abrazándose a mi cuello.  
-Pues… si, bien. Sólo no sé si ir o no ir, me dan muchos nervios, sabes? Siento que… siento que si la veo no podré más con todo lo que sucedió, me pararía frente a ella y le preguntaría por qué me sacó de su vida, por qué después de tanto tiempo no ha podido aceptarme de vuelta-. B, me quitó la entrada de la mano y se le quedó viendo.  
-Debes ir-. Me dijo -O yo iré en tu lugar, me gusta mucho Rent. Lástima que San no tenga boleto-. Se lo arrebató Blaine.  
-Nada, Quinn quitará su esquelético trasero de esta cama y se irá conmigo a la obra; no importa si te escondes entre las sombras para que no te vea, el reto está en ti, en que puedas verla y dejar de lamentarte por no tenerla-.  
-No me lamento-. Se me quedaron viendo con enojo –Bueno, sí lo hago, pero lo hago menos, continué con mi vida, me enfoqué en otras cosas…-.  
-Entonces ir a la obra no te vendrá mal; haz de cuenta que no actúa Rachel y sólo pasarás un buen momento con nosotros-. Suspiré y le quité el boleto, le di una palmada en la espalda a Britt para que se quitara de mis piernas que comenzaban a acalambrárseme y me levanté.  
-Vamos entonces que se nos hace tarde, pero antes necesito llegar por un mega ramo de flores-.  
-Ahora sí le darás un ramo a la protagonista de la obra?-. Caminé a la salida.  
-Es lo más sensato, no?-. Me dio una nalgada y nos fuimos a NYADA donde estaría Kurt esperándonos.

Escogí un enorme ramo y me dieron un papel para que escribiera el mensaje que iría en la tarjeta que vendría con las flores. No sabía qué escribir, no quería que fuera tan evidente para no incomodarla, quizás dejarlo como algo críptico o ambiguo…_ 'De tu fan número uno' _Fue lo que escribí, seguramente a estas alturas, por las obras en las que había estado como estudiante tendría ya varias admiradoras que se proclamarían sus fans número uno.

Estaba nerviosa, pero la noche me reconfortaba porque el clima era amable y el aire se sentía ligero, suspiré cuando vi al desconocido al que mandé a que entregara las flores al callejón donde nos vimos aquella vez. Tocó a la puerta varias veces cuando le abrió una mujer que no era ni Rachel ni Tara, vi que el chico al que le pedí el favor le echó un vistazo a la tarjeta y le pidió que fuera por Rach.

Pasaron unos dos minutos cuando la vi abrir la puerta y quedársele viendo al ramo de flores que casi era de su tamaño, sus ojos se hicieron grandes y sonrió, seguramente preguntándose de quién sería; yo estaba escondida detrás de Kurt. Ella no iba a poder con él, así que el tipo desapareció por la puerta; supuse que lo había enviado a donde estaba arreglándose, ya no estaba segura de si tenía camerino, porque se supone que serían más actores y me imagino que las mujeres tendrían uno para todas.

No lo vi salir cuando nosotros tuvimos que entrar porque era hora de acomodarse en los asientos, Kurt y Blaine solidariamente se sentaron conmigo en la parte de atrás en una zona oscura; busqué por todos lados a su novia, esperaba que estuviera ahí, que la recibiera como la recibió cuando aquella obra, que estuviera casi en primera fila y donde hay más luz para que Rachel la viera y le cantara o le dedicara su actuación, pero Tara no estaba por ningún lado.

-Dónde está su novia?-. Le pregunté a Kurt.  
-No vino-. Vaya vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa.  
-Por qué no vino?-.  
-Se pelearon-. Volteó a verme –No se supone que tú no ibas a preguntar nada respecto a ellas porque no te concierne?-. Sonreí.  
-Pues ya empecé a preguntar, sólo no preguntaré por qué pelearon eso en realidad no me incumbe-.  
-Bien, porque no iba a decírtelo-.  
-Ja! Como si no te encantara el condenado cotilleo-.  
-Shhh ya dieron la tercera llamada, guarda silencio, te gustará el atuendo con el que saldrá Rach-.

Maureen Johnson claro, no podía ser alguien más que la lesbiana radical que lucha por sus ideales y cuyo papel fue interpretado nada más un nada menos que por Idina Menzel. Interesante es que realmente no hay un protagónico en esta obra porque todos se están llevando la noche, si tuviera que pararme para aplaudirle a alguno no podría decidirme porque todos han estado espectaculares y debo admitir que la primer vez que vi la obra me aburrió de tal modo que terminé saliéndome antes de que se terminara la obra, pero ésta quedó fenomenal.

Debo decir que Rachel estuvo magnifica y no cabía duda de que llegaría muy lejos con su sueño de ser parte de Broadway. Eso no estaba en duda y quien lo dudara era un total y completo imbécil.

Me sentí nerviosa sí, pero también muy emocionada de poder admirarla sin sentirme culpable, de incluso meditar todo lo que había pasado y cómo resultaron las cosas, el tiempo que llevábamos separadas y cómo haría para acercarme de nuevo, aunque aún no decidía si eso era lo más correcto; lo que había decidido desde que estuve soltera fue que iba a buscarme una oportunidad con ella en cuanto supiera que ya no estaba con Tara, en cuanto fuera libre yo reaparecería para tratar de enamorarla de nuevo o, mínimo buscar una amistad, quería estar cerca de ella a como diera lugar.

Las luces se encendieron, nos levantamos de nuestros lugares y caminamos a la salida; aún creía que Tara podía aparecer en cualquier momento pero la verdad es que su novia no estuvo en este estreno y a mí me pareció fantástico.

Estábamos en el vestíbulo del teatro platicando; como en obras anteriores en las que salía Rachel, era costumbre ir a festejar a algún bar cercano y embriagarse hasta que los corrieran de ahí, yo no tenía intenciones de asistir pero sí de quedarme ahí en el teatro hasta que me fuera prudente, luego regresaría a casa e idearía un plan para acercarme a ella; debo admitir que seguía siendo la misma cobarde de antes, quizás al llegar a mi habitación todo valor se me esfumaría y no idearía nada… pero por el momento me sentía capaz de contactarla, lo primero sería algo impersonal, un mensaje a su celular (eso esperando que tuviera el mismo número) o un mensaje a su Facebook, contemplando que me hubiera borrado de su Msn, seguramente también de Hotmail y por ende no recibiría mi correo.

Necesitaba ir al sanitario, regresando me despediría de Blaine y de Kurt y me iría. Me encaminé por el pasillo alfombrado y de luz tenue, sentí dentro del bolsillo de la chamarra el boleto y luego sonreí al recordar lo linda y magnífica que se veía Rachel interpretando su papel; no fue tan cargado como el anterior, no fue tan dramático y no me hizo llorar, en definitiva tampoco me había dejado con una enorme piedra por corazón. Estaba contenta de haber podido estar ahí sentada sin tener ganas de salir corriendo y esconderme, huir de mi realidad.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no huía de mi realidad, sino que la afrontaba así como era, buena, mala o desastrosa.

Y entonces sucedió, sucedió que volvimos a encontrarnos y un electroshock recorrió nuestros cuerpos, como si hubiéramos sido el Frankenstein de la vida y estaba esperando el momento correcto para que nuestros corazones volvieran a latir.

Di la vuelta hacia otro pasillo que me llevaría el baño y choqué con ella, nuestros cuerpos colisionaron.

-Lo lam…-. Ni siquiera terminé de decirlo cuando me di cuenta que era con Rachel con quien me había encontrado, sus ojos me veían con sorpresa y se había puesto tan pálida que parecía que había visto un fantasma (y si lo vemos de un modo metafórico, lo era, como ella era el mío).

Estábamos inmóviles, no podíamos decir una sola palabra y juraría que no podíamos ni respirar, que el aire en nuestros pulmones se había salido como si nos hubieran sofocado al mismo tiempo. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme sin contar los latidos de mi corazón, casi comparados con los de un colibrí, así de fuerte y rápido sentía yo que latía dentro de mi pecho.

Me hice a un lado para que pudiera pasar y caminó tan rápido lejos de mí que creí que lo había imaginado, como si nunca hubiéramos estado en esa situación tan emocionante y aterradora al mismo tiempo. No era así como había planeado nuestro reencuentro, nuestro cara a cara, pero el destino sí lo había planeado así y seguramente ahora estaba muerto de risa, ahogándose a carcajadas y yo, por primera vez en lo que respecta a esta historia, no estaba enojada con él, sino que también me reía un poco.

Cuando estaba en el sanitario Kurt me llamó.

-Dios mio!-. Gritó tan fuerte que me aturdió y tuve que quitarme el teléfono de la oreja; las chicas que estaban junto a mi me miraron extraño y se echaron a reír cuando vieron mi cara de dolor y sobarme el oído.  
-Lo sé, lo sé, pero deja de gritar, uno porque te puede escuchar, dos porque acá sí te escuchan y tres porque de verdad mis oídos te lo agradecerían-.  
-No puede oírme, me he salido del teatro, Blaine se quedó con ella, está conmocionada Quinn, debo decir que no creí que se fuera a poner así-.  
-Cuéntame-.  
-Llegó caminando rapidísimo, decía: Oh por dios, oh por dios; parecía que hiperventilaba y luego se acercó a mí como para abrazarme pero luego retrocedió y me dio la espalda, estaba como temblando, no sé, pálida; nos preguntó si te habíamos traído y le dijimos que tu habías venido con tu propio boleto que nosotros no te habíamos invitado, lo cual es cierto-.  
-Ok, y luego?-.  
-Nos contó cómo habían chocado en el pasillo que lleva al baño, lo inmóviles que se quedaron y que no sabía qué sentir, pero estaba realmente alterada-.  
-Es buena señal?-. Pregunté esperanzada.  
-No lo sé, con Rachel no se sabe, la conoces, es un poco drama queen y suele sobreactuar las cosas-.  
-Debo acompañarlos al bar?-.  
-No es buena idea, Tara viene para acá, ve a casa y espera a ver si puedo llamarte en la noche para darte más datos al respecto; por el momento debo irme, Blaine y Rach salen del teatro y nos reuniremos con Tara en el bar-. Escuchar que su novia estaría en el bar me desanimó un poco, de cierto modo, como humana perversa y mala que soy, me gustaba el hecho de que estuvieran enojadas.

Estaba por salir de los sanitarios cuando entró Noomi, se veía que llevaba prisa por entrar así que me saludó de beso en la mejilla, me dijo que qué bueno que había decidido ir y que la esperara a que saliera. Cuando lo hizo yo estaba recargada en los lavamanos de mármol, esperando que me dijera algo, si me había pedido que la esperara era porque seguramente quería charlar conmigo.

-Juro que pensé que no vendrías, pero qué bueno que lo hiciste, te gustó?-. Tenía las manos llenas de jabón y se tardó más de lo que esperaba restregándoselas.  
-Pues la verdad sí… no porque hubiera salido Rachel, sino porque de verdad todos tuvieron una gran actuación, también supongo que éste era el momento para ver Rent, no hace cinco años-. Se enjuagó las manos y caminó por toallas de papel para secarse.  
-Sabía que te gustaría; por cierto llegué justo en el pico de su sorpresa y ataque de pánico-.  
-De Rachel?-.  
-Ajá-. Caminamos a la salida.  
-Vaya, sí, Kurt me llamó para darme los por menores de su reacción, fue algo completamente inesperado, iba yo muy tranquila caminando por el pasillo cuando pum! Mi cuerpo choca con el de Rachel, nuestros ojos se abrieron como platos y al menos mi corazón comenzó a latir con una fuerza impresionante; no podíamos movernos, hasta que después de no sé cuánto tiempo, atiné a moverme y ella siguió su camino-.  
-Le sorprendió mucho verte-.  
-Me imagino; al menos yo sabía que estábamos en el mismo lugar, ella no lo sospechaba ni por un momento-.  
-No te creas, en todas las obras que han puesto en escena estaba la esperanza de que la vieras o de verte entre el público, sólo que ahora es real y se cagó-. Eso me sorprendió muchísimo.  
-En serio?-.  
-Si, pero si se llegan a hablar de nuevo no se lo digas, ok? Esta información no la obtuviste de mí-. Me reí.  
-De acuerdo, no lo haré-. Estábamos las dos en la salida del teatro y ellos ya no estaban, supongo que Rachel quiso irse antes de que yo saliera de los sanitarios.  
-Ok, bueno ya sabes, nos iremos a festejar con ella… en serio me da gusto que hayas venido; animo! Si hay más obras no dudaré en darte un boleto-. Volví a reír.  
-Gracias loca-.  
-De nada-.

Esa noche no pude dormir, el haberla visto me daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, reviví los momentos juntas y me di cuenta que mi cama usaba el mismo edredón que estaba cuando nos acostamos aquella vez.

Me recriminé el hecho de no haberme dado cuenta de que esa noche había sido la primera vez de Rachel, me entregó algo increíblemente preciado para ella; todo pasó por mi mente como una película, de principio a fin… luego recordé a Tara y la última plática que tuvimos Rachel y yo, donde la defendió y me dijo prácticamente que estaba feliz con ella.

Debo admitir que a esta hora… nuestro encuentro me tenía deprimida porque tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados y a pesar de haber tenido ya un plan, no lo llevaría a cabo.

Cuando Alex me hirió, que me destrozó del modo en el que lo hizo, yo sabía que por algo había sucedido, fue cuando comprendí que el karma en realidad existe y que en serio te cobra las cosas muy, muy caro.

En relaciones pasadas yo no había sido la novia más fiel, tampoco la más honesta, la verdad es que de cierto modo también jugué con Alex así que todo lo que había hecho con las demás personas que me confiaron su corazón, se me devolvió al mil por ciento y me mató. Desde ese momento mi regla había sido una: no hacer lo que no quiero que me hagan.

Por muchas ganas que tuviera de entrometerme en su relación, de hacerle ver que no la había olvidado y que quería acercarme a ella, no iba a hacerlo. A mí me molestaba que Alex no se deshiciera de Damon porque alegaba que eran amigos, pero a mi esa amistad me fastidiaba y me mermaba, llegó a hacerme demasiadas heridas en el alma, así que si a Tara le fastidiaba y hería del mismo modo que a mí el que yo fuera amiga de Rachel, que la buscara siquiera (porque a mi el que Damon buscara a mi ex me ponía como demonio iracundo) le traería problemas, entonces no lo haría.

Entiendo de celos y entiendo de estar preocupado y elucubrando miles de millones de escenarios que te tienen pendiendo de un hilo porque imaginas montones de situaciones donde te están engañando, cuando quizás solo están tomando el café plácidamente y platicando de tonterías.

Esos celos que te hierven la sangre y sientes la cabeza caliente, el corazón agitado y el alma hecha un nudo, esos que son los más horribles y molestos, esos quería evitarle a Tara. Después de todo no me había hecho nada directamente a mí, sólo había actuado de forma valiente, ganándose a Rachel, haciéndola "feliz" por tres años, eso era lo que había hecho Tara. Encontrar el camino hacia el corazón de una mujer que me lo quería dar a mí pero yo rechacé por cobarde.

Entonces esperaría, esperaría pacientemente a que pudiera mover mi ficha del ajedrez para hacer un jaque mate.

Desde antes tenía intenciones de visitar a Rachel en sus puestas en escena, esperar a que dejara a Tara, no aparecerme sino hasta el momento adecuado, salir de entre las sombras y actuar de nuevo. Yo tenía pensado no alejarme por completo de su vida, saber una cosa u otra pero como espectador, no afectarla directamente, me doy a entender? Ojalá.

Creía que para que pudiéramos encontrarnos frente a frente como nos encontramos esa noche, pasaría mucho más tiempo o que quizás, nunca lo haríamos, no así de sorpresivo, no así como una bofetada con guante de metal; a mí también me pareció como una sacudida, yo también quise perder la cordura en ese momento y pensar que estaba soñando, salir corriendo, huir, evitarla.

Pero ahí estábamos, la una frente a la otra más pronto de lo que esperaba y eso, debo admitir, me encantó, me fascinó, pero también me aterró. No sé en qué punto me quedé dormida, pero agradecí a los dioses porque estaba cansada de tanto pensarlo y necesitaba sueño relajante que me mantuviera bien despierta el día siguiente pues iría a dejar un currículum a una tienda de antigüedades y a una galería un tanto reconocida en Nueva York, necesitaba estar concentrada en la entrevista de trabajo y no podía estar con la cabeza llena de Rachel.

Estar por salir de la universidad me emocionaba, comenzar a buscar un trabajo estable, dejar de pedirle dinero el millonario pero avaro de mi padre era mi meta.

No estaba completa, pero había reunido más piezas de mi rompecabezas y eso me mantenía firme y bien; ya antes hablé de fracturas y lo mucho que me había costado reconstruirme, debo decir que antes de encontrarme con Rachel tenía si acaso un par de meses en los que si me sentaba a platicar conmigo misma, sabría que me había resanado, que las fracturas ya no estaban y que incluso me había reconstruido de un mejor modo, tomando en cuenta los terremotos futuros, fortalecí mi alma y mi espíritu, no acercándome a una iglesia, nada de eso; en realidad sólo me reconcilié con mi dios, con esa energía enorme que rige el cosmos, encontré paz en la naturaleza, en el silencio y en la compañía de los amigos.

Cuando regresé a casa Santana y Britt estaban en la sala viendo la televisión; me quité las botas y caminé hacia la cocina por una cerveza, darle el primer trago me pareció delicioso, estaba acalorada y seguramente tendría la cara completamente roja por venir medio agitada; amaba Nueva York, pero otras veces me parecía insoportable tanta gente, tantos autos, el metro apretado en horas pico y hoy… hoy fue uno de esos días donde lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa, tirarme en el sillón, abrirme una cerveza y no hacer nada más por el resto del día, era sábado y los de las entrevistas me habían dicho que me llamarían.

No era alentador, pero tampoco creía que fuera el fin del mundo si no lo hacían, siempre hay trabajo, creo yo, el punto es buscarlo bien.

-Cómo te fue?-. Me preguntó Santana sin quitar los ojos de la televisión, creo que estaban viendo NCIS o quizás CSI Miami.  
-Supongo que bien, aunque dijeron que me llamarían… ellos no llaman-.  
-Sabes muchas cosas, yo creo que sí lo harán-. Me respondió Britt.  
-Pff, espero-. Seguía acalorada y necesitaba quitarme esa ropa formal ya.

Dejé la cerveza a medias y caminé a mi habitación para ponerme unos shorts y una playera, quitarme los calcetines y usar sandalias. Tenía la lap top prendida y tenía varias notificaciones de Facebook, dos mails sin importancia y un mensaje en mi inbox; seguramente sería Kurt que no me había llamado por la noche ni en la madrugada, a lo mejor tenía algo que contarme, sí, eso sería.

Pero… no, no fue Kurt quien apareció en mi inbox, sino Rachel B. Berry. Y entonces mi corazón volvió latir con fuerza, por dios por dios, no había abierto aun el mensaje, sólo tenía desplegado el menú, no me animaba ni siquiera a leer la primer línea aunque de reojo podía leer un Hola.

Por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas: hola por favor ya no vayas a mis obras; hola por favor no me busques; hola, deja de visitar NYADA; hola no quiero que hables con Noomi. Si, si, me fui por lo peor, pero… es que en serio fue lo primero que pensé, juro que no esperaba para nada el mensaje que leí.

_Hola… yo… bueno quisiera pedirte un favor… solo si quieres… espero tu respuesta._

Y por si hablábamos de mensajes ambiguos el de ella fue el ganador, qué favor? Ni siquiera me lo decía, esperaba a que le dijera que no? O esperaba que le dijera que si? Me intrigaba tanto, tantísimo; el corazón aún quería salirse por la boca o romperme el pecho, las manos me temblaban y me estaban sudando, apenas y podía teclear.

_**Hola, claro lo que necesites… en lo que pueda ayudar, que tengas un buen día.**_

Fue una respuesta torpe, pero no sabía qué mas contestar porque no tenía ni idea de cuál era el favor del que me hablaba; sonábamos absurdas y como si fuéramos unas novatas en eso de mandarnos mensajes, juro que así me sentía, como si hubiera retrocedido a esos años en los que apenas nos estábamos conociendo y nuestras conversaciones eran tontas y asustadas.

-Tu cerveza ya se estaba calentando así que me la tomé-. Me dijo Santana; yo estaba como zombie, le dije que estaba bien y me saqué otra. En diferente situación lo más seguro es que la hubiera agredido por tomarse mis cervezas pero en esta ocasión no podía pensar en eso, sino en el mensaje de Rach.

-Está todo bien, parece como que te hubieras golpeado la cabeza y no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa a tu alrededor-. Me senté lentamente en el sillón, donde estaba sentada hace unos minutos, le di un trago a la cerveza y me recargué.  
-Rachel me mandó un mensaje-. Ambas se sentaron erguidas, bajando incluso los pies de la mesa.  
-Y qué decía?-. Preguntó Britt.  
-Era algo malo?-. Ahora Santana.  
-Por dios habla!-. Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.  
-No, no… fue un mensaje muy extraño, me decía que si puedo hacerle un favor, eso fue todo-.  
-No decía nada más? En serio?-.  
-Nop, nada más-.  
-Y qué le respondiste?-. Santana dejó su cerveza en la mesa y se recargó sobre sus rodillas, quedando de ese modo más cerca a mí.  
-Que pues… que sí, que lo que necesitara-.  
-Y por qué no estás pegada a la computadora esperando por la respuesta?-.  
-Porque estarlo no hará que llegue más rápido y así sólo voy a entrar en pánico, así que prefiero estar aquí tomándome una cerveza y viendo la televisión con mis amigas; el mensaje me lo envió en la madrugada, supongo que a esta hora estará durmiendo, así que más tarde me traeré la computadora y cuando tenga su respuesta espero podamos platicar en tiempo real-.  
-Es una buena idea-. La verdad es que sí creo que lo era.

Pasamos la tarde viendo televisión, haciendo nada más que estar echadas cual vacas en los sillones, bueno vacas no, digamos que gatitos flojos, bebiendo cerveza y refresco, pedimos comida china y no nos levantamos de ahí hasta que quizás era buena hora para revisar mi inbox; a las siete de la noche aún no tenía respuesta, pero me llevé la máquina a la mesa de la sala para tenerla por lo menos a la vista.

A las diez de la noche tenía un mensaje nuevo de Rachel B. Berry, un circulito verde estaba prendido al lado de su nombre lo que significaba que estaba conectada; las chicas me vieron sentarme con rapidez, acomodándome la lap top sobre las piernas y muy atenta a la pantalla.

-Qué dice, qué dice?-. Preguntaba Britt. Comencé a leer el mensaje.

_Me gustaría que nos reuniéramos para platicar, repito, solo si quieres, fue muy… no sé cómo decirlo… intenso verte ayer._

Dejé que Santana y Brittany vieran el mensaje; yo estaba sonriendo, aún sin poderlo creer, Britt brincaba por la sala como una loca y Santana compartía mi sonrisa.

-Bueno, contéstale anda-.

Quinn Fabray: Claro, solo dime la hora y el lugar.  
Rachel B. Berry: En el café donde te encontraste con Noomi, a las cuatro, mañana, te parece bien?  
Quinn Fabray: Ok, de acuerdo, nos vemos pues a las cuatro en el café… cómo has estado?  
Rachel B. Berry: las preguntas las dejamos para mañana. No tengo mucho tiempo para platicar, hasta luego Quinn.  
Quinn Fabray: bye Rach… (dejé el puntero parpadeando, no sabía si escribir Rach o Rachel) el.

Y así, se desconectó.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza jalándome un poco el cabello cerca de las sienes, me levanté y comencé a dar vueltas como león enjaulado, no podía creerlo y seguía con el pulso cardiaco disparado hacia el cielo. Las chicas me hacían preguntas pero no les ponía atención, estaba completamente centrada en mis pensamientos, en el hecho de que había sido ella quien me había buscado y la que se había prestado para reunirnos y platicar.

Estaba entusiasmada, nerviosa, quería salir a la calle y correr y gritar, decirle al mundo que Rachel Barbra Berry me había buscado y que yo no cabía de felicidad.

-Tienes que ir presentable-. Me dijo Britt.  
-Siempre estoy presentable-.  
-Me refiero a que por favor no te vayas a ir de shorts y sandalias-.  
-Por dios, eso queda sobreentendido, claro que no me iría de ese modo-.  
-Y no fumes a menos que le preguntes antes si le molesta que lo hagas-.  
-No te pidas una cerveza-.  
-Chicas chicas, por favor… me están poniendo más nerviosa de lo que debería de estar, relájense y déjenme relajarme-.

Cuando llegó Blaine le contamos lo sucedido y estaba emocionado por mí, pero no sorprendido, estoy segura de que él ya sabía algo al respecto y sabía que llegando a casa esa sería la novedad; me dijo que estaba de mi parte y que la escuchara, que no nos culpáramos por lo que había pasado, después de todo habían pasado tres años y teníamos que ser un poco más maduras, eso nos ayudaría a tener una conversación sana e interesante.

* * *

Me había vestido para la ocasión, no iba demasiado formal, pero tampoco casual; por supuesto que no tomaría el metro aunque NYADA me quedara algo lejos, el taxi me saldría algo caro y me previne con eso de los embotellamientos, así que salí con buen tiempo de anticipación para no lamentarme después y llegar con retraso, no era bueno hacerla esperar.

Cuando llegué ella ya estaba ahí, se le veía nerviosa, agitaba la pierna con rapidez y se mordía las orillas de los dedos, volteaba hacia la dirección contraria, esperando quizás que yo llegara de ese lado.

-Hola-. Dije simplemente, ella se giró para verme y me sonrió un poco apenada.  
-Hola Quinn-. Retiré la silla y me senté frente a ella, respiré profundo y jugué un poco con el menú.  
-Me…-. Me aclaré la garganta –Me sorprendió mucho tu mensaje-. Vi que se sonrojaba.  
-La verdad es que me arrepentí de haberlo enviado, pero una vez yéndose el mensaje… no hay nada por hacer-. Me encogí un poco.  
-Es verdad, cuando das Enter no hay nada más que puedas hacer para que la persona no lo lea, bueno, quizás decirle que no lo lea y a ver su respeta esa decisión-. Sonrió, me pareció tan hermoso volver a verla sonreír frente a mí y por algo que había dicho yo. –Pero… querías hablar…-. Me le quedé viendo a los ojos con mucha ternura –Me gusta que me hayas contactado para platicar-.  
-Creo que era algo que debíamos de hacer; antier… cuando casi… bueno, cuando chocamos cerca del baño… me puse muy alterada y nerviosa, sabía que no por nada me había pasado-. Fruncí el entrecejo.  
-Bueno no fuiste la única que se alteró-. Volvió a sonreírme y agachó la mirada. Bajé los ojos y ahí estaban sus piernas… caray, sus piernas, sus pies, toda ella, no era un sueño, estaba frente a mí y estábamos entablando conversación.  
-Yo creí que te había enterrado para siempre en lo profundo del abismo Quinn, pero ayer… con mi reacción me di cuenta de que no es así, a veces sabía de ti por lo que contaba Blaine y quería preguntarte directamente a ti las cosas, pero no podía y no quería-.  
-Yo no pregunté mucho respecto a ti… era como… brindarte tu privacidad-. Nos quedamos en silencio, desviando la mirada la una de la otra, de pronto temerosas de lo que íbamos a decir, lo que debíamos y lo que no debíamos.

Pero yo quería que se enterara de todo lo que pensaba y sentía, era mi oportunidad, aunque no me quisiera de nuevo en su vida, aunque esto sólo fuera para cerrar un capítulo yo debía de decirle las cosas, las guardé durante mucho tiempo y por estúpida, ahora era mi oportunidad de ya no quedarme con ello guardado en el alma, no debía, por mi bien… por el nuestro.

Comencé pues a hablar.

-Mira Rach… espero no te moleste que… que te diga así, si recuerdo bien cuando estabas enojada me pedías que no te dijera de ese modo-. Me negó con la cabeza.  
-No estoy enojada contigo Quinn, ya no-.  
-Bueno, Rach… fui una total y completa estúpida, fui muy cobarde, yo… yo no me creía suficiente para ti, sabía que merecías cosas mejores; el punto en el que nos encontramos, en esa etapa de mi vida todo estaba completamente jodido y ni yo misma sabía lo que quería-.  
-Gustan ordenar?-. Llegó la mesera. Rachel abrió su menú y dijo un uummmh pensando en lo que ordenaría.  
-Me traes por favor un frapé de mocca con chocolate blanco por favor?-.  
-Yo quiero un clericot, gracias-. Le entregamos las cartas y nos quedamos viendo.  
-Decías?-. Me alentó a continuar.  
-Si, bueno-. Me acomodé en la silla y saqué la cajetilla de cigarros, no fumé en seguida, pero eran bueno para calmar la ansiedad –Mira el punto es que… sí era una mala persona, me importaba yo y nada más yo, también estaba asustada porque representabas muchas cosas; tomé las decisiones equivocadas, si yo hubiera podido elegirte con la cabeza fría y el corazón tibio lo hubiera hecho, pero con toda seguridad te hubiera herido porque no estaba preparada para comprometerme del modo en el que merecías-.  
-Puedes encenderte uno si quieres, por eso me senté en la terraza, sabes?-.  
-Gracias, realmente lo necesito. En fin-. Solté el humo y volví a dar otro golpe –Creo que… fue mejor de ese modo, siento que… Alex llegó para tomarme y pulirme, hacer de mi una persona más humana y consciente y supongo que ahora tengo más cosas por ofrecer… aunque… si te soy sincera, he llegado a creer que no estoy hecha para eso del amor-. Lo llegué a creer, es verdad, cuando di por perdido todo, cuando nada me funcionaba con el corazón suponía que era porque en esta vida nadie había sido creado para mí.  
-Supongo, no lo sé, quizás no, yo creo que siempre hay un uno para otro-. Volteé a ver a los transeúntes, me era difícil sostenerle la mirada cuando me hablaba directamente a los ojos, cuando agachaba la mirada entonces podía observarla.  
-Yo, de verdad lo lamento Rach, lamento muchísimo como sucedieron las cosas, muchas veces quise contactarte y preguntarte por qué me habías sacado de tu vida, por qué me habías bloqueado así nada más de todos lados, por qué no eras capaz de ser mi amiga a pesar del tiempo que había pasado… pero respeté tu espacio porque no quería incomodar a Tara…-.  
-OK, eso no me lo creo-.  
-Bueno, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió con nosotras, de hecho apareció cuando nosotras nos estábamos yendo a pique-.  
-Tienes razón en eso-. La noté menos tensa y se reacomodó en su silla.  
-No sabes cómo he pensado en ti en estos años, me he preguntado cómo estarías o si serías feliz, sobre tus clases, tus padres, a veces cuando iba a Lima por cuestiones de día de gracias o navidad o lo que fuera, cuando caminaba esperaba verte por las calles, en serio que quería simplemente verte y ya, sólo eso-. Tenía su completa atención.  
-En serio no dejaste de pensar en mi en todo este tiempo?-. Asentí. –Verás Quinn, aunque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que te quedaras conmigo al final simplemente me cansé, no hablabas de futuro y tu presente ni siquiera te gustaba, estabas aferrada a Alex y vivías el momento, así nada más; me enamoré de ti como no me enamoré de nadie y en serio Q, de nadie. Debo admitir que me costaste mucho trabajo y que te lloré como nunca y por mucho tiempo, no pude deshacerme de ti por mí misma, necesité de la ayuda de Tara y de alguien profesional para hacerlo, no en vano Tara no puede verte ni en pintura, porque sabe el daño que me hizo todo eso-. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, no creí que hubiera sido tan importante, no al punto de mandarla a terapia.  
-En verdad lo lamento Rach, en serio, en serio; todo este tiempo no he dejado de decirme que soy una idiota por lo que pasó, mucho tiempo estuve enojada conmigo pero al final creo que llegué a un punto de mi vida donde estoy en calma y un poco más centrada… ya hasta hago planes a futuro-. La señalé con el cigarro y ella se sonrió.  
-Cuáles son esos planes?-.  
-Ayer precisamente dejé dos curriculums porque estoy buscando trabajo, quiero ahorrar y viajar, quiero viajar mucho Rach, seguí estudiando alemán, aunque volví a salirme porque el profesor no me convencía y ocupé mi tiempo en otras cosas; la verdad es que la vida ya no me parece tan absurda, sí, a veces me cae mal y sí, hay momentos en los que vuelvo a deprimirme, pero creo que es parte de mi esencia-. Seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro y yo no podía subir la mirada para verla a la cara. –Cómo vas tú con NYADA?-.  
-Me retrasé un año, porque me fui un semestre a París y al regresar hubieron problemas con unas materias que había allá pero acá no y fue por eso, pero valió la pena Quinn, aprendí muchísimo con ello, visité muchos lugares, de hecho cuando estuve en el Louvre me acordé de ti, rodeada de arte, de cuadros gigantescos que te hubieran gustado-.  
-Si, no dudo que yo hubiera estado extasiada por los pasillos del museo-.

Nuestras bebidas estuvieron listas, en cuanto tuve la bebida fría en mis manos le di un gran sorbo, sintiendo el agua mineral picándome con su efervescencia la garganta y con el sabor dulzón del vino tinto más el toque de limón.

-Estás con alguien?-.  
-Vamos Rach, tú yo sabemos que no lo estoy, llevo bastantes meses soltera y llevo mucho más de esos meses en total celibato-.  
-No lo creo-.  
-Es verdad, al final Alex y yo ya no teníamos intimidad y me acostumbré a tener sexo una vez por mes, cuando nos dejamos no estuve con nadie más, tuve un novio con el que duré como… cuatro meses, pero terminamos y seguimos siendo amigos, creo que te caería bien. Luego salí con un par de chicas, la primera no me convenció y la segunda me mandó al diablo porque quería pasar todo el día conmigo y yo no, creo que tener tu espacio es muy importante, de ese modo no ahogas a la relación-.  
-Si, pienso igual, es bueno extrañar a tu pareja-.  
-Yup; y… Tara? La última vez que pregunté respecto a eso me dijeron que estabas felizmente "casada", cuánto llevan?-. Me sonrió y desvió la mirada.  
-Tres años un mes-.  
-Wow! Wow! En serio, es mucho tiempo, pero supongo que cuando se está tan bien con alguien, el tiempo ni siquiera se siente, o no?-.  
-Si, generalmente así pasa…-. Volteó a verme y esta vez pude sostenerle la mirada –Te ves cambiada, suenas diferente Quinn, me da mucho gusto que así sea-.  
-Sabes Rachel? Quisiera… no sé quisiera que pudiéramos ser amigas, quizás no en seguida, porque… sería bueno que Tara se acostumbrara al hecho de que nos hemos reencontrado pero… en serio quisiera que estemos en contacto de nuevo… por cierto, debo aclarar algo-.  
-Dime?-.  
-Ese día, cuando discutíamos por Msn y que yo me desconecté así nada más…no-no fue porque te hubiera bloqueado ni porque no me importara lo que estuviéramos platicando… un transformador cercano explotó y me quedé sin luz… no tenía red y tampoco cómo llamarte-.  
-Dios! en serio?-. Asentí –Vaya… perdón, lo lamento… aunque quizás de todas formas eso hubiera pasado eventualmente-. Reí amargamente.  
-Lo sé-. Di otro trago a mi bebida y apagué el cigarrillo.  
-Podemos ser amigas y también puedo agregarte de nuevo a skype, me parece buena idea que por ahora no se entere Tara, pero claro que después se lo diré, tendré que decirle que volví a verte, pero nada más, no me gusta mucho eso de mentirle u ocultarle las cosas. Tienes el mismo número de celular?-.  
-Si, y tú?-.  
-También-.  
-Muchas veces quise llamarte pero no sé si tenías el mismo número, por eso no lo hice, ni siquiera mandarte mensajes… hace mucho te envié solicitud de amistad a Face de nuevo, un día que supuse que me habías desbloqueado pero me habías quitado de tus amigos-.  
-Te agregué, pero Tara lo vio y me pidió que te eliminara de nuevo?-.  
-De verdad? Bueno no, nunca me di cuenta de que me habías aceptado-. Se me quedó viendo.  
-En serio que es bueno volver a verte y darme cuenta de que has cambiado aunque como tú dices: sigues teniendo la misma esencia.

Platicamos por una hora más, yo me pedí otro vaso de clericot y ella siguió con una rusa, estuvimos un poco serias, pero dejamos de sentirnos tan tensas, supe de sus planes y de que ya tenía un contacto que la haría estar en los escenarios de Broadway, le estaba yendo bien, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, Rachel había nacido para ello y no había poder humano que la detuviera.

Caminamos a la salida del café, torpes, sin saber quién saldría primero, decidimos por abrir ambas puertas y salir al mismo tiempo. Nos detuvimos en la acera, las personas pasaban, ausentes a que ese había sido uno de los mejores, ausentes de que estaba contenta de tenerla de vuelta en mi vida, anhelaba tenerla como algo más, pero si su amistad era lo único que podía brindarme entonces con eso podría estar en paz.

-Voy a abrazarte, de acuerdo?-. Me dijo, se acercó a mí y puso sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura, mi corazón latía muy fuerte y rápido y sólo esperaba que no se diera cuenta de ello.  
-Me agregarás en serio a Skype?-.  
-Lo prometo-.  
-Y puedo mandarte mensajes?-.  
-Por el momento no, pero espero pronto podamos estar en contacto por mensajes-.  
-Qué hay de Facebook?-. Rió.  
-Quinn, Quinn, despacio, ok?-.  
-Lo siento es que de verdad estoy muy emocionada-. Me sonreía.  
-De verdad me gusta mucho que ya no seas tan fría-. Se paró de puntillas y me besó la mejilla. –Te veo después Quinn-.  
-Hasta luego Rach-.

Caminé hacia el otro lado, volteé a verla a media acera y ella hizo lo mismo, nos sonreímos y y nos dijimos adiós con la mano.

Juro que mi cara de idiota nada me la podría quitar del rostro, estaba ansiosa por contárselo a mis amigos.


	14. Chapter 14

***Rachel***

Sacarla de mi vida fue una de las decisiones mas difíciles que pude haber tomado, no me fue para nada sencillo, incluso lo dudé por minutos que me parecieron eternos, la esperé pero no regresó y cuando vi que había pasado casi media hora la bloqueé porque lo mas seguro era que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo y no necesitaba más de eso, estaba cansada de sentirme así.

No debí de haberme puesto así, no debía de haber defendido de más a Tara, pero sentía que era mi deber y mi papel porque ella era mi novia; sé que la herí y por eso quizás se había marchado sin siquiera tener la delicadeza de avisarme que me iba a eliminar o bloquear o simplemente ignorarme por un tiempo.

Cuando decidí no esperarla me dolió de un modo que no creí que fuera a dolerme jamás en la vida, literal sientes que te parten el corazón, que incluso sangra dentro de tu pecho y que el alma resiente ese dolor. Yo quería que ella estuviera conmigo, pero Tara me brindaba mucha seguridad y cariño, me trataba como yo quería que me trataran, mas específicamente Quinn, pero Quinn estaba demasiado absorbida en su forma de ser, en su mundo, en cómo debía de llevar su vida, no sabía mucho de su pasado, sólo que se llevaba muy mal con su padre, que sus padres estaban divorciados desde que ella había cumplido los dieciséis y que era propensa a la depresión y a no buscar de más la muerte pero que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus años de vida no fueran tantos.

Tara por el contrario estaba llena de vida y me transmitía las ganas de aprender muchas cosas, eso por supuesto sucede cuando recién conoces a alguien, está esa chispa, la emoción de conocer todo lo que tiene por ofrecerte y todo lo que te hará sentir.

Cuando permití que todo lo que sentía por Quinn hiciera por fin un efecto en mi, sentí una gran explosión en mi interior y a pesar de tener a Tara a mi lado, no podía concentrarme en ello, lo único que habitaba en mi cabeza era la relación que no se dio, el daño que me hizo, me creí tan insuficiente a pesar de tener a mi lado a alguien que me hacía ver que sí lo era, el rechazo que sentí me rompió; NYADA no me motivaba y a pesar de los intentos de Noomi por animarme nada parecía funcionar.

A veces cuando estaba sola en el dormitorio me quedaba en la cama o subía al techo del edificio en el mismo lugar donde nos acostamos aquella noche a ver las estrellas y lloraba, lloraba hasta que no podía más, hasta que me quedaba dormida o hasta que me cansaba de ello, que creía que era suficiente; fue malo de mi parte tener a Tara conmigo en ese proceso, yo debí de sanar sola, sin el compromiso que conllevaba estar como su novia, tenía que darle el cien por ciento pero ocupaba mi tiempo en que me doliera más de lo que imaginé que me dolería.

No fue un proceso fácil, pero me tomó menos tiempo del que pensé que me llevaría, así pues fue que cuando pude deshacerme de todo lo que era Quinn para mi, de todo lo que la había idealizado, me enfoqué en lo que debía enfocarme de nuevo: Tara, NYADA, mis amigos y mi familia, sin dejar de lado claro está, que mi prioridad era yo y mis sueños.

Tara vivía con sus compañeros de la universidad; me recodaba un poco a Quinn, que compartía una casa, pero también era un gran alivio que donde vivía ella era más bien un departamento en un décimo piso, la vista era preciosa y la decoración me encantaba.

Comencé a salir más y aunque Tara y yo teníamos pocas cosas en común nos convertimos en buenas amigas y eso fortaleció la relación de pareja, me hacía reír y yo la hacía reír, nos entendíamos en la cama.

Debo confesar que la primera vez que hicimos el amor no pude evitar pensar en Quinn aunque fuera por unos segundos, la forma en que sus manos me acariciaron o a qué me sabían sus besos, su cabello haciéndome cosquillas en la punta de la nariz y lo nerviosas que estábamos. Esta vez fue diferente, no estaba tan nerviosa ni emocionada, pero la deseaba muchísimo, quería tener su cuerpo desnudo sobre mí, quería que me hiciera el amor para borrar las huellas que me había dejado Quinn y, afortunadamente así pasó.

Los recuerdos que tenía mi piel de ella se fueron borrando y mas temprano que tarde dejé de pensar tanto en Quinn y comencé a pensar más en Tara, en lo alegre que era a su lado, en lo motivada que me sentía, sostenida y apoyada.

Me di la oportunidad de entregarle mi corazón porque lo merecía y porque sabía que lo iba a cuidar, no soñaba con que nunca lo dañaría, porque cuando compras el paquete de una relación, sabes que dentro de ese paquete también habrá momentos malos y muy malos que te harán querer tirar la toalla y rendirte; pero sabía que era la indicada para brindarme amor, estabilidad, apoyo y una compañía muy grata, así como yo podía brindarle eso y mucho más.

Discutíamos muy poco, a veces sólo lo hacíamos cuando eran esos días del mes donde cualquier cosa nos hacía enfurecer o querer llorar.

Sus amigos pronto se volvieron los míos y los míos de ella, Noomi la apreciaba porque me hacía feliz y me veía completamente contenta, le gustaba que aquellos días de llanto se habían acabado y que yo volvía a ser la misma Rachel, pero sabía que ella se daba cuenta de la realidad, que muy en el fondo seguía pensando en otra persona y que Tara no era lo que me complementaría.

Se tomaba su distancia porque apreciaba más a Quinn y la personalidad de Tara no era tan afín como yo hubiera querido que fuera a la suya.

Yo pensé que jamás volvería a verla, que había sido como una estrella fugaz y como había venido se había ido; teníamos dos buenos amigos en común, uno que fue el culpable (junto con el destino) de reunirnos en el mismo lugar y dos el que la veía diario y sabía cómo estaba, el que se enteraba de lo que le sucedía… cuántas veces quise preguntarle por ella! Pero no era inteligente hacerlo, de ese modo movería mi mundo saber de su presencia, entraría de nuevo a aguas agitadas y oscuras y era lo que quería evitar a toda costa, a veces, muy pocas de hecho, Blaine decía algo sobre lo que habían hecho en la semana, datos a cuenta gotas.

No sabía por ejemplo que Alex le había sido infiel y tampoco sabía que había sido por largo tiempo, ignoraba también que de cierto modo comenzó a tener problemas con el alcohol y que fumaba mucho más que cuando la conocí.

A veces escuchaba Quinn esto, Quinn aquello pero nunca porque yo preguntara.

Una vez la vi en la calle, estábamos en una plaza concurrida y pasamos la una casi al lado de la otra pero ella no me notó porque iba ocupada mandando un mensaje en su celular, iba despacio para no chocar con las demás personas y yo la vi dirigirse a mí, me tensé y Tara lo sintió porque íbamos tomadas de la mano, alzó la mirada y la vio.

-Ahí viene Jack-. Dijo con tono seco –Mejor entremos a una tienda-. Tara intentaba evitarla a toda costa, siempre estuvo celosa de Quinn y la aborrecía con todas sus fuerzas, de hecho creo que llegó a ser más problema para ella que para mí, como si Quinn fuera más su fantasma que el mío.

Le contesté que siguiéramos caminando, que no tenía importancia, pero mi corazón latía muy fuerte. No sé si la inseguridad de Tara para con ella fue mi culpa por haberle contado tantas cosas y todo lo que sentí y sufrí por ella, supongo que en el fondo ella no se creía capaz de superar el lugar que Fabray había ocupado en mi corazón.

A veces me interrogaba sobre lo mismo, como si pensar en nosotras juntas la torturara, quería saber detalles de lo que habíamos hecho, cuántas veces nos habíamos besado, si nos habíamos acostado… y yo intentaba no mentirle, le había dicho que nos besamos un par de veces o un poco más pero me pareció más prudente mentirle respecto a esa mañana en la que Quinn y yo lo hicimos en su casa. Eran una información y un recuerdo que me pertenecían a mi y sólo fue compartido con Kurt y con Noomi, Tara no tenía por qué saberlo porque, para qué?

Luego volví a verla, yo estaba nerviosa porque las probabilidades de que ella estuviera en el pub era mucho mayor del cincuenta por ciento, se llevaba bastante bien con la novia de una amiga de Tara e incluso también ellas eran amigas. Así que el que estuviéramos en el mismo lugar era casi un hecho; me costó mucho trabajo convencerla para que fuéramos, dije que Quinn ya no tenía importancia, que qué mas daba si nos la encontrábamos ahí. Estaba renuente a dejarme ir antes que ella, sólo porque la convencí de que iría con Amanda, una amiga suya y mía.

Estaba platicando con ella y Tara (que ya había llegado) cuando alcé la mirada y ahí estaba ella frente a mí a unos cuantos metros en la mesa del rincón, la sangre se me heló en las venas y puedo asegurar que notó mi color pálido en el rostro, se notaba nerviosa y desvió la mirada cuando mi entonces novia se dio cuenta de que efectivamente estábamos en el mismo lugar y que ya habíamos notado la presencia de la otra.

Entonces todo se puso incómodo en mi mesa, evité lo más que pude voltear a verla y me acerqué mucho más a Tara teniendo contacto físico mayor de lo normal; en una oportunidad que tuve me di cuenta que Quinn me estaba dando la espalda, se había acomodado de modo que no pudiéramos vernos a la cara, acto que me tranquilizó pues de ese modo era menos tentación desviar de cuando en cuando mi mirada para poder verla.

Pero resulta que al levantarme al baño no me di cuenta que ella estaba en la barra platicando con la chica a la que festejábamos esa noche, cuando ella se giró yo estaba ya a dos metros de ella y fue evidente nuestro shock; se quedó parada sin poder moverse y yo caminé cual rayo para evitarla a toda costa, no la saludé, no le brindé ni una sonrisa o una mirada distinta.

Quería dejar de verla y al llegar al baño me di cuenta que el shock ya estaba pasando y que mi ritmo cardiaco no era tan rápido como imaginé que sería cuando nos volviéramos a ver. Supuse que era porque mi relación era estable y estaba bastante contenta con ella, me gustó pues que Quinn ya no era tan importante en mi vida como lo había sido antes, o al menos eso creí, después me di cuenta de que estaba bastante equivocada.

A los dos años, los verdaderos problemas con Tara comenzaron, se graduó de Diseño Gráfico pero no lo ejerció en seguida, estuvo sin trabajo por varios meses y luego entonces se ocupó en la gerencia en una empresa que distribuye carne a restaurantes, le iba especialmente bien con la paga, pero algo sucedió en su interior que se fue apagando y yo ya no me sentí tampoco como su prioridad.

El sexo se volvió disperso y discutíamos por cosas sin sentido, caímos en rutina, nos cansamos de la convivencia mutua, pero nos amábamos tanto que de un modo u otro salvábamos la relación y volvíamos a retomar el vuelo, siendo funcionales y estables de nuevo.

Pero esos lapsos eran menos duraderos y luego comencé a llorar por ella, a veces lo hacía cuando estábamos en la misma habitación y en lugar de abrazarme y disculparse en caso de que fuera su culpa o aceptar mis disculpas, me ignoraba y se volteaba a su lado de la cama como si no quisiera lidiar conmigo en ese momento.

En una ocasión para una fecha importante para nosotras yo ahorré lo más que pude para comprarle un libro de arte carísimo que contenía ilustraciones de Alice McGee sólo para que ella llegara sin nada porque se había gastado sus ahorros en una guitarra nueva. Me dolió muchísimo, no porque me interesara lo material, sino porque vio el libro, lo botó en mi mesa y comenzó a hacer llamadas del trabajo.

Nos volvimos frías y entonces fue cuando volvió a pegarme el recuerdo de Quinn, cuando me acordaba de ella más veces de las acostumbradas y divagaba por muchos más minutos sobre lo que hubiera pasado de haberse ella decidido por mí.

Entonces surgió ese viaje, el intercambio académico a París; estaba entusiasmada porque siempre había sido un gran sueño para mi ir a otro lado a estudiar lo que me apasionaba y qué mejor que ir a la cuidad del amor para hacerlo, estaba más que emocionada por comer pastelillos y comprar perfumes, en pagar una cantidad ridículamente elevada por subirme hasta el tope de la torre Eiffel y visitar Montmartre.

Éste último más por Quinn que por mí, ella insistía en que en su vida pasada había sido hombre y se la pasaba de burdel en burdel en ese lugar y que sin duda había visitado el Moulin Rouge, aseguraba que le gustaba la vida bohemia y que su interés por el ajenjo era precisamente por eso; yo sabía que Quinn escribía pero no sabía respecto a qué, me dijo que a veces escribía poesía y otras tantas cuentos cortos, pero nunca quiso enseñarme lo que hacía. Así que supopngo que su alma sí tenía algo de bohemia.

Cuando Tara se enteró estaba renuente, no quería que me fuera, quizás presentía algo, quizás le daba miedo perderme allá. Sería bastante el tiempo en el que yo estuviera lejos y eso la incomodaba así que le pedí que se fuera conmigo; ambas teníamos bastantes ahorros, así que arreglárnoslas allá por el momento no iba a ser un gran reto, yo ya tenía un departamento con unos amigos y habíamos adelantado ya un mes de renta.

Tara podría tomarse un tiempo de su trabajo agotador y así seguirme en mi sueño de perfeccionar mis artes escénicas y mi canto, pero no quiso, ella se quedaría en Nueva York mientras yo me me iba a Francia. Tuvimos una gran pelea e incluso amenazó con terminar con la relación, decía que le iba a ser muy difícil estar sin mi, extrañarme tanto, que si acaso íbamos a jugar a masturbarnos frente a la cámara para reemplazar el sexo o que si tendríamos el permiso de involucrarnos de ese modo con alguien más.

Me hirió mucho que lo dijera, cómo era posible que terminara la relación sólo porque yo me iría por doce meses; mis padres me apoyarían con los aviones en días festivos, así que a pesar de todo nos veríamos más de lo que muchas otras parejas se veían cuando están tan lejos el uno del otro. Finalmente la convencí de que siguiéramos juntas, que no me dejara, que nos diéramos la oportunidad de ver si funcionaba; sí sucedió como dijo: terminamos masturbándonos frente a la cámara tres veces a la semana. No era lo mismo y a veces nos parecía patético y ni siquiera teníamos orgasmos, pero era lo que había, no íbamos a acostarnos con más personas sólo por una necesidad que se podía postergar.

Allá aprendí muchas cosas, mas que de lo que quería, aprendí de la vida, me di cuenta que hacer presentaciones de powerpoint, uno, aburrían a las personas, dos, no me escuchaban y tres, me quitaban demasiado tiempo. Ese tiempo podía bien emplearlo en leer un nuevo libro o conocer personas nuevas, estar afuera para ver cuando me tocara un momento irremplazable en la vida, como alguien que le salva la vida a otra persona o un joven ayudando a un anciano a cruzar la calle.

Digamos que estar allá me sirvió para darme que la vida es corta y no necesito estar preocupada todo el tiempo, no necesito hacer planes para todo, no requiero de que exista el orden y que definitivamente si no hago la cama toda una semana no es el fin del mundo.

Conocí infinidad de lesbianas en Francia, quise besarme con la mayoría y quise acostarme con la mitad de esa mayoría pero no lo hice y la verdad es que no me arrepiento, me dediqué a visitar lugares a brincar fronteras para ir a España o Italia, para ir a Portugal e incluso Alemania.

En cuanto pisé Alemania no pude sino pensar en una sola persona: Quinn. Cómo era que se decía mariposa? Sólo recordaba que estrella era Der Stern. Cada vez que escuchaba a las personas hablar en los restaurantes o en la calle me preguntaba si Quinn ya hablaba así de fluido o si ella me hubiera acompañado en este viaje; sabía que estaría fascinada con Alemania, con sus museos, con sus edificios, el clima, la gente y sobre todo la comida, que no está completa si no te comes una buena porción de carne.

Y a mi regreso el declive en la relación con Tara fue mas evidente. Es verdad que irte a otro lado te cambia, es porque conoces más culturas, otras mentes, formas de pensar y de ver el mundo, era obvio que iba a cambiar, que Rachel sería distinta, pero creí que había sido para bien… ella pensó lo contrario.

De pronto la nueva Rachel dejó de gustarle tanto y nos alejamos más y más, las peleas se volvieron más fuertes y frecuentes y a ultimas fechas Tara y yo ya no teníamos intimidad.

Así que la noche en la que tenía el estreno de Rent, ella decidió no ir porque le parecía que se le hacía hipócrita ir a verme actuar cuando en ese momento lo único que quería era estar sola; me dolió mucho porque era costumbre que fuera a verme a mis estrenos, no habían sido muchos, pero sí los suficientes como para darme a notar en NYADA y me encantaba que me apoyara y estuviera casi en primera fila emocionada de verme en un escenario.

Decía que nunca brillaba tanto como cuando estaba ahí.

Me sentía triste en el camerino que era para todas las actrices de la obra, no sonreía demasiado porque pensaba en ella y en su ausencia, me deprimía bastante a dónde se nos había marchado la relación que teníamos antes de que me fuera a París y entonces llegó Danielle diciéndome que afuera estaba un tipo con un enorme arreglo de flores que era para mi.

Me levanté entusiasmada pensando que serían de parte de Tara, que era un modo de disculpa por haber actuado tan estúpidamente, cuando el chico dejó las flores en el piso y tomé la tarjeta para ver quién la había enviado sólo leí 'De tu fan número uno'. Fruncí el ceño, porque no era la primera vez que recibía flores con una inscripción parecida, pero nunca había recibido un arreglo tan grande y precioso como el que estaba frente a mi. No pude pensar en quién sería pero estaba contenta y me sentía halagada por la persona desconocida que se había tomado la molestia de gastar en mi.

Salí y di todo lo que tenía para dar, estaba entusiasmada por mi papel, me encantaba que me hubiera tocado ese porque quería mostrar el Girlpower en todo su esplendor, me encantaba que mi personaje fuera una lesbiana de ideas radicales y sobre todo que hubiera sido interpretado por una de las mejores actrices de Broadway, incluso fantaseaba con que estuviera entre el público viendo mi maravillosa interpretación.

De vez en cuando buscaba entre la gente por Tara, pero ella no estuvo en la función. Tampoco vi a Kurt y a Blaine. Pff, más les valía que sí estuvieran o iba a castrarlos.

Cuando terminó y que estuvimos listos para irnos tuve que ir al baño, antes de la obra había tomado bastante agua y mi vejiga rogaba por que fuera al sanitario.

Iba pensando en si vería a Tara a la salida, si vendría con nosotros al bar y revisaba el celular porque esperaba tener un mensaje de ella, nada, no tenía ni una sola llamada perdida o un mensaje, lo guardé en el bolsillo cuando choqué con alguien y ese alguien comenzó a disculparse cuando nos dimos cuenta de la situación.

Era Quinn, y estábamos la una tan cerca de la otra que podía sentir su respiración nerviosa sobre mi rostro, el corazón comenzó a latirme con tal fuerza que seguramente se escuchó de aquí a no sé dónde, pero lejos, muy lejos. No dijimos una sola palabra, sólo podía ver sus hermosos ojos verdes fijos en los míos y vi que se había recortado el cabello, me pareció mas linda, como si brillara, como si su energía hubiera cambiado; cuando por fin pudo moverse se hizo a un lado y lo único que yo quería era salir corriendo de ahí y gritar o brincar o lo que fuera que me quitara esta sensación de que era una bola de energía que rebotaría por todo el lugar.

Cuando me acerqué al vestíbulo vi a Kurt y Blaine.

-oh por dios, oh por dios!-.  
-Calma que te pasa? Parece que hubieras visto a Barbra Streisand-.  
-No, no! Por dios por dios Kurt, tú lo sabías? Dime que tú lo sabías, eres un mentiroso! Por qué no me dijiste! Maldito!-. Lo golpeé en el pecho y seguía con un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba respirar bien, creía que iba a ahogarme.  
-La viste… viste a Quinn-. Dijo Blaine.  
-Si! Vi a Quinn-. Llegó Noomi.  
-Qué, que Quinn qué?-.  
-Que Quinn está aquí y acabo de toparme con ella; necesitamos salir de aquí cuanto antes, no quiero verla otra vez… bueno si quiero pero no quiero… vámonos de aquí por favor, por favor vámonos ya-. Todos me asentían tan asombrados como yo, sin poder decir una sola palabra.  
-Espera, necesito hacer una llamada, no tardo-. Sabía que Kurt la llamaría, pero no quería escuchar lo que hablaban, así que le pedí que saliera del teatro. Cuando él volvió Noomi me dijo que tenía que orinar con urgencia.

Estaba conmocionada, no podía creer que el destino nos hiciera chocar de nuevo de ese modo tan literal, que estuviéramos tan cerca; olerla me pareció divino, volver a ver sus labios, su nariz, su cabello, su cuello que me encanta… juro que estaba mareada por su aroma. Parecía tan irreal pero mi temblar y los nervios que sentía me hicieron ver que había pasado, que nos habíamos encontrado de forma tan sorpresiva.

Iba como zombie, no podía ni hablar, estaba ausente del mundo, no reconocía ni la presencia de mis amigos que iban al lado de mi. Vieron el capítulo de lip service donde Cat sale de la casa de Frankie y el semblante en su rostro demuestra que tiene tantísimas cosas en la cabeza que no sabe por dónde empezar a ordenarlas? Si? Ah perfecto, entonces ya sabes cuál era mi estado anímico en ese momento, y si tu respuesta fue no, entonces creo que deberías de empezar ya a saber quiénes son Frankie y Cat.

Frankie a veces me recordaba a Quinn, me la recordaba tanto que me molestaba.

Cuando llegamos al bar Tara estaba en la entrada y tenía una flor en sus manos, se le veía apenada y arrepentida, como si esperara que estuviera enfurecida con ella… pero no lo estaba, estaba decepcionada de que no hubiera aparecido para el estreno. Los chicos entraron dejándonos a nosotras afuera.

-Esto es para disculparme-. La tomé pero no me entusiasmó su regalo; recordé el ramo que estaba en el camerino y volvió a invadirme la duda, habría sido Quinn? Lo dudé completamente.  
-Sabes que acepto tus disculpas, pero también sabes que me dolió mucho que decidieras no venir a la obra-.  
-Lo lamento, en serio tenía que estar sola y pensar muchas cosas; hacerlo me ayudó a darme cuenta que no quiero perderte, podemos darle una oportunidad a la relación, no crees?-.  
-Tara, cuántas oportunidades le hemos dado a la relación en los últimos seis meses?-. Se molestó de nuevo y dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de mi.  
-No lo sé Rach, pero creo que podemos darle una más. Es sólo que… ese cambio en ti… te alejó de mí; eso de que salgas con tus amigos a divertirte, que ya no seas tan meticulosa como antes, siento que te alejaste de mi para acercarte al mundo-. Me indigné bastante con eso.  
-Y eso es malo por queeeeee…-.  
-Porque dejé de ser tu prioridad Rach-.  
-Como yo dejé de ser la tuya cuando comenzaste a trabajar Tara; entiende una cosa, si cambié fue para darme cuenta que afuera hay un mundo y si no me abría a las posibilidades y a todo lo que ese mundo puede ofrecerme entonces mi vida no habrá valido tanto la pena-.  
-Wow, en serio Rachel, qué papel juego pues en tu vida, porque necesitaste de eso para que la valiera-.  
-No se trata de eso y lo sabes, eres una parte importante de ella y si no fuera por ti yo no hubiera salido del hoyo en el que estaba, pero así como tú tienes metas en la vida que te ayudaran a completarte un poco más, así las tengo yo-. Se molestó un poco más y respiró audiblemente.  
-No quiero discutir hoy… venía a arreglar las cosas pero no sé por qué contigo no se puede hacer eso a veces; entramos?-. Me señaló el bar y entré antes que ella, aún así se tomó el detalle de abrirme la puerta.

La noche pasó divertida pero también extraña porque no podía olvidar el hecho de que me había encontrado con Quinn, no fue como cuando nos vimos en el pub, esto fue más real, impactante. Tara decidió ignorarme, supongo que fue mejor para ella evitar el problema para poder pasar un buen rato en el bar.

En la madrugada cuando decidimos que estábamos demasiado cansados como para seguir con la celebración Kurt y yo decidimos marcharnos, me quedaría con él en su departamento y también con Blaine.

Al llegar decidí que haría la locura más grande de mi vida: contactar a Quinn.

Tenía el celular entre las manos pero no sabía bien qué escribir, estaba temblando y sudando de los nervios; ya estaba en el sofá bajó las sabanas, la única luz que se veía era la del celular, comencé a escribir pues el mensaje, solo se escuchaba el tap tap de las teclas de la pantalla touch, antes de presionar en enviar dudé por unos instantes, aún sentía que me estaba ahogando y entonces lo envié. Cuando estuvo ya en su inbox me sentí muy arrepentida, pero no había nada que hiciera que no lo leyera, ya no había forma de deshacerme de él.

Estuve nerviosa por su respuesta pero no pude leerla sino hasta la noche pues me levanté bastante tarde e hice otras cosas, llegué cansada a mi dormitorio, me quité los zapatos y me lleve la laptop a la cama, echándome sobre mi estómago. No sabía si tendría respuesta y no sabía si su respuesta sería la que yo quisiera obtener, pero cuando abrí el inbox me di cuenta que había contestado casi tan torpe como yo le había enviado el mío y que accedía al favor que quería pedirle.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, saber qué había sido de su vida, cómo estaba y si estaba mejor o peor de cuando dejamos de vernos; todavía no sabía a dónde íbamos a llegar con esto, si iba a funcionar, estaba convencida de que podíamos ser amigas pero nos tomaría algo de tiempo porque aunque la quería de vuelta en mi vida, temía que fuera un error el hacerlo.

No la había olvidado, Quinn no estaba enterrada, sólo la dejé a un lado a que se empolvara, pero cuando nos vimos en el teatro llegó con una ventisca enorme, se sacudió el polvo y se acomodó en el frente de mi mente, así que no podía dejar de pensar en ella otra vez.

Reviví todo lo que vivimos y la extrañé tanto!

Luego platicamos en tiempo real, pero fue muy poco, cuando vi que quería ahondar en la conversación inventé una excusa para no hacerlo, en realidad no iría a ningún lado, pero me desconecté porque aún me provocaban muchas cosas todo esto.

Noomi entró en ese momento y me vio a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

-Estás bien?-.  
-Contacté a Quinn?-. Abrió los ojos como platos y se sentó delante de mi en la orilla de su cama.  
-No te creo; en serio?! Qué bien, dime dime que le dijiste! Dime!-.  
-Que si podíamos vernos mañana para platicar-.  
-Y qué te dijo?-. estaba tan emocionada, como no se ponía con Tara por ejemplo.  
-Me dijo que sí-.  
-Qué emoción Rachel! En serio que sí… ay ya quiero que sea mañana para que llegues y me cuentes de qué hablaron y cómo les fue… pero espera… por qué la contactaste?-. me quedé callada, no se si era lo mejor decírselo, de ese modo sería mas real.  
-Noomi… creo que nunca la olvidé… creo que… siempre voy a sentir algo por ella, pero quiero saber qué es lo que siento, no sé si ahora sólo necesito su amistad o si sigo buscando estar con ella… no lo sé todo es tan confuso ahora, lo único claro es que quiero verla, estar cerca de ella-.  
-Te voy a decir algo que no sé si te haga bien o mal, pero debo decirlo porque me muero porque te des cuenta de ello-.  
-Qué es?-.  
-Cuando hablas de ella brillas, brillas tanto que hasta me das asco-. Me reí.  
-En serio?-.  
-Lo juro… pero continúa, estabas a punto de comenzar a divagar y eres muy graciosa cuando lo haces-.  
-Es que… verla, olerla, incluso sentirla, fue como si antes de que levantar la mirada y darme cuenta que había sido Quinn con quien había chocado, mi cuerpo ya lo hubiera sabido, reviví muchas emociones y sentimientos y movió todo mi interior-.  
-Será que sigues enamorada de Quinn?-.  
-No puede ser porque yo amo a Tara-. Noomi se encogió de hombros.  
-Y?-.  
-Y no se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo-.  
-Pues no sé, yo digo que nunca dejaste de amarla y Tara sólo vino para rescatarte del cagadero que dejó Quinn pero finalmente no hay de otra, tu corazón le pertenece a ella-.  
-Callate esas cosas no se dicen a un día de vernos-.  
-Yo solo estoy diciendo lo que pienso, por cierto, muero de hambre, vamos a cenar?-.  
-De acuerdo, buena idea, necesito distraerme-.  
-Yo no te voy a dejar, la verdad es que Quinn me gusta más para ti, no me importa que salgas con Milla Jovovich, es más por mí sal con la más hermosa del mundo, yo quiero a Quinn-. Me levanté y me calcé.  
-De dónde surgió tu amor por Quinn? Hasta donde recuerdo tú me dijiste que mi me hería la matarías-.  
-Seeeh, pero aún así yo digo que es la parte que te complementa y como te quiero a ti, entonces también a quiero a ella-.  
-Eres una tonta-.  
-Soy adorable-. Me abrió la puerta y salimos a cenar.

Hablamos de Quinn lo que me hizo revivirla más y más y anhelar muchísimo por el Domingo.

* * *

Cuando por fin apareció volví a sentirme nerviosa y con el corazón loco dentro de mi. Se veía hermosa y aunque nerviosa también, se las arregló para ser elocuente en lo que me dijo.

Me pareció increíblemente maduro que se expresará así de Tara porque a fin de cuentas era cierto, no tenía por qué haber una rivalidad entre ellas o al menos de Quinn para con Tara porque ella apareció cuando faltaba poco para que me dijera que no la esperara. La historia de mi novia por su parte es otra, porque ella tiene pleno conocimiento de todo lo que la rubia que estaba frente a mi significó y significaba aún sin que lo dijera.

Me sorprendió muchísimo que hablara de lo que era su parte, lo que había hecho mal sin culpar a nadie, ni al mundo ni a mi, sino sólo a ella, me enterneció que se menospreciara por haberme dejado ir y que me dijera que no había dejado de pensar en mi nunca me pareció tan irreal que tuve que procesarlo en mi mente.

Yo creía que Quinn Fabray así como se había largado, se había olvidado de mi, que había seguido con su vida y que yo había sido cualquier cosa para ella porque la facilidad con la que se había marchado había dado a entender eso. Pero verla tan arrepentida y tan cambiada me destrozó la capa de hielo que me protegía de ella y volví a sentirla e incluso admirarla porque esta Quinn que se presentaba ante mi era una nueva Quinn pero parecía la misma.

Me refiero a que… ahora tenía todo lo que yo hubiera querido que tuviera entonces, su madurez hablaba de que había tenido que hacer cosas muy difíciles y pasado por lugares muy oscuros, pero que al final había aprendido a vivir como se debe y sin huir de las cosas.

Yo la escuché así como ella me escuchó con atención, nos veíamos poco a los ojos para evitar decir cosas con ellos que no queríamos decir con palabras.

Al verla fumar recordé cuando sus besos me sabían a tabaco y debo admitir que se me hizo agua la boca y me mojé los labios con la lengua, viendo al mismo tiempo sus labios sin que ella se diera cuenta pues seguía hablándome pero sin verme a la cara.

Terminada la platica tuvimos el momento incomodo en el que no supimos quien saldría primero del café, optamos por salir del establecimiento al mismo tiempo. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla, tenía ganas de estar cerca de ella, de recordar cómo era estar así, sentir el calor que desprende su cuerpo y su aroma, el que es de ella, no el de su perfume.

Cuando sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi creí que las piernas iban a fallarme y me desplomaría, nuestros corazones estaban acelerados, lo atiné porque cuando nos separamos respiraba con rapidez y estaba completamente roja.

Íbamos en direcciones diferentes así que ella caminó por su lado y yo por el mío, pero volteamos a vernos, como incrédulas de habernos visto como si quisiéramos cerciorarnos de que no estábamos soñando.

Ella había dicho que le habían comentado que yo estaba "felizmente casada" y yo se lo dejé creer porque no iba a decirle que tenía problemas con Tara y que no hace poco casi terminamos con la relación, tendría que llevarme las cosas con calma pero sabía perfectamente bien con quien quería estar: con Quinn.


	15. Chapter 15

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo nos iba a costar a Rachel y a mi reconstruirnos; si pienso en el pasado no creo que hubiéramos sido amigas como tal, porque había muchos sentimientos de por medio y las dos teníamos pleno conocimiento de ello, así que no nos contábamos todo para no herirnos de más. Yo por ejemplo no le conté muchas cosas que vivía con Alex porque no era necesario hacerlo debido a que Rachel estaba enamorada de mí.

A veces quería que las cosas fueran distintas y le contaba una cosa u otra, pero ni yo misma me sentía cómoda y más bien parecía que lo hacía por llamar su atención y darme una importancia que evidentemente no merecía.

Me había propuesto no coquetearle y lo había cumplido, estaba nerviosa porque en el pasado nunca me importó demasiado que alguien que me gustara tuviera pareja y si tenía un desliz conmigo no era mi culpa, después de todo la soltera era yo; pero en esta ocasión debía comenzar las cosas bien. Ser amigas no era mi meta, mi meta era aprovechar la oportunidad en cuanto Tara y ella se mandaran al diablo yo comenzaría con lo que debía hacer: enamorarla de nuevo.

No sabía hasta qué punto Rachel se sentía aún herida por mí, si confiaba o si sería capaz de reanimar la llama, no parecía completamente apagada, pero hay mechas que ya no tienen demasiado para dar y se apagan.

Este primer encuentro había sido algo atropellado, hablamos mucho pero nos miramos poco y aunque dijimos mucho sabíamos que faltaba mucho más por hablar; tres años no habían pasado en vano y había demasiadas anécdotas y pensamientos por contar. Esperaba que en los próximos días ella me desbloqueara o volviera a agregar para estar en contacto, honestamente creía que para que os volviéramos a reunir pasarían muchos días o quizás semanas, así que estar en contacto vía web no me desagradaba del todo, de hecho lo ansiaba de veras.

De camino a casa le había marcado a Noomi para contarle lo que había sucedido y cómo había estado todo, le di todos los detalles, las cosas que había sentido, lo que había pensado y que mi conversación se había enfocado en lo que me tocaba a mi como persona sin culparla a ella o a los demás. Le dije que la llamaría el siguiente día y quería que me diera los detalles de lo que le contaba y cómo reaccionaba, me interesaba saber si había algo ahí o si de verdad debía conformarme con la amistad.

No iba a conformarme en realidad, pero es bueno ver las cosas como son y saber cuánto trabajo me iba a costar tenerla de vuelta. Tomarse las cosas con calma era la idea… y estaba dispuesta a esperar por esa oportunidad tanto como fuera necesario, pero quería que fuera más pronto que tarde.

-Cómo te fue?-. Me preguntó Santana que estaba sentada en la cocina haciendo tarea, cuaderno abierto y marcador color amarillo.  
-Creo que bastante bien para ser honesta-. Levantó la mirada y se me quedó viendo con una sonrisa en la cara.  
-Por tu tono de voz te creo, cuéntame-.  
-Pues nos vimos en el café, ella ya estaba ahí cuando llegué, cuando la vi me sentí muy nerviosa y no me respondían las piernas, me encantó como se veía, estaba diferente, ya no se veía tan niña, sus facciones eran más maduras, su mirada, su forma de hablar; incluso se movía diferente, pero supongo que los años te van puliendo y vas teniendo diferentes versiones de ti. En fin-. Saqué una coca en lata y me senté al lado de Santana –Ya sabes que yo tenía muchas cosas por decir, creo que el _speech _lo estuve practicando todo el día y cuando me dio la oportunidad de hablar le dije que no la había olvidado, que de vez en cuando me preguntaba sobre cómo estaba, le dije también que me daba gusto que estuviera bien con Tara porque eso era lo que me habían contado; hablamos de NYADA y las cosas que había hecho, sólo supe que se había ido a Francia por un tiempo pero no me dio detalles; prácticamente la que hablaba era yo-. Cerró el cuaderno y el libro y me puso su completa atención. –Era casi como un sueño San, te lo juro, el estar platicando así después de tres años, después de pensar que no volvería a hablarme; verla, olerla… juro que estaba sentada y lo único que mi mente decía mientras ella hablaba era: me encanta su cabello, dios! Cómo extrañé su nariz, sus labios, su perfil, sus manos!-.  
-No me gusta su nariz, es un perfil muy judío para mi gusto-.  
-Descuida, no es que tú vayas a salir con ella-. Se rió de lo que dije.  
-En eso tienes razón-. Le hice una seña con las manos de: ves? –Y luego?-.  
-Pues le conté sobre cómo me había ido con Alex y las personas que conocí después de ella, lo que había hecho, cómo me dolió lo que sucedió con ella y que nos engañamos la una a la otra solo que fue más feo para mi que me fueron infiel con un hombre-. Revisé mi celular, las siete de la noche –Y pues… prácticamente eso, le expliqué que no la había eliminado, que se me había ido la red y tardó en regresar, también quedamos en agregarnos de nuevo a skype pero nos vamos a ir despacio en eso de mandarnos mensajes y agregarnos a facebook, sobre todo por Tara, sería como muy desagradable para ella que de sorpresa me metiera en todos lados-.  
-Al diablo con Tara, que ella entienda que comenzaran a ser amigas-.  
-Es mejor no hacerla enfadar, yo en su lugar me pondría furiosa-.  
-Porque tú estás loca-.  
-Ah yo no fui la que le rompió la nariz a un tipo por estar coqueteando con Britt-.  
-Eso es distinto, le puso la mano en la pierna-.  
-Nada, tú eres la loca-.  
-Bueno pero tú eres la inestable-. Me levanté y caminé a mi habitación para ver un poco de t.v.  
-Era!-. Grité desde la puerta.

Tenía que preparar una exposición para mañana y por supuesto no llevaba absolutamente nada investigado, no había una sola diapositiva, no con mi nombre siquiera (que es la que generalmente tienes en todo el fin de semana) así que me senté en el escritorio y abrí la laptop. Automáticamente skype se conectaba cuando prendía la maquina, así que escuché el sonido y abrí la ventana, Rachel aún no me había mandado invitación pero no dudaba en que lo hiciera entre hoy y mañana, era como un presentimiento.

Me sentía como adolescente de nuevo, emocionada, esperando por ella, colgada a todos los medios de comunicación para que apareciera; ansiosa, soñando otra vez, tú sabes a lo que me refiero, es difícil explicarlo con palabras, pero esa emoción que se siente es por no llamarlo de otro modo, maravillosa.

Como sea, ya no era una adolescente y mis deberes de universitaria me llamaban, era importante que terminara porque la exposición representaba un buen porcentaje de la calificación parcial y si quería pasar tenía que hacer algo interesante y bien hecho. Me empapé del Art Noveau y el Art Deco, identificar que aunque se llevaban si acaso un par de décadas o menos de diferencia, se distinguían bastante la una de la otra, sinceramente prefería el segundo pero estaba segura que Rachel estaría encantada con el primero, era más como ella: delicado y gracioso (en términos de la estética) lo gracioso no es chistoso, o que haga reír, es más bien como el movimiento de una bailarina de ballet o una gimnasta, eso es gracioso para que mejor entiendas lo que quiero explicar.

Yo por otro lado me sentía como más… geométrica, cuadrada, rígida. Pensarás que mis analogías son absurdas… pero esto es lo que deja estar tan unida al arte, comienzas a verlo en todos lados y a juzgarlo, como un arquitecto reconoce un buen edificio o un psicólogo analiza a cuantos se le cruzan enfrente.

Eran las diez de la noche y estaba a punto de terminar la exposición, había puesto ejemplos gráficos y había usado otro programa para la presentación, sencillo pero que parecía que se había hecho de forma complicada, lo que lo hacía mucho más formal.

Fue entonces que revise skype por última vez, si no estaba su invitación entonces me iría a la cama, me sentía cansada, había tenido emociones muy fuertes en el día y hacer tarea también agota.

Y ahí estaba, Rachel Berry me había agregado y yo no cabía de la emoción, mi cuerpo no era suficiente para contenerla. Me latió con fuerza el corazón.

Q:  
**Rachel Berry: Hola!  
**Q: Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti :P  
**Rachel Berry: Si, como unas tres horas, hehe**

Q: Es bueno saber que llegaste viva a NYADA.  
**Rachel Berry: Pues claro, yo sé cuidarme solita.**

Q: No lo dudo, pero eres tan pequeñita.  
**Rachel Berry: Pero puedo hacer cosas grandes.**

Q: Lo sé, eso no lo dudo ni un Segundo.  
**Rachel Berry: En serio lo crees?**

Q: Claro, lo vi en la obra aquella hace años y ésta vez en Rent. Además soy tu fan número uno, cómo no creer en ti?  
**Rachel Berry: :O, Fuiste tú.**

Q: Fui yo qué?  
**Rachel Berry: La que me envió las flores, fuiste tú, verdad?**

Q: … quizá :P  
**Rachel Berry: Dime la verdad Fabray.**

Q: Te gustaron?  
**Rachel Berry: No voy a responder, lo haré hasta que me digas.**

Q: Fui yo…  
**Rachel Berry: Me encantaron, muchas gracias; ya me ayudaron con ellas y apenas y podemos caminar en la habitación con ellas dentro. Gracias.**

Q: No agradezcas, te las debía de la última vez que fui a verte a una obra, digamos que van por parte de esa actuación tan increíble que tuviste y por el estreno de Rent.  
**Rachel Berry: Y qué hacías.**

Q: Estaba terminando una tarea. Qué hacías tú?  
**Rachel Berry: Acabo de llegar, salí con Noomi a Central Park.**

Q: Oh… solas?  
**Rachel Berry: Si, Steve no sé dónde anda pero tuvo que salir de la ciudad y Tara… no sé qué esté haciendo Tara.**

Q: … me dio mucho gusto verte hoy.  
**Rachel Berry: …A mí también… fue de verdad muy lindo volver a vernos y platicar, lo necesitábamos.**

Q: Lo sé… si me crees verdad?  
**Rachel Berry: Qué?**

Q: que… que sí quiero ser tu amiga y que nos vamos a ir al paso que mejor te convenga.  
**Rachel Berry: Si, sí te creo Quinn.**

Q: Yo… no voy a presionar de ningún modo, ok? Esperé tres años por volver a verte, puedo esperar lo que sea por que podamos hablarnos abiertamente como antes.  
**Rachel Berry: Gracias, eso significa mucho para mi.**

Q: Lo que sea por ti, en serio.  
**Rachel Berry: … no sé cómo contestar a eso.**

Q: No hace falta que contestes algo, podemos conversar de cosas sin sentido, como el clima o si ya viste la primer temporada de American Horror Story.  
**Rachel Berry: Hahaha, definitivamente no la he visto, ya sabes que yo no veo televisión.**

Q: Es cierto, tú solo ves Funny Girl hasta el cansancio y ya.  
**Rachel Berry: Hola! Pero si tú no dejas de hablar de Buffy y Silent hill.**

Q: porque son increíblemente buenos?  
**Rachel Berry: Nunca he visto un solo capítulo de Buffy.**

Q: :O, no puedo creerlo, es… es… no, sabes? Creo que no puedo hablarte más, esto es peor que cualquier cosa, Rachel Barbra Berry fue un placer haberte conocido.  
**Rachel Berry: No seas tonta haha, luego podemos verla… si quieres.**

Q: Seguro, nada más tú me avisas cuando y vienes a casa a verla… o voy.  
**Rachel Berry: desde cuándo te gusta?**

Q: Desde los nueve.  
**Rachel Berry: Wow, y cuántos tienes ahora?**

Q: 23 añitos, soy un bebesito.  
**Rachel Berry: Si cómo no!**

Q: Oye Rach… gracias por contactarme. No sabes el gusto que me da que me hubieras dado esta oportunidad.  
**Rachel Berry: La oportunidad fue para las dos, ok?**

Q: ok, gracias…  
**Rachel Berry: Deja de agradecer tanto o pensaré que algo hiciste con Quinn y tú no eres esa persona.**

Q: Oh pero ya verás que lo soy.  
**Rachel Berry: No lo dudo.**

Q: Cuéntame de París.  
**Rachel Berry: Mejor te cuento de Alemania.**

Q: Ah, porque fuiste a Alemania.  
**Rachel Berry: Así es, te hubiera encantado, el clima, la comida, las cervezas.**

Q: el idioma  
**Rachel Berry: El idioma, sí, continuaste con él?**

Q: Poco, sé más cosas pero… aún no me defiendo del todo.  
**Rachel Berry: Una tarde iba pasando por afuera de un Bar y había mucha gente vestida de negro y con abrigos largos, muchas perforaciones, tú sabes, esa clase de personas que siempre te llamaron la atención y escuchaba la música. Recuerdas esa música que me pusiste una vez y yo te hice quitarla porque me parecía molesta?**

Q: Lo recuerdo.  
**Rachel Berry: El bar sólo tocaba de esa, tú hubieras sido feliz; por qué eres tan extraña Quinn?**

Q: ahaha yo extraña? No sé de qué me hablas. No se nena, no lo sé… tuve mi etapa, lo supiste?  
**Rachel Berry: No, en serio?**

Q: Si, en la preparatoria me perforé la nariz y me pinte el cabello rosa, traía botas militares y usaba cadenas y playeras sin mangas.  
**Rachel Berry: Y tienes fotos de esa época tuya?**

Q: Si, pero no te las voy a mostrar.  
**Rachel Berry: **** por qué no?**

Q: Qué me das tú a cambio?  
**Rachel Berry: Tengo que darte algo a cambio?**

Q: Claro primor, nada es gratis en esta vida.  
**Rachel Berry: Vaya! Te cuento un secreto.**

Q: Eso es lo que me darás a cambio?  
**Rachel Berry: Si.**

Q: ok, trato hecho, cuéntame el secreto mientras yo busco la fotografía.  
**Rachel Berry: Te escribí canciones.**

Tardé en contestarle.

Q: Y… y algún día veré esas canciones.  
**Rachel Berry: Sí, sólo una por el momento, te parece justo una foto por una canción?**

Q: Sí, suena bastante justo.  
**Rachel Berry: Nada más que yo quiero esa foto impresa.**

Q: … y… y si Tara la ve?  
**Rachel Berry: Le digo que me la diste desde entonces.**

Q: y… cuándo te la doy?  
**Rachel Berry: Te parece mañana?**

Q: tan pronto?  
**Rachel Berry: Si no quieres no, está bien, no tengo prisa.**

Q: no bueno… pensé que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de verte de nuevo.  
**Rachel Berry: Ya ves que no… entonces… si?**

Q: Si, dónde?  
**Rachel Berry: Iré a Columbia a verte.**

Q:..ok, a la una?  
**Rachel Berry: A la una. Ahora debo ir a dormir, no me gusta ir desvelada a clases ya son once y media. Te mando un abrazo.**

Q: yo lo recibo con gusto y te mando otros dos.  
**Rachel Berry: :D gracias.**

Q: Gute nacht  
**Rachel Berry: Buenas noches Quinn.**

Q: descansa, hermosa.  
**Rachel Berry: Tú también.**

Wow, me había escrito una canción, no sabía si sentirme halagada o pensar que no la merecía, yo tenía bastantes poemas guardados, y el que le había escrito se me había perdido hace mucho, nunca supe si se había traspapelado y lo había tirado junto con todas las hojas que ya no servían de semestres anteriores.

Luego me llegó una crisis y no escribí más y después lo único que escribía eran cosas de corazones rotos y reproches a la vida, así que no tenía nada lindo que enseñarle… bueno, la foto, pero era algo vergonzosa aunque a veces me sintiera orgullosa de esa etapa mía.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la preparatoria se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de unirme a una banda y teñirme el cabello de rosa, ponerme un arete en la nariz y en el labio, eso sin contar que ya tenía uno en la lengua pero en raras ocasiones me lo ponía, de porrista pasé a ser una especie de Punk que a veces parecía Gothic, no duró mucho la etapa y me deshice de alguna ropa y guardé otra. Seguí viéndome rocker pero con el paso del tiempo hasta eso se me notaba cada vez menos.

En esta sociedad es difícil sobrevivir si no se une a la mayoría en ocasiones y se pretende ser "normal".

Mañana iba a verla, mañana Rachel iría a visitarme a Columbia y a mí me parecía irreal, ya quería que fuera lunes a la una de la tarde… y luego me di cuenta de que… nunca quedamos en un lugar específico para vernos. Saqué el celular, esperaba que no estuviera con Tara.

Nunca dijimos donde nos vamos a ver… te parece si nos vemos en el jardín que esta frente a los salones donde me esperabas a veces?.- Q  
De acuerdo, nos vemos ahí-.R

Era la segunda noche consecutiva en la que no podía dormir como regularmente lo hago, me quedé despierta por largo rato, con la luz apagada pero mi mirada hacia la ventana que dejaba entrar un poco de luz de luna, me gustaba que ella me buscara, que me dijera que nos viéramos, que hablaramos, que propusiera lo de la foto y la canción, eso significaba que realmente me quería de vuelta en su vida, no era una decisión precipitada que había tomado una madrugada después de haberme visto en el teatro; yo estaba más que encantada.

Vi la hora en el celular, estaba esperándola ya, movía la pierna con nerviosismo y había llegado antes de clases a imprimir la fotografía. Estaba impaciente, ya quería verla, necesitaba estar cerca de ella, era en serio, necesitar era la palabra correcta, no había pasado mucho desde que nos habíamos visto pero parecía que estar separadas por tanto tiempo no era permitido, que no lo queríamos de ese modo.

Flexioné las piernas y me abracé las rodillas, la posición era cómoda, haciéndome ver un poco masculina pero no me importaba mucho, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poner atención a esos detallitos. Puse algo de música en el Ipod y me entretuve con las canciones para pasar el rato, yo había llegado antes de la hora así que si Rachel seguía siendo tan puntual como siempre, sería solo cuestión de que se terminara la canción para que apareciera.

Y así fue que I hate everything about you se terminó y la vi acercarse con esa sonrisa que sólo ella puede tener, se veía tímida pero contenta de verme de nuevo, yo no pude ocultar mi sonrisa tampoco ni el nerviosismo que me recorría todo el cuerpo; me quité los audífonos y se sentó frente a mi.

-Me gusta tu puntualidad-. Dije.  
-La puntualidad es algo que te ha gustado de todos, no solo de mi-.  
-Bueno… por el momento me esta permitido decir que eso es lo que me gusta de ti, sino comenzaría a decirte una larga lista de cosas y no terminaríamos-. Se quedó callada y se sonrojó.  
-Trajiste la foto?-. Asentí.  
-Y tú la canción?-.  
-Si-. Estábamos a una distancia considerable la una de la otra, lo cual me parecía apropiado tomando en cuenta las ganas que tenía de besarla o siquiera rozarle la mejilla con el dorso de mi mano.  
-Muéstramela-.  
-Por favor?-.  
-Si, perdón… me la muestras por favor?-. Me acercó una hoja impresa, leí el título: Get it Right.

_What have I done?  
I wish I could run,  
away from this ship going under  
just trying to help out everyone else  
now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

what can you do when your good isn't good enough  
and all that you touch tumbles down?  
cause my best intentions  
keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
but how many times will it take?  
oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

can I start again, with my fate again?  
cause I can't go back and endure this  
I just have to stay and face mistakes,  
but if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this

what can you do when you're good isn't good enough?  
and all that you touch tumbles down?  
cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
but how many times will it take?  
oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

so I throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air,  
and accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!  
yeah, I'll send down a wish and I'll send up a prayer  
and finally someone will see how much I care

what can you do when you're good isn't good enough?  
and all that you touch tumbles down?  
cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
but how many times will it take?  
oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

Cuando terminé de leer la letra subí la mirada, sus ojos estaban sobre los míos pero yo me había quedado sin palabras, era una canción triste y de pronto me sentí mareada al recordar todo lo que le había hecho, todas las palabras que debieron herirla, mis indecisiones, los fracasos, los actos que seguramente le parecieron más bien juegos crueles de mi parte.

Cuántas lagrimas habría derramado o cuántas noches sin dormir, tragué saliva y me di cuenta que seguía sosteniéndole la mirada.

-La escribí poco después de que me dijiste que no te esperara, fue difícil porque sentí que no era suficiente para ti y que aunque tuviera las mejores de las intenciones contigo, esas ganas de ayudarte… simplemente lo estaba estropeando más-.  
-No estropeabas nada-.  
-No en ti, en mí-. Desvié la mirada –La canté frente a más alumnos en la clase de Carmen y todos se levantaron a aplaudirme, era la primer canción que componía y que cantaba con toda el alma, así que debo agradecerte-.  
-Agradecerme? Preferiría que me golpearas o algo, pero agradecerme es como… vergonzoso para mi, después de lo que te hice…-.  
-De cierto modo cuando el corazón está más herido que nunca es cuando salen las mejores canciones o poemas, historias, proezas… eso me ayudo a tener una calificación bastante buena en la clase-. Sonreí tímidamente con la mirada en el pasto, comencé a arrancarlo, de verdad estaba muy nerviosa.  
-Tienes razón-.  
-Trajiste la foto?-.  
-Si, pero prohibido reírse, de acuerdo?-.  
-De acuerdo-. La saqué de la mochila y se la di, era mi impresión o ahora estábamos más cerca la una de la otra? No, no era mi impresión, sí lo estábamos. Vi cómo se formaba una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.  
-No puedo creer que seas tú, digo, sigues teniendo ese toque oscuro, pero… esto es… nunca te hubiera imaginado con el cabello rosa y perforaciones, por qué no tienes la cicatriz?-. Volteó a verme. Me encogí de hombros.  
-No sé… creo que… tengo buena cicatrización, además no los traje por mucho tiempo-.  
-Por qué dejaste de vestirte así?-.  
-Porque… no sé… simplemente dejé de hacerlo, supongo que no era realmente el look que deseaba tener-. Bajé mis manos y las puse a mis costados, estiré las piernas y las crucé de los tobillos, ella hizo lo mismo y su mano quedó junto a la mía, nuestros dedos meñiques tocándose apenas. Tragué saliva y el corazón comenzó a latirme fuerte.

Quería moverme y separarme de ese toque, me estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa y dejé de pensar con claridad. Pero no me moví, extrañaba su tacto, la extrañaba a ella entera.

-Sabes?- Comenzó a decir –Hace bastante tiempo que no estoy bien con Tara-. Tragué saliva.  
-No? Yo pensé que estaban de maravilla-.  
-Claro Quinn, eso es lo que le hacemos creer a la gente que no es cercana a nosotros y los que sí lo son, no iban a decírtelo porque yo se los pedí, en caso de que tú preguntaras, claro-.  
-Y por qué no querías que me enterara?-. Me alejé y volví a sentarme con las piernas en posición india.  
-Porque no quería que me buscaras-. No me sentí ofendida, de hecho esperaba esa respuesta.  
-Oh, eso tiene sentido, aunque en realidad no iba a buscarte con el afán de entrometerme en tu relación, ya lo sabes-.  
-Lo sé, pero tú ibas a mover muchas cosas en mi interior y era algo que quería evitar-.  
-Y… y si en algún momento deciden tú y Tara terminar… cuántas posibilidades hay de que yo… de que yo pueda aprovechar eso para… invitarte a salir?-.  
-Una cita?-.  
-Si, tú sabes todas esas cursilerías-. Se rió y agacho la mirada, acomodándose el cabello tras la oreja.  
-No lo sé Quinn… tú sabes que llevo tres años con Tara… sí, estamos mal, pero me ha pedido que le demos una oportunidad a la relación y yo aún no decido si sí o si no y no quiero que me presiones-.  
-No, no, sin presiones, yo hablaba hipotéticamente, no sabía que te había pedido una oportunidad ni que las cosas estaban así de mal, o sea me dijiste que no estaban en los mejores términos, pero tampoco creí que estuvieran a punto de acabar con ella-. Me erguí, la espalda comenzaba a molestarme por no estar recargada en nada.  
-No puedo creer que de verdad no me hubieras olvidado-.  
-Pues no lo hice, por qué no me crees?-.  
-Por como fueron las cosas… creí que sólo te gustaba jugar con las mujeres y que yo era una más de tu lista ya lo sabías-.  
-Pero no lo eras, eras la más especial… sólo que yo… pues no estaba bien, no sé por qué me aferré a Alex y luego una persona que vive lejos comenzó a llamar mi atención, eso no te lo había contado… así que…-.  
-Por qué no me contaste de esa otra persona?-.  
-Porque de todas formas tampoco iba a salir con ella, así que si te lo decía sólo ibas a pensar más cosas de las que debías pensar y te ibas a poner peor-.  
-Entonces nunca saliste con ella en verdad?-.  
-Nop… me gustaba mucho… pero no me gustan las relaciones de lejos-.  
-Era una persona nueva?-. Negué con la cabeza.  
-Fue una novia que tuve antes de Maggie, sólo que ella vive en Seattle-.  
-De la preparatoria-.  
-No, de la secundaria-.  
-Pues cuántas novias has tenido?-. Sonreí.  
-Antes o después de conocernos?-. me eché a reír muy fuerte y ella me golpeó el brazo.  
-No tantas como crees-. Guardé silencio.  
-Cuántas?-.  
-Seis, de las cuales sólo cuentan dos, con las demás no duré más allá de mes y medio; tú?-.  
-Dos… dijiste que no has tenido sexo desde que terminaste con Alex?-.  
-No, no desde que terminé con Alex, pero sí bastante tiempo y sólo fue una vez, nunca lo había hecho con alguien que no fuera mi pareja-.  
-Ni yo… yo sólo lo he hecho con Tara y contigo…-. Recordé en seguida la mañana en la que lo hicimos.  
-Yo no fui tu pareja-. Tragué saliva, la voz me salió apenas.  
-No, pero te amé-. Levanté los ojos para ver a los transeúntes.  
-Debes saber que… de haber sabido que era tu primera vez no… no lo hubiéramos hecho-.  
-Esa era mi decisión, no tuya y yo quería hacerlo; claro a la larga eso me afectó más que si no lo hubiéramos hecho, pero no me arrepiento-.  
-Me agrada saber que no te arrepientes-. No podía más con el dolor de espalda, así que me acosté en el pasto cerca de las piernas de Rachel.  
-Con cuántas mujeres has estado Quinn?-. sonreí divertida.  
-Cuál es tu curiosidad?-.  
-Me interesa saberlo-.  
-Cinco-. Sentí su proximidad y sabía que se había acostado cerca mi. Sentía su calor en mi brazo derecho.  
-Sigues viéndote igual de hermosa y aún más con tu cabello corto, cuándo lo hiciste?-.  
-El año pasado, a principios de Octubre después de que mi abuela murió-.  
-Lo lamento-.  
-Estaba muy enferma y a pesar de que me dolió mucho, descansé cuando falleció; ya sabes que yo veo la muerte de otra manera y me dio gusto saber que ya había trascendido a otro plano-. Volví a sentir su mano cerca de la mía, esta vez nuestros meñiques se entrelazaron.

No me parecía correcto, yo quería comenzar haciendo las cosas bien y hasta entrelazar nuestros dedos me parecía mal… no podía dejar de pensar en Tara, aunque no fuera mi responsabilidad, aunque pareciera estúpido… pero no podía soltarla.

Estuvimos en silencio, cada una dentro de su cabeza, ignoraba qué pensaba ella y ella también ignoraba lo que pensaba yo, pero era casi seguro que estábamos pensando en nosotras. Acerqué mi pierna a la suya y ella se reclinó en mí, sentí su peso en mi pierna.

-Sabes Rach? Puedo ser tu amiga, puedo serlo por el tiempo que sea necesario, esperé por ti tres años y mucho más el ultimo año… así que aunque suene ridículo puedo esperar por ti otro año… puedo darte tu espacio por muchas ganas que tenga de verte-.  
-Fui yo quien te contacté, tú me diste mi espacio desde que te saqué de mi vida y me lo has dado ahora que te he vuelto a meter en ella-.  
-Han pasado si acaso veinte horas desde que nos vimos Rach, obviamente no iba a llenarte de mensajes y demás cosas en veinte horas-. Sonrió.  
-Me refiero a que no has dicho ni una sola vez: deja a Tara ya. Sino que más bien has defendido su lugar y te has puesto a ti después que a ella en las conversaciones, como si entre líneas me dijeras que la respetas y debo respetarla también-. Alejó su pierna de la mía y en seguida sentí su ausencia.  
-Pues… sé lo horrible que es que alguien más llegue a entrometerse… al menos yo casi pierdo la cordura… literal-.  
-Quinn?-.  
-Mmm?-.  
-Yo también debo disculparme por lo que a mi me corresponde, yo sí te presionaba con lo de Alex y que te decidieras por alguna de las dos, no comprendía que tu corazón no podía tomar una decisión tan grande y en lugar de comprenderte presioné y presioné al punto quizás de atosigarte con ello-. Nunca esperé una disculpa por parte de Rachel, porque pensaba que la única que había cometido errores, pero supongo que ella también creía que los había cometido… y la verdad es que para mi no fue fácil… fui una estúpida sí… pero cuando se tiene el corazón tan confundido la vida se vuelve un martirio… fueron tiempos difíciles para mi.  
-Descuida Rach… aunque lo pasé mal, creo que estabas en toda la posición de exigir una respuesta, yo no podía jugar con tu tiempo y necesitabas una respuesta para quedarte donde estabas o seguir con tu vida-.  
-Aún así… lo lamento-.  
-OK, disculpas aceptadas, yo lo lamento de igual manera-.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, luego sentí su mano entera sobre la mía, no entrelazamos nuestras manos y lo hicimos de la forma más discreta posible, pensábamos que por castigo divino alguien que conociera a Tara podría vernos y decirle lo que había visto… estábamos nerviosas pero ansiosas de tener contacto físico y ese nos parecía el más prudente por el momento.

Escuché el celular sonando en mi mochila, me levanté y busqué por todos lados hasta que apareció, Rachel aprovechó para levantarse y sentarse.

-Hola?-. Era Britt.  
-Q, dónde estás?-.  
-En la universidad aún, que pasó?-.  
-Pues llamó la madre de Santana y dijo que venía camino a Nueva York para visitarla, está como loca buscando ingredientes en la cocina para preparar algo pero nos hemos dado cuenta que sólo hay cereal, será que puedes pasar por unas cosas en lo que nosotras compramos otras?-. En serio?! No!  
-Sí, solo díganme qué comprar-.  
-San, Quinn pregunta qué es lo que debe comprar-. Escuchaba unas cuantas cosas pero las demás eran ininteligible.  
-Tienes dónde apuntar?-. Saqué un cuaderno.  
-Dime-.  
-Necesitamos que pases por vino tinto, también dos… tres porciones de espagueti-.  
-Que no nada más viene su madre?-.  
-Todos vamos a cenar, por cierto Santana dice que puedes traer compañía-.  
-Ya sabes a quién me refiero!-. Gritó a lo lejos, Rachel escuchó y se sonrojó.  
-Bueno, qué más? Necesitamos queso parmesano y champiñones, puedes también pasar por leche condensada?-.  
-Si te digo que no Satan se enfadaría conmigo-.  
-Entonces eso debes traer, no es mucho así que podrás con ello… tráela, en serio Quinn, es una orden… esa también es de Santana-. Sonreí y Rachel seguía viéndome de forma divertida. Cerré el celular.  
-Quieres ir de compras conmigo?-.  
-No tengo nada más interesante por hacer-. Tomé mi mochila y me la colgué al hombro, luego le di mi mano, se me quedó viendo incrédula y luego la tomó.

Tomamos un taxi para ir por lo que me había encargado Santana; en el centro comercial jugamos un poco y nos reímos, le contaba de mis clases y me hizo explicarle la diferencia entre el Art Noveau y el Art Deco porque le dije que de eso se había tratado mi exposición, me recomendó otra botella de vino y me confesó que sabía hacer un espagueti delicioso aunque generalmente le daba mucha pereza cocinar.

Se subió en la parte frontal del carrito de compras y a paseé en él asustándola de vez en cuando con la velocidad que tomábamos. Me encantó escucharla reír y verla contenta conmigo, si así iba a ser nuestra amistad entonces seguramente todo iría de maravilla.

Cuando salimos con las bolsas del super mercado me detuve y volteé a verla.

-Santana quiere que vayas a la cena en casa, también estarán Kurt y Blaine… ha dicho que quería que todos fuéramos… y te invitó-.  
-Y tú quieres que vaya?-. Sonreí.  
-Me muero de ganas de que vayas-. Me sonrió de vuelta y luego volvió a agachar la mirada.  
-Entonces iré-.

Al llegar a casa escuchaba utensilios de cocina moverse, algo olía muy rico era carne.

-Rach… tú no comes carne-.  
-Tampoco te olvidaste de ese detalle-.  
-No me olvidé de ningún detalle, hermosa-.

Pasamos un rato en la cocina, jugando con esto y con aquello, riendo, comiéndonos una cosa y otra, las cuatro estábamos contentas cocinando para la madre de Santana que o tardaría en llegar. Cuando faltaba poco para que la carne en el horno estuviera lista decidí ir a bañarme.

-Necesito bañarme Rach… puedes esperar en mi cuarto-. Dudó por unos segundos.  
-Mmm… ok, te espero ahí-.

Íbamos en silencio y se detuvo un poco antes de entrar, vi que respiro profundo y luego dio el paso.

-Sigue oliendo igual que hace tres años-. Me dijo.  
-Es bueno o es malo?-.  
-Huele a ti, tú qué crees que sea?-. Sonreí tímida y me puse roja…  
-Quieres que ponga música para que no te aburras? Tardo como… veinte minutos en bañarme-.  
-Si, estaría bien-.  
-Qué quieres escuchar?-.  
-Pon lo que quieras, quiero ver que escuchas tú ahora?-.  
-Ok, pero no digas que es del diablo-. Se echó a reír.  
-No lo haré, ahora ve o la madre de Santana llegará cuando estés en la regadera-.

Salí vestida pero con el cabello mojado y la sorprendí viendo una foto mía. Cuando se dio cuenta que tenía mis ojos sobre ella dejó la fotografía en el escritorio y se me quedó viendo apenada. Me sequé el cabello con la toalla y se me alborotó, parecía que me acabara de levantar, solo que con el cabello mojado.

-Te… te… te espero en la sala-.  
-Segura? No tardo, solo voy a cepillármelo y me pondré un poco de maquillaje-.  
-Quinn… dejaré que lo hagas con tu privacidad requerida, yo esperaré en la sala-.  
-oookei-.

La cena fue divertida, la madre de Santana siempre nos hacía reír, sabía cómo relajar a las personas, no sé por qué su hija no era como ella. Kurt y Blaine contaron anécdotas de nosotros, contaron cuando Britt se subió a bailar a la barra de uno de los bares que solíamos frecuentar y se cayó tirándole a más de uno su bebida. También de cuando Blaine estaba tan borracho que quiso hacerlo con él en el estacionamiento y de cómo yo me había peleado con un gorila porque había manoseado a Santana.

Estábamos a carcajada limpia, el calor se nos había subido por el vino tinto y cualquier cosa nos causaba risa. La madre de Santana se nos quedó viendo a Rachel y a mi.

-Hace mucho que no te veía tan contenta Quinn, tienes una linda novia-. Casi me ahogo con el vino.  
-No, no, Quinn y yo no… no somos… no somos novias-. Las dos estábamos tan sonrojadas.  
-No?-.  
-Somos amigas-. Dije.  
-Madre, las estas abochornando-.  
-Santana es evidente que son la una para la otra como tú y Britt-.  
-Discúlpala Rachel, ya está borracha-. Dijo San riendo. Nosotras seguíamos en silencio.

Alrededor de las diez y media ya que la cocina estaba recogida y los demás estaban en la sala, Rachel decidió que era momento de marcharse.

-Me la pasé muy bien Quinn, gracias-. Estábamos en las escaleras que dan a la calle.  
-Fue un placer-.  
-Bueno, me voy… te veo en Skype-.  
-Generalmente me lees en skype, pero si quieres verme sólo pídelo-. Bromeé.  
-Ok… buenas noches Quinn-.  
-Buenas noches Rach, avísame cuando estés en NYADA-.  
-Lo haré-.

Se acercó a mi y nos abrazamos, fue otro abrazo torpe e inseguro, pero estábamos empezando, las cosas debían ir con calma como ella me lo había pedido. Cerré los ojos y respire profundamente su perfume. Dios, cómo pude dejarla ir? Cómo queriéndola tanto? Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron ahí, flotando en el aire por unos segundos. El taxi llegó y sonó el claxon.

-Ya llegó mi carruaje-. Reí.  
-Si, corre antes de que se convierta en calabaza-.  
-Aún faltan unas horas para las doce-.  
-Es verdad; bueno… bye-.  
-Bye-. Dio media vuelta –Rach?-. se volvió a mi.  
-Lo sabes, verdad?-. Dije como siempre, porque no había dejado de ser.  
-Lo sé-. Se subió al taxi y se marchó, como un dejá vú cuando se fue aquella tarde cuando se quedó en casa, me dijo adiós con la mano y el taxi arrancó.

'Te amo' dije al viento, subí las escaleras y me reuní con los que estaban dentro.


	16. Chapter 16

Hacía tiempo, cuando estuve con Alex había visto y escuchado una frase que me parecía adecuada para lo que por el momento estaba sintiendo por ella, pero no fue sino hasta entonces, hasta que me reencontré con Rachel que sentí esas palabras realmente en mi pecho, como si hubieran llegado a marcármelas con hierro al rojo vivo, sólo que en lugar de doler me dieron más vida y conciencia de lo que sentir significa.

How wonderful life is now you're in the world; y aunque para alguien puede ser demasiado trillado una nunca sabe en qué clase de cosas puede encontrar tal inspiración para ser paciente y esperar tranquila por la persona por la que esperó sin pensarlo siquiera, tres años.

Y es que Rachel estuvo en el mundo desde hace veintitantos años, y lo estuvo en el mío hace bastante tiempo sólo que… tan cegada como estaba, tan absorbida por mis problemas, por mis sombras y ese afán de no salir a la superficie, no noté que la vida era realmente maravillosa porque ella estaba en el mundo.

A lo largo de la vida dediqué muchas canciones y me partí el alma como la típica adolescente que siente todo al máximo y así mismo es un drama en toda la amplitud de la palabra.

Pero no es sino hasta ahora que creo que las desperdicié, porque todo el amor que mi corazón cantaba era para una sola persona: Rachel.

Es como si hubiera querido borrar el casette o el disco duro de mi vida y, aunque a veces quisiera borrar a todas esas ex's que me hicieron un poco más ausente de mi alma, también reconozco que fueron todas ellas las que me brindaron experiencias de la vida para que pudiera crecer, madurar y ser lo que Rachel merecía.

A veces me propongo pensar que nunca estuve con ninguna, que Rachel es la primera en mí en todo, porque si soy sincera, es ella quien me ha hecho sentir como nadie en la vida. Pero otras veces recuerdo no sé si con cariño o simple gratitud todos esos altibajos y buenos momentos porque no hubo mejor forma para que yo fuera mejor persona.

Son sentimientos encontrados, no se puede borrar el pasado, pues es el pasado es el que construye el futuro. Yo no sé en dónde me hubiera encontrado ahora de no haberme topado con todas esas personas a lo largo de este camino que llevo recorrido.

En ese camino me enamoré de una chica heterosexual y me rompió el corazón, me enamoré de mi mejor amiga y lo único que hicimos fue atormentarnos por varios años, ambas nos rompimos el corazón. Me enamoré de los ojos de una y de el perfume de otra, pasando otros tantos años con ellas; así pues yo había estrenado el corazón a los quince años con esa chica heterosexual y lo había desgastado al borde de las cenizas a los veintitrés.

Yo quería rendirme y no rendirme, yo quería estar con Rachel, pero tampoco creía que fuera yo a ser tan afortunada como para que la vida me brindara otra oportunidad; fuera cual fuera el caso, Rachel estaba de nuevo en mi vida y yo en la de ella.

Y cuando creí que mi corazón estaba más que oxidado y casi muerto, cuando pensé que no tenía ya caso reparar su mecánica y que me resignaba a estar por siempre sola (no con amargura sino con bastante diversión) me di cuenta que… con ella mi corazón latía desenfrenado, contento, que me hablaba de sueños e ilusiones y que no conforme con eso, cantaba altísimo y no sólo lo sentía en mi pecho sino en mi cuerpo entero.

Los avances en nuestro reencuentro seguían sin presiones y con varios encuentros por skype que era el único medio de comunicación que nos habíamos permitido por el momento.

Charlábamos de las clases y de los amigos, de las salidas a pasear con ellos y datos curiosos que no sabíamos la una de la otra; me encantaba conocer a esta nueva Rachel y estoy segura que ella también estaba encantada con esta nueva Quinn.

Era como si comprendiéramos que nos conocíamos de hace años pero era al mismo tiempo como si no nos hubiéramos conocido nunca.

Hablé de sentimientos adolescentes arriba y con anterioridad… bien, volvíamos a tener quince años, volvíamos a sentir un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago cuando una o la otra se conectaba, puedo asegurar que no pudimos evitar las sonrisas hacia la pantalla, o las manos que sudaban como si estuviéramos a mil grados.

Pero era también bastante lindo ver que algunas cosas no cambiaban, expresiones, bromas, recuerdos; parecía que nos hubiéramos dejado en esos precisos quince años de edad cuando lo sentíamos todo tan profundo y nos hubiéramos reencontrado a los cuarenta, cuando sentíamos que habían pasado un mar de cosas, como si le hubiéramos dado mil vueltas al mundo al derecho y al revés. Sólo habían pasado tres años y parecían cien.

Evitaba hablar de Tara, yo no quería entrometerme en esas cosas, prefería que ella se tomara el tiempo necesario para contarle las cosas, para lidiar con la situación; yo sería una amiga más en su vida (por el momento) pero iba a ser una intrusa en la vida de Tara y estaba segura que de todas las intrusas que se pudieron meter en ella, yo sería la que menos quería.

Rache y yo no nos habíamos visto en una semana y podía asegurar que faltaría más para que pudiéramos encontrarnos de nuevo en NYADA o en Columbia o incluso en casa.

Habíamos platicado poco por medio de la red porque yo estaba ocupada con tareas y ella tenía ensayos y prácticas de baile. Y sin intenciones de preguntarle nada respecto a su relación esperaba que me diera una pequeña señal de qué es lo que me deparaba con ella. Dije que sería paciente sí, pero también conservaba la esperanza de que decidiera estar conmigo.

Sin embargo aunque Quinn Fabray había cambiado un poco mi afán de perder esas esperanzas en casi todo, aún no se esfumaba de mí del todo. Aun seguía rindiéndome, aún seguía teniendo miedo de muchas otras cosas en la vida y aún me sentaba de pronto en el banquillo de la apatía y no hacía absolutamente nada.

En ese momento, en el que le pertenece al reencuentro con Rachel, mi corazón comenzaba a despertar, como que se estiraba y bostezaba con mucha pero mucha pereza y estaba completamente ausente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Me encontraba en calma en ese punto de mi vida, pero no sentía muchas cosas…

Era como alguien que había despertado de un coma de muchos años y tenía que aprender a caminar de nuevo, a recordar muchas cosas.

Yo tenía la ilusión de que Rachel estuviera conmigo más pronto que tarde, pero necesitaba una señal a la cual aferrarme; sin embargo ni Noomi ni Rachel hacían por darme una e impaciente como soy, ya lo saben, comencé a sentirme agitada.

"A mí no me cuenta mucho, Quinn" Decía su compañera de cuarto.

Me daba como los mínimos detalles con los cual yo pudiera sobrevivir, no sabía si no me los daba porque en realidad no había mucho ahí por el momento o porque me querían hacer sufrir. La semana entera estuve hostigando a Noomi con que me dijera algo, algo que me hiciera ver que, si bueno, yo podía esperarla un año o más, pero por dios quería creer que no iba a ser tanto.

Unos días me sentía fuerte y otros tantos me sentía como una niña miedosa. Era como si los papeles sea hubieran cambiado: cómo iba a dejar a Tara por mí? Cómo iba a dejar atrás una relación de tres años así como así, sólo porque yo había reaparecido con una tonta excusa de: nunca te olvidé. Cómo después de lo había pasado gracias a mis indecisiones.

Con mucha empatía lo pensaba y decía: a mí también me costaría mucho trabajo terminar con tal relación, también dudaría, claro que me tardaría en tomar mi decisión.

Yo ignoraba cómo lo estaría pasando Rachel, qué pensaría y sentiría de decirle adiós a Tara, de las consecuencias que eso traería para su vida.

Así que con la poca información que se me daba respecto a lo futuro con ella y lo presente con su novia, yo me resigné a ser su amiga. Si nuestras conversaciones de pronto se tornaban un poco (muy poco) coquetas entonces esta vez sería casi nulo.

Yo iba al paso que creí que era prudente ir, no le propuse vernos, no le propuse web cam, no propuse muchas cosas, irme despacio era lo que quería.

Yo no quería que las cosas con Tara terminaran y luego en seguida comenzáramos nosotras con algo serio y formal. Porque, si a mí me había tomado un año sanar mi herida llamada Alex y eso que sólo habíamos tenido dos años de relación y bastantes problemas desde el principio… cuánto debía tomarle a Rachel una relación de tres años donde los últimos ocho meses habían sido difíciles?

Un duelo dura de ocho meses a dos años, era muy bueno que yo me hubiera encontrado en un punto intermedio.

Yo necesitaba que Rachel sanara sus heridas y viviera el duelo de Tara para que cuando estuviéramos juntas fuéramos sólo ella y yo las que habitáramos en la mente de la otra…

Yo pensaba tanto, pensé tantísimo en esa semana, en todos los caminos posibles.

Y pasó otra semana sin que pudiéramos vernos. Estaba ansiosa por tenerla de nuevo frente a mí, por olerla por sentirla aunque fuera como un ligero roce, no había alguien que habitara mi mente más que ella, me sentía como flotando… como en un sueño.

Y luego volvimos a reunirnos. Ese día mi visita en NYADA era para Noomi, que quería hablar respecto a Steeve, Rachel era soñadora y demasiado positiva entonces, claro que alentaba a Noomi con los problemas con él… pero yo siempre fui más realista, amargadamente realista.

No olvidemos que Rachel es de aquellas que cree que todo se puede cumplir, que la bondad en el mundo es la que lo rige. Es demasiado color rosa… mientras que yo tenía demasiadas tonalidades de gris que a veces pasaban al rojo o al azul.

Estábamos sentadas en una banca; seguía haciendo calor y ambas teníamos una coca-cola en las manos mas un buen y merecido cigarro.

Sus problemas no eran mas que los mismos problemas de todas las parejas nada que no pudiera resolverse con una buen café y una buena platica en la que uno escucha lo que tiene que decir el otro para llegar a acuerdos y de ese modo tener una relación más llevadera.

No era más que: es que es impuntual, no me escucha cuando juega videojuegos, dice que soy celosa, dice que soy algo posesiva. Peleamos por el control de la televisión… cosas absurdas que llevan a grandes peleas si ninguno de los dos cede un poco ante el otro.

Y estábamos en la conversación menos importante, de hecho cuando ya casi acabábamos cuando pasó Rachel. Me emocionó verla y estoy casi segura porque ella sintió lo mismo al verme.

Traía su traje de baile, apretado, color negro… pfff. Se le veía agitada y con las mejillas encendidas, el cabello agarrado en un chongo y su mochila colgada en su hombro.

-Hey- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.  
-Hola-. Contesté, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.  
-No sabía que estarías aquí-.  
-Vine a ver a Noomi…-. Volteó a verla.  
-Más les vale que no estuvieran hablando de mí-. Dijo bromeando.  
-No… esta mujer es como un tumba y apenas y me da información tuya-.  
-Qué bueno, eso quiere decir que está bien entrenada-. Me eché a reir.  
-Hey!-. Dijo Noomi indignada –Y por eso espero una scoobi galleta-.  
-Ya te ibas?-. Voltea a verme a mí ahora.  
-Pues… me estás corriendo?-. Bromeé esta vez yo.  
-No, necesito platicar contigo… pero primero quiero darme una ducha, si no te importa esperar-. Tragué saliva… quiere hablar conmigo… dios, de qué?  
-P-pues no… puedo esperarte… ya lo había dicho, recuerdas?-. Empecé nerviosa y terminé mas segura y coqueta de lo que esperaba.

Se agachó y sonrió mordiéndose el labio, luego volteó a verme y me negó con la cabeza, como diciendo: contigo no se puede. Me encogí de hombros y saqué un nuevo cigarrillo.

-Ve, aquí te espero, dudo que Noomi no quiera acompañarme una media hora más, me lo debe-.  
-Te compré el refresco-. Contestó ésta.  
-Mis consejos no valen un dólar Noomi-.  
-Bah!-. Rachel se echó a reír y se acomodó la mochila.  
-Bueno, aquí te veo entonces-. Asentí; caminó lejos de nosotras hacia su dormitorio.  
-Es falta de educación que le observes el trasero, sabes?-. Dijo Noomi cuando no le quité los ojos de encima hasta que entró al edificio.  
-No le estaba viendo el trasero, bueno, no sólo eso… también los hombros, la espalda, las piernas…-. Apreté la lata vacía en mi puño y me levanté a tirarla –De qué crees que quiera hablar?-. Pregunté a Noomi directamente.  
-La verdad no tengo idea, estoy tan en blanco como tú-. Le di en la cabeza con la palma de mi mano.  
-Siempre estás en blanco y eres tú la que vive con ella? Algo me escondes Noomi-. Se sonríe.  
-Quizás, pero no está en mí decirte las cosas, sino en ella-.  
-Pff, no eres de ayuda, tú sí que no eres de ayuda eh-.  
-Venga, sólo sé paciente, te cuesta mucho trabajo?-. Preguntó en tono serio.  
-La verdad sí… sobre todo cuando no tengo un tiempo de espera me vuelve loca pensar cuánto será; como cuando voy al doctor, o en una entrevista de trabajo-.  
-Cómo va el nuevo trabajo?-.  
-No han llamado, creo que no llamarán-. Contesté soltando el humo del cigarro.  
-Sigue buscando-.  
-Es lo que haré-.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, el sol estaba ocultándose así que el clima refrescó un poco más, había gente caminando sin prisa, otros paseando en bicicleta. Habían profesores con sus libros en la mano y uno en particular que me pareció que veía a Giles, el bibliotecario en Buffy; eran extraños los personajes en NYADA, demasiado particulares en su forma de vestir, muchísimos gays, demasiados círculos con gente cantando en los jardines.

Yo no sé si hubiera podido sobrevivir en una escuela como esta.

-Y Alex y tú… ya no se hablan?-. Su pregunta me reventó la burbuja.  
-Qué?-.  
-Que si ya no se hablan tú y Alex?-. Me rasqué la barbilla.  
-Sí, aunque no mucho… como que estamos reconstruyendo las cosas-. Volteó a verme enojada y yo me reí. –No en ese aspecto… sino… la comunicación que teníamos, después de todo nos conocemos bien y a veces siento que quiere contarme cosas pero yo no sé cómo escucharla… no tiene demasiados amigos, sabes?-.  
-No imagino por qué-. Soltó con sarcasmo.  
-Pues… me hirió, sí… y la herí… pero al final somos humanos y ninguna de las dos estaba en la mejor etapa de su vida entonces… nunca fuimos amigas en realidad, así que supongo que ahora podremos serlo… no de esas con las que sales todos los fines de semana… definitivamente no como lo son Britt y Santana… pero, algo bueno puede salir de eso-.  
-Como qué?-.  
-Pues al menos sé que con sus amigos -los pocos que tenga- es… cómo decirlo? Entregada. A mí me ha hecho ya un par de favores y sin pensarlo dos veces-.  
-Estas a gusto con ello?-. Sacó uno de sus cigarros y le acerqué mi encendedor.  
-Pues… sí… bromeamos a veces acerca de lo que tuvimos… se disculpó conmigo… y fue una disculpa sincera… a veces me cuenta de su novio, a veces salimos a bares y ella paga las cervezas, no porque quiera algo más, sino porque simplemente quiere pagar las cervezas-.  
-Entonces ya no sientes nada por ella?-.  
-Nop, me tomé mi tiempo para sanar y he sanado bien-.  
-Y ella?-. Pregunta curiosa, como si quisiera saber que ya no hay nada ahí y que yo no estaré jugando de nuevo con el tiempo de Rachel y con Rachel.  
-Tampoco siente nada ya, de eso estamos seguras, puedo estar al lado de ella sin sentir absolutamente nada, puedo escuchar de su novio sin sentir celos, a veces pareciera que nunca estuvimos juntas-.  
-Bien, te creo-. Reí.  
-Tenía que pasar la prueba?-. Asintió –Y lo hice?-.  
-Si, prueba superada señorita Fabray-.

Miré el reloj, habían pasado veinticinco minutos desde que Rachel se había marchado a su dormitorio… y estaba segura que tardaría por lo menos otra hora más.

-Me he cansado de estar sentada-. Dije –Y no creo que Rachel esté lista en cinco minutos-.  
-Oh no, no lo estará-.  
-Entonces dame un tour por tu campus-.  
-Oh! Te llevaré a conocer a la maestra que le hace la vida imposible a Rach-. Sonreí.  
-Tiene una maestra malvada?-.  
-Si-.  
-Vamos-. Abrí el celular y le mandé mensaje a Rachel de que estaríamos caminando por la universidad, pero no le mencioné lo de la maestra porque después pensaba preguntarle por qué era tan mala con ella.

Nos paramos afuera del salón, tenía las paredes blancas y piso de duela, había unas ventanas que supongo que daban al jardín y la maestra era una rubia hermosa de unos treinta y tantos años, no le calculaba más de cuarenta y si los tenía entonces para nada los aparentaba.

-Se llama Cassandra July y tiene un temple de los mil demonios; estuvo en Broadway, era una actriz y bailarina impresionante, pero es demasiado arrogante y en una obra perdió el control cuando el celular de un espectador comenzó a sonar. Bajó del escenario y destrozó el aparato… no hay muchos productores que quieran trabajar con actrices así-.

Era una mujer increíblemente sexy, con unas piernas preciosas y una voz mandona que hacía que pusieras atención a como diera lugar; si ella hablaba todos se callaban, si ella ordenaba todos obedecían y entonces me di cuenta por qué Rachel y ella no se llevaban bien: Porque eran muy parecidas.

-Muchas alumnas quieren ser como ella, muchos alumnos quieren acostarse con ella-. Me burlé.  
-Creía que no había hombres heterosexuales en NYADA-.  
-Hay más de los que imaginas, pero definitivamente o aseguro que sean la mayoría-. El celular me vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón.

_Ya estoy lista, las espero en la banca donde las encontré.- R_

-Rachel nos está esperando-. Dije y Cassandra volteó a vernos. Era una mirada pesada y altiva… creo que yo también me hubiera llevado muy mal con ella a fin de cuentas.  
-Te está esperando, querrás decir; yo tengo que ver a Steve de todas formas-. Me abrazó. –Gracias por venir a escucharme-.  
-Descuida, no es gratis, espero que me recompenses de alguna forma-. Bromeé.  
-Dormiré en otro lado por una semana para que tú puedas hacer cosas con Rachel cuando tengan ganas-. Me reí y sentí que se me subía el color a la cara.  
-Si claro, cuando estemos juntas… quién sabe cuándo sea eso-.  
-Ya te dije que fueras paciente; bueno, ve que tu princesa te está esperando-.  
-O.k, sí… deséame suerte-.  
-No la necesitas, pero suerte-.

No se burlen por lo que voy a decir a continuación (y digo que no lo hagan porque yo en su lugar lo hubiera hecho), caminar hacia donde estaba Rachel esperando me pareció magnífico, como si fuera yo más ligera de lo que era y dar cada paso fuera como flotar, no podía quitarme la sonrisa del rostro (como me pasaba seguido ahora que Rach había vuelto a mi vida) y bien hubiera podido dar vueltas como idiota sobre la montaña cantando The Sound Of Music, la verdad no, pero es una escena típica en parodias donde la gente es inmensamente feliz y no pude evitar ponerme en esa situación imaginaria (y ridícula).

Me vio venir y me sonrió, yo le sonreí de vuelta y caminé más rápido para llegar por fin a donde estaba esperando. Le besé la mejilla y me senté a su lado.

-Hola- Volví a decir.  
-Hola de nuevo; cómo te pareció el paseo por NYADA?-.  
-Mucho más ilustrador, debo decir, visité lugares que no había visitado cuando venía a verte-.  
-Ya te gusta más?-.  
-No es una universidad para la que yo hubiera aplicado, pero es interesante pasear por el lugar y ver que la población de NYADA es bastante folclórica, eso y que hay una maestra bastante sexy en el ala oeste-. Abrió los ojos.  
-Te llevaron a conocer a Cassandra-. Asentí –Es… una desgraciada-.  
-Se le ve-.  
-Te contó la historia de su ataque de histeria en Boradway?-.  
-Si-. Dije riéndome –Así estarás tú en unos años-. Me golpeó la pierna.  
-Claro que no-. Guardamos silencio por unos segundos.  
-Y… mmm-. Me aclaré la garganta –Querías hablar?-.  
-Si, pero aquí no… podemos ir a otro lado?-.  
-A dónde te gustaría ir?-.  
-Tengo hambre y necesito comer algo para recuperar las energías que perdí en mi clase con nada más y nada menos que Miss July-. Me levanté y volteé a verla, ella seguía sentada.  
-Vamos a comer algo entonces… yo siempre tengo hambre-. Me sonrió y se levantó.  
-Podemos ir a ese restaurante vegano que esta como a tres cuadras de aquí; ya sé que tú comes carne pero por hoy no-.  
-Pff… de acuerdo; por cierto, te divertiste aquel día en compañía de mis amigos y la madre de Santana?-.  
-Pasé un muy buen rato. Su madre es divertidísima, ya está de regreso en Lima?-.  
-Sí, se fue hace tres días-.

Me tomó del brazo levemente y caminamos casi en silencio al restaurante.

Cuando estaba sentada con el menú en la mano… bueno qué puedo decir… hamburguesas de frijoles o de garbanzo, no gracias… ensalada de calabacitas con elotes y frijoles… lo único que me apetecía eran las pastas… pero aún así no me parecía demasiado… terminé por ordenar una Lasagna de espinacas y queso feta… no era amante de las espinacas… pero supongo que eso iba a llenarme mucho más el estómago que una sopa de verduras.

Le di un trago a mi vaso con agua. Ella se me quedó viendo firmemente y con determinación a decirme lo que tenía que decirme; parecía que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Y… y bien?-. Dije, esperando que hablara, me estaba poniendo nerviosa su silencio.  
-Ya hablé con Tara-. Volví a darle otro trago a mi vaso con agua.  
-Y qué pasó?-.  
-Está enojada por supuesto… pero pues le he dicho que era inevitable no encontrarnos sobre todo teniendo amigos en común… que era cuestión de tiempo y nos habíamos tardado bastante-. Asentí, comprendiendo la explicación.  
-Y tú… estas bien?-.  
-Tomé la decisión de decírselo porque era lo mejor… estoy bien… tranquila respecto al asunto-.  
-Ok-. No sabía qué decir… platicar al respecto me era difícil.  
-Le dije que te estaría introduciendo en mi vida poco a poco porque quiero que seamos amigas-.  
-OK-. Volví a decir, aún sin palabras.  
-Y también que comprendiera que de cierto modo ibas a estar presente de ahora en adelante porque yo así lo quería-.  
-No crees que fue algo rudo e innecesario decirlo?-.  
-Quizás, pero es mejor tener las cosas claras, no te parece?-. Asentí.  
-Yo… yo… Pues ya sabes voy a… voy a darte el espacio y el tiempo que necesites… digo sí, claro que podemos ser amigas… amigas está bien para mí-. Odiaba ponerme tan nerviosa al punto de casi tartamudear.  
-Te conformas con eso?-.  
-No… bueno sí, si, me conformo con tu amistad… yo-. Comencé a jugar con la servilleta –Yo sabía que aspiraba a mucho contigo tan pronto… reconozco que estas en una relación y que es una relación larga, que aunque tengas problemas ahora puede que se solucionen y que tu dures mucho más con ella…-.  
-Quinn-. Me tomó la mano.  
-Respira-. Me puse completamente roja. Respiré, sintiendo su mano obre la mía, mis ojos en ellas. Luego la vi de nuevo a Rachel. –No sé cuánto tiempo más vaya a seguir con Tara-.  
-Lo sé… bueno o sea… nadie sabe cuánto durarán las cosas… eso es… relativo, no?-. Me sonrió con ternura.  
-Eres linda cuando estás nerviosa-. Sonreí apenada.  
-Me pasa contigo, sólo contigo-.  
-A mí muchas cosas me pasan sólo contigo también-. Fue mi turno de sonreír.  
-Supongo que eso es bueno-.  
-Es muy bueno-. Contestó.

Moría de hambre y el nudo en mi estómago se estaba haciendo mucho, mucho más grande. Pero vi al mesero con nuestros platillos y me relajé; con el estómago lleno podría pensar con más claridad, cierto? Quizás.

La lasagna se veía deliciosa y olía aún más delicioso, eché un vistazo al plato de Rachel, una pizza con higo y queso de cabra… mmm no se si pudiera acostumbrarme a comer esas cosas algún día.

Di el primer bocado, no estaba mal a decir verdad, creo que bien podría hacerlo en casa para comerlo… o podría hacerlo para Rachel… algún día.

Pero el asunto de Rachel con Tara me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza, y el asunto que se refería a nosotras también. Bueno, era verdad que iba a esperarla, pero cuánto tiempo? Yo no quería preguntar, me sonaba a déjá vu eso de: cuanto tiempo voy a esperarte? Supongo que a mí me tocaba esperar más de lo que Rachel me había esperado a mí porque el Karma seguramente aún quería que expiara algunas culpas.

Levanté la mirada y le vi en el cuello una cadena que no dejaba ver qué clase de dije era el que traía, la Rachel que yo recordaba no usaba collares.

-Sabes?-. Comencé a decir –A veces pierdo las esperanzas de que estemos juntas… como que hay días en los que quiero luchar y otras tantas como dices: conformarme con la amistad. No tengo tanta suerte. Tuve la suerte de que me buscaras pero quizás no de que estés conmigo y, a final de cuentas lo entendería a mí también me costaría trabajo confiar de nuevo en mí si fuera tú…-.  
-Quinn, creo que nos ayudaría mucho que te relajaras y comieras-.  
-Perdón-. Me sonrió.  
-Sólo relájate, sí?-. No me quitaba los ojos de encima.  
-Qué pasa?-. Pregunté.  
-En serio que no te has dado cuenta?-. Estaba perdida en la conversación.  
-De qué?-.  
-Fui yo quien te buscó y quién te ha buscado estas dos semanas, ok, no nos hemos visto sino hasta ahora, pero todo lo que te he dicho por skype… no tiene sentido para ti, no te dabas cuenta de que te coqueteaba-. Y mis nervios se incrementan por mil.  
-P-pues la verdad no-. Se echó a reír.  
-Pensé que estaba siendo demasiado indiscreta con ello, demasiado directa, pero ya veo que no-.  
-Yo no me di cuenta una sola vez-.  
-Cómo es posible? Eres muy linda, por ejemplo, o cuánto te he extrañado, ya extrañaba esto y aquello de ti, me encantó estar contigo en casa de Santana…-.  
-Son cosas que los amigos también se dicen-. Contesté interrumpiéndola.  
-No, no en este caso-.  
-Vaya, pues… debes comprender que estuve bastante tiempo ausente de esta clase de cosas y que me oxidé… la verdad… yo, sé que mi corazón está vivo y todo gracias a ti, pero no sé cómo usarlo… jamás iba a ver esas señales-.  
-Noomi no te decía nada de las señales porque yo pensaba que eran bastante obvias, pero ya vi que no y que incluso ya estabas perdiendo las esperanzas-. Me encogí de hombros.  
-Ya sabes cómo soy Rach, no… bueno pues aún no puedo creer que… pues que estamos aquí comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado y… más aún no puedo creer que aceptes que en estas dos semanas me estuviste coqueteando-.  
-Queremos postre?-. Tenía los dedos jugando con la cadena y me sonreía aún; fruncí el ceño.  
-Me cambias el tema?-.  
-No, sólo quiero saber si tú tienes ganas de postre-.  
-Sí, la lasagna no me dejó satisfecha-. Dejó de jugar con la cadena y levantó la mano para llamar la atención de algún mesero.  
-Quiero una rebanada de pastel de chocolate-. Dijo.  
-Que sean dos-.

Lo vimos marcharse y nos enfocamos de nuevo en nosotras.

-Sabes Quinn? Ya sé con quién quiero estar, quiero estar contigo; de eso no ha habido duda nunca. Bueno sí, yo creí que lo que sentía por ti estaba más que olvidado, dejado en el pasado, pero no, eso no pasó y reafirmé que… eres tú con quien quiero estar-.  
-Noomi dijo que tú y yo siempre estuvimos enamoradas de verdad, sólo que nunca nos dimos cuenta-.  
-Yo sí, tú no-. Me sacó la lengua.  
-Es verdad-. Le sonreí. –Supongo que siempre lo estuve pero no quise verlo, por eso no te olvidé-.

Se quitó la cadena, vi que de ella colgaba una llave, me la acercó.

-Es tuya, me imagino que sabes lo que quiero decir con ello, no?-. Me sonrojé, como que mi corazón lo había reconocido y comenzaba ya a comunicarse con el corazón de Rachel, y con cada latido me decía: esa es la llave a su corazón.  
-Sí, lo sé-.  
-Entonces sólo dame tiempo para… dejar a Tara… un mes, dame un mes-.  
-Está bien si necesitas un poco más-. Rachel negó con la cabeza.  
-No, un mes es más que suficiente-. Vimos al mesero con nuestro postre, se veía delicioso –Ahora probemos el postre y cuando terminemos, dejaré que me lleves a NYADA-. Me reí. Estaba de buen humor, me sentía tan alegre.  
-De acuerdo, lo que ordene su majestad-.

Aquí estaba de nuevo, frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, como tantas veces… sólo que esta vez era en circunstancias distintas, con una atmósfera menos pesada y con muchas más ilusiones.

-Quieres pasar?-. Negué con la cabeza.  
-Es tarde y debo terminar una tarea, no la hice porque vine con Noomi, pero ahora debo regresar para hacer eso-.  
-Oh-. Me dijo, decepcionada de que no pudiera estar con ella más tiempo.  
-Pero otro día… otro día vengo y… hacemos lo que tú quieras-. Me miró –No… no proponía eso, tú sabes…-. Me tomó la mano y se rió.  
-Te dije que te calmaras, sólo estoy fastidiándote-.  
-Lo haces bien-.

Nos acercamos y nos abrazamos por mucho tiempo, ya no fue tan torpe como aquel que me dio cuando nos vimos, que hizo que mi corazón se quisiera salir del pecho y sintiera que me ahogaba; era menos atropellado y más lleno de sentimientos.

Me separé lentamente de su rostro, dios! Tenía tantas ganas de besarla… pero aún no era mujer soltera y yo quería empezar las cosas bien.

-Te veo después-. Dije separándome de su abrazo.  
-Si… pero nos leemos mañana, no?-.  
-Si-.

Toqué la cadena en mi cuello y me saqué el dije de debajo de la playera.

-Voy a cuidarlo, ok?-.  
-Lo sé-.  
-No prometo que no le haré daño nunca… porque soy humana y los humanos hacen eso con frecuencia… pero intentaré que sea lo menos posible-.  
-Descuida, yo haré lo mismo con el tuyo-.  
-Lo creo-. Nos sonreímos.

Cuando iba hacia el taxi saqué el celular y abrí Facebook.

**Tengo la llave a la felicidad. **Puse de estado.

Y a los tres minutos: A Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Santana L., Britt Pierce, Noomi W. y otras tres personas más les gusta esto.

Y a mí me gustaba más, mucho más.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bien, después de un largo lapso de espera vuelvo a retomar la historia. Les pido una gran disculpa y muchas gracias por su paciencia también. Debido a que ésta es mucho más personal, me tomó demasiado seguirla por problemas personales, pero heme aquí. Saludos. N.**

* * *

Antes del mes Rachel había dejado a Tara.

No tenía los detalles de la ruptura y tampoco quería preguntarlos, eso era parte de ella, un hecho que no me pertenecía a mí y por ende no tenía por qué saberlo. Hay cosas que son muy nuestras y sólo se comparten si uno quiere, yo quería que eso fuera de ella y, honestamente sin que me lo dijera, yo sabía que ella se quedaría con esa parte de su vida.

Decir que no estaba completamente emocionada por su decisión sería una mentira enorme, pero , negar que no estaba nerviosa por su ruptura sería una mentira aún más grande. Tres años no pasan en vano y Rachel tenía que lidiar con muchos recuerdos y, si era como yo, lidiar con muchos fantasmas en su cama, en su habitación, en los pasillos de NYADA.

A mí el fantasma de Alex me persiguió varios meses por la casa, por mi cuarto, por las calles cercanas, en Columbia… de haberme ido al fin del mundo también me hubiera perseguido, como me persiguió el de Rachel cuando no sabía nada de ella, cuando no tenía idea de si estaba bien, si pensaba en mí, si era feliz, cómo estaban las cosas en su vida.

Entonces sí, confieso que sentía temor. Temor de quizás no poder llenar el hueco que había dejado Tara. Bien fue decisión de Rachel terminar con una relación que ya no estaba dando de sí lo que antes daba, una relación que ya le estaba sabiendo amarga; quizás no había hueco que llenar porque no había tal, quizás yo llegaría a rebasar eso… pero no lo sabía aún y así, tan oxidada como estaba de lo que concierne al amor, me sentía incapaz a veces, de llenar los requerimientos que se necesitan para el puesto de novia.

De pronto sentía pena por Tara, pero esa no era mi obligación, sentir nada por ella era lo que se suponía que pasara, después de todo yo estaba en paz con el karma y con la situación, había obrado de buena forma, le había dado a Rach su espacio, había sido paciente y estaba dispuesta a darle el tiempo necesario para que pensara bien las cosas respecto a su relación.

No la besé por muchas ganas que tuviera, así que no engañamos a Tara, aunque en realidad ese verbo debería de estar en singular, no engañó a Tara.

Y, aunque yo quería seguir dándole su espacio para que tuviera su duelo, nos fue imposible.

Ella me dio a entender que el duelo lo llevaría ella a su manera, que si tenía que llorar lo haría y no me lo diría porque, repito, no era cosa que fuera mía sino enteramente suya.

Sé que lo hizo, sé que lloró, sé que le dolió quizás hasta el alma o quizás más allá, cuánto la hubiera extrañado? Puedo darme una idea.

Tal vez al principio la extrañó como pareja a pesar de tener la ilusión de estar (por fin) conmigo, seguro, esto puedo apostarlo sin titubear, que la extrañó muchísimo como amiga; sin embargo son las cosas que se pierden y que se está dispuesto, de cierto modo, a sacrificar por un cambio de vida que crees te vendrá mucho mejor.

Confieso que el que le doliera, me dolía a mí también, y no por ella, sino por mí. Porque soy humana y soy insegura aunque a veces para otras cosas sea tremendamente segura; caía en este miedo de que las cosas no fueran como lo pensábamos, que la extrañara más de la cuenta.

Alex me había dejado… desconfiada, por así decirlo. A veces sentía que iban a mandarse mensajes, iban a verse y llenarse de besos necesitados, esos que suelen darse cuando se ha terminado pero se extraña demasiado, el sexo de despedida, el sexo de 'mi cuerpo no se acostumbra estar sin ti'. Qué si yo no era lo que pensaba, qué si me había idealizado de más y a la larga decidía que haber tomado la decisión que tomó había sido la incorrecta?

Yo tendría que dejarle todas esas respuestas al tiempo y esforzarme (sin saber cómo) para alcanzar a cumplir con sus expectativas y yo misma alcanzar a cumplir con las mías.

Cuáles eran esas? En ese momento no atinaba a hacer una lista que rebasara las cinco cosas. Yo había decidido no buscar más corazones después de que las cosas con Alex terminaron como terminaron y lo reafirmé cuando las cosas con Puckerman simplemente no alcanzaron ni a despegar cuando chocaron contra el suelo.

Cómo poner a trabajar un corazón que no se ha usado en muchísimo tiempo? Eso tendría que descubrirlo con Rachel y sería una tarea ardua. Pero que al fin y al cabo valdría la pena, por ella todo, absolutamente todo valdría la pena.

Sólo los amigos más cercanos a nosotras se enteraron de los planes que comenzamos a hacer juntas, y eso nos ahorró bastantes chismes, no digo que no hubiéramos estado de boca en boca en el círculo de las lesbianas neoyorkinas porque las noticias en el círculo corrían más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, y apuesto porque así es en muchos círculos lésbicos.

Pero nosotras tratamos de no hacer caso, preocuparnos poco por lo que pudieran decir y llevar las cosas con calma, a fin de cuentas las únicas que sabíamos la verdad de cómo sucedieron las cosas éramos nosotras y nuestros mejores amigos (por mi parte Santana y Britt).

Por mí que el mundo girara y me llamaran como quisieran. Por primera vez en mi vida había hecho todo bien y me importaba poco lo que los demás pudieran pensar de mí, yo estaba en paz conmigo.

Quisimos brindarle un "luto a su relación", de cierto modo creímos que si lo manteníamos en secreto, las cosas que pudieran llegar a oídos de Tara serían casi nulas, con ello le ahorraríamos un mal sabor de boca.

Bien pudimos decirnos: Tenemos que esperar un poco para comenzar a salir. Pero la verdad es que no lo hicimos.

El secretismo del que fuimos cómplices le brindaba más sabor a la situación, el hecho de que sólo Santana, Britt y Noomi lo supieran era divertido.

Hubieron reuniones en las que Rachel fue invitada y fingíamos incomodidad, los demás entendían que acabábamos de reencontrarnos, después de tres años nuestros caminos se habían vuelto a juntar y no sabíamos cómo actuar la una frente a la otra, la realidad era, que mientras Santana y Britt movían a los peones en su tablero para que Rachel y yo pudiéramos sentarnos juntas en un café mientras había un pequeño concierto (proyecto escolar de Kurt), nosotras nos acariciábamos con discreción las manos o nos rozábamos apenas las rodillas.

O sea que de la cintura para arriba la distancia corporal era la suficiente para comunicarle a los demás que estábamos nerviosas de nuestra proximidad, cuando en realidad, por debajo teníamos juegos inocentes donde nos tocábamos. Acostumbrándonos de nuevo a estar tan cerca.

Intercambiábamos unas cuantas palabras y nos sonreíamos cuando nadie nos veía.

La verdad es que la situación fue la propicia esa noche. El proyecto de Kurt requería del apoyo de mucha gente, necesitaba presencias y nosotras apoyamos con la nuestra; no era afín a la música que se estaba tocando y la vocalista no era ni siquiera de mi agrado, pero por estar cerca de Rachel escucharía hasta Hip Hop.

El café estaba cercano a una avenida y no se permitía fumar dentro por lo que decidí levantarme de la mesa y relajarme un poco. Saqué con manos temblorosas el cigarrillo y me recargué en un poste de luz.

Me quedé ahí, viendo a Rachel platicar con Santana y Blaine, la verdad es que se veía hermosa y me encantaba la forma en la que se había arreglado el cabello, recordé su perfume y aunque no estaba más que a cinco metros de ella, quería regresar y aspirar de nuevo el aroma que despedía, la extrañaba de pronto.

Me di cuenta que necesitaba estar de nuevo a su lado, jugando con ella por debajo de la mesa, fingiendo incomodidad, pero con el corazón acelerado todo el tiempo. Si la concurrencia del lugar hubiera podido escuchar mis latidos…

-Quinn?-. Alguien había roto el hechizo.  
-Tanya? Hola-. Hacía mucho que no veía a Tanya, amiga de la universidad que había desertado a la mitad del tercer semestre.

La conversación que tuvimos se tornó más larga de lo que había previsto, se quejó de su relación, que iba mal desde que la conocí. Y entonces me dije: Tanto tiempo con una relación que no va a ningún lado y aquí sigue, con la misma historia de siempre, por qué sigue con él?

Y entonces supe que no estaba en posición de cuestionarme eso porque yo había estado en su lugar hacía poco más de un año. Los humanos somos aferrados, nos apegamos con facilidad a las cosas y a las personas, y nos quedamos aunque nos haga daño, aunque sepamos que no hay más por hacer ahí. Cuánto tiempo perdemos nosotros! Como si fuera a ser eterno.

Levanté la mirada de mi pie que acababa de pisar la colilla y vi a Rachel levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia la salida, pasó cerca de mí y se alejó caminando por la misma acera. Sentí el celular vibrando en mi bolsillo.

**Te veo en 'La Mandrágora', no tardes.-R.**

Se me formó una sonrisa en los labios e ignoré por completo lo que me estaba diciendo Tanya.

-Sabes? Tengo que…-. Me aclaré la garganta –Tengo que irme, piensa en lo que te he dicho y dale un respiro al pobre hombre, los celos son desgastantes y si no confías en él pues… qué haces ahí?-. Consejo absurdo o no, ya no tenía interés en seguir parada ahí cuando Rachel me estaba esperando en el café que estaba en la otra esquina.

Respiré profundo y me hice de valor, caminé hacia donde me había dicho y en tres minutos la vi recargada en un auto.

-Necesitaba estar a solas contigo, me es muy difícil pretender que no te hablo, no verte, no tocarte-. Eso había sido bastante directo y yo… no tenía ninguna queja. Sonreí nerviosa, podía apostar porque estaba sonrojada.  
-A mí también me estresa, pero debo confesar que también me divierte mucho-. Reímos un poco, sabiendo cómo engañábamos a la mayoría con nuestra actuación.

Mantenerlo en secreto fue idea de las dos, estuvimos de acuerdo, nos ahorraríamos explicaciones que no queríamos dar, detalles que eran sólo nuestros y sí, como buen alma caritativa que soy (nótese el sarcasmo) lo hacíamos por Tara.

Honestamente a mi no me gustaría estar en su lugar y enterarme que mi ex no esperó ni dos semanas para comenzar a salir con alguien más, así que… se mire por donde se mire, es mejor este teatro a la realidad.

-Tengo ganas de besarte-. Me dijo, y con estas palabras se me heló la sangre dentro del cuerpo y el corazón volvió a correrme desbocado como cuando nos abrazamos aquella vez, cuando nos reunimos para platicar.

Agaché la mirada y me metí las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, jugué con una piedrita y me tranquilicé… lo más que pude, en otras palabras, casi nada.

-Yo también tengo ganas de besarte-. Levanté la mirada y le clavé los ojos.

Perderme de nuevo en esos ojos cafés, tenerla frente a mí, sonriéndome como me sonreía cuando estábamos en su dormitorio, en casa, por las calles, sonriéndome como antes… y haciéndolo ahora, tan mágico, tan de suerte.

-Pero primero dame un abrazo-. Escuché su voz, que me acariciaba los oídos como si sus palabras fueran de terciopelo.

No tenía que decírmelo dos veces, su cuerpo era un imán para el mío, luché bastante en el café para mantenerme calmada, ahora lo único que quería hacer era tenerla entre mis brazos, su cuerpo pequeño pegado al mío, con su cabello haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz.

Era como si nunca nos hubiéramos dejado, yo acostumbrada a ella, a su aroma a su calor, a la forma en la que su cuerpo se amoldaba con el mío, pero era también como si la hubiera dejado de ver por miles de vidas; de pronto en ese abrazo me sentí sostenida, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí y me di cuenta que lo había extrañado muchísimo.

Me permití cerrar los ojos y apreciar los segundos que duramos una tan cerca de la otra. Los nervios me invadieron al momento de separarnos y estoy segura que a ella le pasó igual.

Me sentía como si fuera a ser el primer beso, lo sentía prohibido incluso. Debido al secretismo que teníamos sentía que ahí, en la calle, con los autos pasando alguien nos vería, en una ciudad tan grande alguien se encontraría con nosotras y tendría evidencia del beso que estábamos a punto de darnos.

Pero esta vez el beso no debía ser ni era prohibido, yo era libre y ella lo era del mismo modo, ya no temía herir los sentimientos de Alex porque Alex ya era pasado; me había tomado mi tiempo para sanarla y ahora no había nadie que ocupara mi corazón, sólo Rachel.

El beso fue atropellado, nervioso, fue distinto, Rachel besaba distinto. Pero me gustó, sus labios que habían experimentado con otros se sentían bien, parecían mejores y no sabía si eran mejores porque había anhelado besarla de nuevo por tanto tiempo o porque su boca se había vuelto experta, quizás ambas cosas.

Era una noche cálida, olía al café de La Mandrágora y escuchaba las voces lejanas de los que estaban dentro, me sentí mareada por un momento, como si fuera un sueño.

Después de haber creído que nunca la volvería a ver, de pensar que me odiaba o aborrecía, aquí estábamos las dos tan cerca, tan reales; tuve que tocarla de nuevo para cerciorarme de que estaba conmigo.

Sonrió, como no me había sonreído nunca, como que le escapara el alma con ese gesto o se le calentara el corazón, pero me di cuenta que a quien se le estaba entibiando era a mí, pude sentirlo, yo sé que es cosa del cerebro, que todo se aloja ahí, pero quizás el alma es la que vive dentro del corazón y es en esa parte donde realmente sentimos.

-Regresamos?- Asentí y quise tomarla de la mano; caminamos pues con nuestros dedos entrelazados y nos separamos al entrar al café.

Regresando a la actuación.

Me gustaba esta nueva situación, la oportunidad brindada por el destino pero sobre todo por ella y, la oportunidad que yo misma me brindaba para sentir, sentir tanto cuando yo ya me había procurado un lugar en la soledad.

Todos mis planes de vida habían cambiado y sin embargo no me importaba, con tal de estar con ella pocas cosas realmente importaban.

Nos reunimos con Adam, un amigo de Kurt cuya casa estaba libre y era ideal para la reunión después de la presentación. Por fortuna la vocal –de la que no recuerdo su nombre siquiera- tenía que regresar a Chicago esa misma noche tras el evento y ahora sólo estábamos los más cercanos.

Adam quería algo con Kurt y Blaine ignoraba o nos hacía creer que lo ignoraba para no crear un conflicto, la verdad era que Blaine estaba seguro de lo que tenía con Kurt y eso evitaba los dramas, cosa que deberían de hacer muchos, la confianza en la pareja es primordial… sobre todo por salud mental.

Aún en casa lo que hicimos fue sentarnos una enfrente de la otra y usar el celular para mandarnos mensajes. Era discreto y sólo así podríamos tener conversaciones, el silencio en particular con ella, no me gustaba.

**Crees que Kurt le cuente a Tara si se entera?.-Q  
**_**Lo dudo, de todas formas quiero esperar un poco más para decirles.-R  
**_**Urge darte otro beso y abrazarte por horas.-Q  
**_**Cuándo te volviste cursi?.-R  
**_**Hahaha no lo sé… .-Q  
**_**Me gusta.-R  
**_**A mí me gustas tú, y más con eso que traes puesto.-Q**

Subí la mirada, la vi sonreírme y sonrojarse, desviarme la mirada y transmitirme la sensación de que quería esconder la cabeza en un hoyo cual avestruz. Nunca en toda la vida me gustó tanto que se sonrojara, en ese momento me enamoró un poco más y yo quería que los que estaban en la habitación desaparecieran por unos minutos para poder estar con ella y sólo ella.

Y entonces entre cervezas y cigarros, risas y pláticas, performances en karaoke y tonterías, comencé a ponerme un poco ebria, por ende desinhibida, lo que significa que callar la emoción que me daba que Rachel estuviera de vuelta conmigo y en mi vida era casi imposible.

Quería gritarlo, presumirlo, poner pósters en las calles, anuncios en radio y banners en internet. Pero me dediqué a verla, sólo verla, sonreírle de vez en cuando, mandarle más mensajes, levantarme al baño cuando ella iba para alcanzarla y besarla en la oscuridad de los pasillos de la casa, a escondidas.

-Vámonos de aquí- Me dijo, y yo sabía que eso significaba que lo pasáramos juntas.  
-A dónde quieres ir?-. Le besé la frente.  
-No sé, vamos al dormitorio, platicamos… o vamos a la azotea del edificio, como aquella vez-.  
-Y Noomi?-. Se sonrió pícara.  
-Me dijo que lo pasaría con su novio-. Tragué saliva, pero sí, platicar era lo que podíamos hacer, digo no vamos a hacerlo, verdad? Es muy pronto.

Ya sé, como si eso nos hubiera importado antes.

-Regresas y dices que tienes que marcharte, esperas cinco minutos en la esquina y salgo yo, si?-. Asintió y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Se veía infantil debajo de la farola, esperándome recargada con las manos en la espalda. Todo a su alrededor se volvió más oscuro y lo único que podía ver era a ella, bañada en luz amarilla, un efecto visual sin comparación, como que mis ojos atinaran que en el mundo no quería ver nada más que a ella.

Me acerqué y volteé a la casa por si alguien más salía, pero las luces permanecían prendidas y las siluetas se movían de aquí para allá en la ventana de cortinas cerradas. La tomé de la mano y caminamos por las calles hasta la avenida y tomar un taxi, el que nos llevaría a NYADA y a una madrugada interesante.

Volvía a acostumbrarme al olor de los pasillos de su escuela, a los sonidos nocturnos, al número sobre su puerta, volvía a acostumbrarme al olor de su dormitorio y las cosas en su librero, había estado muchísimas veces ahí, pero sentía que era la segunda vez que entraba, no quería ni moverme, estaba nerviosa, como se encuentra uno de nervioso cuando le harán un examen médico o peor aún, un examen importante frente a un grupo de maestros que están atentos a las estupideces que estás por decir gracias a los nervios.

La mariposa en el mismo lugar, más libros, más discos, mixes de canciones en Mp3, una atmósfera menos pesada y sombría, es mucho mejor hacer las cosas cuando no tienes delirios de persecución, cuando tu propia alma se encuentra menos oscura, que has madurado y crecido, aprendido de la vida, que te has vuelto más sabio.

Y Rachel y yo habíamos hecho todas esas cosas. Éramos las mismas pero no lo éramos… habíamos crecido y nos gustábamos más ahora.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y ella hizo lo mismo, la escena se ha visto demasiado en películas y series, de pronto los nervios invaden y ninguna de las dos dice o hace nada, ahí, inmóviles sobre la cama, con las manos entre las rodillas y las palmas sudando de nervios, con el corazón acelerado por quien sabe qué vez en el transcurso del día, bien puede ser la número diez, o la un millón, quién sabe.

Una cree tener una taquicardia todo el tiempo que se está con Rachel.

La intención no era hacerlo, la intención era hablar de cualquier cosa, pasarlo juntas después de haber estado tanto tiempo tan cerca sin poder hacer mucho. Quería abrazarla y estar con ella así, en silencio, quizás con su cabeza sobre mi pecho, tal vez de frente con las piernas entrelazadas mirándonos a los ojos, o descansar con los ojos cerrados pero sintiendo el calor de la otra.

Nos acostamos con las luces apagadas, sólo nos alumbraba la farola de afuera del edificio, estábamos en penumbras.

Estaba sobre mi espalda y ella se pegó a mí, sentí su mano acariciándome la mejilla y, no fue sino hasta que nuestras pieles se tocaron que la chispa que sentía cuando estaba con ella había tomado nueva fuerza y se había apoderado de mi.

Vibraba dentro mío, despertando muchas cosas en mi interior.

Me volteé hacia ella y la abracé, trayéndola hacia mí, su cabeza cerca de mi cuello, sintiendo su respiración cálida sobre mi piel, suspiré, contenta como estaba de encontrarme ahí, con ella.

Escuchaba su respiración acelerada y no supe si era más bien la mía; podía apostar porque era la de las dos… y entonces me besó.

Era un beso necesitado, de aquellos que se dan cuando no se pude esperar más, que te encienden la llama y te hacen sentir cosas en todo el cuerpo, pero más en las partes en las que debes sentirlas. Que te calientan, te llenan de pasión, que ya no puedes separarte de ella, sino al contrario, buscar más y más proximidad aunque sea casi imposible porque no pueden ocupar el mismo espacio.

Sentía que era la primera vez que sucedería con Rachel y quería que ella lo sintiera del mismo modo, quería que esta vez contara de ese modo, que guardáramos el otro recuerdo en algún lugar, no olvidarlo, pero sí dejarlo atrás, ésta debía ser la especial, para la que estábamos listas y dispuestas, sin dudas, sin pensamientos con el nombre de otros.

Nos besamos por mucho rato, acostumbrándonos a esta nueva forma de besar, haciéndome al movimiento de sus labios, ella de los míos, explorándonos con la lengua. Acariciándonos el rostro y los brazos y tratando de estar más y más cerca.

Estaba nerviosa, debo admitir que incluso más allá de nerviosa. Hacía bastante desde la última vez que había estado con alguien, me sentía inexperta, como que había olvidado dónde tocar, cómo hacerlo.

Y poco a poco nos fuimos quedando sin ropa, la urgencia más notable en ella que en mí pero no por eso no quería tenerla desnuda ya. Estaba sobre mí, atacándome con besos y caricias y a mí se me nubló la mente, era real? Estaba yo en la cama de Rachel Barbra Berry? Ahora estábamos en sus dominios y era ella quien tenía el control de toda la situación.

Sentía sus labios sobre mi cuello, en las mejillas, sus manos acariciándome el vientre, las piernas, mi corazón se aceleraba con cada roce, me crecía el calor y no podía esperar más para hacerle y que me hiciera el amor.

Qué detalles puedo darte? Fue esta vez que no me concentré en lo físico sino en todo lo que sentía con cada beso, con cada caricia, como si la habitación volviera a llenarse de electricidad, pero de modo increíble, como si una bobina de tesla inundara la habitación con su poderoso rayo.

Se me erizó la piel quién sabe cuántas veces, me perdí en sus ojos, me sentí nadando en ellos, de orilla a orilla, en un mar de color chocolate.

Su pubis cerca del mío, sus senos de pezones erectos sobre mi piel, sus gemidos invadiendo la habitación de, mi atmósfera, invadiéndome los sentidos.

No podía tener suficiente de ella, cómo me besaba, me mordía la lengua, me apretaba los brazos cuando la tocaba, como no dijimos que nos amábamos aunque quisimos decirlo en ese momento.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos tocándonos, pero al cabo de un tiempo me sentí cansada y relajada, tanto por el alcohol que aún estaba en mi cuerpo, como por los orgasmos que tuve. Le pedí que descansáramos un poco, honestamente había perdido condición, vergonzoso pero cierto.

Nos quedamos dormidas, con su cabeza en mi pecho y yo teniéndola cerca de mí. Nunca en la vida había dormido así, sentirme descansada, sin soñar, sólo recobrando mis energías.

Y al despertar al lado de ella, después de haberme preguntado dónde estaba, por no reconocer la habitación, sólo al voltear y verla serenamente dormida recordé lo que había sucedido apenas unas horas.

Sonreí y la observé por unos instantes, hizo un gesto y adiviné que estaba soñando, luego se acomodó en la almohada y siguió dormida. A mí me invadió de nuevo la pesadez y volví a cerrar los ojos, cayendo de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

A las nueve de la mañana sonó mi teléfono, sobresaltándonos a las dos, revolvimos las sábanas y sólo hasta que agucé el oído me di cuenta que estaba debajo de la cama, cómo había llegado ahí? No me pregunten *sonrisa pícara*.

Vi la pantalla y reconocí el número, cuando regresara a casa patearía el trasero de Santana.

-Que quieres?-. Mi voz sonaba dormida y Rachel se despabilaba tallándose los ojos, el pecho desnudo, su figura hermosa cubierta por las sábanas.  
-Tu madre está de visita?-. Abrí los ojos.  
-Mi, qué? Judy?-.  
-A menos que tengas otra… sí, Judy-.  
-Pero…-.  
-No le he dicho que estas en la cama con cierta morena, pero creo que no estaría de más que vinieras a atender a tu madre-. Suspiré; Judy llegaba siempre así, de sorpresa.

-Dile que llego en un par de horas-. Cerré el celular y me dejé caer sobre la cama, acurrucándome en las sabanas y las almohadas –Debo irme-.  
-Ya?-. Me rasqué la cabeza y me acomodé el cabello que me tapaba los ojos.  
-No, puedo quedarme media hora, pero luego sí tengo que partir-. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.  
-Entonces abrázame de vuelta y prométeme que te veré mañana-. Sonreí.  
-Y el día que le sigue y el que le sigue… bueno, eso si no estamos demasiado ocupadas con las tareas-. Se quejó.  
-Sí, malditas tareas-. Nos abrazamos fuerte y nos acurrucamos juntas.  
-Rach?-.  
-Mmm?-. Me besó el cuello y se me erizó la piel.  
-Crees que… podríamos contar esta vez… como la primera vez que hicimos el amor?-. Hubo silencio.  
-Creo que sí-. Volví a sonreír y le besé la coronilla.

Nos despabilamos y llegada la hora me levanté para vestirme, me sentí avergonzada de mi desnudez, pero era normal, ya llegaría el momento en el que me paseara sin ropa frente a ella y esperaba, con ansias, que llegara el momento en el que ella lo hiciera frente a mí.

Con esos senos, esas caderas, con ese color de piel… desfibrilador por favor.

Me despedí de ella en la puerta del dormitorio, nos dimos un largo beso y nos sonreímos, ilusionadas de estar juntas, no hacía falta formalizar aún, yo estaba contenta de saber que me pertenecía como yo le pertenecía a ella.

-Te debo el desayuno, dudo que mañana pueda, es Lunes, me lo guardas para el próximo fin?-. Pregunté.  
-Te lo cambio por una comida-.  
-Vegana?-. Dije en tono pesaroso.  
-Podemos ir a un lugar donde sirvan las dos-. Me alegré, como un niño al que le prometen una cajita feliz.  
-Bien, te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo?-. Asintió.  
-Y nos vemos en skype-. Le besé los labios y la frente.  
-Hecho-. Caminé al pasillo que me llevaría de vuelta a casa, pero ella no me soltó la mano y me detuve. Volteé a verla.  
-Lo sabes, verdad?-. Esta sonrisa fue la más amplia de todas, me ocupaba el rostro entero quizás.  
-Y tú?-. Asintió mientras se mordía el labio inferior.  
-Ok hermosa-. Le escaneé el cuerpo que tenía cubierto con una bata y suspiré –Eres tan… tan sexy-. Agachó la mirada y se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja.  
-Creo que eso también puedo decirlo de ti-.  
-Crees?-. Bromeé.  
-Es un hecho-. Le guiñé un ojo

Puedo asegurar que se quedó en la puerta hasta que desaparecí por el otro pasillo, yo por mi parte volvía a tener esta sonrisa de idiota, de enamorada, de estar flotando en una nube.

Con los recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero sobre todo teniéndola a ella incrustada en mi alma, como siempre debió de ser.


	18. Chapter 18

Una no puede terminar de sorprenderse por la suerte con la que se ha corrido al reencontrarse con ella, pareciera que se es parte de un sueño del cual no se quiere despertar.

Y no basta con tocarla para percatarse que es de carne y hueso, que ahí está, a tu lado, existiendo contigo, siendo, soñando igual. Se necesita mucho más y ni siquiera se alcanza a saber qué es.

A veces se tiene miedo de despertar, de que todo lo maravilloso que ha sido la vida a últimas fechas sea sólo una cruel broma, un juego mental… sin embargo no es así, Rachel es tan real y está por ser mía conmigo, sino es que ya lo es, como yo soy con ella. Como yo me dejo llevar hacia su luz, atraída, cegada (en el buen sentido) impresionada por la belleza que parece ser cada vez más grande en ella.

Me siento afortunada, como que la vida no pudo premiarme de la mejor forma, en el mejor momento, cuando yo estaba más libre que nunca, cuando mi corazón estaba sano, tranquilo, quien sabe si completamente vivo, pero sabía que eventualmente ella vendría a ponerlo bien, a enseñarle cosas nuevas y de la mejor manera.

Hacer el amor con Rachel es… cómo ponerlo en palabras? Intenso. No por las cosas que hacemos, que a final de cuentas nuestra segunda primera vez fue común, pero para nada corriente; ya sin miedo el alma se siente más tranquila, está permitido y se siente mucho más preciado.

A cada rato pienso en sus labios, en sus manos, en sus ojos y su mirada, en su voz que me encanta, así, de encantar- hipnotizar, de que mis oídos se sienten como adormecidos y al mismo tiempo mis sentidos, yo podría escucharla sin cansancio.

No fue sino hasta que me reencontré con ella que entendí por qué pasaron las cosas como pasaron, por qué teníamos que alejarnos y por qué yo tenía que vivir lo que viví con Alexandra; mis dos años a su lado fueron casi nefastos, pero aprendí tantísimo que ahora le tengo cariño. Hablamos poco aunque por un tiempo solíamos pasar tiempo juntas sin tener que involucrar más los sentimientos, nos conocemos, y cuando ella comenzó a sentirse sola yo me permití ser un poco de compañía, a nadie le viene mal, la soledad es… casi mortal.

Le reconozco las cosas buenas que hizo y dejé de reprocharle las malas, esa fue parte de mi forma de sanar, perdonar lo que había hecho, perdonar el engaño y los malos tratos, perdonar los chantajes y las lágrimas falsas como falsos algunos besos y ciertas palabras.

No pude haber encontrado mejor maestra en esto de crecer, aunque me falta, claro. Yo no he terminado de madurar y aún tengo demasiados defectos por corregir; pero heme aquí, pintándome el alma y el corazón con colores alegres para entregárselos a Rachel.

Debo confesar que no se me habían quitado los miedos, que me sentía intranquila pues las cosas se estaban sucediendo demasiado rápido, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde el reencuentro para el primer beso y del primer beso, pasó poco para hacer el amor.

Esperaba que no fuera igual que con el dicho de que: lo que mal empieza mal acaba. Quería que aunque estuviera pasando rápido, no terminara rápido.

Yo quería pasar años con ella, lo más que se pudieran, temo a la vejez, pero con ella no me importaría, no me importaría arrugarme cada vez más… siempre y cuando sea a su lado.

La quería a todas horas, habitaba en mi mente y en mi corazón, se había apoderado de mi ser entero, la respiraba aunque estuviera lejos, la anhelaba tantísimo que me causaba algo de miedo pues no quería hacerme dependiente de ella, sino al contrario, vivirla del modo más sano.

Quería poner en práctica todas las cosas que creía que había aprendido de mi última relación y de todas las anteriores, renovarme junto con ella, quitarme el cochambre o que me lo quitara (para mi caso era igual) y dejarme, sin poner peros, sin tantísimos miedos.

Este era nuestro momento, dos jóvenes adultas que vuelven a chocar (literal) y se enamoran de nuevo o se enamoran mucho más. Rachel Berry es amable, amable de cordial y afectuosa y es amable porque se le puede amar con facilidad. Esa es ella y yo estaba enamorándome a pasos grandes, no, no estaba enamorándome, estaba re enamorándome y de una forma mucho más intensa, mucho más palpable.

Cada encuentro tan extraordinario me dice que ella siempre estuvo destinada para mí, que el tiempo nos estuvo reservando.

Cómo fue que siendo yo una adolescente descubriéndose en el mundo la veía pasar sin siquiera notarme y cómo después de dos años nos vinimos a encontrar afuera de un antro? eso sin contar que fueron sus ojos quienes se posaron esta vez sobre mí sin que yo lo advirtiera en un principio.

Cómo que a pesar de la distancia logramos reunirnos de nuevo en un bar y que aún después de habernos creído perdidas, que no íbamos a volver a vernos o hablarnos, que no había mucho más que pudiéramos hacer por reconstruir lo que yo, más que ella, había derrumbado, tirado hasta los cimientos?

Así pues que volvimos a tener nuestro encuentro extraordinario en el pasillo de un teatro que conducía a los baños. Ella que teniendo baño en su camerino decidió ir a aquel.

Ya puedo imaginarme al destino como un niño que juega con un par de muñecas, hechas de papel o madera, de lo que sea. Hoy te la encuentras aquí, mañana allá, hoy no estarán juntas, pero la semana que viene las haré que se compartan corazones, anhelos y sueños.

Nos imaginaba como marionetas, a veces creo sentir los hilos que me ha amarrado a las muñecas, tobillos, espalda y cabeza. Y quiero que no me vuelva a separar de ella; sé que eso no depende únicamente de él, sino de mí y de ella, que ya que estamos juntas debemos luchar por mantenernos de ese modo.

Sin formalizar aún (teniendo en cuenta que es inevitable el título) quiero ser en y con ella lo que no había sido cuando me lo pidió. Quiero andar por las calles de su mano, o acostarme a su lado sin decir una sola palabra, reír hasta que nos duelan las mejillas, y en ocasiones ser yo la razón de su risa, no en burla, sino en un conjunto de alegrías, como creando música entre las dos.

Quiero abrazarla al dormir, como lo hice aquellas veces… pero me gusta, insisto, que lo haré con el corazón contento, rojo, rojísimo. No como entonces, que lo sentía descolorido y casi tan débil como papel periódico mojado.

Estamos conociéndonos y reconociéndonos. Hay cosas de ella que no han cambiado mucho o no han cambiado en absoluto: sus pasos, sus movimientos, sus ganas de té a diario, su música, la determinación para seguir sus sueños, su talento.

Y hay otras tan nuevas que me quitan el aliento y me dejan maravillada: su sensibilidad, su fuerza, su elocuencia.

No era que no las hubiera tenido antes, pero ahora que es más vieja, que ha crecido y ha vivido se ha vuelto más sabia, como si su cuerpo fuera el de una chica de veintitantos y su alma es la misma alma vieja y conocedora que fue de otras vidas. Porque no hay nadie que me quite la idea de que ella y yo existimos en el Medievo, aunque quién sabe en qué clase de cuerpos. A lo mejor ella fue el caballero y yo la damisela en aprietos.

Judy me había concedido el día para pasarlo con Rachel, tal y como habíamos quedado, comeríamos juntas. Era demasiado pronto para presentarla con mi madre, pero ya la había enterado de que estaba saliendo con alguien y de la historia que teníamos.

Algo había escuchado entonces, algo le había contado de lo confundida que estaba con respecto a quedarme con Alex o buscar nuevas oportunidades con Rachel, los consejos de mi madre fueron los mismos que los de mis amigos en aquel tiempo, y no hace falta decir que por supuesto, a ella tampoco le hice caso, sino, creo que te habrías equivocado de historia.

Algo me pasa ahora con Rachel, como que… me gusta cada vez más, que cada vez que la veo siento que me deja sin aliento, que la viera de nuevo por primera vez. Ha dejado de vestirse como se vestía antes, de hecho creo que los años le vienen bastante bien, que los cambios de look la hicieran mucho, muchísimo más atractiva de lo que de por sí ya era.

Me fascina y a veces no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima, como ella del mismo modo no puede quitarlos de mí. Estamos tan contentas que como coloquialmente dicen, parecemos niñas en la mañana de navidad. Una nunca sabe qué tan contenta se puede estar hasta que no se le borra la sonrisa del rostro por horas, o hasta que camina por las calles como si sintiera flotar… o que empieza a escribir… lo que sea, en una hoja de cuaderno, o en un post it. O hasta que se re leen las historias y conversaciones por msn (cuando existía) y se suspira de incredulidad: estamos juntas? Sí, lo estamos. Y de nuevo la sonrisa.

Comer con ella ahora es… nuevo. Pareciera que así es aunque ya lo habíamos hecho con anterioridad, en aquellos años de turbulencia.

Es que en serio no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que todo es nuevo, como que no la hubiera conocido entonces. Y tan familiar… no puedo dejar de repetirlo, porque me asombra.

Estando frente a ella me siento apenada, inhibida, sin saber qué decir, no es la primera cita… en realidad es la primera cita formal, que vamos a comer juntas, sentarnos a la mesa sin nada más en mente que nosotras, sin congojas, sin preguntas, sin preguntas sin respuesta o sin respuestas que pudieran doler. Nada, aquí disfrutándonos, como debía de ser, por fin, ya era hora.

-Deja de verme-. Le digo, no la estoy viendo directamente, pero siento su mirada y me siento aún más inhibida.  
-Por qué?-.  
-Porque me inhibes-. Esa es la palabra más acertada.  
-Dame el placer de verte-. Me sonrío.  
-Mejor ve el menú y decide qué vas a ordenar-. Recuerdo aquella broma que le hice –Déjame adivinar, comerás ensalada de alfalfa-. Me pega con la cartulina enmicada que es el menú.  
-No empieces Fabray-. Le sonrío y ella lo hace de vuelta, siento que quiero besarla ahí, ahora. No lo hago.  
-Nada es sólo que creo que tendré que persuadirte para que comas carne-. Me encojo de hombros y poso mi vista de nuevo en el menú pero sin leer nada en realidad.  
-Dudo mucho que pueda comer carne más que en contadas ocasiones y eso si el momento lo amerita-. Sigue viéndome directamente –Oye?-. La escucho y levanto la vista.  
-Mmm?-.  
-Fue lindo-.  
-Qué lo fue?-. Me ruge el estómago.  
-Lo que pasó el sábado-. Me sonrojo en seguida de tan sólo recordar. Trato de esconder mi sonrisa, imposible, quizás si me meto debajo de la mesa… siento su manos sobre la mía. –Y me gusta que te sonrojes-.  
-Es mutuo-. No puedo creer lo condenadamente enloquecedora que es su sonrisa.

Mientras llega la orden hablamos de todo y de nada, del día, del fin de semana, de Kurt y Blaine que parece que cada día se quieren menos, de Santana y Britt que parece que cada día se quieren más. Volvemos a recordar a Sam, el tipo rubio que me preguntó si quería bailar con ella y de cómo se apena del hecho.

Hablamos del beso tan arrebatado que le di y el sorpresivo que me dio ella… dicen que recordar es volver a vivir y estábamos viviendo de nuevo las cosas que nos sucedieron entonces. Y me gustaba esto de hablarlo, de decirle las cosas, de lo que pensaba, de los miedos que me recorrían.

-Nunca había hecho eso-. Me dijo.  
-Yo tampoco, pero en verdad que no podía quedarme con las ganas de besarte… pero te pedí permiso-.  
-Sí y yo no te escuché, dije que sí porque sí y cuando me besaste no supe qué hacer-. Nos tomamos de la mano por sobre la mesa.  
-Y luego?-.  
-Y luego me quedé sentada pensando en si debía correr a por ti y lo hice, decidida bajé las escaleras y te alcancé, sólo para girarte y besarte de vuelta-. Estoy sonriendo, emocionada.  
-También me tomaste por sorpresa… mira… y eso que ni quería ir-.  
-Fue bueno que te hubieras decidido-.  
-Tú crees?-. Pregunto, en parte porque quiero escuchar un sí y en parte porque quiero creer que el habernos conocido no fue un error, sobre todo porque la herí demasiado.

Algunas veces me preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor no habernos encontrado, así nos hubiéramos ahorrado las penas, las lagrimas, las confusiones, las malas decisiones. Pero luego digo, no, nada es mejor que esto, que tenerla conmigo, incluso con los malos ratos… porque eso nos fortalecerá cuando en cierto momento queramos mandarnos al diablo.

No pasamos por tanto para nada, cierto?

-Rachel-. Está masticando lo que quiera que se ordenó para comer y levanta la mirada, me ve fijamente, me pierdo en sus ojos… creo que si pudiera decir a qué me sabe el color de sus ojos diría que a chocolate con almendras.  
-Mmm?-. Lo hace con la boca cerrada porque sigue masticando.  
-Yo a ti ya te conocía… de antes del antro-. Es mi turno de tomar un bocado.  
-A mí? Segura que no me confundes?-. Niego con la cabeza y trago.  
-No, te vi en la plaza de la ciudad, con una de tus amigas que no volví a ver después…-.  
-A ver, cómo era?-.  
-Ella?-. Asiente –Pues de cabello oscuro, lacio, largo, vestía de negro, ojos cafés… me gustabas tanto desde entonces-. No puede dejar de sonreírme? Que no deje de hacerlo por favor.  
-Y por qué no me hablaste nunca?-.  
-Y decir qué? Hola soy Quinn Fabray qué crees? Me gustas!-. Me recargo en mi silla –Además ni sabía si te gustaban las mujeres y en pueblo como lo es Lima, Ohio…-. Doy un trago a mi bebida –No creo que hubiera sido una buena idea, me dabas miedo-. Se echa a reír.  
-Por qué?-.  
-No lo sé, sólo… no, no iba a acercarme, una vez pasaste cerca de mí como a dos metros… y quería que voltearas a verme, pero no, nunca-.  
-Pero vaya que te noté en la entrada del antro!-.  
-Sí y mira que hasta tuve que esconderme tras Blaine-. Me frunce el ceño.  
-Por?-.  
-Me intimidaba tu mirada y yo tan grinch… que ni quería ir… En fin, recuerdo que un poema de Baudelaire me recordaba mucho a ti, A una transeúnte se llama. Te lo sabes?-.  
-No-.  
-Yo tampoco… bueno no lo recuerdo muy bien, sólo recuerdo que habla de que quién sabe si la vuelva a ver y yo… mira, aquí sentada con mi transeúnte anónima que ya no es anónima y mejor aún, está a punto de ser mi novia, tengo mucha más suerte que Baudelaire-. Me mira con ternura.  
-Claro que sí, mucha suerte en verdad-.  
-Oye y… tu maestra sexy aquella que conocí en NYADA?-.  
-July?-.  
-Ajá-.  
-Pues al paso del tiempo comenzamos a llevarnos mejor… además es muy sexy-. Me reí a carcajadas.  
-Bailabas con ella para manosearla, eh? Diantres! Por qué no estuve ahí para verlo-. Rió conmigo.  
-Eres una tonta Quinn-. Volví a comer un poco.  
-Pero así me quieres, debo asumir-.  
-No tienes idea-. No sé qué decir, trago con dificultad.  
-La verdad es que no la tengo-. Respondo al fin.  
-Ya luego te lo demostraré.

Escucharla decir estas palabras me dejaban sin habla, sin poder entender cómo después de lo sucedido podía decirme esto y parecía que salía sin dificultad, con tanta seguridad que me deja perpleja. Así es pues, que Rachel Berry sabe cómo enamórame a cada minuto.

Primero con sus ojos, luego con el olor de su cabello, después con su nariz, con sus manos, con su cuello, la forma de sus cejas, y después con las cosas que dice, con la forma como me mira.

Rachel me fascina físicamente, es tan hermosa… y luego al descubrirla, al entender cómo funcionan su alma y su corazón, cuan grande es su espíritu, entonces veo lo enorme que es… mejor que yo sin duda, muchísimo mejor, no hay comparación, aún siento que no la merezco.

Pero aprendí del pasado y yo puedo sentir y pensar miles de cosas, al final es ella quien decide lo que quiere para sí, y ha decidido estar conmigo a pesar de tanto.

Y lo agradezco.

-Creo que… siempre estuvimos destinadas-. Le digo.  
-Por qué lo dices-.  
-Pues porque… yo te observo de lejos y me gustas, quiero saber cómo te llamas y demás cosas… y después nos encontramos…-.  
-Yo tampoco quería ir ese día-. Me confiesa al fin.  
-En serio?-.  
-Acababa de salir de mi relación con Finn y la verdad es que no frecuentaba antros gay… pero continúa-.  
-Bueno… entonces… nos dejamos de ver, pero volvemos a juntarnos y míranos ahora, después de que yo pensaba que jamás volveríamos a cruzarnos, que no querías ni hablarme…-.  
-Confieso-. Comienza a decir, su plato casi vacío –Que por mucho tiempo quise no encontrarme jamás contigo, no sabía si era capaz de volver a hablarte, de ser tu amiga siquiera, pero cuando nos vimos esa noche… no pude negar las cosas, siempre has sido tú-. Quítenme esta sonrisa de idiota, he dicho!  
-Me encanta escuchar eso-. Vuelve a dejarme sin palabras.  
-Tengo otra cosa por confesar… pero sé que puede ser perjudicial-. Frunzo el ceño.  
-Dilo-.  
-Me gusta cómo saben tus besos cuando fumas… sé que has decido dejarlo, por eso no lo quería decir-.  
-A final de cuentas quien sabe si lo deje-. Es mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba…  
-Bueno, podrías reducir la cantidad, no?-.  
-Pues… sí, eso sí puedo hacerlo-. Contesto con honestidad. La observo –En serio me encantas-. Se sonríe y agacha la mirada.  
-Basta! Me sonrojas… pocas personas logran hacer eso-.  
-No! Me gusta que te sonrojes-. Digo entre risas. Le tomo la mano –Me gustas tanto-.  
-Y tú a mí-.

Terminada la comida decidimos dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Central Park nos queda algo cerca, así que tomamos el metro y emprendemos el viaje. Es la primera vez que tomamos el subterráneo juntas y me parece casi mágico, porque ya comenzamos a hacer cosas de primera vez, para un enamorado como lo estamos nosotras la cosa más mínima se presta para ser mucho más grande de lo que en realidad es.

Viajar en el metro de la ciudad es molesto, caluroso en esta época del año, una se cansa de los vendedores que traen Rolex imitación y venden pomadas para cualquier dolor por un dólar.

Pero con ella conmigo es divertido, ya hago un comentario ridículo que la hace reír y ya contesta de la misma forma haciéndome reír también. Nos sentimos más jóvenes de lo que somos, incluso más jóvenes de cuando nos conocimos.

Coincidimos en que nos sentimos de trece- quince años, descubriendo las mariposas en el estómago todo el tiempo, siendo casi tontas, ridículas, cursis sin decirlo, pero siéndolo poco a poco y disfrutándolo.

Siete de la noche y la gente se acumula en el vagón, nosotras que no pudimos encontrar lugar para sentarnos nos hacemos más hacia las puertas que no se abren de ese lado. Nos aplastan y quedamos frente a frente, tan pegadas la una de la otra que sólo es cuestión de que yo agache un poco mi boca o ella se pare un poco de puntillas para darnos un beso.

Así pues, nos encontramos a la mitad, la tengo protegida por la cintura y ella me cuida la espalda, muy cerca de la cintura también. Romántico o no, besarnos en el metro se puede convertir en un recuerdo maravilloso, sería como grabar nuestra iniciales en un camión, así, aleatoriamente quién sabe cuándo te toque subirte a él y volver a verlas. Así pues, cuando te toque la suerte de volver a ese vagón recordaré el beso travieso que nos dimos en un vagón de metro a las siete de la noche mientras nos dirigimos a Central Park en toda su verde gloria.

Nos hacemos paso por el mar de gente y alcanzamos a salir apenas, acaloradas, entre divertidas y fastidiadas por el viaje de diez minutos.

Buscamos un lugar alto, una piedra grande color gris que nos daba vista al lago. Nos sentamos en silencio, quizás agotadas por el día, quizás pensativas, en mi mente habían muchas cosas, demasiados acontecimientos que recordaba y la emoción de tenerla en mi vida aún no se disipaba, me sentía abrumada en un buen sentido, casi ebria.

Nos tomamos de la mano y cubrí ambas con la otra, sintiendo su piel suave y caliente cerca de la mía. Aún no decíamos una sola palabra, teníamos la mirada al frente y recordé ese día en el que me sentía sola y me encontré con Kurt.

-Sabes?-. Digo –Hace bastante, vine a caminar, recuerdo que hacía frío porque invierno se acercaba, me sentía mal ese día, la soledad me había pegado duro y había llamado a Alexandra para ver si podíamos reunirnos-.

No se suelta aunque quizás le moleste escuchar de ella.

-Me dijo que estaba ocupada y que no era buen momento, o algo así, ya no recuerdo muy bien… lo que recuerdo es ese sentimiento de pesar que tenía… me encendí un cigarro y a lo lejos vi a Kurt-. Voltea a verme y yo hago lo mismo, le sonrío –Ese día que nos encontramos en el bar… fue porque Kurt y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para eso…-. Se quita de mi mano pero sé que lo hace en broma, como un berrinche que no alcanza ni a serlo en un diez por ciento.  
-Me puse tan nerviosa cuando te vi!-. Está sonriendo y sé que es porque está divertida con lo que le acabo de confesar.  
-Lo noté, entraste muy segura, paso Rachel Berry, y luego al verme, pum! Te hiciste en los pantalones-.  
-No hiciste mucho por hablarme al principio-. Me encogí de hombros y estiré las piernas, poniendo mis manos sobre la piedra porosa.  
-Estaba nerviosa, aparte te veías… pfff, wow!-. Sigue sonriendo y se ha sonrojado.  
-Y tú qué? No te quedas atrás-. Es mi momento de ponerme roja.  
-Tienes ese particular don de o dejarme sin palabras o de ponerme roja-. Volteo al cielo, lleno de estrellas –Tenemos que pasar el cuatro de Julio aquí-.  
-Tenía pensado ir a Lima con mis padres-.  
-Pues entonces vayamos a Lima-. Sentía curiosidad por conocer a sus padres… nunca había conocido una pareja de homosexuales que siguieran casados… creo que fueron los primeros en tener una hija adoptada en un pueblo como aquel.

Es un hecho de que puedo estar de este modo con ella durante mucho tiempo, puedo viajar con ella en metro, no importa si el vagón está vacío o si parecemos ganado dentro de él. Necesito y quiero estar siempre cerca de Rachel, sí, físicamente cerca, pero también necesito que nos demos espacio y libertad, sin embargo dentro de eso, estar cerca de ella con mi alma.

Enviar un mensaje, una llamada… sé que me costará un poco de trabajo, no soy de las que acostumbran hacer eso, creo que soy de las que puede pasar el día de soledad en completa soledad y sentirse apaciguada, y sé que hay mujeres que son lo contrario, ya descubriría cuál de esas era Rach.

-Rachel… te gusta que te manden mensajes, que… que estén todo el tiempo contigo?-.  
-No… yo sé que debemos tener nuestro espacio, no soy de las que demandan demasiado tiempo; con Tara no me mandaba mensajes o no tantos, no tenía esa costumbre…-.  
-Si bueno… es que yo… soy como muy torpe para esas cosas-.  
-No te estreses, ya veremos cómo vamos llevando la relación-.

Escuchar que decía la palabra relación me tiró otra capa de hielo, sonaba más real, mucho más. Aunque aún seguía sintiéndose como un sueño.

Al cabo de unas horas de platicas, besos en la mejilla y en los labios, de su cabeza descansando en mi hombro decidimos marcharnos, se hacía tarde y mañana habría clases.

Nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos a la avenida.

-Rachel, te acurrucas como gato-. Así de tierna era.  
-Cómo que como gato?-.  
-Si m ira, así-. Me acerqué a su cuello y comencé a hacer la cabeza como hace un gato cuando se acaricia con tus piernas, luego le ronroneé un poco y soltó una risilla.  
-Tú eres el gato-. Reí mientras la tomaba del brazo.  
-Puede ser-. Caminamos un poco más y decidimos tomar un taxi. –Duerme conmigo-. Dije cuando estábamos por subirnos a él.

Volteó a verme, no pude leerle la mirada, quizás sorpresa, quizás ternura, muy probablemente nerviosismo… quién sabe… demasiada emoción en una sola mirada como para leerla y adivinarla.

-Si?-. Pregunté temerosa… quizás había presionado de más… era demasiado pronto? Pero… no nos había importado la velocidad con la que tomábamos las cosas.  
-Dormir dormir?-. Me reí, una carcajada liberadora.  
-Dormir dormir-.  
-Bueno se van a subir o no?!-. Taxistas impacientes.

En el camino no nos soltamos la mano y volví a sentir su cabeza en mi hombro, la mía recargada en la suya. Estaba tranquila, no decíamos nada.

No puedo describir la sensación de estar completa, como que la pieza más importante de mi rompecabezas estaba en el lugar correcto, como que la había encontrado debajo de un sillón. Así pasa en verdad cuando uno arma un rompecabezas y luego se da cuenta que ha perdido una pieza, encontrarla es una satisfacción que llena de alegría.

-Me gusta estar de nuevo en tu casa-. Noté la sinceridad en su voz.  
-Es fantástico, no? Siento como que… te estaba esperando-.

Al abrir la puerta de madera veo en la sala a Santana y Britt que como siempre, están viendo televisión, sin señales de Blaine asumo que esta con Kurt.

-Ya vine, taradas-. Britt voltea a verme y no puede evitar sonreírme cuando ve a mi acompañante.  
-Hola Rach-.  
-Hola Brittany-.  
-Pasarás la noche aquí?-. La pregunta que es demasiado directa la apena, se pasa el cabello por detrás de la oreja y sonríe. Esa sonrisa que tiene cuando está apenada. Hermosa.  
-Sí, britt, pasará la noche aquí-. Contesta Santana que hasta ese momento voltea a vernos. –Recuerda que mi habitación está al lado de la tuya-. Nos sonrojamos las dos.  
-Eres una tonta Santana-. Voltea a la t.v y cambia de canal.  
-Pero así me quieres!-. Me grita y yo la escucho a medio pasillo.  
-Discúlpala, es una TONTA!-.  
-Cállate Fabray y atiende a tu dama!-. En verdad me he callado.

Tras poner el despertador y prometer que la acompañaré medio camino hacia NYADA se acurruca a mi lado.

Me gusta pasar mi brazo por entre su cuello y la almohada y acercarla a mi por el hombro, que ponga su cabeza cerca de mi pecho y me abrace por la cintura. Parece natural que nuestras piernas se entrelacen, que le bese la coronilla o la mejilla.

Estamos de lado y de frente, me pierdo en sus ojos que se ven oscuros por la tenue luz de mi lámpara de buró, le beso la punta de la nariz y me sonríe, ella me besa la nariz también. Luego nos besamos en los labios, lentamente, no hay necesidad de llegar a los besos apasionados, estamos exhaustas, tiene los ojos pesados y a mí me empieza a arder el nacimiento de las pestañas, señal de que necesito dormir.

Le doy otro pico en los labios, nos pegamos más, yo suspiro y ella me abraza más fuerte.

Así, de ese modo sé, que está empezando un nuevo viaje, un viaje en el que no temo (demasiado) navegar, donde estoy dispuesta a correr los riesgos, nada es para siempre, lo sé, pero quiero que Rachel me dure el 'casi para siempre'.

Habrán buenos tiempos, malos, medianos… pero lo interesante, lo mágico, lo verdaderamente importante, es que serán con ella.


End file.
